Las 3 leyendas Libro (I):El inicio
by zangaman
Summary: En una mision ordenada por Tercer Hokage Naruto su vida cambiara cuando conozca un semi extranjero y al avatar los 3 son leyendas aunque el mismo no sepa...AH también su nuevo sensei que es inmortal. (Leve croosover otros series)
1. Nuevo equipo

**No soy dueño de Naruto ya su creador original es Masashi kishimoto ni tampoco soy dueño la leyenda de korra su creador es Michael Dante ni de otros de animes que van aparecer oups...bueno aun hay tiempo para que salgas del fic por que esto se va DESCONTROLAR.**

-Leyenda conocido también esa palabra es popular por dichos hechos reales sobre naturales o una mezcla de ambos que se transmite de generación en generación,lo que les contare sera 3 leyendas hace 13 años atrás un demonio ataco la Aldea de la hoja o mejor conocida como Konoha esa criatura era enorme se llamaba kyubi no yoko pero ese monstruo fue sellado los rumores dicen que un pequeño rubio esta sellado dentro...la siguiente leyenda fue hace 70 años atrás cuando el avatar aang había revivido derrotado al señor del fuego ozai el había traído la paz dentro los 4 naciones pero al pasar los años el avatar había muerto parece que la paz no se había acabado y el equilibrio se había roto 30 años después surgió otro avatar al parecer esta seria la primera vez en hacer historia este avatar era una chica la primera chica avatar...la ultima leyenda no ocurrió hace mucho pero solo paso 2 años había una monstruo que tenia el poder controlar el ki era verde o mas bien era un insecto su nombre era desconocido para mi pero ese monstruo había sido destruido por un joven valiente su nombre es desconocido para mi. Dijo ?

-CALLATE POR FAVOR las 2 primeras leyendas la conozco pero la ultima leyenda la inventaste tu. Dijo hombre.

-oye, oye tranquilo yo estoy diciendo la verdad ademas tu tienes los brazos y piernas libres mirame a mi eso que ni siquiera cometí un crimen. Dijo ?

-si claro eso lo puede ver jajaja. Dijo hombre burlándose del pobre encadenado.

-alguna día de estos estaré libre. Dijo ?

-jajaja sigue soñando...eh. Dijo hombre viendo a un hombre que tenia un traje estaba en blanco con rojo algunas costados y tenia un sombrero de kasa blanco y rojo.

-vaya quien lo diría estas demasiado viejo cuanto tiempo llevo encerrado debo llamarte hokage verdad. Dijo ?

-ES EL HOKAGE. Dijo hombre, ya que su presencia no veía mucho en esta prisión.

-...estoy sorprendido así que decías verdad debo cumplir mi parte del trato. Dijo hokage.

-si. Dijo ? sonriendo maliciosamente.

-pero antes debo pedirte algo antes de que vayas de la aldea. Dijo hokage.

Esto paso hace una semana antes mas allá de las montañas vivía un guerrero todos los animales depredadores le tenían miedo a un simple niño ese niño era un joven de 13 años de pelo negro su nombre era Son Gohan.

-ah otra vez quieren intentarlo. Dijo Gohan.

De ahí aparecieron 2 animales salvajes de 3 metros altura un gorila y un tigre, estos animales rodearon a gohan e empezaron a atacar pero gohan salta causando que los 2 animales se chocaron.

-oigan atrapenme si puedes. Dijo Gohan feliz corriendo.

Los animales empezaron a perseguir a su presa mientras que gohan huía y empezaba a saltar sobre los arboles el gorila empezó trepar las ramas del árbol para atrapar el peli negro tras eso gohan bajo de los arboles, y empezó a correr por tierra pero ahí lo esperaba el tigre que empezó a arañarlo pero en ese momento gohan lo había esquivado.

Los 2 animales comenzaron a desesperarse ambos decidieron saltar en ese entonces gohan había desaparecido los 2 se fijaron abajo con los ojos abiertos un acantilado empezaron sus patitas era inútil los 2 cayeron pero.

-por poco. Dijo Gohan aliviado los asistieron.

Luego gohan dejo a los 2 animales en el suelo.

-saben esta sera la ultima vez que jugamos juntos la verdad es que yo voy viaje...he recibido una carta. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

La carta decía: _Son gohan me gustaría que vinieras a nuestra aldea Konoha pero primero te estoy encargando una misión he enviando al equipo 7 en busca del Avatar para su protección gracias a la autorización de una vieja amiga llamada katara antes de que llegues quisiera que te encontraras con ellos por favor. Atentamente Hiruzen sarutobi._

-había oído del avatar pero como es que ellos saben mi nombre. Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

El peli negro comenzó a caminar fijándose que otros animales estaban tristes de su ida.

-adios...ah casi lo olvido por favor vigilen a mi mama que no mate a otro hombre que le proponga matrimonio. Dijo Gohan.

 **(Nota: se que ustedes saben de goku y milk están casados pero en este fic NO así que la mama de gohan es un OC pero tiene el poder de un anime conocido o quizás no conozcas).**

Gohan voló hacia la dirección donde indicaba la carta eso no iba ser facil.

Pasaron 3 días después de que gohan saliera de su hogar pero en otro lugar el equipo 7 que estaban bien abrigados debido al frió de la tribu de agua del sur.

-que frió mis mocos se están congelando. Dijo rubio.

-eso asqueroso naruto. Dijo pelirosa.

-CALLATE SAKURA. Dijo Naruto.

-QUE DIJISTE. Dijo Sakura enfurecida.

-ustedes 2 son muy molestos lo mejor seria que los 2 se murieran. Dijo peli negro molesto.

-sasuke-kun no digas eso. Dijo Sakura.

-kakashi-sensei cuanto tiempo falta para que salga ese tal avatar. Dijo Sasuke.

-si llevamos como media hora esperando aquí. Dijo Naruto.

-tranquilos de seguro esta preparando su equipaje. Dijo Kakashi.

- _a decir verdad esta misión no es segura sera que ese guerrero aparecerá. Pensó kakashi._

 **Flashback de Kakashi.**

3 días antes kakashi y el equipo 7 estaban en la oficina del hokage.

-nos mando llamar hokage-sama. Dijo Kakashi.

-si recibe una carta de vieja amiga. Dijo Hokage.

Mientras que el Hokage seguía hablando naruto estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

 _-ya me canse de perseguir a sakura...de que esta hablando el viejo solo espero que no nos mande a una misión de atrapar a los gatos o otras tareas laborales. Penso Naruto._

-su misión sera traer al avatar a la aldea. Dijo Hokage.

-QUE lo dice enserió. Dijo Kakashi sorprendida.

-el avatar aquí en konoha. Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-acaso esto es una broma o que. Dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido.

-disculpen pero quien es el avatar. Dijo Naruto.

-no hablas en serio dobe. Dijo Sasuke.

-de enserió quien es. Dijo Naruto.

-naruto deberías estudiar mas (suspiro)...te lo explicare el avatar es alguien importante debe mantener el equilibro y la paz ademas el puede controlar cuatro elementos fuego, aire, tierra y agua sin hacer ninguna posicion con sus manos. Dijo Sakura.

-Guao de enserió. Dijo Naruto.

-así es naruto por eso quiero vayan y lo traigan aquí sano y salvo. Dijo Hokage.

-JAJAJA FINALMENTE TE DISTE CUENTA DE MI GRAN HABILIDAD DE NINJA EH VIEJO JAJAJA PUEDES ASEGURAR QUE TRAERÉ AL AVATAR AQUÍ DATTEBAYO. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-eso espero de ti naruto ya que el avatar tiene tu edad y seria mejor que te hicieras amigo. Dijo Hokage.

-eh. Dijo Naruto.

-pero hokage-sama esta mision es de rango A no cree que debería enviar a kurenai, asuma y yo. Dijo kakashi.

-hmm...puedes quedarte tranquilo kakashi he decido agregar a otro a tu grupo si es claro ha llegado la carta que le mande. Dijo Hokage.

-otro no entiendo es de otra aldea. Dijo Kakashi confundido.

-no pero...recuerdas el monstruo verde de hace 2 años atrás. Dijo Hokage.

-si usted planeaba pelear contra ese monstruo. Dijo Kakashi.

-así pero al parecer alguien se me adelanto y yo le estoy muy agradecido el es un verdadero héroe. Dijo Hokage.

-no estará pensado en. Dijo Kakashi un sudor entre mares.

-localice su ubicación por ese le envié una carta asi que les deseo mucha suerte. Dijo Hokage.

-s s si. Dijo Kakashi nervioso.

 **Fin del flashback de kakashi.**

- _hmm como sera ese verdadero heroe solo espero que no sea igual que sasuke. Penso Naruto._

Las puertas se abrieron y apareció una figura que estaba encapuchada debido al frió al parecer tenia sus maletas lista.

-ustedes son los que me llevaran a konoha verdad. Dijo ?.

-si tu eres el avatar verdad. Dijo Kakashi.

-si mira. Dijo ?

El avatar levanto su brazo derecho comenzó a rodear el fuego, a mover en círculos su dedo mostrando agua a su alrededor por ultimo comenzar a elevar una roca pesada.

-increíble. Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-dime una cosa aun no dominas el aire. Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-bu bueno no aun no domino el aire control pero se que algún día tendré mejor control. Dijo ? mostrando su rostro.

- _que linda es. Penso Naruto_ con un poco de rubor.

-ooo asi que por eso no puedes dominar el aire por que eres una niña muy débil. Dijo Sasuke.

-QUE DIJISTE. Grito ?.

-tranquila perdonalo es que el así mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y ellos son mis.

- **BLA BLA BLA YA ENTENDIMOS SOY PEOR QUE EL RELLENO DONDE ESTA EL CONTROL...AH AQUI ESTA. Dijo Zangaman adelantado el fic.**

2 días pasaron desde la partida del avatar mientras que gohan su ropa vestía de gi negro dentro de eso remera naranja eso incluía el cinturón, las muñequearas y las botas que eran negras tenia un cartel equipo 7 y avatar aquí.

-espero lean cartel. Dijo Gohan.

-finalmente casi llegamos. Dijo Naruto.

-eh. Dijo Gohan.

Naruto su vestuario era un pantalón naranja en su pierna tenia una venda atada en su rodilla lo cual no se como llama llevaba sandalias azules tenia una chaqueta con sierre de color naranja atrás de esa chaqueta tenia un logo de un remolino rojo en su cabeza de su frente tenia una banda de color azul con símbolo de la hoja.

- _que pasa sintió un ki oculto en el con un poco de entrenamiento el podría convertirse en un gran rival. Penso Gohan._

 _-_ de enserió estamos tan cerca. Dijo ?

-claro que si korra-chan. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-por favor no me llames isa. Dijo Korra con un poco de verguenza.

Korra una chica de color piel marrón llevaba atado su pelo con cola de caballo su ropa era una botas chinas un pantalón azul y un remera azul que llegaba hasta las piernas en sus 2 manos ella tenia vendadas caseramente como unos guantes que estaban atados de color azul.

- _que esta chica también acaso existía esta tipo de gente el mundo esta lleno de secretos. Pensó Gohan._

Mientras que el equipo 7 miraba alrededor el uchiha se fijo en gohan que tenia un cartel.

-no me digan que ese el tipo que venció al monstruo. Dijo Sasuke.

-hmm...quizás nos esta probando. Dijo Naruto.

-eh de enserió. Dijo Korra.

-naruto ahora que ridiculices dices. Dijo Sakura.

-no es una ridiculez de seguro el sabe que somos ninjas de konoha y también que korra es el avatar. Dijo Naruto.

-tengo sueño zzzzz. Dijo Gohan que comenzó a dormir

-comenzó a dormirse. Dijo Korra con una gota de sudor.

-le haré una prueba. Dijo Naruto.

-espera naruto. Dijo Kakashi.

Demasiado tarde naruto comenzó a correr y se puso detrás de gohan lo cual seguía dormido.

-veamos si esquivas esto. Dijo Naruto agarrando una piedra.

Después naruto lanzo la piedra hacia la cabeza del peli negro cosa que lo despertó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIEN FUE. Dijo Gohan molesto.

-eh...are. Dijo Naruto parpadeando.

- _este es el héroe que esperaba el hokage-sama. Penso Kakashi con una gota de sudor._

Momentos después de que naruto se disculpara.

-lo siento. Dijo Naruto.

-no, no hay problema. Dijo Gohan.

-me disculpo por lo de mi alumno mi nombre es Hatake kakashi mucho gusto tu debes ser el héroe que derroto al monstruo verde.

-monstruo verde... ah te refieres a cell. Dijo gohan.

-cell así se llamaba ese monstruo. Dijo kakashi.

-si pero no lo vencí solo también recibe ayuda de mi padre. Dijo Gohan.

-de tu padre. Dijo Kakashi.

-si...ah por cierto esta carta dice que tengo que entregártela. Dijo Gohan entregando la carta al peli plateando.

Mientras que kakashi leía la nota gohan empezó una conversación con el equipo 7.

-hola mi nombre es Son gohan mucho gusto. Sonriendo.

-Uchiha sasuke...hmf.

-eso es todo. Dijo Gohan.

-no culpes ah sasuke-kun por ser así gohan. Dijo sakura.

-eh. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-...Haruno sakura mucho gusto.

-vaya eres la segunda chica con el pelo rosa que veo. DIjo Gohan.

-y cual es la primera. Dijo Sakura curioso.

-es un secreto. Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

 **-** JEJE YA ES HORA DE QUE ME PRESENTE MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO ESTAS VIENDO A LA PERSONA QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL FUTURO HOKAGE DANTEBANYO. Grito sonriendo.

 **-** hokage eso suena delicioso. Dijo Gohan babeando.

-NO ES COMIDA Y NO INSULTES MIS SUEÑOS. Grito Naruto molesto.

-yo se que naruto sera un gran hokage y yo me convertire en el mejor avatar del mundo. Dijo Korra feliz.

-avatar. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

Tras esto gohan corrió hacia korra haciendo girar a naruto como un tornando.

-en verdad eres el avatar guao sabes es un honor conocer a la primera avatar mujer. Dijo Gohan feliz y cerca de korra.

-no es nada por cierto mi es nombre korra. Dijo Korra un poco ruborizada.

-mucho gusto sabes tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte podrías responderme unas por favor. Dijo Gohan.

-bien preguntarme. Dijo Korra.

-ah bueno veras es cierto que el avatar. Dijo Gohan imterrumpido.

Naruto se había puesto en medio gohan y korra.

-oye korra no tiene tiempo para responder tus tontas preguntas quedo claro eh,eh,eh. Dijo Naruto intimidando a gohan.

-jajaja eres gracioso jajajaja eh,eh JAJAJA...sabes me caes bien oye seamos amigos. Dijo Gohan riéndose a carcajadas.

-amigos. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

La palabra amigo era importante para naruto en su vida en fue maltratado por los aldeanos de su aldea debido al kyubi pero el no lo sabia, sakura y sasuke trataban a naruto como si fuera basura no eran amigos pero...esta persona gohan le estaba sonriendo incluso ofreciéndole la mano.

-vamos estrecha mi mano no me dejas colgado. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-si. Dijo Naruto.

Ambos estrecharon las manos los 2 sonrientes.

-naruto yo también soy tu amigo verdad. Dijo Korra.

-si...pero es la primera vez que alguien me pide eso. Dijo Naruto sacándose una pequeña lagrima.

-estas llorando. Dijo Gohan.

-NO, algo me entro al ojo. Dijo Naruto secándose una lagrimita.

-bueno ya que terminaron de conocerse que tal si vamos a konoha. Dijo Kakashi.

Tras eso el equipo 7 junto con Gohan y Korra finalmente siguieron su camino rumbo a Konoha mientras seguían su camino Gohan empezó una charla con el rubio.

-que es eso del chakra. Dijo Gohan.

-mmm...como puede explicar esto chakra es hm...esto. Dijo Naruto tocandose su menton.

-chakra es la energía vital de cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu incluso hasta para el mas básico en una mezcla de la energía física presente para cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Dijo Korra explicando para el alivio de Naruto.

-ya veo el chakra es parecido solo que tu usas el justu para usarlo verdad es o algo asi. Dijo Gohan.

-si eso es chakra...espera un momento korra como sabes lo que es el chakra. Dijo Naruto curioso.

-No creas que por ser el avatar lo se de todo, veras en el templo de yo entreno me hicieron estudiar las 5 grandes naciones ninjas sobre todo su hokage la verdad es que al conocer a su hokage...tembló de la emoción. Dijo Korra feliz.

-es cierto korra que es un hokage. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-hokage es lider de konoha, por lo general seria el shinobi mas poderoso de todos. Dijo Korra.

-oigan creen que el hokage acepte pelear contra mi. Dijo Gohan.

-para un tonto como tu no. Dijo Sasuke.

-JAJAJA IGNORALO GOHAN...ademas yo vencí a ese anciano. Dijo Naruto.

-QUE DE EN SERIO. Grito Gohan sorprendido.

- _entonces naruto es un oponente muy fuerte. Penso Gohan._

-no estarás bromeando verdad. Dijo Korra.

-claro que no ademas incluso le pedí al anciano que me hiciera hokage no quiso por que tiene envidia de que yo la haga mejor que el. Dijo Naruto.

-y dime que clase de jutsu usaste. Dijo Korra curiosa.

-la verdad es que solo use una jutsu y eso que no lo golpe. Dijo Naruto soriendo.

-GUAO LO DERROTASTE SIN HACER NADA. Grito Gohan emocionado.

-así eso que solo sangro su nariz. Dijo Naruto.

-ah pobre...podrías mostrame esa técnica. Dijo Gohan.

-lo siento gohan pero mi técnica es un secreto. Dijo Naruto.

-QUEEEEE yo también tengo curiosidad. Dijo Korra.

Pero en ese momento gohan se puso serio y se detuvo dejando solos al equipo 7 quienes seguían su rumbo .

 _-este ki...no sera que. Penso Gohan._

-...oye tu...idiota. Dijo Sasuke.

-... Dijo Gohan.

-te dejaremos atras si no sigues. Dijo Sasuke.

Gohan ignoraba las palabras del uchiha se concentro el ki que se movía cerca suyo o mas bien eran mas de uno, esto solo hacia enojar a sasuke.

-me estas escuchando. Dijo Sasuke.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAALTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Gohan.

El equipo 7 se detuvo incluyendo el avatar.

-que pasa gohan. Dijo Korra.

-DEBAJO HAY. Dijo Gohan pero fue interrumpido.

Por un sonido debajo del suelo salierion 9 hombres que estaban con tela de color gris unos pantalones blancos y sandalias negras.

-son shinobis de iwa. Dijo Sakura asustada.

-no son solo ladrones de corrientes pero. Dijo Kakashi.

Se escucho un estruendo era hombre con 3 de altura era musculoso tenia puños de acero.

-estamos frente apuki puños de hierro. Dijo Kakashi.

-jefe oyo eso. Dijo hombre.

-si ahora saben por lo que estamos aqui entreguen al avatar y no les va suceder nada. Dijo Apuki.

-LO SIENTO PERO EL AVATAR AHORA ESTA BAJO LA PROTECCIÓN DE KONOHA. Grito Naruto.

-mal por ti niño. Dijo apuki sonriendo malvadamente.

-oiga cuanto pesan esos guantes. Dijo Gohan curioso cerca de apuki.

-veras esto pesa 2 toneladas cada una...QUE DESDE CUANDO ESTA AQUI. Dijo apuki asombrado.

-lento. Dijeron Korra y Naruto.

-2 toneladas eh...yo puedo llevo 5 toneladas en mi traje incluyendo mis botas y las muñequeras. Dijo Gohan.

- _o eran 8 no se. Pensó Gohan.  
_

Tras esto Gohan recibio un poderoso golpe de apuki con sus puños que lo mando a rodar contra el suelo sakura se tapo la boca de horror y kakashi ya estaba acostubrado a este tipo de cosas.

-es un tonto. Dijo Sasuke.

-GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Gritaron Naruto y Korra.

-jajaja ahora ataquen jajajajaja. Dijo Apuki.

Naruto y korra salierion disparados hacia apuki no si antes pelear contra sus sobordinados.

-seran idiotas. Dijo Sasuke yendo al campo de batalla.

-Sasuke espera. Dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi perseguio sasuke mientras el uchiha golpeabea a algunos en el camino luciendose mientras que korra usaba tierra control lanzando rocas en los ladrones para despues pateo con una pierna en llamas causado que su oponente quede knoqueandolo.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU.** Grito Naruto

-OH 5 NARUTOS. Grito Korra asombrada.

El primer naruto ataco con un cabezazo al estomago luego dio un golpe al rostro mientras otros 2 narutos dierion una doble patadas voladoras causado que su oponente dejando fuera de combate a su oponente mientras que esos 2 narutos se preparaban para lanzar al original hacia los aires hasta que finalmente desciende aplastodo a su oponente dejando un pequeño cráter.

-no puede ser. Dijo Kakashi incrédulo.

Algo diferente habia en naruto su ojos ya no eran azules ahora era rojos de forma de bestia mientras emanaba un chakra rojo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-cielos chicos ustedes si que son pesimos en esto tendre que encargarme yo. Dijo Apuki.

-TE MATARE. Dijo Naruto furioso.

Naruto no dudo en avanzar pero se detuvo lo cual volvio a la normalidad.

-eh. Dijo Naruto incrédulo.

-no puede ser. Dijo Sasuke incrédulo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITTTTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII, itai, itaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii. Grito Gohan.

-gohan. Dijo korra feliz.

- _acaba de recibir un golpe por puños de hierro quien en es este niño. Pensó kakashi.  
_

-imposible. Dijo ?

-nadie sobrevive a golpe del jefe. Dijo ?

-esto es sueño. Dijo ?

-niño acabas de recibir un golpe de hierro por que no estas muerto. Dijo Apuki.

-normalmente lo habria esquivado pero tu me tomaste desprevenido. Dijo Gohan.

El hombre dio un golpe pero gohan lo detuvo despues uso su brazo izquierdo y este otro, fue detenido apuki trataba de zafarse pero no podia luego gohan apreto con fuerza las manos de hierro de apuki destruyendolas por completo.

-IMPOSIBLE. Grito apuki.

Gohan desaparecio ante la vista de todos y aparecio en el aire el golpeo fuertemente el rostro de apuki mandandolo a volar y arrastrase fuertemente contra el suelo.

-JEFE. Dijeron soberdinados.

-maldicion no NO IREMOS SIN NINGUNA GOTA DE SANGRE. Dijo ?.

El hombre corrio hacia sakura.

-rayos sakura. Dijo Kakashi.

Sakura cerro sus ojos pero en ese momento se oia algo al ver era gohan que estaba sostiendo el cuello fuertemente.

-oye. Dijo Gohan.

-por favor no. Dijo ? con temor.

-sabes hay muchas cosas que odio en este mundo...el maltrato a las mujeres. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

Gohan con una patada mando a su oponente a estrellarse contra un arbol.

-ES UN DEMONIO RETIRADA. Dijeron ?

Tras eso los ladrones se habían ido.

-sakura estas bien. Dijo Gohan.

-s si. Dijo sakura sorprendida.

-tu...sasuke no. Dijo Gohan.

-que ahora que quieres. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-pudiste haber salvado a sakura sabes. Dijo Gohan.

-bromeas verdad kunoichi como ella no deberian existir yo me pregunto por que ella se hizo ninja si ni siquiera puede defenderse ademas los ninjas no ayudan a otros mueren en la batalla. Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sintio adolorida por esas palabras mientras que gohan apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-no dejes que eso te afecte. Dijo Gohan.

-Gohan eso fue sorprendente derrotaste a tus oponente en un solo golpe. Dijo Naruto.

-senti un ki un extraño hace rato eras tu. Dijo Gohan.

-Gohan quieres cure tus heridas con mi agua control. Dijo Korra.

-no estoy bien...korra dime no sabes usar el aire control verdad. Dijo Gohan.

Korra se sento mirando al suelo haciendo un circulitos con aura deprimida.

-no es mi culpa de no saber usarlo. Dijo Korra.

-aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Gohan por que preguntaste eso. Dijo Naruto.

-lo siento, LO SIENTO. Dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia.

-bueno sera mejor estar atentos de ahora en adelante. Dijo Kakashi.

Al dia siguiente.

-no puede creer que te todavia tengas hambre. Dijo Kakashi.

-ah...naruto por favor cuando lleguemos espero que lleves a ese restaurante de ichiraku. Dijo Gohan.

-si no hay problema. Dijo Naruto.

-de hecho ya llegamos...mira. Dijo Korra señalando.

-llegamos. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

Gohan se fijo en el pueblo era muy bonito ahora entendia por que esto estaba oculto entre las hojas el observo la estatua de los hokages.

-que brisa. Dijo Korra.

- _soy yo o esa cuarta cabeza se parece a naruto. Pensó Korra._

-bueno debemos informar al hokage que terminamos nuestra mision. Dijo Kakashi.

Al caminar los oidos de gohan oían voces.

-miren el rubio o mas bien el demonio volvio con vida. Dijo ? en voz baja.

-pense que volveria muerto esta vez. Dijo ? en voz baja.

-sssh nos van escuchar. Dijo ? en voz baja.

-gohan paso algo. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-no nada. Dijo Gohan feliz.

- _que les pasa estas personas. Pensó Gohan.  
_

Finalmente habian llegado a oficina del viejo hiruzen el actual hokage.

-hokage-sama trajimos al avatar sano y salvo la mision esta completa. Dijo Kakashi.

-bien pueden...sakura y sasuke pueden irse los demas quedense por favor. Dijo hiruzen.

La peli rosada y el uchiha se fueron.

-Hokage-sama necesita algo mas. Dijo Kakashi.

-me gustaria hablar a solas con Son gohan. Dijo Hiruzen.

Tras esto los 3 dejaron la oficina dejando solo a gohan y al hokage.

-disculpe como es que sabe mi nombre señor. Dijo Gohan.

-veras hace 2 años hubo un monstruo que amenanzo a la aldea de Konoha. Dijo Hiruzen.

-CELL. Dijo Gohan.

-el monstruo como lo decribes el mismo yo iba ir a su torneo pero...al parecer tu lo derrotaste. Dijo Hiruzen.

-ah si...bueno no lo hice solo recibe la ayuda de mi padre pero el se sacrifico. Dijo Gohan triste.

-lo siento. Dijo Hiruzen.

-no todo esta bien solo quiero preguntar como es que sabia donde vivo. Dijo Gohan

-has oido hablar de los carteros ninjas ellos siempre saben la direcion que tomar incluso averiguar el nombre. Dijo Hiruzen.

-cartero ninja eso existe. Dijo Gohan con una gota de sudor.

-ahora mi ultima pregunta que opinas de naruto. Dijo Hiruzen.

-bueno me recuerda un poco a la actitud de mi papa sabe ojala cuando mi hermanito crezca sea como el, algun dia cuando este el mas fuerte me enfretare a el. Dijo Gohan sonrisa.

-mmm... gohan no te gustaria quedarte aqui por un tiempo. Dijo Hiruzen.

-bueno no tengo problemas. Dijo Gohan.

-bien te dare un hogar. Dijo Hiruzen.

-disculpe pero no quiero deberle nada a alguien. Dijo Gohan.

-eres un muchachito muy educado. Dijo Hiruzen feliz.

-jeje. Reia Gohan con un gran sonrinsa al igual que su padre.

-por favor dile al avatar que pase y espera hasta que naruto salga de mi oficina. Dijo Hiruzen.

-si. Dijo Gohan.

Despues gohan salio de la oficina y vio naruto y korra sentado y kakashi leyendo un libro que decia icha icha paradise.

-Korra te llaman. Dijo Gohan.

-ah mi. Dijo Korra un poco nerviosa.

Korra estaba frente al hokage ella suspiro y tomo asiento.

-puedes estar tranquila...por lo visto los rumores son ciertos el avatar es una chica. Dijo Hiruzen.

-si la verdad me siento honrada estar frente de una presencia como usted. Dijo Korra.

-no yo soy el que tiene que estar honrando con tu presencia...es cierto que tu no dominas el aire control. Dijo Hiruzen.

-bueno yo. Dijo Korra sin saber como responder.

-no respondes si no quieres te hare otra pregunta mejor. Dijo Hiruzen.

-si. Dijo Korra asitiendo.

-que opinas de naruto. Dijo Hiruzen.

-naruto bueno es gracioso tambien es una gran persona y...tambien creo que se convertira en el futuro hokage, cuando el sea el hokage yo sere el mejor avatar que se haya visto en la historia. Dijo Korra determinada.

-ya lo creo, korra podrias quedarte en la casa de naruto. Dijo Hiruzen.

-en la casa de naruto. Dijo Korra con un pequeño rubor.

-si gohan estara ahi hazlo saber la noticia y tambien podrias hacer pasar a naruto. Dijo Hiruzen.

-si. Dijo Korra.

Korra se sintio feliz ella podria hablar con los 2 chicos mas poderosos de la tierra o menos eso creía ella.

-naruto pasa. Dijo Korra.

-me prengunto ahora que quera el viejo. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto entro a la oficina del hokage.

-dime naruto que opinas de tus 2 nuevos amigos. Dijo Hiruzen feliz.

-viejo debiste haber visto a gohan derroto a 2 oponentes de un solo golpe aunque es muy amable. Dijo Naruto.

-asi. Dijo Hiruzen.

-si y korra en verdad usaba el fuego sin hacer una posicion de manos y la tierra incluyendo el agua, aunque le falta controlar el aire...PERO NO IMPORTA lo quiero decir es creo que sera una gran avatar en el futuro y tambien creo que es un poco bonita. Dijo Naruto con un pequeño rubor.

-OOO. Dijo Hiruzen.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa no pienses eso. Dijo Naruto.

-naruto escucha lo siguiente lo que te voy decir. Dijo Hiruzen.

Momentos despues era de noche en un departamente muy pequeño.

-QQQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gritaron Gohan y Korra.

-asi es lo que dijo. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-quiere que seamos tu...NUEVO EQUIPO. DIjo Korra sorprendida.

-de hecho me parece bien no me gustaria ir en equipos con otros. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-y como se llamara nuestro numero si no mal recuerdo el tuyo antes era el 7. Dijo Korra.

-el viejo dijo que no sera el numero sino tu titulo korra. Dijo Naruto.

-quieres decir...el equipo avatar. Dijo Korra.

-hey suena bien. Dijo Gohan.

-si no. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-por cierto quien sera nuestro sensei. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-eso no lose pero el viejo dijo que espere en mi antingua acadamia de ninjas. Dijo Naruto.

-bueno si queremos buscarlo debemos descansar esta noche. Dijo Korra.

Al dia siguiente por la manaña los 3 se levantaron temprano para ver al nuevo sensei.

-rayos donde estara ese nuevo sensei no me digan que este llegara tarde. Dijo Naruto.

-todo es paciencia. Dijo Gohan.

-mi paciencia se agota. Dijo Korra.

-disculpen. Dijo ?

-un samurai. Dijo Gohan.

-dime tu eres naruto verdad. Dijo ?

-si...eh. Dijo Naruto.

-tu debe ser el avatar korra. Dijo ?

-si lo soy. Dijo Korra.

-y eres gohan no. Dijo ?

-si...señor es usted nuestro sensei. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-en primera si y la segunda no llames sensei ni agregues san ni kun ni tampoco otro cosa que se te ocurra. Dijo ? molesto.

El hombre tenia la cabellera de color plateadea desordenada sus ojos estaban entrecerrados de color carmesi llevaba una camisa negra, pantalon con lineas rojas y yukata (kimono de verano) de color blanco, el lleva un cinturon negro abrochado con la manga izquierda descuidadamente caida en su cintura tenia una katana que estaba cubierta de madera por seguridad del filo.

-hola me presento soy Sakata Gintoki. Con una expresion aburrida en su rostro.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Cuidado niños el yorozuya finalmente llego a Konoha, deja tu review y pon este fic en fav o follows.  
**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	2. sensei, cejotas y examenes

**No** **soy dueño de ningún personaje que aparece en este fic todos los derechos le pertenecen a sus creadores originales.**

Hace unos días atrás en la prisión.

-pero antes debo pedirte algo antes de que te vayas de la aldea. Dijo Hiruzen.

-que es esta vez. Dijo Gintoki.

-mira quiero que seas sensei de naruto, gohan, y del avatar korra. Dijo Hiruzen.

-yo...quieres que sea el niñero de esos 3 mocosos dime son leyendas. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Dijo Hiruzen.

-jajaja sabes que pasaría si guió a esos 3 niños por el camino de la destrucción las 5 grandes naciones ninjas no el MUNDO entero temblaría del miedo. Dijo Gintoki sonrisa maligna.

-se que tu no harás esa tontería. Dijo Hiruzen sonriendo.

-dime una cosa que gano yo cuidado a 3 mocosos. Dijo Gintoki.

-bueno dinero y un hogar. Dijo Hiruzen.

-BIEN LO HARÉ. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Día actual.

Gintoki observa a los 3 niños después te miro a ti.

-se preguntaron por que un personaje con el nivel de yamcha esta en este fic bueno es una pregunta fácil nadie hace fic crosover de Gintama y adivinen que solo soy yo...ya que el escritor me tiene como personaje favorito genial no. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-disculpe con quien habla señor gintoki-sensei. Dijo Gohan.

De repente gintoki tenia una vena en la cabeza lo cual golpeo a gohan con la espada de madera.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa itai por que me pego. Dijo Gohan un poco adolorido.

-en primera ya se los explique no, no quiero que me llamen sensei ni tampoco señor, san, kun ni tampoco otras cosas pero...pueden llamarme gin si lo desean. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-gin puedo hacerte una pregunta. Dijo Gohan.

-si mientras no sea complicada. Dijo Gintoki.

-con quien hablabas. Dijo Gohan.

-oh eso bueno veras gohan cuando aprendas a romper la cuarta pared lo entenderas. Dijo Gintoki.

-cuarta...pared. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-yo tengo una pregunta mejor como sabes nuestros nombres. Dijo Korra curiosa.

-hiruzen me lo dijo. Dijo Gintoki.

-oiga así se llama el viejo. Dijo Naruto.

-ah veo que lo conoces debiste conocerlo cuando era mas joven sabia como divertirse en una fiesta. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-espere dijo joven eso significa que usted tiene la misma edad que el viejo. Dijo Naruto impresionado.

-cerca pero no...soy la persona que extinguo a los dinosaurios. Dijo Gintoki aburrido.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijeron Gohan y Korra.

-dinosaurios. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-gin si estas hablando de los dinosaurios eso significa que tienes 200 millones de años o mas. Dijo Gohan.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijo Naruto.

-pero por que sigues siendo joven. Dijo Korra.

-acertaron...la razón es que antes yo lo tenia todo tenia el poder de viajar de planeta en planeta, un buen hogar y comida deliciosa pero lo perdí todo por una mujer. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-no lo creo nada. Dijo Naruto.

-bien no me creas si quieres...gohan. Dijo Gintoki sacando la espada con funda.

-que me va pegar otra vez. Dijo Gohan.

-no quiero que rompas mi katana. Dijo Gintoki.

-esta seguro. Dijo Gohan.

-claro esa katana conmigo toda la vida nunca se oxido trata de romperlo. Dijo Gintoki.

Gohan rompió la katana con su funda.

-listo. Dijo Gohan.

-bien...1...2...3. Dijo Gintoki aburrido.

La katana volvió a armase junto con su funda dejando a atonitos a korra y naruto.

-volvió a repararse. Dijo Korra.

-n nah debió usar un justu para repararlo. Dijo Naruto.

-oh parecer tenemos un tipo rudo aqui. Dijo Gintoki.

-ja tiene trate de impresionarme sen-sei. Dijo Naruto.

-ooooooo cruzaste la linea por eso no te voy a golpear. Dijo Gintoki.

-cree que le tengo miedo. Dijo Naruto.

-pues deberías temerme pero admiro tu valentía te haré una prueba. Dijo Gintoki.

-adelante viejo. Dijo Naruto.

-naruto. Dijo Korra.

Gintoki camino hacia naruto estaba frente a el y el rubio tomo una posición de batalla pero se detuvo frente a el pero naruto noto algo su kunai no estaba en su bolsillo.

-eh...donde deje q q QUEEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijo Naruto.

-jaja buscabas esto. Dijo Gintoki que tenia el kunai en su mano derecha.

-MI KUNAI OIGA DEVUELVAMELO. Grito Naruto.

-que veloz. Dijo Korra.

Gin le devolvió el kunai a naruto.

-no es gracioso ademas usted no puedo ser nuestro sensei ni siquiera lleva el traje de konoha ni tampoco usa las sandalias. Dijo Naruto viendo las botas de gin.

-lo siento pero eso no va conmigo pero si tanto quieres que yo muera bien matame. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh. Dijo Naruto

Gintoki comenzó a sacarse su yukata dejando ver su piel un poco musculosa y comienza a puntar su corazón.

-adelante aquí. Dijo Gintoki.

-yo no. Dijo Naruto.

-vamos tienes la oportunidad de matarme. Dijo Gintoki.

-naruto no lo hagas. Dijo Korra.

-yo. Dijo Naruto.

-mira a tu alrededor no hay nadie a excepción de esos 2 claro. Dijo Gintoki.

-lo siento no lo hare. Dijo Naruto.

-bien...eso significa que solo eres un niño llorón que corre tras refugiarse con su mami. Dijo Gintoki Burladose.

-GGGGGGGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto.

-NARUTO NO. Grito Korra.

En ese momento Naruto había clavado el kunai en el corazón de gintoki pero el rubio se dio cuenta de algo había asesinado a su sensei.

-no puede ser. Dijo Naruto.

-lo mataste. Dijo Korra en shock.

-no yo no quise yo...soy asesino AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOO. Grito Naruto.

-calmate. Dijo Gohan.

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO ACASO NO VISTE QUE SOY UN ASESINO AAAAAAA QUE HAGO ENTIERRO EL CUERPO O QUIZÁS DEBA OCULTADO EN UN BUEN LUGAR. Grito Naruto desesperado.

Pero en ese momento Gohan abofeteo a Naruto.

-gracias. Dijo Naruto.

-no hay de que ademas mira. Dijo Gohan señalando.

De repente la sangre volvía al lugar donde estaba la herida de gintoki empezaba a regenerarse.

-ESTA VIVO que alegría. Dijo Naruto.

-ya van 12.191.351 veces que he muerto 3861 veces me suicide. Dijo Gintoki.

-gin eres inmortal. Dijo Korra sin poder creerlo.

-así es niña aunque me convierta en cenizas o me corten en trozos o me conviertan en puré de sangre volveré a regenerarme. Dijo Gintoki.

-debe ser maldición para ti. Dijo Korra.

-así es lo es por cierto tratemos de olvidar que me mataron si. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Dijeron Naruto, Gohan y Korra.

-bien ya que no habrá mas quejas que tal si nos presentamos como por ejemplo hola mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki odio los dentistas, estafadores y los traidores...lo que me gusta son los dulces, la revistas semanales de la Shonen Jump, y vaguear todo el día...mi sueño es recuperar todo lo que se me quito antes en mi vida anterior. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah ya entendí bien...mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto odio cuando tengo que esperar mi ramen y presumidos como sasuke...lo que me gusta es el ramen y bueno...mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor hokage, entonces así todos empezarían a respetarme DATTENBANYO.

- _ah si quiere del viejo eh...interesante. Penso Gintoki._

-ahora tu. Dijo Gintoki señalando a Korra.

-hola a todos mi nombre es Korra y soy el nuevo Avatar veamos odio a los asesinos y también a sasuke...lo que me gusta es bueno hmm...ah hacer amigos y patear el trasero a los malos...mi sueño es ser el mejor avatar que mundo haya visto.

-bien ahora tu. Dijo Gintoki señalando a Gohan.

-hola soy Son Gohan lo que odio son los, gente maligna y el estudio...lo que me gusta tenerlos a ustedes, entrenar, comer comida deliciosa, pelear, mi hermanito Goten, me gusta jugar videojuegos y ayudar a mi mama en la casa...mi sueño es ser el mas fuerte que mi papa así podre proteger a la tierra.

-bien ya que todos nos presentamos felicidades aprobaron tengan sus bandas de Konoha. Dijo Gintoki entregándoles la bandas a Gohan y a korra.

-QUE ASÍ NO MAS. Dijo Naruto.

-que esperabas examen con cascabeles por favor. Dijo Gintoki.

-creo que quedara mejor en mi brazo. Dijo Gohan atándose la banda en el su brazo derecho.

-bien es un buen lugar. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo mostrando su brazo derecho.

-creo que se me vera mejor como collar. Dijo Korra poniéndose como collar.

-bien ahora nuestra primera mi misión de equipo sera. Dijo Gintoki.

-sera. Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-que naruto nos guiá de turista. Dijo Gintoki.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijo Naruto.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo que olvide por completo como era la aldea. Dijo Gintoki.

-...bueno esta bien siganme. Dijo Naruto.

- _solo espero que ellas 2 no aparezcan. Penso Naruto con un poco de miedo._

Mientras que el equipo avatar caminaba por la aldea korra decidió iniciar una conversación.

-gintoki dime conociste al primer avatar. Dijo Korra.

-oh te refieres al avatar wan verdad al principio el no era lo que yo esperaba pero con el tiempo fue transformándose en un viejo sabio. Dijo Gintoki.

-y los otros avatar lo conociste también. Dijo Korra.

-lamentablemente no sigue con el ciclo del avatar pero tu lo harás mejor que el. Dijo Gintoki.

-puedes apostar a que seré la mejor. Dijo Korra feliz.

-por cierto naruto. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Dijo Naruto.

-dime ya llego como predije los videojuegos y la tele. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh de que habla. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA AUN NO LLEGO LA TECNOLOGÍA EN KONOHA. Grito Gintoki.

-solo existe la radio. Dijo Korra.

-eso es aun PEOR AAAAAAAAAA POR QUE CREEN QUE FUI A LA CARCEL. Grito Gintoki.

-espera estuviste en la cárcel. Dijo Naruto.

-y estuviste solo por que querías tecnoque. Dijo Korra confundida.

-ASÍ ES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki.

Gintoki agarro un tacho de basura.

-espera gin mira. Dijo Gohan.

-eh. Dijo Gintoki.

Gohan mostró un iphone lo cual gin se calmo.

-tecnología que biiiien. Dijo Gintoki.

-te lo regalo ya tengo 2 de esos de parte de la compañía capsula. Dijo Gohan.

-gracias. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-gohan que es eso. Dijo Naruto.

-es un iphone me sorprende que Konoha no tenga tecnología aquí. Dijo Gohan.

-no se que hablas pero sigamos. Dijo Naruto.

Mientras que el equipo avatar seguía caminando Gohan escuchaba algo que no le gusto para nada vio a 2 personas conversando.

-miren es el monstruo. Dijo ?

-serán sus sirvientes. Dijo ?

-de seguro ni son sirvientes mas bien son personas que fueron pagadas para ser el amigo del monstruo. Dijo ?

-tienes razón jajaja. Dijo ?

-si cuanto me habrá pagado. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mientras que esas 2 personas reían Gintoki estaban detrás de ellos en medio agarrando las cabezas estrellándolas contra el suelo.

-jaja. Reía Gohan.

-gin por que hiciste eso. Dijo Naruto.

-me dio ganas de hacerlo. Dijo Gintoki.

-eres un monstruo. Dijo ? mirando a naruto.

-por si no lo sabían ese monstruo esta protegiendo al avatar. Dijo Gintoki señalando a korra.

-AVATAR. Gritaron todos.

Todos rodearon a Korra para saludarla y darle la bienvenida pero luego se alejaron debido a alto respeto de espacio.

-aldea de Konoha pueden quedarse tranquilos por que juro que yo haré todo lo posible por protegerlos junto con mis amigos naruto, gohan y gin. Dijo Korra.

La aldea grito de alegria.

-por favor protejan al avatar lo sentimos. Dijo ? arrodillándose ante naruto.

-eh. Dijo Naruto.

-jaja pueden de estar seguros de eso. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Naruto. Dijo ?

Se podía un hombre con cabello largo castaño atado una cola de caballo en punta tiene una cicatriz en su nariz tiene ojos de color negro y piel clara llevaba el traje de típico de konoha.

-IRUKA-SENSEI. Grito Naruto feliz.

-hola naruto me entere de tu ultima misión y veo que también te cambiaron de equipo. Dijo Iruka.

-no te molestes iruka-sensei pero el equipo que hacia sasuke y sakura...no me llevaba muy bien con ellos. Dijo Naruto.

-ya veo...bueno en total son ordenes de Hokage-sama. Dijo Iruka un poco triste.

-naruto quien es el. Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

-ah casi lo olvido...chicos les presento a iruka-sensei cuando yo iba antes en la academia ninja también claro. Dijo Naruto.

-mucho gusto maestro iruka mi nombre es Son Gohan. Haciendo reverencia.

-vaya eres mas educado que naruto. Dijo Iruka feliz.

-OYE. Grito Naruto.

-solo bromeo. Dijo Iruka.

-hola soy el Avatar Korra un gusto en conocerlo señor iruka .

-usted debe ser el avatar el gusto es mio y por favor llámenme iruka-sensei apuesto a que usted controla perfectamente todos los elementos. Feliz.

En ese momento Korra se sienta haciendo circulitos en el piso con aura deprimente.

-dije algo malo. Dijo Iruka con gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-iruka-sensei que cruel eres korra solo puedo dominar los 3 elementos. Dijo Naruto.

-ah...oiga LO SIENTO NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN. Grito Iruka.

-descuida estará bien. Dijo Gintoki.

-disculpa pero quien eres. Dijo Iruka.

-ah cierto mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki el sensei de estos 3 niños.

-usted pero no parece ser de aquí no nunca escuche de la aldea sakata. Dijo Iruka

-que es lo que veo te estas oponiendo ante las ordenes del hokage. Dijo Gintoki bromeando.

-no, no claro que no es que todo esto se me hace muy raro. Dijo Iruka.

-iruka-sensei ya que usted esta aquí podemos ir al restaurante de ichiraku. Dijo Naruto.

-por suerte tengo algo dinero. Dijo Iruka.

-que tal si compartimos ese dinero que me dio el hokage. Dijo Gintoki.

-suena perfecto. Dijo Iruka.

Momentos mas tarde los 5 estaban en el restaurante de ichiraku no era muy grande que digamos.

-señor teuchi 5 tazones de ramen por favor. Dijo Iruka.

-bien 5 tazones de ramen. Dijo Teuchi feliz.

-are pero si es naruto veo que tienes nuevos amigos. Dijo ? feliz.

-hola ayame el es gohan y korra...ah también el de cara larga es gintoki. Dijo Naruto.

-mucho gusto. Dijo Gintoki aburrido.

-korra...EEEEEEEH EL AVATAR ESTA AQUI. Grito Ayame.

-ni siquiera dije que soy el avatar. Dijo Korra.

-jaja es que la notician vuelan en Konoha. Dijo Teuchi.

-ah ya veo. Dijo Korra.

Momentos después teuchi sirvió 5 tazones de ramen a cada uno.

-oigan no me digan que esta la primera vez que comen ramen. Dijo Naruto mirando Korra y a Gohan.

-bueno nunca comí ramen en el templo tenia un estricta dieta. Dijo Korra.

-bueno mi mama nunca me preparo ramen solamente nos alimentaba con arroz otros tipo de carnes y postres. Dijo Gohan.

-TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO. Grito Naruto.

Gohan y Korra negaron con la cabeza.

-como sea deben probarlo. Dijo Naruto.

Después comer y de entrar boca esos deliciosos fideos.

-nada mal. Dijo Gintoki.

-delicioso. Dijo Korra.

-POR QUE NADIE ME DIJO QUE ESTE SABOR EXISTÍA...QUIERO MAS. Grito Gohan.

-que rápido pero bien si quieres mas no hay problema. Dijo teuchi.

-señor teuchi yo también quiero mas. Dijo Naruto.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Teuchi.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Gohan, Naruto y Korra comían rápidamente.

-ah estoy llena. Dijo Korra.

-MAS POR FAVOR. Grito Naruto y Gohan.

-quien lo diría pensaba que naruto era único con apetito pero veo que no lo es. Dijo Iruka asombrado.

Finalmente Naruto y Gohan se sentían satisfechos finalmente pagaron la cuenta mientras que iruka miraba su billetera que estaba vaciá.

-(suspiro)...gracias. Dijo Iruka.

-no hay de que te dije que compatiriamos el dinero no. Dijo Gintoki viendo su billetera que tenia un poco de dinero.

-lo que me recuerda naruto estudiaste para los examenes chunin. Dijo Iruka.

-eh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN COMO PUDE OLVIDAR ESO. Grito Naruto alarmado.

-examenes chunin. Dijeron Gohan y Korra.

-ah cierto ustedes no son de aqui. Dijo Iruka.

-que nos van hacer una prueba a todos. Dijo Gohan.

-bueno básicamente si pero no puedo revelar mucho peroes como un torneo. Dijo Iruka

-un torneo. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-si claro pero primero tendrían que aprobar un cierto examen, cruzar el bosque de la muerte, llegar a las preliminares y ahí comienza el torneo. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-SUENA GENIAL. Grito Gohan feliz.

-gin dime que por favor estamos en los exámenes chunin. Dijo Naruto.

-bueno acepte eso sin pensar. Dijo Gintoki.

-BIEN. Grito Naruto feliz.

-sin pensar que clase de sensei usted. Dijo Korra.

- _bien así podre vencer al idiota de sasuke y le demostrare a ese viejo la razón por convertirme en hokage. Penso Naruto._

-bueno les deseo buena suerte. Dijo Iruka.

-adiós iruka-sensei. Dijo Naruto.

-gracias por la comida. Dijo Gohan.

Luego de separarse gohan comenzó a bostezar y eso que era de día.

-gohan no parece que dormiste bien a noche. Dijo Naruto.

-no es que tu casa me incomode es solo que no pude dormir. Dijo Gohan.

-cielos me están contagiando el sueño vamonos a casa. Dijo Korra.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Naruto.

-esperen...dormir en un casa ya no hace falta. Dijo Gintoki.

-que cosas dice gin. Dijo Gohan.

-saben donde esta dirección no la encuentro ya que konoha cambio mucho. Dijo Gintoki mostrando un llavero con una dirección.

-creo...haber visto esa casa antes...no podrá ser. Dijo Naruto incrédulo.

Momentos después había una casa enorme de 2 pisos era de lujo Gohan, Naruto, Korra y Gintoki quedaron con la boca abierta.

-PERO QUE CASOTA...la suerte me sonríe otra vez. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-es en serio esto es real naruto esta seguro que esta es la dirección. Dijo Korra.

-claro mira. Dijo Naruto mostrando.

-oye gin podemos naruto, korra y yo quedarnos en tu casa creo que me sentirá cómodo aquí. Dijo Gohan.

-mmm...no lose ademas me lo regalo el anciano acaso los padres de naruto van regañare. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-no...no tengo padres. Dijo Naruto triste.

-ahora que lo dices sentía extraño que ningún adulto estuviera ahí. Dijo Korra.

-naruto si esto te hace sentir mejor mi padre murió protegiéndome. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-gracias. Dijo Naruto un leve sonrisa.

-oh que conmovedor pero...AUN SI LA CASA ES MIÁ. Dijo Gintoki.

-tengo una televisión. Dijo Gohan.

-hecho. Dijo Gintoki.

-creo que voy hecha de menos mi hogar. Dijo Naruto.

En total la casa tenia 9 habitaciones una cocina 3 salas 2 baños y un buen patio hacia afuera.

-me quedo con esta habitación. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-yo pido esta. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Momentos después de traer las cosas.

-oye la tele. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah...la deje en la sala. Dijo Gohan.

-que bien, que bien. Dijo Gintoki se iba feliz.

-tan importante es la televisión para el. Dijo Korra.

-no puedo creer que ustedes no tengan televisión. Dijo Gohan.

-por eso explicanos que es. Dijo Korra.

-bueno. Dijo Gohan empezando explicar a korra y naruto.

Mientras que se podía ver un gintoki que trataba de prender el televisor con el control remoto obviamente el canal estaba en blanco y negro o mas bien borroso.

-que...GOHAN POR QUE NO SE PUEDE VER TELE. Grito Gintoki molesto.

-tienes que el conectar la antena y así también podrás ver otros canales. Dijo Gohan.

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LA ANTENA. Grito Gintoki.

-esta afuera también tienes que subir arriba. Dijo Gohan.

-tanto ugh...esta bien PERO ME AVISAS SI SE VEN LOS CANALES. Dijo Gintoki.

-ok. Dijo Gohan.

Gintoki fue hacia el tejado preparando la antena.

-GOHAN SE VE ALGO. Grito Gintoki.

-no. Dijo Gohan.

-AHORA. Grito Gintoki.

-no. Dijo Gohan.

-AHORA. Grito Gintoki perdiendo la paciencia.

-AHIII SI. Gritaron Gohan, Naruto Y Korra.

-ahi bien solo tengo martillar. Dijo Gintoki preparando el buen martillo.

Pero en ese momento por instinsto gin habia esquivado una 3 kunai dejando ahi la antena.

-se ve peor. Dijo Gohan.

-oye tu quien eres. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-mi nombre Hatake Kakashi.

-ah el copy nin o como te llames a que se debe tu visita. Dijo Gintoki burlandose.

-veni haber si estas capacitado para ser sensei de naruto. Dijo Kakashi.

-tienes razon kashi no estoy capacitado para ser sensei pero si lo quieres es pelea te la doy. Dijo Gintoki preparado su espada.

-espera como me llamaste. Dijo Kakashi.

-kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

-muy gracioso. Dijo Kakashi sarcasmo.

-que no te gustan las bromas...kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

-no para nada. Dijo Kakashi.

-lamentablente no te ningun jutsu que puedas copiar...kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

-deja de llamarme asi. Dijo Kakashi.

-que solo te estoy llamando kashi asi es tu nombre. Dijo Gintoki.

-no es kakashi. Tratado de calmarse.

-ah...quieres que te llame kaka. Dijo Gintoki con la cara trollface.

-no llamame kashi. Dijo Kakashi suspirando en derrota.

-bien kashi peleamos o que. Dijo Gintoki.

-si solo espera un momento. Dijo Kakashi destapando su ojo izquierdo

Cuando kakashi mostro el sharingan vio que gintoki no estaba desaparecio pero habia un charco de sangre y una cabeza que se podia ver en los aires era kakashi desde su punto de vista veia a gintoki con sonrinsa maligna.

 _-me corto como sucedio. Penso Kakashi._

Pero luego el abrio ojos finalmente se dio cuenta que tenia su cuerpo completo.

-eso fue...genjutsu. Dijo Kakashi.

-puede ser. Dijo Gintoki.

Kakashi noto que gin estaba detras de el su vio el filo de katana incluso habia formado el suelo.

-estas seguro que quieres pelear conmingo. Dijo Gintoki.

-bueno solo pase para ver si estas capacitado para ser sensei creo que te subtime...demasiado. Dijo Kakashi tanpandose el ojo.

-por cierto lindos labios. Dijo Gintoki guardado su katana.

-eh. Dijo Kakashi tocandose los labios no tenia su tapadera.

-lo que me recuerda no me presente todavia mi nombre Sakata Gintoki.

-bueno gin nos vemos. Dijo Kakashi.

-adios kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

El copy nin se habia ido.

-que sujeto tan raro. Dijo Gintoki.

-GIN NO SE VE NADA. Grito Gohan.

-YA LOSE. Grito Gintoki molesto.

Era de noche y todos en casa estaban dormidos pero recientemente el rubio recien se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar un poco de leche finalmente, se dirige a su habitacion pero se detiene justo frente al cuarto de gohan lo que se podia escuchar eran pequeños golpes al rubio le daba curiosidad pero Gohan le dijo que "no entres a mi habitacion cuando yo este dormido".

-me pregunto si solo veo un poco. Dijo Naruto.

-que estas haciendo. Dijo Gintoki.

-GIN me asustaste. Dijo Naruto.

-si fuera tu no entraria a esa habitacion quien a lo mejor tiene el mal sueño de golpear dormido. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah...puede que tengas razon. Dijo Naruto asustado.

Al dia siguiente finalmente el Equipo Avatar fueron a lugar del primer examen.

-recuerden es el tercer piso salon 301 oops. Dijo Gintoki.

Mientras que Equipo avatar avanzaba se fijaron que alguien habia golpeado una chica mientra ella era ayudada por chico cabeza de plato.

-hey que te pasa. Dijo Gohan molesto.

-intento evitar que las personas como ustedes no avancen creanme el examen es muy dificil de seguramente quedaran traumados. Dijo Bravucon.

-oigan que no dijo que es la habitacion 301 en el tercer piso. Dijo Korra.

-justo como se esperaba del avatar. Dijo ?

-AVATAR. Grito todo el salon a ecepcion de Gohan y Naruto.

-naruto lo conoces. Dijo Gohan.

-me presento mi nombre ROCK...rock lee. Sonrinsa con un brillo en su dientes.

-hola lee te puedo ayudar en algo. Dijo Korra con una gota al estilo anime.

-si...por favor se se mi novia. Dijo Lee con leve rubor y una reverencia.

- _GRRRRRRRR ESTE QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES. Penso Naruto._

-ah lo siento...no eres mi tipo...eres rarito. Dijo Korra.

Lee quedo en blanco no se podia mover en absoluto luego comenzo a haber los 2 chicos junto al avatar para si analizar perfetamente.

 _-hmm...uno de esos 2 debe ser su novio sera rubio...no lo creo es demasiado flaco...sera ese chico mmm puedo pero no puedo atacarlos sin confirmar que uno de ellos es su novio. Penso Lee._

Finalmente llegaron a la sala 301 donde estaba gin que tenia Jump en su mano derecha.

-bien hecho. Dijo Gintoki.

-ja fue muy facil de hecho yo ya sabia que era un genjutsu Datenbayo. Dijo Naruto.

-aqui comienza verdad. Dijo Gohan.

-si diganme estan listos si quieres podemos irnos. Dijo Gintoki.

-yo...no nada. Dijo Korra feliz.

-bien que esperan una inivitacion vayan. Dijo Gintoki.

Al entrar Equipo Avatar vierion a los genins que los miraba fijamente a muerte.

-cielos esta muy callado. Dijo Gohan.

-eso que importa ignoremoslo. Dijo Naruto.

-NAAAAAARUUUTTTTTOOOOOOO. Dijeron 2 voces femeninas.

-uhg...por que. Dijo Naruto asustado.

Naruto y vio una chica de pelo negro con su pelo llegaba hasta su cuello lo tenia atado en forma de cabello sus ojos verdes llevaba kimono con simbolo de flores amarillas un pantalon negro hasta rodillas llevaba sandalias negras ella estaba tirando el brazo derecho de naruto.

-shizuka. Dijo Naruto.

-oi que te replazaron. Dijo Shizuka.

Mientras que la otra chica tiraba del brazo era rubia tenia pelo largo hasta su espalda estaba sus ojos eran claros como lavanda, llevaba remera de color purpura color lavanda con un simbolo de la luna colo blanco llevaba pantalon azul hasta la rodillas sandalias azules.

-shion. Dijo Naruto.

-vaya naruto ellas son tus amigas. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-yo soy la prometida de naruto...Shion Fujimura.

-CLARO QUE NO YO SOY LA NOVIA DE NARUTO...por cierto mi nombre Shizuka Nadeshiko.

-hmf. Dijo Korra desviando la cabeza molesto.

-espera korra. Dijo Naruto alejadonse de las 2 fans.

-korra quien es. Dijo Shizuka molesta.

-no lo se pero parece que tenemos otra competidora. Dijo Shion.

Mientras que gohan seguia a korra se detuvo ya que alguien estaba tocando sus pectorales.

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN. Grito ?

-eh. Dijo Gohan confundido y parpedeando.

-are sasuke-kun estas mas musculoso estas haciendo ejercicio. Dijo ?

-ino ese no es sasuke. Dijo ?

-que quieres decir...EH. Dijo Ino con un pequeño rubor.

-disculpa podrias soltarme. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-eh lo siento pense que eras sasuke-kun. Dijo Ino avergonzada.

-no se parece en nada en sasuke o si. Dijo ?

-ese no es sasuke. Dijo Sakura.

Gohan vio que el uchiha estaba hablando con un extraño de gafas.

-pero miren quien es la frentozota. Dijo Ino.

Las 2 chicas comenzaron a discutir mientras Gohan decidio hablar con chico pelinegro.

-las mujeres son una problema. Dijo ?

-disculpen como se llaman. Dijo Gohan.

-mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru.

-Akimichi Chouji. Mientras que este seguia comiendo sus botanas.

-yo soy Son Gohan mucho gusto.

-hola por cierto la chica rubia de ahi es ino. Dijo Shikamaru.

-por cierto quien es ese. Dijo Ino señalando.

Habia un chico con piel palida su pelo era corto negro y sus eran negro tenia una ropa negra un pantalon negros con sandalias negras.

-es el remplazo de naruto ni siquiera dijo su nombre. Dijo Sakura.

-mi remplazo. DIjo Naruto.

Gohan se acerco al chico de piel palido.

-hola soy Son Gohan. Con sonrinsa como la de su padre.

-no te molestes en el hablarle. Dijo Sasuke.

-hola mi nombre es sai.

-puedes hablar. Dijeron Sakura y Sasuke.

-pero quien es el tonto de naruto. Dijo ?

-kiba. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-dime quien son los perdedores que son tu equipo. Dijo Kiba.

-kiba por favor no empieces. Dijo ? en voz baja.

-mi equipo es mejor que el de hinata y shino tengo gohan verdad. Dijo Naruto.

-naruto estas iniciando una pelea...interesante. Dijo Gohan preparado sus nudillos.

-que es esto hueles a mono. Dijo Kiba.

-no insultes a gohan el podria derrotarte en un santiamen. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-ja dime algo quien el otro perdedor que va contingo. Dijo Kiba.

-preparate para sorprenderte por que alguna razon nuestro equipo no tiene numero. Dijo Naruto.

-eh. Dijo Kiba.

-acaso no se atrevera...espera naruto. Dijo Korra diriginedose.

-ES EL EQUIPO AVATAR. Grito Naruto.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH EL AVATAR AQUI. Gritaron toda la sala.

Todos quedaron en shock habian oido que el avatar ya habia llegado la aldea ayer.

-haber dejen de hacer tanto escandolo. Dijo ?

De la nada aparecio causando que todo se fijasen en el.

-soy Morino Ibiki su sensor y su peor pesadilla.

Gohan se fijo en los papeles que traia ibiki ya que dijo que tomen un numero ya que sera un examen escrito.

-sera un examen escrito ni modo tendre hacerlo. Dijo Gohan.

-EXAMEN ESCRITO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Gritaron Naruto y Korra.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Eso es.**

-oigan notaron que el autor de este fic cambio el titulo. Dijo Gintoki.

 **Oye ya casi termina el fic quieren hacerme el favor de despider el fic.**

 **-** ok...recuerden dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic de fav o follows para asi mas rompidas de cuarta de pared. Dijo Gintoki.

 **ZANGAMAN  
**


	3. dangos y bosque de la muerte

**No soy dueño de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Todos estaban sentando en sus respectivos lugares debido al numero que tocaba a cada uno de ellos Naruto estaba sentando con Rock lee, Gohan estaba sentando de Sakura la ex compañera del rubio y Korra al lado de un extraño peli rojo ella sentía asustada pero debía concentrarse.

- _que mal yo quería sentarme de Naruto. Penso Shion._

El examen ya había comenzado.

-bien veamos. Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

Gohan escribió todas las respuestas como si fuera una maquina trabajando dejando sorprendida a Sakura.

-bien termine. Dijo Gohan volteando su hoja boca abajo.

-e es enserio. Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Mientras que Naruto lo tenia complicado se rascaba su cabeza.

- _que hago, que hago, no quiero decepcionar Korra y Gohan pero tengo que aprobar este examen piensa...aaaaaaaa. Penso Naruto desesperado._

Con Korra ella estaba asustada pero necesitaba concentrarse pero ella no estudio para esto.

- _tranquila Korra tienes que aprobar este examen hazlo por Naruto y Gohan son tus amigos no los voy decepcionar. Penso_

Mientras tanto en la Aldea de Konoha era tranquilo todos sus habitantes caminaban alegremente.

-oh dango gratis. Dijo Chico.

-NO LO TOQUES. Grito hombre.

-ah...por que. Dijo Chico.

-escucha no comas eso dangos ademas es el ultimo que queda. Dijo Hombre.

-es cierto el demonio de los dangos. Dijo Chico.

Mas allá de puesto se podía ver a una hermosa mujer con el pelo color violeta en forma de cola de caballo y tiene tez blanca sus ojos color castaña claro, llevaba un abrigo marrón con costuras purpuras con un traje en malla que le llegaba hasta su cuello esto ajustaba su pecho copa es difícil saber si es C o D...llevaba una mini falda naranja oscuro en su cuello un collar de un diente de serpiente y unas sandalias negras en forma de rodilleras.

-jaja creo que es mi día de suerte dango gratis. Dijo ?

La mujer saltaba entre los techos hasta que finalmente llego al puesto de dango.

-bueno...itadakimasu. Dijo ? feliz

Ella mastico.

-ah...no siento el sabor que raro el cocinero debió olvidarse ponerle azúcar. Dijo ?

La gente empezó a huir los locales empezaron a cerrarse mientras que las madres tomaban a su hijos y huían.

-cielos este dango esta delicioso hacia mucho con lo comía mhm. Dijo ? feliz.

-eh. Dijo ?

La chica observo que no tenia su dango ni el palillo eso la enfureció y un vio al culpable.

-tu nombre. Dijo ? molesta.

-ah...te refieres a mi. Dijo viendo por 2 lados.

-si a ti dime tu nombre. Dijo ? molesta.

-Sakata Gintoki y tu eres.

-Mitarashi Anko y TE COMISTE EL ULTIMO DANGO GRATIS. Grito.

-hmm...adonde se habrán ido todos. Dijo Gintoki tranquilo.

-OYE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO. Grito Anko molesta.

-disculpa tengo que irme a mi casa hoy es un día aburrido. Dijo Gintoki volteándose e ignorado a Anko.

-espera. Dijo Anko molesta.

Gintoki podía sentir que detrás de su cuello algo afilado un kunai.

-oye, oye tranquilizante. Dijo Gintoki tranquilo.

-vas tener que invitarme unos deliciosos dangos. Dijo Anko seriamente.

-que esto me estas invitado a una cita. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

-no sera mejor que lo hagas lo que te digo. Dijo Anko.

-cielos pareces un niña quejándose. Dijo Gintoki tranquilamente.

-no soy un niña. Dijo Anko gritaba comicamente.

En ese momento Anko dio una patada pero Gintoki solo se agacho y volteo rápidamente sujetando su brazo donde tenia el kunai los 2 estaban demasiado cerca frente a frente ella misma tuvo un pequeño rubor pero desapareció.

-y ahora que harás...gordita. Dijo Gintoki con una voz fria.

-go gor gordita. Dijo Anko con ojos llorosos.

-eh. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki soltó a Anko mientras esta se tapa el rostro y se alejaba un poco del samurai.

-estas llorando. Dijo Gintoki.

-eres malo por que dijiste eso. Dijo Anko llorando.

- _rayos ahora me siento mal por ella no pensé que mis palabras le dolerían. Penso Gintoki._

-oye comer dango esta bien pero yo lo siento. Dijo Gintoki.

Mientras que Gintoki se acercaba a la Mitarashi para consolarla en ese momento ella al voltear tenia una sonrisa maligna lo cual mando con un uppercut, al mentón del samurai que quedo tendido en el suelo.

-jeje pensaste que estaba llorando eres un tonto sabes ja yo no soy como esas mujeres que siempre lloran. Dijo Anko con una sonrisa burlona.

-nada mal, posiblemente estoy frente a un oponente poderoso. Dijo Gintoki.

-bien volviendo a lo que íbamos. Dijo Anko.

-mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-bien entonces te obligare. Dijo Anko sonriendo.

-que remedio. Dijo Gintoki sujetando el borde de su katana.

-veo que eres un samurai no se ven mucho por aquí. Dijo Anko.

-jaja prepárate Anko utilizare unos de mis mejores técnicas hasta incluso unos de nuestros queridos lectores puede dominarla. Dijo Gintoki.

-de que estas hablando. Dijo Anko.

-te mostrare PRIMERO concentro mis piernas. Dijo Gintoki golpeando sus piernas.

 _-que clase de justu planea hacer o acaso utilizara taijutsu. Penso Anko._

-SEGUNDO...HUIR. Grito Gintoki.

Gintoki corría dejando humo a su paso mientras que Anko su cara tenia poker face.

-...ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO COBARDE. Grito Anko furiosa.

Los 2 iniciaron una persecución hasta que finalmente a una plaza donde no había nadie.

-finalmente te detuviste. Dijo Anko molesto.

Anko corrió hacia Gintoki que trataba de golpearlo pero el samurai solamente esquivaba y retrocedía.

-te mueves demasiado lento. Dijo Gintoki tranquilamente.

-CALLATE. Grito Anko molesta.

Ella salto hacia atrás lanzando 5 kunai y 8 shuriken mientras que Gin solamente saco su katana rápidamente el bloquea las kunai y los shuriken.

-eso esta mejor. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki salto hacia la izquierda lo cual Anko la miro un poco extraño por que.

-si fuera tu miraría abajo. Dijo Gintoki.

Anko se fijo en ella estaba encima de la tabla del Sube y Baja y ese entonces Gin con su peso la mando a volar Anko por los aires.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaba Anko.

Pero Anko comenzaba a caer pero ella dio una volteretas y caía de pie.

-bravo. Dijo Gintoki que saco un cartel con el numero 10.

-ah no fue nada jaja...NI QUE FUERA TONTA. Grito Anko feliz y molesta.

Anko golpeo la mejilla izquierda de Gintoki.

-tsk...pensé que con eso te sentirías mejor. Dijo Gintoki.

-claro que no. Dijo Anko.

Gintoki dio un golpe al estomago pero Anko lo había bloqueado la Mitarashi dio una patada a la costilla pero lo había bloqueando ella intento otro golpe pero lo había esquivado, su paciencia se acababa ella iba acuchillarlo con la kunai pero en ese entonces Gin dio un poderoso cabezazo.

-ITAAIIIIIIIII. Grito Anko.

-esperaba a que pelearas cuerpo a cuerpo pero al parecer ibas a matarme. Dijo Gintoki tranquilamente.

-jah en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Dijo Anko.

-ANKO muéstrame una de tus técnicas que acaso no eres un shinobi. Dijo Gintoki.

Anko hacia unos sellos y dijo **Katon ryuka no jutsu** ella soplo una bola de fuego sobre su boca que se dirigía a Gintoki lastimosamente el no pudo esquivarlo.

-rayos olvide que era solamente era un civil y ahora que le diré al Hokage...supongo que me las arreglaré después. Dijo Anko tranquilamente.

Anko estaba cerca de el cuerpo de Gin pero su ropa seguía intacta pero en ese entonces el samurai agarro su pierna y la hizo quedar en cuatro patas.

-has acabado mi paciencia. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-es es estas vivo. Dijo Anko sorprendida.

-sabes a mi siempre me gusta atacar pon detrás. Dijo Gintoki con un sonrisa maligna.

-te refieres ah...espera aun yo yo yo no estoy lista. Dijo Anko sonrojada y aterrada.

Momentos después se podía oír gemir Anko mientras que Gin.

-has sido una chica mala. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-si ah mmm...uh si he sido una chica mala. Dijo Anko gimiendo.

Anko estaba recibiendo nalgadas de parte de Gintoki que solamente la golpeaba con la tabla del Sube y Baja.

-que pensaban ustedes. Dijo Gintoki mirándote a ti mientras que seguía saltado.

 _-rayos activo mi modo pervertida es bueno. Penso Anko._

-pero. Dijo Anko seriamente.

En ese entonces Gintoki recibió una doble patada en su pecho mientras que este estaba en el suelo.

-Gintoki. Dijo Anko con una sonrinsa maligna y una aura purpura quizás estaba apunto de activar su sello maldito.

-espera un momento...tu ganas te invitare unos dangos. Dijo Gintoki tranquilamente.

-yay. Dijo Anko feliz.

En la tienda de dangos.

-ya no me queda dinero. Dijo Gintoki agitando su billetera que ahora estaba vacía.

-ah que bien gracias. Dijo Chibi Anko que comía felizmente su dangos.

-sabes deberías cuidar tu figura vas engordar. Dijo Gintoki.

-lo se. Dijo Anko con la boca llena.

-que remedio. Dijo Gintoki mientras este comía su dango.

-puedo llamarte gin. Dijo Anko.

-si mientras no le agregues otro como san o kun o otra tontería. Dijo Gintoki.

-sabes eres el primero en invitarme un dango los otros se asustan debido mi rudeza. Dijo Anko feliz.

-no lo dudo. Dijo Gintoki.

-...de que aldea eres sabes llegaste antes de la ultima prueba de los exámenes Chunin. Dijo Anko.

-yo vivo aquí y mis alumnos están en el examen. Dijo Gintoki.

-eeeeh eres un sensei...es raro que no te haya visto. Dijo Anko mirando su brazo derecho.

-me gradué recién. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-bueno eso no importa. Dijo Anko mientras que ella seguía comiendo.

Gintoki solamente se fijo en el sello del cuello.

-por cierto que significa ese tatuaje. Dijo Gintoki.

Anko solamente se tapo y miro un poco molesta.

-veras...eso a ti no te incube. Dijo Anko un poco molesta.

-de todas a mi nunca me interesaron los tatuajes por cierto fue divertido jugar contigo. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-jugar de...que estas hablando me estas diciendo que...solamente estabas jugando. Dijo Anko confundida.

-veras estaba aburrido y quería molestar a alguien. Dijo Gintoki.

-y que hubiera pasado si hubieras luchado seriamente. Dijo Anko.

-hmm...de seguro te hubiera matado. Dijo Gintoki con voz fria.

-jajaja eres gracioso. Dijo Anko feliz.

-no lo dije en broma. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-cielos mira la hora. Dijo Anko.

-estuvimos peleando tanto. Dijo Gintoki.

-soy la segunda sensora del bosque de la muerte. Dijo Anko.

-de enserio. Dijo Gintoki.

-si...quieres que salude a tus alumnos. Dijo Anko.

-no lastimosamente no les tengo cariño así que no sera necesario. Dijo Gintoki.

-de todas formas no los iba a saludar. Dijo Anko.

-bueno me voy fue un gusto conocerte. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah espera necesito que me hagas a favor. Dijo Anko.

-lo siento no tengo tiempo. Dijo Gintoki.

-ay vamos. Dijo Anko feliz.

-no me tires. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

Anko empezó tirar del brazo de Gin mientras que el samurai no tuvo otra opción que acompañarla.

Volviendo con el equipo Avatar que había pasado minutos Naruto que había dicho un discurso alentador pero aun no respondió a las preguntas del examen.

-yosh termine. Dijo Korra sonriendo y volteando su hoja.

- _aaaaaaaaa de seguro Gohan y Korra ya terminaron rayos que haré si no aprobó ellos también desaprobaran se que lo dije fue alentador pero...estoy acabado incluso los 2 llegaran a odiarme maldición. Penso Naruto desesperado._

-escuchen les queda poco tiempo pueden irse ahora e intentarlo al otro año. Dijo Ibiki

En ese entonces algunos personas decidieron retirarse otros decidieron quedarse hasta que finalmente había un silencio.

-ustedes...APROBARON. Grito ibiki

Todos murmuraban confundidos.

-que acaso esto es una broma. Dijo Kiba quejándose.

-que bien. Dijo Korra alividia.

-Kami-sama no se si me oíste pero gracias. Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Con Gin que finalmente estaban en la cerca donde se encontraba el primer examen.

-que favor quieres que te haga. Dijo Gintoki.

-demuestra que tan fuerte eres. Dijo Anko sonriendo.

-eh...y que onda con esa bandera. Dijo Gintoki curioso.

-sera la mejor la entrada de todas. Dijo Anko.

-entrada. Dijo Gintoki confundido.

-si por eso te pido que lanzas esto hacia esa ventana. Dijo Anko.

-no es de donde esta el examen escrito. Dijo Gintoki.

-bueno creo que a esta hora ibiki ya debió haber terminando. Dijo Anko.

-ya veo...bien lo haré pero no me culpes si alguien sale lastimado. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki sujeto su hombro para así hacer algunos flexiones mientras tomaba ese palo.

-sabes Gin deberíamos comer dangos seguidos. Dijo Anko con un pequeño rubor.

-estas loca me volveré pobre. Dijo Gintoki.

-que cruel. Dijo Anko.

Gintoki finalmente lanzo la bandera hacia el tercer piso hasta que rompió la ventana finalmente se abrió la bandera que decía la segunda sensora.

-segundo examen. Dijo Korra confundida.

En una nube de humo apareció Anko.

-hola todos soy Mitarashi Anko y ser su sensor en su segunda etapa. Dijo sonriendo.

-oye...no crees que te adelantaste. Dijo Ibiki.

-eh...eso no importa ademas yo digo que la mitad no aprobara este examen. Dijo Anko.

-la mitad oiga a que se refiere con la mitad. Dijo Korra un poco asustada.

-jeje hablare con sus jefes de sus equipo mas tarde les dare las explicaciones. Dijo Anko.

Finalmente pasaron los minutos y todos genin estaban en sus respectivos hogares mientras que otras aldeas tenias su propio hotel para hospedarse.

Con el equipo Avatar.

-y bien como les fue en su examen. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

-obviamente te dijeron que aprobamos no. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-jaja tienes razon me lo acaban de decir. Dijo Gintoki.

-apropósito como fue tu día hoy Gintoki debiste pasarla bien sin nosotros. Dijo Gohan.

-no claro que no mi día fue aburrido. Dijo Gintoki un poco feliz.

-lo bueno de todo esto es que aprobamos no es así Gohan. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-si...aunque creo que fue un desperdicio de tiempo escribir. Dijo Gohan con sus brazos atrás.

-Gohan tengo una pregunta. Dijo Gintoki.

-si que pasa. Dijo Gohan.

-dime es sobre Ketsuno Ana. Dijo Gintoki.

-Ketsuno Ana te refieres a la reportera del pronostico. Dijo Gohan

-eh. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-si, si, si esa misma dime tiene alguna relación con alguien. Dijo Gintoki.

-no por ahora no ella sigue siendo soltera. Dijo Gohan.

-perfecto jeje que bien. Dijo Gintoki feliz y con un pequeño rubor.

-uh...oigan donde esta Korra. Dijo Naruto curioso.

-esta en la cocina esta preparado algo delicioso. Dijo Gohan feliz.

 _-comida preparada por Korra-chan que bien. Penso Naruto._

 **Fantasía** **de Naruto.**

Naruto estaba sentado mientras que Korra traía el almuerzo.

-Naruto prepare esta comida con mucho amor espero que te guste. Dijo Korra feliz y sonrojada.

-ah no debiste hacerlo. Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, feliz y sonrojado.

-di aah. Dijo Korra con cariño.

-aah. Dijo Naruto masticado.

-Y que sabe Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Dijo Korra con cariño.

 **Fin de la fantasía de Naruto.**

 **-** delicioso. Dijo Naruto feliz.

 **-** Naruto, NARUTO. Grito Gohan.

-aaaaaaa q q que. Dijo Naruto.

-estas bien. Dijo Gohan.

-si estoy bien tranquilo jajaja. Dijo Naruto nervioso.

-yo me muero de hambre. Dijo Gohan.

-tranquilo ya llego la comida. Dijo Korra que tenia un hoya.

-comida, comida. Dijo Gohan.

-vamos coman. Dijo Korra feliz y abriendo la hoya.

Al abrir la tapa Gohan, Naruto y Gintoki pusieron su rostro empezó a tonarse azul los 3 empezaron a reunirse.

-no voy a comer eso. Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

-ni yo no quiero morir otra vez. Dijo Gintoki en voz baja.

-yo no quiero lastimar los sentimientos de Korra. Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-vamos que esperan quiero oír su opinión. Dijo Korra feliz.

Los 3 no tuvieron otra opción mas que comerlo ellos probaron el sabor era horrible.

-yamcha te imito. Dijo Gohan debilitado.

Gohan se hecho al suelo con la pose yamcha muerto lo cual Naruto y Gintoki tambien cayeron al suelo.

-que exagerados. Dijo Korra molesta.

Korra probo una cucharada ella empezó a sudar y se desmayo.

Al día siguiente el equipo Avatar se encontraba en camino hacia el segundo examen.

-la próxima vez yo cocino. Dijo Naruto.

-y yo. Dijo Gohan.

-lo siento. Dijo Korra triste.

-de que se tratara este examen. Dijo Naruto.

-no lose pero Gin dijo que seria un bosque. Dijo Korra.

-hmm...ahora que lo pienso contestaron las preguntas en el primer examen. Dijo Gohan.

-no pero por que lo dices ahora ya aprobamos Gohan. Dijo Naruto.

-es que los vi demasiados nerviosos a los 2. Dijo Gohan.

-bien te diré la verdad yo respondí solo unas preguntas. Dijo Korra feliz.

-ah pues yo...nada. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-que nada (suspiro)...no puedo quejarme de todas formas aprobamos. Dijo Korra.

-de hecho si ustedes desaprobaban a mi no me hubiera importado hacerlo para el año siguiente. Dijo Gohan feliz.

En ese entonces Gohan recibió un coscorrón de parte de Naruto y Korra.

-CLARO QUE SI IMPORTA. Gritaron Naruto y Korra.

Al llegar se encontraron en bosque que era demasiado grande y se podía ver una torre para mas adelante Anko les explico las reglas cada equipo tenia un pergamino de diferente el color amarillo tiene el kanji "tierra" y el otro azul tenia el kanji "cielo".

El equipo Avatar tenia el pergamino de tierra Gohan decidió ocultarlo el mismo y ahora este momento todos estaban en sus posiciones debido al numero.

-BIEN...YA PUEDEN IRSE GUSANOS. Grito Anko.

Todos los equipos genis partieron finalmente.

-y bien que hacemos ahora. Dijo Naruto.

-tenemos que decidir a que equipo atacar. Dijo Korra.

-yo digo ataquemos al idiota de Sasuke. Dijo Naruto.

-suena bien. Dijo Korra.

-y si Sasuke no tiene el pergamino del cielo. Dijo Gohan.

-de todas formas solamente tenemos 5 dias para completar este examen. Dijo Korra.

-saben lo mejor seria que yo vaya investigar ustedes tendrán cuidado. Dijo Gohan.

-esperen no seria mejor utilizar una contraseña. Dijo Korra.

-eso suena difícil. Dijo Naruto.

-de hecho yo tengo una acérquense. Dijo Gohan.

Los 3 acercaron y Gohan murmuraba un contraseña demasiado fácil en voz baja luego el se había separado de sus 2 compañeros volando encima del bosque.

-cielos cuantos ki...eh. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan se detiene ya que el había escuchado una voz femenina.

-AYUDA POR FAVOR. Grito ?

-eh...(suspiro) supongo que tendré que ayudar. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan se dirigió hacia el lugar mientras que la chica aterrada tendida en el suelo estaba punto de ser atacada por un oso.

-por favor alguien. Dijo ?

El oso iba atacar a la chica indefensa pero el oso ya había sido neutralizado.

-eh...mis anteojos. Dijo ?

La chica buscaba hasta que.

-ten. Dijo Gohan dándole sus anteojos.

La chica era peliroja el pelo largo hasta el cuello sus ojos eran rojos, llevaba una mallas en su cuerpo tenia la falda purpura una chaqueta gris oscura abierta y unas sandalias negras .

-estas bien. Dijo Gohan.

-s si gracias um...tu nombre. Dijo ? con un pequeño rubor.

-Son Gohan. Dijo sonriendo como su padre.

-Karin. Dijo con un pequeño rubor.

-jejejajaja. Reia Gohan.

-no te rías no es gracioso. Dijo Karin molesta.

-no es eso es que tengo un amigo llamado Karin que por cierto el es un gato. Dijo Gohan.

-neko. Dijo Karin confundida.

La peli roja que de la nada le creció colita y orejitas de gato y miro molesta al guerrero semi Saiyajin.

-AAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Karin asustada.

-que pasa. Dijo Gohan.

-el oso. Dijo Karin asustada y señalando.

El oso se acerco a Gohan que solamente acaricio la frente de osito.

-ya puedes irte. Dijo Gohan feliz.

El oso se alejaba de Gohan y Karin lo cual estaba sorprendida por su hazaña.

-itatatatai. Dijo Karin.

-vaya que suerte que ese oso te haya dejado una pequeña cicatriz. Dijo Gohan.

-demonios duele. Dijo Karin.

-espera aquí ahora vuelvo. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan se alejaba de la peli roja saltando entre arbustos.

-ni loca me quedare aquí de seguramente trata de aprovecharse de mi confianza trayendo a sus compañeros y robando mi pergamino. Dijo Karin.

Karin saltaba entre las ramas hasta que finalmente ella no podía saltar mas se había alejado donde estaba anteriormente.

-creo que aquí esta mejor. Dijo Karin sentándose.

-ahi estas. Dijo Gohan feliz y apareciendo de la nada.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Karin.

Karin asustada ella se había caído lo único que podía hacer era esperar la caída y el dolor cerrando los ojos pero nada había ¿muerto? la Peli Roja abrió los ojos y vio Gohan que la estaba cargando entre sus brazos pero ella inmediatamente se separo de el después saco una kunai.

-s suel SUELTAME...N NO VOY DEJAR Q Q QUE TENGAS M MI PERGAMINO ME E ESCUCHASTE. Grito Karin con la cara roja de verguenza.

-tranquilo no vengo por tu pergamino mira. Dijo Gohan mostrando su pergamino.

-eh. Dijo Karin confundida.

-a juzgar por tu cara tu tienes el mismo pergamino de tierra. Dijo Gohan.

-s si. Dijo Karin tranquila.

-déjame curar tu herida. Dijo Gohan.

Karin se fijo que el medio Saiyajin tenia unas yerbas medicinales, una roca, vendas y un pequeño tazón luego ella se sorprendió por la velocidad de los brazos de Gohan finalmente el había terminado.

-es un receta casera pero funcionara ahora quédate quieta. Dijo Gohan.

-espera...puedo ponerme yo sola. Dijo Karin un poco molesta.

Gohan decidió no quejarse así decidió ver de brazos cruzados mientras que Karin se puso la crema en su pierna donde estaba la cicatriz pero ella quejaba del dolor.

-segura. Dijo Gohan burlándose un poco.

-de acuerdo...pervertido. Dijo Karin molesta.

-no soy un pervertido y ahora quédate quieta. Dijo Gohan.

Ella gemía de dolor tuvo que soportarlo hasta que finalmente Gohan con unas vendas envuelve la herida con cuidado.

-donde esta tu equipo. Dijo Gohan.

-te refieres Shion y Shizuka ellas siempre hablan de ese chico. Dijo Karin un poco molesta.

-y te alejaste ellas solo por eso. Dijo Gohan.

-acaso hay otro tema del que pueda hablar con ellas. Dijo Karin.

-claro que lo hay estoy seguro que mucho otra cosas de que hablar si tu te abres con ellas serán amigas. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-tu crees. Dijo Karin.

-por supuesto. Dijo Gohan.

-y también crees que puedo vencer a Sasuke. Dijo Karin.

-claro que si pero...por que quieres vencer a Sasuke. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-para así callar su bocata el se ha estado burlando de la kunoichi todo el tiempo incluso me dijo que no pertenezco aquí. Dijo Karin molesta.

-Karin...y se te dijera si yo venzo a Sasuke por ti. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-eh. Dijo Karin confundida.

-KARIN. Dijeron Shion y Shizuka.

-son ellas creo que deberías...irte. Dijo Karin un poco triste.

Gohan se habia ido.

-no tenias preocupadas. Dijo Shizuka.

-no te vuelvas alejar y...que paso a tu pierna. Dijo Shion preocupada.

-no, no es nada grave saben...yo lo siento. Dijo Karin.

Mientras que la peli roja miraba hacia esa direccion solamente ella podía recordar a ese chico Gohan sus palabras parecían decir la verdad incluso se sonrojo al pensar en el.

En ese mismo dia minutos después Gohan había vuelto con sus compañeros pero no había nadie estaba vació.

-te estaba esperando...Son Gohan. Dijo ?

-oye como sabes mi nombre. Dijo Gohan tranquilo y viendo al chico que era de la misma aldea de Konoha.

-tus amigos de seguramente fueron derrotados por mis camaradas. Dijo ?

-oye. Dijo Gohan interrumpido.

-déjame presentarme mi nombre es tiki y yo odio a Naruto el es peor que Sasuke te diré por que el hizo a enamorar a Shion-chan y Shizuka-chan obviamente me hubiera gustado acabarlo con mis propias manos y matarlo jeje.

Tiki solo vio como Gohan estaba acostado al suelo durmiendo.

-ESTAS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO. Grito Tiki furioso.

-no...no me interesa en realidad. Dijo Gohan.

-jajaja ya empezaras a temblar Gohan a pesar de que ellos algo raro de que tu controlas el ki. Dijo Tiki.

-oye. Dijo Naruto.

-idiota. Dijo Korra.

-E E EEEEEEEEEEEEEH ESTAN VIVOS PERO. Grito Tiki interrumpido.

Tiki vio que sus amigos tenían ojos en espiral.

-ah Naruto, Korra estas bien díganme que paso. Dijo Gohan feliz y curioso.

-veras. Dijo Naruto.

 **Flashback de Naruto.**

-hola chicos soy yo su amigo eto...Son Gohan. feliz

-Gohan. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-espera... gohan lanza unos rayos de Ki. Dijo Korra.

-de que hablan yo utilizo chakra. Dijo Gohan falso nervioso.

-si eres Gohan entonces que fue lo que comimos a ayer. Dijo Naruto.

-creo que no hace falta engañarlos. Dijo Gohan falso.

En nube de humo apareció Tiki presentándose y sus tontos motivos para vengarse del rubio.

-no te conozco. Dijo Naruto.

-vayan tras ellos. Dijo Tiki.

Los 2 compañeros de Tiki hicieron caso.

-rápido sígueme Naruto. Dijo Korra.

Korra y Naruto se alejaban mientras que eran perseguidos por lo compañeros de Tiki.

-jeje ya no tienes lugar donde esconderte. Dijo ? riéndose.

Pero en ese entonces Korra levanto un muro de piedra a la izquierda del chico lo cual grito y luego como si fuera un armario golpea con la cabeza del chico dejandolo fuera de combate.

-donde estas. Dijo ?

El otro chico buscaba al rubio luego en los arboles había mas de un Naruto.

-AQUÍ VOY. Grito Naruto.

Naruto golpeo al estomago después seguido otros clones que usaron patadas al pecho 3 veces seguidas después el fue rodeado y empezó a recibir golpes de otros clones dejando fuera de combate al otro chico.

 **Fin del flashback de Naruto.**

-y así fue. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-MALDICIÓN...LO TENIA TODO PLANEADO. Grito Tiki molesto.

Pero Gohan se acerco a Tiki flotado con los ojos cerrados y feliz.

-dijiste que matarías a Naruto eso si no te lo perdono. Dijo Gohan crujiendo sus nudillos.

-estas flotado...eh. Dijo Tiki asustado y sudando.

Una horrible paliza había le espero a Tiki lo cual.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Tiki.

Ese grito se escucho entre toda la aldea de Konoha mientras tanto con otros equipos.

-o oyeron eso. Dijo Hinata.

-s si este bosque es muy peligroso. Dijo Kiba un poco asustado.

-...Dijo Shino.

-que horrible. Dijo Ino asustada.

-no quisiera ser ese tipo. Dijo Chouji que comia sus botanas rapidamente.

-vaya esto si va ser un problema. Dijo Shikamaru rascándose su pelo.

-Sasuke-kun oiste. Dijo Sakura asustada.

-eso a mi no me importa Sai sigamos. Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-... Dijo Sai.

-Shion que no predijiste que alguien gritara. Dijo Shizuka.

-yo no dije que podía predecir todo ademas las predicciones vienen solas. Dijo Shion.

-Gohan. Dijo Karin preocupada.

-ya comenzo la masacre jeje. Dijo Anko comiendo tranquilamente sus dangos.

Con el equipo Avatar.

-Gohan no era necesario golpearlo de esa manera. Dijo Korra.

-tuvo suerte de que no le partiera un brazo. Dijo Gohan.

-ni conozco pero...no creen es una suerte de que tengamos ahora el pergamino del cielo. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-no creo que haya sido una suerte. Dijo Korra.

-bien creo que llegaremos volando hacia a la torre. Dijo Gohan.

-volando pero nosotros no sabemos volar. Dijo Korra.

-es cierto Gohan nosotros no somos igual que tu. Dijo Naruto.

-los llevare volando. Dijo Gohan.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Gritaron Naruto y Korra.

-vamos. Dijo Gohan feliz.

En su espalda Gohan tenia Naruto y Korra que trataban de agarrarse lo mas fuerte posible el semi Saiyajin voló rápidamente con ki rodeado en todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la torre.

Mientras tanto en una habitación donde había un montón de pantallas el vigilante de la seguridad estaba aburrido tomando un jugo hasta se fijo en la entrada de la torre escupió el liquido.

-q qu que QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE e e esto una broma. Dijo chico de seguridad sorprendido.

Se podía ver al equipo Avatar sonriendo y saludando a la cámara.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

 **Las 3 leyendas haciendo historia en Konoha, deja tu reviews y recuerda poner este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	4. karin florece

**-hola quizás mucho de ustedes no me conocen pero no me importa se que en el capitulo 3 fue demasiado rápido lose, también se que los diálogos de los personajes son complicados pero les diré algo a los lectores/ras, les pido su una gran paciencia por que yo así escribo jeje...créanme que solo comencé escribir fics en el 2013 y no cambie para nada, bueno espero que hayan entendido el mensaje. Dijo Zangaman.**

 **PD: No soy dueño de ningun personaje todos los derechos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

El equipo Avatar en estos 4 días había entrenando lo mas duro posible mientras otros Equipos ninjas venían Gohan estuvo ayudando al rubio y al Avatar en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo pero el semi saiyajin, había notado algo le estaba llamando demasiado la atención era un ki oculto al igual que Naruto un poder escondido esa persona era Suna no Gaara.

Naruto tenia una nueva técnica gracias a Gohan pudo perfeccionarla el ya no podía esperar solamente faltaba 2 días para derrotar ese presumido llamado Uchiha Sasuke y así podría demostrar que ya no es el mismo de siempre.

Korra estaba un poco nerviosa al principio pensó que fallaría en el primer examen pero no fue así incluso estaba muy preocupada al entrar en el segundo, pasaron gracias a ella y al rubio pero tenia que mantenerse firme el Avatar había aprovechado estos 4 días para controlar el aire control pero no hubo ningún progeso.

Seguía siendo cuarto de Dia del segundo examen Gohan estaba durmiendo en esa tarde pero escucho un ruido de cierta rubia molesta.

-SASUKE. Grito Ino molesta.

Gohan solo rasco sus ojos y comenzó a caminar a su compañero de equipo Naruto.

-que esta pasando. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-no se si reírme ahora o golpear a Sasuke. Dijo Naruto con una voz fria.

-eh...de que hablas Naruto dime que pasa ahora. Pregunto Gohan.

-veras cuando el equipo de Sai llego a la torre...Sakura su cabello era corto y ademas su ojo izquierdo tienen un moretón. Dijo Naruto.

-que. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

Gohan volteo a ver a la rubia y al Uchiha que estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-como pudiste hacerle eso. Dijo Ino molesta.

-ya te dije no, ella solo seria un estorbo ademas pudo haber sido cualquiera. Dijo Sasuke.

-MENTIROSO SAKURA ME LO CONTÓ PORQUE ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA. Grito Ino molesta.

Ino levanta su brazo derecho para así abofetear a el peli negro pero el Uchiha estaba demasiado tranquilo hasta que.

-g gohan. Dijo Ino sorprendida.

 _-que significa esto. Penso Sasuke soprendido y al vez enojado._

El semi saiyajin estaba sujetando el brazo de la rubia.

-suéltame Gohan que acaso no escuchaste que golpeo a Sakura. Dijo Ino enojada.

-entiendo tu ira pero no es necesario que los abofetees. Dijo Gohan.

-eso no me importa. Dijo Ino enojada.

-no crees que Sasuke esta demasiado tranquilo. Dijo Gohan.

-eh. Dijo Ino confundida.

-mira esas cámaras el sabia que lo atacarías para así descalificar a tu equipo o...me equivoco Sasuke. Dijo Gohan.

-hmf...con esa cara que tienes pensaba que eras un tonto pero al parecer eres mas listo de lo que pensé. Dijo Sasuke.

La rubia observo las cámaras ella ni si quiera lo pensó 2 veces fue un impulso mientas el semi saiyajin soltó el brazo de Ino que miraba con cabeza baja.

-y eso va para ti Korra. Dijo Gohan.

Uchiha volteo a ver Avatar que tenia una pequeña piedra levitando.

-si, si lo que tu digas. Dijo Korra un poco molesta mientras dejaba caer esa piedra.

-Sasuke te pedirá por favor que te disculparas con Sakura. Dijo Gohan.

-no. Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-bien no voy a obligarte. Dijo Gohan.

El Uchiha solamente se marcho dejando solo al Equipo Avatar junto con Ino.

-iré a ver a Sakura. Dijo Gohan.

-te acompaño creo que ahora me sintió un poco mal por Sakura. Dijo Naruto.

Así el Equipo Avatar junto con Ino fueron donde estaba Sakura la ex compañera de equipo del rubio.

-hola. Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

-ah...hola. Dijo Sakura un poco triste.

-Sasuke. Dijo Naruto interrumpido.

-si vas preguntar si fui golpeado por Sasuke pues mírame. Dijo Sakura triste.

-cielos y como paso. Dijo Naruto curioso.

-NARUTO. Grito Ino molesta.

-no, esta bien todo paso cuando...yo...yo Dijo Sakura con ojos llorosos y aterrada.

Inesperada el semi saiyajin abrazo a la peli rosa dándole una palmaditas en su espalda cosa que sorprendió a todos después se separaron mientras que peli rosa sintio algo en su corazón se sintió cómoda.

-no hace falta que nos cuentes creo que ya se lo que paso. Dijo Gohan tranquilamente.

Durante estos 4 días Gohan noto otro ki maligno en el bosque de la muerte quizás eso lo explicaba todo y la peli rosada temía de que decía algo podría enojar al Uchiha luego se fijo en el nuevo Sai.

-Sai te veo demasiado tranquilo. Dijo Gohan.

-tu crees. Dijo Sai tranquilo.

-ah no importa...como sea Korra. Dijo Gohan.

-si. Dijo Korra.

-crees que puedas sanar el ojo de Sakura si no me equivoco el agua control puedo curar heridas. Dijo Gohan.

-claro solo necesito agua. Dijo Korra.

-yo ire por el agua. Dijo Ino.

De ahí Yamanaka se fue corriendo para así traer un balde de agua.

-NARUTO. Dijeron 2 voces femeninas.

-acaso no sera. Dijo Naruto asustado y interrumpido.

Eran Shizuka y Shion que jalaban al pobre rubio lo causo un tono de molestia al Avatar y causa un poco de gracia a Gohan.

-AYUDA GOHAN, KORRA. Grito Naruto comicamente.

El semi saiyajin iba ayudar al rubio pero volteo a ver Peli roja.

-Karin. Dijo Gohan.

-h hola. Dijo Karin nerviosa.

-como esta tu pierna. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-bien creo ya esta mejor. Dijo Karin.

-jeje me alegre verte bien me tenias preocupado. Dijo Gohan.

-d de enserio. Dijo Karin con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-lo digo de enserio. Dijo Gohan.

-veo que llegaste antes que nosotros. Dijo Karin.

-bueno no ayude mucho pero Naruto y Korra hicieron el trabajo duro yo solamente volé. Dijo Gohan.

-volaste. Dijo Karin confundida.

-ah cierto ustedes tampoco pueden volar. Dijo Gohan.

-a que te refieres con. Dijo Karin interrumpida.

Ya que sus 2 compañeras de equipo la sujetaron de sus brazos y alejaban de el semi saiyajin.

-PERO QUE LES PASA PAR DE LOCAS. Grito Karin.

-haa Karin no sabia que te gustaba Gohan. Dijo Shion con sonrisa picara.

-eh. Dijo Karin con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-te gustan mas los chicos con musculo. Dijo Shizuka sonrisa picara.

-so solo somos amigos na nada mas. Dijo Karin mas roja que su cabello.

-si claro. Dijo Shizuka burlándose.

-de seguramente lo quieres mas que un amigo. Dijo Shion burlándose.

-CÁLLENSE PAR DE LOCAS. Grito Karin sacando vapor de ira.

Gohan quien observaba feliz haciendo omiso la discusión de Karin y sus amigas decidió dirigirse a su compañero Rubio.

-Naruto puedo preguntarte por que esas chicas siempre te estan jalando de ti. Dijo Gohan tranquilo.

-ahora que lo preguntas cuando era niño unos abusones molestaban a Shion creo que la defendi...y Shizuka nadie vino a su cumpleaños hasta que yo aparecí. Explico Naruto.

-ya veo y...que sabes de Karin. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-Karin lo único que se de ella es que odia a los hombres. Dijo Naruto.

-pues yo no lo veo asi. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-si lo acabo de verlo que es lo que tienes con Karin. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-no se de que estas hablando. Dijo Gohan tranquilamente.

Pasaron los 2 dias significaba que ya se había cumplido la fecha limite del Bosque de la Muerte, la torre decidió cerrar sus puertas se podía ver a un Samurai caminando tranquilamente leyendo la revista del Jump.

-...oh, hola Kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah, hola Gin. Dijo Kakashi sin dejar de ver el libro Icha icha.

Pero esto llamo cierta atención de los otros Sensei.

-Kashi por que te llama asi. Dijo ?.

-no lose. Dijo Kakashi.

-oye Kashi no me vas presentar a tus amigos. Dijo Gintoki.

Kakashi no tuvo mas remedio que cerrar a su amado libro.

-oigan es el Sakata Gintoki el es sensei actual de Naruto. Dijo Kakashi.

Cosa que sorprendió a los 4 sensei presentes.

-no es para sorprenderse tanto créeme que estoy cuidado muy bien de Naruto. Dijo Gintoki.

-hmm...ya veo así que tu eres el nuevo me presentare primero yo soy Maito Gai espero tu ver llamas de la juventud. Sonriendo con los dientes brillando.

-rarito. Dijo Gintoki en voz baja.

-Uzuki Yugao es un placer. Triste y a la vez con aura negativa.

-ah que miedo que la pasa. Dijo Gintoki aterrado.

-perdona a mi amiga veras es que su novio Hayate le fue infiel y por eso esta así. Dijo una voz femenina al oído de Yorozuya.

-ya veo me pregunto como sus alumnos pueden soportar a un sensei así. Dijo Gintoki en voz baja.

Por otro lado esto hizo estornudar a una peli negra.

-salud. Dijo Karin.

-gracias me pregunto si Naruto estará hablando de mi ahora mismo. Dijo Shizuka tocándose sus mejillas.

-en tus sueños de seguramente es Yugao-sensei quien debe estar hablando de ti. Dijo Shion molesta.

Volviendo con Gin.

-por cierto Soy Yuhi Kurenai mucho gusto.

- _que linda ESPERA no,no,no tranquilo Gintoki recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez. Penso tratando de controlar su hombría._

Luego el peli plateado se fijo en el que fumaba un cigarrillo.

-y tu como te llamas te pareces mucho a Snake de metal gear. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh no se de que hablas pero me llamo Sarutobi Asuma.

-donde he escuchado ese apellido antes no sera que...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH, el viejo ya tiene hijos quien lo diría siempre supe que era un don juan y quien fue la suerte ah advinare Fuji, Rini, Annaisha, Nozomi, NO DE SEGURO DE FUE Chiyoko verdad. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-oye de que estas hablando. Dijo Asuma.

-ah ignorame digo cosas sin sentido, por cierto si quieren pueden llamarme Gin mientras no le agreguen otra cosa. Dijo Gintoki.

En una gran sala todos los Sensei y los equipos estaban reunidos para así empezar las preliminares mientras que el Hokage explicaba los términos ningún de los presentes decidió abandonar.

-bien entonces comenzamos. Dijo Hiruzen.

El en gran monitor mostraba a los primeros competidores.

-Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata. Dijo Hayate

-acaso son hermanos. Dijo Gohan.

-pues se parecen. Dijo Korra.

Mientras participantes observaban en lugar de arriba en una misma sala obviamente mientras que 2 Hyugas peleaban igualada pero luego Neji, había parado el corazón de Hinata casi la mata todos los Sensei tuvieron que detener la pelea excepto Gintoki el solo estaba viendo tranquilamente el Jump.

-eh dijeron algo. Dijo Gintoki mirando al equipo Avatar.

-yo no dije nada. Dijo Naruto.

-por cierto Naruto tu no deberías. Dijo Gintoki apunto de decir algo pero se le olvido.

-debería que. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-no nada olvídalo. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

Neji termino siendo ganador pasando a la siguiente fase mientras que la Hinata fue llevada al hospital inmediatamente después el monitor comenzó a mostrar el siguiente peleador.

-Uchiha Sasuke vs Karin. Dijo Hayate.

-que hacemos Hokage-sama según la información de Anko podría activar el sello maldito en cualquier momento. Dijo ?

-tendré que correr riesgo. Dijo Hiruzen.

Hiruzen que seguir la pelea mientras que pasaba ordenes a Hayate.

-bien comiencen. Dijo Hayate

Mientras que participantes ya estaban presentes en el medio.

-KARIN TU PUEDES. Animaba Gohan a la Peli roja.

-si dale su merecido. Dijo Shion feliz.

-demuestra lo que estas hecha. Dijo Shizuka feliz.

-boooo Sasuke boooooooo. Dijo Naruto.

-si boooooooooooooooooooooo fuera. Dijo Korra.

La peli roja estaba preparada toco su lentes para preparar su vista.

-tsk por que siempre me tocan las raras. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-en primera no soy como las otras que dicen sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, YO soy diferente. Dijo Karin molesta.

En ese entonces rápidamente el Uchiha ataca sin previo aviso dando un puñetazo pero la Peli Roja se da cuenta de esto decidió sujetar el brazo que estaba apunto de recibir, realizando una movida de karate para así estrellarlo contra el suelo pero el Uchiha sale sin recibir daño ya que cayo de pie para esta vez dio patada en la espalda de Karin cosa que la hizo retroceder.

-rayos. Dijo Karin molesta.

Karin corrió tras Sasuke para dar patadas al cuerpo pero era inútil el Uchiha los desviaba a la vez bloqueaba.

- _no Karin...así no, primero debes conocer a tu oponente después atacar. Penso Gohan._

Sasuke dio un gran salto y lanzo 5 shuriken hacia ella Karin saco un kunai solo avanzo esquivando y la vez desviar 2 shuriken Karin, para realizar su siguiente movimiento fue dar un golpe directo al pecho al Peli negro.

-MALDITA. Grito Sasuke enojado.

-que pasa Sasuke te molesta que una chica sea superior a ti. Dijo Karin burlándose.

-se acabaron los juegos. Dijo Sasuke enojado.

Sasuke cerro sus ojos activando su **Sharingan** pero no estaba completo del todo el solo tenia 2 aspas en su ojo izquierdo y una aspa en su ojo derecho pero peli negro se toco su cuello algo en empezaba arder dentro su cuerpo, pero decidió no darle importancia mientras que Karin retrocedió solo un poco ya que ella sabia lo que el Uchiha podia hacer con su Sharingan.

- _debo tener en cuidado en ese caso._ Penso _Karin._

Karin solo se preparo y comenzó a concertarse lo que causo su sensei notoria esto.

-que esta haciendo. Dijo Naruto.

-ESPERA KARIN AUN NO PUEDES CONTROLARLO. Grito Yugao preocupada.

-lose. Dijo Karin tranquilamente.

En un grito de guerra de la Peli Roja en su espalda salieron 4 cadenas doradas lo cual causo una gran impresión a todos excepto Gin que seguía leyendo su libro Jump mientras que el Hokage analizaba todo desde su habitación.

-esas son las cadenas de Chakra. Dijo ? sorprendido.

-pero en este caso podríamos decir que es la cadena de diamatina, ella aun no lo logro en estado completo. Dijo Hiruzen.

-INCREÍBLE con eso si podría vencer a Sasuke. Dijo Korra sonriendo.

Pero las 4 cadenas se movían aleratoriamente ni si quiera hacia ningún rasguño al peli negro confiado fue corriendo hacia la Peli roja que dio una patada en su estomago y otra patada en su costilla.

-que pasa... solo querías asustarme. Dijo Sasuke burlándose.

Pero inmediatamente Karin trato de acuchillarlo con su kunai pero Sasuke la sujeta fuertemente mirando a la peli roja con la cara de un asesino.

-no deberías subestimar a los Uchiha. Dijo Sasuke con una voz fria.

Sasuke dio un derechazo en mejilla derecha de Karin enviando hacia el suelo.

-no lo entiendo por que no utiliza esas cadenas para atacar. Dijo Naruto.

-mira bien las cadenas están atacando aleratoriamente de seguro ella no puede controlar un poder así. Dijo Gohan.

-que...rayos. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Karin se levantaba de los suelos pero el Peli Negro solo lanzo un kunai pero había fallado la Peli roja se fijo en esto era un sello explosivo lo cual hizo una explosión causando mucho humo.

-KARIN. Gritaron Yugao, Shion Y Shizuka.

El humo comenzaba dispersarse mostrando a Karin envuelta con sus cadenas en todo su cuerpo pero luego la peli roja cayo al suelo mirando al techo respirando del cansancio.

-...yo me rindo. Dijo Karin.

-Uchiha Sasuke gana por rendición. Dijo Hayate.

-hmf. Dijo Sasuke.

El peli negro comenzó a retirarse causando malas miradas hacia a el pero en especial las amigas de Karin, Sakura gruño molesta, Naruto, Korra, y Sai solo apretaron el poste fuertemente mientras que Gohan estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-SASUKE. Grito Karin.

Sasuke se detuvo viendo a la Peli roja mientras que esta se levantaba del suelo.

-la determinación de una mujer puede mover hasta las montañas...y ESTA mujer logro mover una montaña molesta. Dijo Karin sonriendo.

-NO TE PASAS DE LISTA. Grito Sasuke.

Sasuke desapareció ante la vista de todo hasta que se escucho un fuerte sonido.

-siento un deja vu. Dijo Ino sorprendido.

-esto es en serio. Dijo Gai sorprendido.

-Gohan. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Se podía ver Gohan que estaba deteniendo el puño de Sasuke que casi daba en el rostro de Karin cosa que la sorprendió nuevamente o mas bien a todos los presentes a excepcion de Korra, Naruto y Gin.

-apártate. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

Gohan soltó la mano de Uchiha.

-Sasuke que no escuchaste a Karin ella ya se rindió. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-no deberías meterte asuntos de otros. Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-adelante golpeame en total te descalificaran. Dijo Gohan tranquilamente.

-seras. Dijo Sasuke apretando su puño.

Sasuke suspiro no tuvo mas remedio que hacer caso al semi saiyajin y en ese entonces se fue debido Kakashi tenia que hacer algo importante con el.

-g gracias. Dijo Karin con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-no, no hay de que por cierto...me sorprendiste esa fue una buena técnica. Dijo Gohan.

-si pero no tengo el control total de eso. Dijo Karin triste.

-yo creo que con un poco de entrenamiento controlarlo a la perfeccion. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-tu crees. Dijo Karin feliz.

-si lo digo de verdad. Dijo Gohan.

-entonces tendré que fortalecerme mas. Dijo Karin feliz y determinada.

-cof, cof, disculpen me harían el favor de retirarse para así revelar los siguientes competidores. Dijo Hayate.

-si...Karin puedes caminar aun. Pregunto Gohan.

-tranquilo puedo moverme. Dijo Karin feliz.

Karin y Gohan caminaban tranquilos mientras que el monitor seleccionaba aleratoriamente, Gin quien cerro su Jump mostraba a.

-YAHOO VAMOS AKAMARU. Dijo Kiba sonriendo y confiado.

-creo que ya es mi turno. Dijo Korra emocionada.

 **Continuara...**

 **Korra tendrá que enfrentarse a Kib oponentes debes estar alerta avatar con esto espero que dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	5. justo en las

**No soy dueño de nada.**

Finalmente le tocaba el Avatar debía lidiar con su primera pelea su oponente era Kiba del clan Inazuka quien estaba demasiado confiado.

-aunque seas una chica no voy contenerme en atacar. Dijo Kiba dejando a su perro.

-oiga no voy luchar contra cachorrito creo que va en contra de las reglas. Dijo Korra.

-no no lo son. Dijo Hayate.

-cielos si me hubieran dicho que aceptaban mascotas hubiera traído a Naga. Dijo Korra.

Mientras Naruto y Gohan gritaban nombre de Korra lo que causo que ciertas chicas kunoichis estuvieran celosas.

- _kiba mas vale que ganes. Penso Shion._

 _-ella no se merece la atención de Naruto. Penso Shizuka._

 _-esta bien que Naruto apoye a Korra pero por que me molesto con Gohan. Penso Sakura._

 _-el avatar se esta robando a Gohan tengo que pensar en mi siguiente estrategia. Penso Ino._

 _-Gohan es mio. Penso Karin._

-te venceré de un solo golpe. Dijo Kiba molesto.

-en tus sueños. Dijo Korra.

Kiba cruzo sus dedos luego entro en posición de extraña rápidamente ella ataco a Korra en el estomago pero ella sola retrocedió arrastrando sin dejar de mirar al Inazuka.

-esa es toda tu...fuerza. Dijo Korra burlándose.

-grrr no subestimes VAMOS A AKAMARU. Dijo Kiba.

Kiba corría junto con Akamaru mientras que el Inazuka lanzo unas bombas de humo al Avatar lo cual no podía ver desde su punto de vista.

-no puedo ver nada. Dijo Gohan.

-kiba es un tramposo. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Korra salia del humo pero fue atacada por Akamaru quien la mordía cayendo al lugar repleto de humo.

-rayos casi. Dijo Gohan.

Para sorpresa de todos Korra había saltado lo mas alto en su brazos quien tenia a cachorro en sus brazos mientras que esta descendía se preparo para lanzar fuego por su boca como si fuera un dragón.

-aaaaaa. Dijo Kiba.

Kiba estaba atrapado en las llamas mientras este se revolcaba en el suelo pero dentro de la batalla, se escuchaba un ruido extraño era un tubo metálico que chorreaba agua mojando a kiba apagando las llamas en su cuerpo.

-jeje que te pareció eso. Dijo Korra mientras acariciaba Akamaru

-grrrr MALDITA ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO. Grito Kiba.

-jiji l lo siento no podía evitarlo en verdad un chico como tu necesitaba un baño en verdad apestabas. Dijo Korra dejando al suelo con cuidado Akamaru.

-no debiste soltar a akamaru. Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-eh. Dijo Korra confundida.

Kiba le dio una pildora a Akamaru lo que cambio su color de piel a rojo tras esto Kiba comió una, después Akamaru se subió en la espalda de kiba diciendo **Ginyuu ninpou jyuujin bunshin,** desde el punto de vista del avatar podía ver 2 Kibas.

-Akamaru se transformo en Kiba. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-que fue le dio para que ese perro se ponga asi. Dijo Gohan.

-es una píldora ninja o algo asi. Dijo Gintoki tranquilo.

-acabare con esto. Dijo Kiba.

Kiba y Akamaru atacaron juntos al avatar mientras que esta retrocedía debido a las garras pero luego se fijo que Akamaru estaba corriendo por la pared, mientras trataba de atacarla pero por otra lado Kiba se puso atacarla ahora el Avatar estaba en aprietos.

- _Rayos creo lo subestime pero. Penso Korra._

Korra estaba esquivando los ataques de Kiba y Akamaru hasta formo un pequeño muro de fuego solo para cegar un poco al enemigo lo cual retroceder un poco a Kiba y Akamaru para pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

-no puedes mantener el fuego por siempre. Dijo Kiba.

Kiba junto con Akamaru corrieron hacia el Avatar y dijeron **Gatsuuga** empezó a girar como si fuera un tornado lo cual puso a Korra.

-eso es...aire control. Dijo Korra triste.

Pero ese momento ella recibió impacto de esa técnica lo cual cayo al suelo.

-KORRA...maldición esto es injusto. Grito Naruto molesto.

-créeme que yo también quiero ayudar Naruto pero Korra tiene que luchar en una lucha en desventaja. Dijo Gohan

-grr...boooo Kiba eres un tramposo no puedes ganar nada solo. Dijo Naruto.

El inazuka gruño molesto solamente decido ignorar el comentario del rubio así que decidió voltearse para irse a su lugar pero.

-HEY QUE PASA...piensas huir. Dijo Korra.

-seras...vamos akamaru. Dijo Kiba.

Kiba junto Akamaru volvieron a usar **Gatsuuga** mientras que el Avatar corre directamente hacia ellos, pero ella salta por los aires gracias que elevo la tierra de sus pies, esquivando la técnica del Inazuka pero Kiba decidió usar las bombas de humo.

-rayos. Dijo Korra molesta.

Kiba y Akamaru aprovecharon al atacar juntos al Avatar usando el **Gatsuuga** mientras que el humo se dispersaba se podía ver que Korra seguía sonriendo pero de repente ella se sentó con aura negativa haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

-no es justo que tu uses aire a tu favor sabes. Dijo Korra triste.

-eh y ahora que te pasa. Dijo Kiba con gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

-KORRA EL NO ESTA USANDO AIRE SOLAMENTE ES UN JUTSU. Grito Naruto.

-ah...tiene razón es cierto ninguno puedo dominar los elementos solamente ustedes dicen jutsu. Dijo Korra.

Pero Kiba lanzo otra bomba de humo y una vez mas uso el **Gatsuuga** pero Akamaru y Kiba chocaron su cuerpo contra una pared de piedra que salio de la nada eso era del parte Korra, luego empezó usar el agua como si fuera una soga que envolvió el cuerpo de Kiba y Akamaru para así hacerlos chocarlos entre si soltando a Kiba pero no soltaba otro Kiba.

-y ahora. Dijo Korra.

Korra quien tiraba a Kiba que comenzaba a acercarlo ella dio una poderosa patada al mentón dejando fuera de combate pero en realidad era Akamaru.

-bien ahora solo falta Kiba. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-ahora si sera una batalla justa. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Kiba quien estaba en el suelo gruñia molesto.

-lo siento no era mi intención lastimar así tu perro por eso te dije que no debías involucrarlo. Dijo Korra.

-maldición...cálmate. Dijo Kiba.

-si fuera tu pensaría con cuidado el siguiente movimiento. DIjo Korra.

Kiba decidio ignorar las palabras del avatar así que solo corrió hasta ella lanzandole 5 shiruken mientras Korra lo esquivaba pero el Inazuka dijo **Shikaku no jutsu** , se empezó a mover rápidamente dando una embestida al Avatar cosa que lo hizo retroceder.

-DONDE MIRAS. Grito Kiba.

Korra recibió un golpe en su mejilla mientras que esta da una voltereta para así aterrizar.

-soy yo o Kiba es mas rápido de lo normal. Dijo Naruto.

-si al parecer Kiba va en serio esta vez. Dijo Gohan.

Korra quien caía al piso al recibir otro golpe de Kiba el Inazuka da un salto para así atacar pero Korra sujeta su brazo lanzadolo contra el suelo pero el Inazuka sigue en la pelea, se empezó a mover pero el avatar lo esquiva pero era inútil Kiba ya estaba al lado de ella dando otra embestida dejándola en el suelo.

-no puedo creer que el avatar haya reencarnado en una niña tan deb. Dijo Kiba interrumpido.

Korra se levanto seriamente mirando amenazante a Kiba.

-voy devolverte todos tus golpes pero serán multiplicados por 10 veces. Dijo Korra seriamente.

-deja de decir fanfonerias. Dijo Kiba.

Kiba quien corría rápidamente estaba detrás de Korra ella decidió elevar la tierra pero de pronto se escucho un ruido de una campanita, causando que todos los hombres a excepción de Gaara vieran una escena terrorífica Kiba había recibido.

-uh...justo en las kintamas. Dijo Gintoki.

-ahora entendí por que se lo devolvería 10 veces. Dijo Naruto dándole un escalofrio.

-no quisiera ser Kiba en este momento. Dijo Gohan.

-oiga...arbitro...esto es una...falta. Dijo Kiba adolorido y con otra voz mas graciosa.

-lo siento pero yo no vi que ella te pateara en la entrepierna de seguro tu corrías a una velocidad que ni te fijaste el suelo. Dijo Hayate.

-pero...ella uso...tie. Dijo Kiba interrumpido.

Ya que Korra dio un poderoso golpe en la mejilla de Kiba combinando 2 elementos.

- _increible esta niña no es tonta envolvió su brazo derecho con piedras y para mas impulso encendió su codo con fuego para así dar mas ponencia...nada mal. Penso Gintoki._

-ganadora Avatar Korra. Dijo Hayate.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII ESO ES KORRA LO LOGRO. Grito Naruto de alegria.

-genial Korra lo venció. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-bueno yo volveré a lo mio. Dijo Gintoki abriendo su libro de Jump.

La siguiente pelea fue entre Sakura y Ino ellas no tenían ganas de pelear por Sasuke no, no era eso era por el semi Saiyajin ambos dierion todo al final pero terminaron en empate.

Luego fue Temari contra Ten ten el enorme abanico que tenia la Nara era poderoso lo cual puso muy triste Korra quien volvía a la posición de tristeza al final de esta pelea fue Temari.

La siguien fue entre Shion contra Shino.

-ah...disculpe me rindo. Dijo Shion sudando entre mares.

-que no hables en serio Shion. Dijo Karin un poco molesta.

-es que veras...shino es raro. Dijo Shion en voz baja.

-pero tu eres buena en el taijutsu y ademas tienes tu. Dijo Karin imterrumpido.

-no lo siento...Karin al igual que tu solo puedo controlarlo por poco tiempo. Dijo Shion.

Shion se habia rendido lo cual puso un poco molesto Shino.

Ahora era el turno de Shikamaru contra Kin tsuchi, el Nara había ganado la pelea por inteligencia no por fuerza.

-hay que recordar que no siempre se gana atacando directamente sino en pensar en una buena estrategia. Dijo Gohan.

Korra y Naruto asistieron mientras que el marcador comenzaba el mostrar el siguiente peleador era Kankuro contra Misumi obviamente y tramposa mente el Suna utilizo las marionetas casi matando a su oponente.

Finalmente el marcador mostraba el siguiere peleador se vio nombre mientras que Gintoki cerraba su libro.

-Gohan contra Kabuto. Dijo Naruto.

Ambos peleadores estaban frente a frente pero.

-disculpe pero yo me rindo. Dijo Kabuto con leve sonrisa.

-que. Dijo Gohan.

-Son Gohan gana por rendicion. Dijo Hayate.

-ah...rayos y yo que me estaba emocionando. Dijo Gohan.

- _que es lo que trama ese lentes. Penso Gintoki._

 _-_ Sai muy pronto sera tu turno. Dijo Gohan.

-de que estas hablando. Dijo Sai confundido.

-eh que no vas a participar. Dijo Gohan.

-no viste que en el principio yo abandone. Dijo Sai.

-ah lo hiciste. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-acaso soy...invisible. Dijo Sai.

Sai empezó a alejarse lentamente viendo a Gohan.

-espera no era mi intención. Dijo Gohan.

-eres cruel. Dijo Sai.

Despues al lado de Gintoki apareció el Copy-nin

-volví. Dijo Kakashi.

-ah...hola Kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

-y que me perdí. Dijo Kakashi comenzaba a leer el libro Icha icha Paradise.

-no nada. Dijo Gintoki empezando a leer la Jump.

Mientras que el marcador comenzaba a mostrar el siguiente peleador eran Zaku Abumi contra Shizuka Nadeshiko.

-vamos Shizuka derrota a ese loco del sonido. Dijo Shion.

-eres la única que nos representa. Dijo Karin.

-lo se. Dijo Shizuka.

 _-ademas no puedo permitir que el Avatar se luzca frente a Naruto. Penso_ Shizuka.

Los 2 peleadores estaban frente a frente.

-va luchar con un brazo dislocado. Dijo Korra.

-si fuera el...daría un intento. Dijo Gohan.

-estar seguro de pelear. Dijo Hayate.

-si. Dijo Zaku molesto.

La pelea da inicio lo cual Zaku corre hasta la Nadeshiko tratando de darle un golpe pero es bloqueado la peli negra sujeta el brazo.

-crees que no me di cuenta. Dijo Shizuka serimente.

Shizuka agarraba el brazo dio un rodillazo al estomago soltando.

-conozco bien los movimientos del Sonido. Dijo Shizuka.

-maldita. Dijo Zaku.

-y tambien se que no tienes el brazo dislocado. Dijo Shizuka.

-QUE...BROMEAS TENGO EL BRAZO ROTO. Grito Zaku enojado.

La Nadeshiko era rápida estaba frente a su oponente empezó hacer un combo una patada en la pierna otro golpe en torso y por ultimo una palma lo cual envió a volar a Zaku cayendo al piso.

-soy yo o acabo de ver que ella controla el viento. Dijo Korra.

-ah...esto...veras...si. Dijo Naruto en derrota.

Nuevamente Korra comenzó sentarse a ver el piso y hacer circulitos.

-Korra anímate algún día podrás controlar el aire. Dijo Naruto.

-si vamos no seas negativa. Dijo Gohan

Mientras que Naruto y Gohan animaban a Korra la Pelinegra se volteo a ver mientras le salia una vena en la cabeza.

-NARUTO ESTAS MIRANDO. Grito Shizuka celosa.

-Shizuka detrás. Dijo Karin preocupada.

Zaku quien extendía mano para así usar su técnica mortal pero la Nadeshiko solamente dio una doble patada en el pectoral del ninja del sonido mientras esta seguía mirando al rubio.

-olvidalo. Dijo Karin con una gota de sudor.

Zaku quien trataba de levantarse decidió usar sus 2 manos para así usar el viento pero 2 kunais a una velocidad de una bala fueron clavadas en sus manos que terminaron dentro de los tubos haciendo que sus brazos explotaran y salga demasiado chakra a la vez sangre.

- _esta niña sincronizo su chakra con el kunai eso significa que ella controla el viento dándole mas velocidad. Penso Asuma._

Shizuka quien estaba frente a su oponente decido darle una patada en el mentón mientras que ella saltaba seguida que envolvió en sus 2 piernas alrededor del cuello de Zaku apretándolo fuertemente mientras que los 2 descendían de los aires la cabeza de Abumi se estrello contra el suelo.

Mientras que Hayate revisaba el cuerpo de abumi estaba hecho trizas.

-ganadora Nadeshiko Shizuka. Dijo Hayate.

Shizuka quien estaba subiendo las escaleras viendo a Naruto feliz pero su mirada cambio a disgusto observando al Avatar.

-quien te crees que eres. Dijo Shizuka enojada.

-eh. Dijo Korra confundida.

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Dijo Shizuka enojada.

-tonta y ahora que te hice. Dijo Korra molesta.

-crees que no lo note. Dijo Shizuka imterumpida

Ya que el Rubio se metió entre ellas.

-Shizuka basta no voy permitir que te descalifiquen por una mera discusión que puede convertirse en pelea. Dijo Naruto.

-(suspiro)...esta bien solamente por que tu lo dices. Dijo Shizuka tranquila.

Shizuka solamente decidió continuar e ir con sus amigas mientras Korra estaba molesta.

-que le pasa. Dijo Korra.

-no lose. Dijo Gohan confundido.

El marcador comenzó a mostrar el siguiente eran Akimichi Chouji.

-vamos lee es hora de mostrar tus llamas de la juventud. Dijo Gai.

-SI GAI-SENSEI. Dijo Lee emocionado.

-rayos no es justo. Dijo Chouji con la cabeza baja.

Finalmente los ninjas estaban frente a frente hasta que comenzó Chouji decidió expandir su cuerpo con si fuera una bola.

-increíble pero. Dijo Lee.

Lee quien decidió correr mientras esquivaba a Chouji pero después unos minutos de seguir así.

-ya...no puedo...me rindo. Dijo Chouji exausto.

-has peleado bien amigo Chouji-kun si harías ejercicio estoy seguro que tendrás un cuerpo como el mio. Dijo Lee sonriendo con los dientes brillando y levantando un pulgar arriba.

-vaya Lee obtuve ventaja por que su oponente Korra imterumpida.

-ssssssh no digas esa palabra puede escucharte. Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-q que. Dijo Korra confundida.

Mientras Gintoki cerraba su libro hasta que el monitor comenzaba a elegir el siguiente peleador era Yoroi Akado.

-si, si que valio la pena esperar. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Finalmente el Rubio estaba frente a su oponente lo cual no podía su rostro.

-NARUTO SI GANAS GINTOKI INVITARA RAMEN. Grito Korra feliz.

-YO NO DIJE ESO PERO...de todas forma el viejo me dará su dinero. Dijo Gintoki sonrisa malévola.

-tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Hiruzen sudando en un escalofrio.

La batalla comenzó en las manos de Yoroi su chakra estaba envuelto de esa energía mientras que Naruto trataba de esquivarlo y a la vez retroceder.

Trataba de golpearlo pero era inutil luego Naruto dice **Kage bushin no jutsu** 3 Naruto en escena y golpearon al rostro de Yoroi una patada aérea en la cabeza lo cual lo dejo en suelo.

-lo logre GANE. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ese era el Naruto el chico hiperactivo que todos conocían no era el mismo solo que era el mismo pero la alegría del rubio no duro mucho ya que Yoroi corto a Naruto lo cual desapareció 2 clones falsos.

-ahí estas. Dijo Yoroi enojado.

Yoroi lanza unas shuriken mientras que el Rubio la esquivaba comicamente pero el Rubio decidió contraatacar lanzado 3 kunai quien las esquivaba agriamente a la vez corría a la dirección de Naruto lo cual recibió una patada en su mejilla terminando en el piso.

-te tengo. Dijo Yoroi.

Yoroi sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza de Naruto.

-mi chakra...que estas haciendo. Dijo Naruto.

-jeje no me digas que recién te diste cuenta. Dijo Yoroi.

Naruto trataba de luchar pero era inútil dejaba de moverse.

-NARUTO. Grito Korra preocupada.

Pero el semi Saiyajin comenzó a sentir algo un poder desconocido era Naruto quien cambio sus ojos rojos paracian a la de una bestia.

-suéltame. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-eh. Dijo Yoroi.

-no escuchaste SUÉLTAME. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

Naruto sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Yoroi soltandolo de tocar luego lo lanzo contra suelo arrastrándose, después sus ojos de bestia desaparecieron y volvieron a la normalidad.

-eh que paso. Dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

-NARUTO ES HORA DE QUE UTILICES TU NUEVA TECNICA. Grito Gohan.

-que Naruto tiene una nueva técnica eso si es lo que llamo juventud. Dijo Lee emocionado

-ah cierto... **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**. Dijo Naruto.

Ahí aparecieron 10 clones el original estaba oculto entre ellos mientras que Yoroi que ahora se tambaleaba los 3 Naruto, dieron una patada poderosa que envió a los aires al Akido mientras que un clon agarraba las piernas de yoroi mientras que otros nueve Naruto agarraban entre si sus piernas.

- **TATSUMAKI**. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto quien sujetaba fuertemente las piernas mas el peso de sus clones y su oponente decidió hacerlo girar como si fuera un tornando.

-esa es la nueva técnica. Dijo Lee soprendido.

-así es le ayude con fuerza así podrá sostener 10 veces el peso de una persona. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

El rubio para terminar decidió estampar a Yoroi contra el piso mas la altura que tenia definitivamente era la caída los lentes de Yoroi estaban rotos y a la vez inconsciente.

-Ganador Uzumaki Naruto. Dijo Hayate.

-no puedo creerlo Naruto gano. Dijo Chouji sorprendido.

-bien es asombroso Naruto. Dijo Lee.

-siii. Dijo Gohan feliz

-SIIIII WOOOOOOO. Grito Korra feliz.

Gintoki nuevamente abre su libro Jump mientras que el Rubio se acercaba.

-Gin viste eso. Dijo Naruto feliz

-claro que lo vi así que...tornado eh. Dijo Gintoki sin dejar de ver su libro.

-jaja eso fue gracias a Gohan el me ayudo con mi nueva técnica. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-debo felicitarte Naruto pero esa técnica fue gracias a tu fuerza. Dijo Gohan.

-claro que no...por cierto recuerda tu trato. Dijo Naruto.

-si, si, si lo que sea. Dijo Gintoki sin dejar de ver su libro.

Por ultimo la pelea fue entre Dosu kinuta contra Suna Gaara quien masacro a su oponente con la arena dejándolo vivo.

Finalmente los peleadores estaban en linea mas un discurso del Hokage luego llamaban a los nombres los nombre en total había 12 peleadores en total y todos ya tomaron numero.

La primera pelea sera entre Neji Hyuga vs Shizuka Nadeshiko.

La segunda pelea sera entre Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee

La tercera pelea sera entre Son Gohan vs Sasuke Uchiha

La cuarta pelea sera entre Shikamaru Nara vs Temari Suna.

La quinta pelea sera entre Shino Aburame vs Kankuro Suna.

La sexta pelea sera entre Garaa Suna vs Avatar Korra.

-eso es todo. Dijo Hayate.

Finalmente cada equipo se fue a su hogar mientras que los de la arena se hospedaban en un hotel, a excepcion del equipo Avatar quienes fueron al restaurante de Ichiraku con el dinero que consiguieron gracias al Hokage.

Todos comían del delicioso ramen pero el semi saiyajin parecía no disfrutarlo.

-...no me merezco esto. Dijo Gohan triste.

-de que estas hablando. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-digo comer ramen y ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo. Dijo Gohan.

-ah eso que importa ayudaste a Karin quien iba ser golpeada por Sasuke. Dijo Naruto.

-supongo...pero yo no tengo hambre. Dijo Gohan triste.

-bien eso me permitirá ahorrar mas dinero. Dijo Gintoki.

-te recuerdo que tu batalla sera contra Sasuke. Dijo Korra.

-si...lose. Dijo Gohan.

-y que tipo técnica puedes usar con el Ki. Dijo Naruto curioso.

-ah no muchas pero...se algunas. Dijo Gohan.

-yo no puede esperar las finales. Dijo Naruto ansioso.

-Korra que harás tu vas entrenar. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-claro que entrenare en total tenemos un mes. Dijo Korra con leve sonrisa.

-si Korra va entrenar yo no me quedare a atrás pero. Dijo Naruto con cabeza baja.

-pero. Dijeron Gohan y Korra parpadeando.

-Gin tu sabes utilizar el chakra. Dijo Naruto triste.

-no. Dijo Gintoki comiendo su ramen.

-estoy perdido. Dijo Naruto.

-si tanto quieres entrenar con gusto te entreno. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh, lo dice en serio. Dijo Naruto.

-no tengo ningún problema contigo pero te advierto que mi entrenamiento es estricto. Dijo Gintoki.

-si, si acepto. Dijo Naruto.

-eso va para ustedes 2. Dijo Gintoki.

-nosotros. Dijeron Gohan y Korra.

-si. Dijo Gintoki.

-sera mañana verdad. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-claro pero comenzaremos a las 10 am. Dijo Gintoki.

-no seria mejor a las 7 am. Dijo Gohan.

-NO, tengo el sueño profundo así que disfrutemos de una buena siesta. Dijo Gintoki.

-s si. Dijo Gohan con una gota de sudor.

Al día siguiente el Equipo Avatar se levanto a esa hora mientras caminaban un bosque donde no había nadie estaban en silencio hasta que el Rubio decidió una iniciar una conversación.

-Gin me vas enseñar una técnica mortal de hace 10.000. Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-no. Dijo Gin.

\- me va enseñar a usar la espada. Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-no. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh...yo quería aprender usa la espada. Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-Gin que haremos nosotros. Dijo Gohan.

-si como vas ayudarme controlar el aire si no puedes controlar el chakra. Dijo Korra.

-ahora les explico paciencia...en tanto tu. Dijo Gintoki.

El Yorozuya se acercaba a Naruto entregándole un papel cosa que puso molesto al rubio mientras que el Samurai se sentaba en un tronco con dedos cruzados y observando al Uzumaki.

-oiga que es esto... UN PAPEL que se supone que haga con esto. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-concentra tu chakra dentro de ese papel y veamos que elemento eres. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Las 3 leyendas están en las finales quien saldrá ganador deja tu review y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	6. entranamiento estilo Gin

**No soy dueño de nada todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Pasaron solo 3 días y el equipo Avatar entrenaba duramente para la fase final de los exámenes Chunin ahora se encontraban en su hogar.

-hoy haremos un entrenamiento diferente. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-COMO QUE DIFERENTE LO ÚNICO QUE HIZO FUE DARME UN. Interrumpido Naruto molesto.

-Naruto tranquilo sabemos que Gin es una vago y todo lo demás pero recuerda que es nuestro sensei. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-LO SE...pero no lo entiendo por que el viejo lo puso en nuestro equipo. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-pues lamento no poder ayudarte en tu concentración de chakra...de todas formas si quieres entrenar empaca tus cosas. Dijo Gintoki un poco feliz.

-eh...que dijiste. Parpadeo Naruto confundido.

-vamos acampar así podre entrenarlos a la perfecion. DIjo Gintoki.

-YO NO. Interrumpido Naruto.

-iré esto podría servirme quizás conectarme con la naturaleza lograría dominar el Aire. Dijo Korra feliz.

-si sera interesante siempre quise acampar con amigos de mi edad. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Momento mas tarde el Equipo Avatar tenia mochilas y se dirigía a un bosque dentro de la aldea.

-oye Naruto que no dijiste que no querías venir. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah...verán de seguro ustedes se perderán en este bosque. Dijo Naruto nervioso observando a Korra.

-pero yo puedo volar incluso se el camino a casa. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ah...ah...NO IMPORTA jeje. Dijo Naruto desviando la mirada con un pequeño rubor.

-cielos la aldea se ve bonita desde este punto de vista. Dijo Korra feliz.

Korra observaba desde un acantilado mientra que el Rubio se acercaba

-si incluso puedes hacer eco desde aqui. Dijo Naruto.

-en serio...HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo Korra.

Se hizo un eco.

-oigan dejen eso y vengan aquí. Dijo Gintoki.

-si, si. Dijo Naruto con su brazos hacia atras.

-GUAO Gohan tu hiciste eso. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

El Semi Saiyajin había hecho 4 cuatro tiendas para cada uno.

-si la verdad es que me emocione y no pude evitar hacer unas tiendas. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-bien ya que todo esta listo empezaremos a correr a gran velocidad a la aldea y luego a volveremos aqui. Dijo Gintoki.

-OIGA NOS COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO AL MENOS PODRÍAMOS DESCANSAR. Grito Naruto.

-tienes razón quizá deberíamos descansar y dejar que ese Uchiha sea mas fuerte que tu. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-GRRRR...Sasuke no es mas fuerte que yo bien...HAGAMOSLO. Dijo Naruto.

En ese entonces el Samurai empezó a trotar mientras que este estaba siendo seguido de Naruto, Korra y Gohan.

- _solo esta trotado esto es muy fácil. Penso Naruto burlandose._

-ya es hora. Dijo Gintoki.

En ese entonces Gintoki empezó a correr alejándose de los 3.

-que rápido. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-esto no es nada. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Gohan corrió dejando atrás al Rubio y Avatar.

-no me voy quedar atrás. Dijo Korra.

-espera. Dijo Naruto.

Korra corrió dejando atrás al rubio.

-de enserio Gin es un viejito. Dijo Korra.

-creo con los años que paso vivo debió fortalecer sus piernas. Dijo Gohan.

-eso tiene sentido. Dijo Korra.

Mientras que Gohan y Korra corrían y Gin seguía a adelante y el Rubio en ultimo lugar que se quedaba viendo a Gohan y Korra conversar cosa que no le gusto para nada lo que veia.

- _DE QUE TANTO ESTÁN HABLANDO DEMONIOS... SI PUDIERA_ _OÍRLOS_. Penso Naruto molesto.

Rápidamente rubio se metió en medio de Gohan y Korra los 3 seguían corriendo.

-Naruto por que me empujaste. Dijo Gohan.

-ay lo siento no pude controlar mi velocidad. Dijo Naruto sarcástico.

-ok. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Pero Korra decidió tomar un reto así que se alejo rápidamente de Gohan y Naruto pero delante del Avatar vio a Sakura quien traía un montón de libros y Shion quien iba feliz ya que tenia un almuerzo envuelto, debido a la velocidad de Korra esto mando a Sakura y Shion a los aires.

-Naruto. Dijo Gohan.

-si. Asintió Naruto.

Gohan atrapo Sakura este la sujetaba con una mano de su torso en forma de tango y su otra mano atrapo los libros que descendían mientras que Naruto atrapo Shion pero por desgracia el almuerzo no fue atrapado.

-g gracias. Dijo Sakura con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-de nada pero no creo que deberías llevar demasiados libros. Dijo Gohan.

-lo tomare en cuenta. Dijo Sakura.

-Shion ya no llores. Dijo Naruto.

-ese almuerzo era para ti. Dijo Shion llorando.

La rubia no podia dejar de llorar hasta que escucho masticar a Naruto.

-mmm...delicioso. Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto vamos Korra se nos va adelantar. Dijo Gohan.

-si...ya voy. Dijo Naruto.

Los 2 chicos fueron corriendo siguiendo a su sensei y a Korra momentos después ya estaban al lado de Avatar.

-haber niños para volver tendremos que hacer parkour. Dijo Gintoki.

-parkour. Dijeron Naruto y Korra confundidos.

Gintoki empezo a saltar alto y comenzó a correr por los techos de la aldea.

-ja esto es lo mismo que ser un ninja. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto salto seguido de Gohan mientras el Avatar corría por el suelos ella no era un ninja pero se le ocurrió una idea, elevo las Tierra sobre sus piernas para así saltar tan alto luego a correr hacia los techos y repetía el truco de la Tierra.

-eh. Dijo Gohan.

Desde punto vista de Gohan vio una chica Peli roja quien leía un libro sentada mientras que este aterrizaba al suelo y empezó a trotar el Semi Saiyajin decidió sorprenderla por detrás.

-hola Karin. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Karin.

Karin da una patada en la costilla izquierda de Gohan.

-aaaaaay por que me pegaste. Dijo Gohan adolorido.

-QUIERES MATARME DE UN SUSTO. Grito Karin molesta.

-de que estas hablando solo pase a saludarte. Dijo Gohan.

-...hmf...pues creo que no deberías saludar a la gente por detrás. Dijo Karin.

-de acuerdo por cierto que estas haciendo aquí. Dijo Gohan.

-bueno hoy es un día hermoso para salir y leer un libro y tu que haces. Dijo Karin.

-yo entrenando. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ah ya recuerdo...ustedes estarán en las finales. Dijo Karin.

-escuche que sera en un estadio iras apoyarme. Dijo Gohan.

-claro mientras les des su merecido a ese Uchiha presumido. Dijo Karin.

-de eso puedes estar seguro...por cierto como va tu técnica. Dijo Gohan

-solo quieres hablar de eso verdad. Dijo Karin un poco triste.

-s si...espera acaso dije malo. Dijo Gohan.

-si ustedes los hombres solo piensan en técnicas que acaso no piensan en otra cosa. Dijo Karin molesta.

-lamento que mi pregunta te haya molestado. Dijo Gohan haciendo reverencia.

-eh...eres demasiado educado. Dijo Karin parpadeando.

-pues así me criaron. Dijo Gohan sonriendo igual que su padre.

-Gohan dime de donde vienes. Dijo Karin curiosa.

-eh. Parpadeo Gohan.

-sabes busque en los libros y no hay ningún clan llamado Son. Dijo Karin curiosa.

-cierto Karin no vengo de la aldea vivo muy lejos de aquí. Dijo Gohan.

-lejos y donde es. Dijo Karin.

-has oído de la montaña paoz. Dijo Gohan.

-claro ese lugar hay montón de animales salvajes peores que el bosque de la muerte...espera...no me digas que tu...vives ahí. Dijo Karin sorprendida.

-acertaste guao eres buena en esto. Dijo Gohan feliz.

 _-eso explica por que están fuerte. Penso Karin._

-no quiero decir que soy genio por que eso seria presumir. Dijo Karin.

-...oye y se mejor comemos un helado. Dijo Gohan.

-me parece bien pero no pienso pagar tu helado. Dijo Karin un poco molesta.

-claro que no yo invito. Dijo Gohan.

-y yo insisto en pagar mi helado. Dijo Karin feliz.

Momentos después los 2 estaban comiendo helados en paleta pero el Semi Saiyajin había acabado su helado este miraba a la Peli Roja.

-me das de tu helado. Dijo Gohan.

-q q QUE...NO. Dijo Karin sonrojada.

-solo bromeo. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-...Gohan. Dijo Karin un poco triste.

-si. Dijo Gohan.

-dime...tu...tienes..una chica especial...esperando...tu llegada. Dijo Karin un poco triste.

-no... solo están mi mama y mi hermanito Goten a decir verdad los hecho de menos. Dijo Gohan con leve sonrisa.

Karin se alegro de que no había chica esperando a Gohan pero quizás ella no deberia preguntar que había pasado con el papa de Gohan.

-bien entonces...creo qu q q. Dijo Karin nerviosa y con pequeño rubor.

\- que. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-deb deb deb deberia deberíamos. Dijo Karin nerviosa y con la cara roja que se notaba en su cabello.

-estas bien. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

-s s sa sa sal. Interrumpida Karin nerviosa y sacando humito comico.

-asi que prefieres conversar con chicas en vez de entrenar. Dijo ?

-Gin. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-sabes ya era extraño de que no hacías competencia a Naruto y Korra. Dijo Gintoki.

-veras. Prorrumpido Gohan.

Gintoki levanto su katana que estaba cubierta de madera pero en su camino se metió la Peli Roja.

-ESPERE...es mi culpa yo le pedí a Gohan conversar con el. Grito Karin haciendo una reverencia.

-hmm...de acuerdo y tu. Dijo Gintoki señalando Semi Saiyajin.

-si. Dijo Gohan

-agradécele y vuelve a correr. Dijo Gintoki.

-gracias Karin. Dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia.

Gohan y Gin corrian mientras que eran seguidos por Korra y Naruto unos momento después.

-veo que estas entrenado duro para nuestra batalla Naruto-kun. Dijo ?

-cejotas. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Mientras que por adelante se podía ver a Gai junto con Gin corriendo lado a lado.

-podría hacer esto todo el dia. Dijo Gai.

El samurai solo se tocaba el oído limpiándose ignorado a completamente a Gai.

-oye esto. Dijo Gai con gota en su cabeza.

-disculpa no te escuche rarito. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE. Gruño Gai entredientes.

-oye yase...a que no puedes estar de cabeza corriendo en 2 manos. Dijo Gintoki.

-eso es muy facil. Dijo Gai.

Gai se puso sobre 2 manos al suelo mientras que este avanzaba rápidamente pasando sobre Gin.

-JAJAJA MIRA VOY ADELANTE. Grito Gai entre risas.

-GAI-SENSEI CUIDADO. Dijo Lee.

En el camino Gai choco contra un poste de luz mientras que su alumno lo revisaba.

-trololololololololoololoolololo. Dijo Gintoki con una cara de Trollface.

Mientras que el equipo Avatar seguía corriendo pero se detuvieron en.

-las aguas termales. Dijo Korra confundida.

-Gin que hacemos aqui. Dijo Gohan.

-oye no me digas que viniste a espiar a las chicas. Dijo Naruto.

-no. Dijo Gintoki.

-y entonces que venimos a hacer. Pregunto Naruto.

-he oído que aquí viene un viejito. Dijo Gintoki.

-un viejieto y ese viejito es tu amigo. Dijo Gohan.

-nope. Dijo Gintoki.

Mientras que el Samurai miraba a su alrededor vio un hombre con el pelo largo hasta la espalda totalmente de color blanco, tenia rayas en sus ojos acaban dentro de la barbilla tenia un atuendo verde sobre una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo este tenia banda ninja diferente era color rojo con otro signo .

-ah...ahí esta. Dijo Gintoki.

-esta...espiando. Dijo Korra molesta.

-tranquila escuchen. Dijo Gintoki.

El equipo Avatar se reúne en un circulo en voz baja.

-entendieron. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Asintierion Korra, Gohan y Naruto.

Los 4 cuatro formaron una linea.

-HAY UN PERVERTIDO ESPIANDO SALGAN DEL AGUA. Gritaron Naruto, Gintoki, Gohan y Korra.

Lo que causo que las chicas se fueran del agua y tapándose sus partes.

-que no,no, no, esperen chicas noooooooooooo...VUELVAN. Dijo ?

-aha con que espiando. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

-TU...sabes lo que acabas de hacer estaba espian...digo investigando algo importante. Dijo ?.

-no y no me interesa por cierto quien eres extraño. Dijo Gintoki.

-que acaso nunca has oído del libro Icha Icha. Dijo ?

- _donde escuche eso antes. Penso Naruto._

-no yo prefiero leer la Jump de esta semana. Dijo Gintoki sacando su libro Jump.

-ustedes los jóvenes y los niños de hoy la verdad no saben lo que es ser un famoso. Dijo ?

-de en serio usted es un famoso. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ASÍ ES...mi nombre es Jiraiya el gran domador de los sapos.

Tratando de impresionar al equipo Avatar el Sannin se dio cuenta que no estaba nadie hasta que fijo que los 4 estaban corriendo alejándose de el.

-OIGAN A DONDE VAN. Grito Jiraiya enojado.

-disculpe. Dijo voz femenina cariñosa.

-si. Dijo Jiraiya con una cara pervertida.

Pero Jiraiya se fijo que había un monton de mujeres vestidas y no muy felices que digamos las chicas estaban crujiendo sus nudillos, unas tenia lanzas y otras unos nuchakus.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Jiraiya.

-no creen que deberíamos ayudarlo. Dijo Gohan.

-ignóralo. Dijo Gintoki.

-ok. Dijo Gohan.

Finalmente el equipo Avatar termino de correr ahora estaban donde dejaron sus cosas.

-bien el siguiente entrenamiento sera esquivar. Dijo Gintoki.

-eso es muy fácil hasta puede hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-bien por que sera con los ojos vendados. Dijo Gintoki.

-QUE. Gritaron Naruto y Korra.

Gintoki entrego 3 vendas a cada uno.

-agradezcan a Naruto por darme la idea. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-gracias Naruto. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-si...gracias. Dijo Korra molesta.

-oiga no cree...ITAI. Dijo Naruto.

Gintoki quien tenia una pelota de tennis este llevaba un canasto lleno de ellos.

-se mejor que lo esquiven. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki lanzaba rápidamente las pelotas de tennis hacia el equipo Avatar, Gohan quien lo esquivaba con facilidad pero Naruto y Korra recibían el golpe en sus cuerpos.

-ITAI OIGA USTED LO ESTA DISFRUTADO VERDAD. Grito Naruto enojado.

-si. Dijo Gintoki feliz

Momentos después el Semi Saiyajin decidió cocinar mientras que Naruto y Korra estaban demasiado cansados el Samurai estaba leyendo su Jump.

-a comer. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Luego de comer.

-Gohan este guiso esta delicioso. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-ah gracias es una receta de mi mama. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-puedes pasarme la receta. Dijo Korra feliz.

Los 3 hombres se asustaron quizá ella podría empeorarla.

-s si...claro bueno es. Explicaba Gohan la receta lo cual era secreta.

-Gohan dame un plato mas. Dijo Gintoki.

-si yo también. Dijo Naruto.

-y a mi. Dijo Korra.

-enseguida. Dijo Gohan.

Mientras agarraba los 4 tazones y se acercaba a la olla se fijo que había poco.

- _solo queda para un plato y yo tengo hambre. Penso Gohan._

Gohan puso todo el guiso dentro de un tazon y con cuidado agarraba la olla.

-AY NO ya se acabo tendré que ir a lavar la olla iré a lavar por el rió. Dijo Gohan mintiendo.

Gohan se alejo del equipo Avatar pero fue sujetado por su amigo Rubio.

-adonde vas. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-a al rio donde mas. Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-el rio es para allá. Dijo Naruto Señalando al otro lado.

-gracias...fiu. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan empezaba a caminar a la dirección de su amigo hasta que hoyo unas pequeñas risas de parte del Rubio.

-HEY...PERO COMO. Grito Gohan.

Naruto tenia el tazón de guiso este lo ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

-es mi tazón. Dijo Naruto.

-claro que no y ademas eso es mio. Dijo Gohan.

-y que trataste de engañarme. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-yo tengo mas hambre que tu. Dijo Gohan molesto.

-pues yo también tengo mas hambre que tu. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-eso no tiene sentido. Dijo Gohan molesto.

Los 2 chicos gruñían entre dientes mientras se cruzaban las miradas 2 rayos naranjas estaban chocándose entre si.

-ALTO. Grito Korra poniéndose en medio de los chicos.

-Korra. Dijeron Gohan y Naruto.

-escuchen quien deba comer ese tazón de guiso debería ser yo. Dijo Korra sonriendo mostrando el tazón de guiso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pero como. Dijeron Gohan y Naruto confundidos.

-los hombres deberían discutir menos. Dijo Korra burlándose.

-Korra dame eso. Dijo Gohan.

-si comer no sera bueno para tu figura. Dijo Naruto.

-y eso que por si no lo notaron el equipo se llama Avatar lo que convierte en su líder. Dijo Korra.

-que tu no eres la líder yo soy el líder del equipo Avatar. Dijo Naruto molesto

-crei que yo era el líder ya que soy el mas fuerte. Dijo Gohan feliz.

De repente Gin se metió entre los 3 tomando el tazón de guiso.

-aquí no hay ningún líder como su sensei yo debería comer esto. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-NO. Dijeron Gohan, Korra y Naruto.

Los 3 saltaron sobre Gintoki pero este se había alejado rápidamente.

-nuevo entrenamiento quien logre tomar por completo el tazón de guiso gana. Dijo Gintoki.

 **(Nota: pongan esta cancion The lone ranger Hans zimmer finale, si acaba vuelvan a repetir o si NO).**

El equipo avatar se fijo fijamente el primer movimiento fue Gohan quien desapareció golpean el pectoral del samurai luego dio una patada lo cual soltó el tazón, mientras que el Semi saiyajin se preparaba para comer pero Naruto y Korra trabajaban juntos sincronizados.

-esperen no es justo. Dijo Gohan defendiéndose con un solo brazo.

Naruto y Korra dieron una patada justo en rostro del Semi Saiyajin este causo que soltara pero sin controlar su fuerza lo lanzo hacia lo cielos mientras este se alejaba del equipo Avatar.

-PERSIGAN ESE TAZÓN. Grito Gintoki.

El equipo Avatar fue tras el tazón mientras que Gohan iba usar el vuelo pero el rubio lo abrazaba a la fuerza los 2 chicos empezaron a rodar por los suelos, Naruto da un 6 golpes al rostro mientras que Gohan solo sonría este le dio un golpe al estomago lo que causo se tocara al estomago el rubio gruño y dio un cabezazo.

-ITAIIIIIIIIIIII TIENES LA CABEZA DURA. Grito Naruto adolorido.

-tu también. Dijo Gohan adolorido.

Ambos chicos seguían rodando hasta que finalmente se levantaron Gohan tuvo que sostener a Naruto después empezó a correr chocando contra 12 arboles mientras que esos arboles volaban debido a la fuerza del Semi saiyajin, Naruto estaba estampado contra un árbol pero este solo sonrió hizo puff saliendo un humo blanco.

-un clon. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo Naruto.

Gohan se fijo por detrás lo cual sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha ambos chicos empezaron a rodar sobre suelo y a golpearse mientras que el tazón estaba descendiendo, hasta que cayo a un barranco Gintoki no dudo empezó a correr lo mas rápido y salto vio que tazón aterrizo en una roca inclinada mas bien era como ver una balanza.

-OH NO, NO, NO. Grito Gintoki asustado.

Gintoki apenas podía sostenerse con sus manos esto hizo que la roca se inclinara mientras que el plato se acercaba.

-AQUÍ VOY. Grito Korra.

Korra quien elevo los pies sobre la Tierra para saltar mas alto en sus 2 brazos para atrás impulsado por el Fuego empezó a usarlos como jet, después ella aterrizo sobre la roca inclinada lo que causo que Gintoki se salve de milagro.

-enséñame como pelea un Avatar. Dijo Gintoki.

-lo que haré con gusto. Dijo Korra feliz.

Korra empezó lanzar jabs de Fuego pero esto no afectaba al Samurai este dio una embestida lo que causo esta caiga al suelo inclinado a la roca pero esta se levanta envolviendo su mano en agua haciendo tropezar a Gin.

-lo tengo. Dijo Korra que tenia Tazón.

Gin quien empieza dar golpes mientras que Korra trataba de esquivarlo pero ella dio una doble patada rodeada de fuego lo cual quemo pectoral causando que este casi caiga el Samurai trataba de mantenerse en equilibrio.

-casi muero otra vez...oh no. Dijo Gintoki sudando entre mares.

Gintoki vio que Gohan y Naruto estaban girando e peleando al mismo tiempo en los aires hasta que aterrizaron Naruto quien este da una patada al pectoral de Gin lo cual empezó a caer pero este uso el filo de su espada para salvarse a la vez trataba de balancearse para si volver, mientras que Gohan da una palma empujando a Korra y así atrapando al tazón el Rubio iba atacar por detrás lo que causo que Gohan de una patada por detrás al estomago del rubio.

-NO TE HAGAS EL PRESUMIDO. Grito Gintoki enojado.

Gintoki quien estaba en los cielos al parecer uso un impulso para llegar allí este descendía rápidamente dando una patada lo cual dejo a Gohan estampando contra suelo, causando que este suelte el tazón lo cual cayo a la punta de la roca inclinada esto hizo que el equipo Avatar se parara hacia el otro lado de la punta manteniéndose recto y firme de la roca inclinada.

-no lo entiendo como que un tazon de guiso pueda ser mas pesado que nosotros. Dijo Korra.

-es por que use la receta de mi mama. Dijo Gohan.

-eso tiene sentido. Gintoki.

-...por que estoy parado aquí si puedo volar. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-eso si que no. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Mientras que Naruto hacia apretaba a Gohan con fuerza y los demás empezaron ayudar al rubio.

-bien no me muevo. Dijo Gohan con la cabeza baja.

-... **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**. Dijo Naruto.

-eso no puedo ser bueno. Dijo Gintoki.

Aparecieron 4 clones de Naruto lo que causo que el Equipo Avatar cayera junto con la roca pero estos aterrizaron junto con la roca inclinada esta se deslizaba hacia la montaña avanzado rápidamente.

-QUIERES MATARNOS. Grito Gintoki molesto.

-jeje lo siento. Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Gohan dio un golpe al estomago de Naruto, mientras que Korra lanzaba una bola de agua que fue rápido impactando al rostro de Naruto y Gin quien uso su espada de madera golpeando la cabeza de Naruto pero estos eran clones que hicieron puff.

Delante de ellos vieron a 2 Naruto el Yorozuya dio una doble patada pero este era falso causando que el tazó caiga pero este es atrapado por Gohan quien fue pisoteando comicamente por Gin y Naruto pero ya que el Semi Saiyajin fue tirado por su pierna que estaba envuelta de agua este empieza jalar a Gohan al hacerlo girar el Avatar ahora tenia el tazón.

Mientras que Gohan estaba fuera el empezó a volar rápidamente pasando sobre el equipo lo cual puso extraño a todos se fijaron que ahora el iba adelante mientras que la roca se acercaba a el.

-gohan que vas. Interrumpida Korra.

Con una sola mano Gohan atrapo la roca causando que Naruto, Gintoki y Korra fueran disparados hacia el rió los 3 cayeron mientras trataban de levantarse.

-a veces me olvido de la fuerza sobre humana de Gohan. Dijo Korra adolorida.

Korra vio que el tazón de guiso estaba sobre una hoja de pantano.

-guao...de en serio esa receta de mama de Gohan es buena. Dijo Korra.

El Avatar se fijo que Gohan había llegado volando cerca de tazón.

-itadakimatsu. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-torutoru chanchah. Dijo Gintoki.

Gohan vio que Gintoki solo estaba viendo mientras esa canción se hacia familiar al Semi Saiyajin.

-toru toru bam toru too o booo booo pore. Dijo Gintoki.

Gohan sintió algo moverse en el agua.

-eso es un. Dijo Gohan.

-chan chan chan pore chan chan chah CHAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki.

De ahí salio Naruto con dientes de tiburón este golpeo al mentón de Gohan soltando el tazón este cayo en las manos de Gintoki.

-adiós. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Pero Gintoki los brazos y piernas fueron atrapados por Agua era el Avatar quien tenia el tazón mientras que Naruto se dirigió dio un golpe pero Korra lo bloquea esta contraataca con un látigo de Agua pero este se esfumo era un clon, vio delante de el Naruto da una patada haciendo caer a Korra al suelo mientras que esta estaba atrapada por 8 clones del Rubio.

-suélteme. Dijo Korra molesta

-lo siento Korra pero no quiero hacerte daño. Dijo Naruto.

El rubio vio que Gintoki y Gohan venían en camino el Rubio se puso en posición de batalla.

-ALTO...les advierto que no den paso mas o sino usare la técnica con la que vencí al viejo. Dijo Naruto.

-venciste a Hiruzen. Dijo Gintoki un poco sorprendido.

 _-acaso va usar ese jutsu contra nosotros. Penso Gohan emocionado._

-adelante hazlo Naruto. Dijo Gohan feliz.

- **OIRIKE NO JUTSU.** Dijo Naruto.

En una nube de humo apareció una hermosa chica con coletas que tenia caderas esbeltas y un buen escote esto hizo ladear la cabeza de Gohan en confusión.

-Naruto es una mujer. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-por favor sean amable conmigo. Dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo y un voz seductora.

-claro que no solo se transformo en mujer. Dijo Gintoki este chorrea sangre por su nariz.

-Gin estas sangrando demasiado. Dijo Gohan con una gota de sudor.

-así que con ese jutsu fue como venciste al Hokage. Dijo Korra con una voz tenebrosa.

Naruto vio que todos sus clones fueron golpeados brutalmente y Korra envuelta en aura purpura.

-Gohan tu golpea la derecha y yo por la izquierda. Dijo Gintoki.

-ok. Dijo Gohan.

-Y YO POR EL MENTÓN. Grito Korra furiosa.

Gohan golpeo la mejilla derecha, Gin da una patada en la mejilla izquierda y Korra da un unpercut al mentón a la mujer rubia enviándola hacia los cielos.

-tonto. Dijo Korra.

-oigan y el tazón. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-no otra vez. Dijo Gintoki.

Con Naruto quien este tenia el tazón.

-JAJAJA el ultimo reí mejor JEJE. Reía Naruto.

Naruto descendía cayendo al suelo evitaba que tazón fuera derramado.

-itadakimatsu. Dijo Naruto.

-momentito. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki con su katana de madera le quito el tazón este lo agarro y lo puse al suelo fijándose en las ollas tomo 3 de ellas.

-pasen niños. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-eh. Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra confundidos.

Gintoki con su Katana empezó a mover rápidamente las 3 ollas mientras que Semi Saiyajin, Rubio y el Avatar tenia ojos de espiral.

-y donde esta. Dijo Gintoki.

-yo elijo este. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-y yo elijo esta. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Gohan y Naruto levantaron las ollas elegidas pero no había nada.

-lo que significa que yo gane. Dijo Korra sonriendo.

Korra levanto la olla pero no había nada.

-que mal perdieron. Dijo Gintoki.

El samurai se iba mientras sostenía el tazón.

-BASTA DE JUEGOS. Gritaron Naruto, Gohan y Korra enojados.

Korra quien lanzaba una 5 bolas de Agua unas 3 Piedras y por ultimo un golpe de Fuego envuelto en su brazo izquierdo lo impacto en la mejilla de Gin, Naruto quien dio una patada luego 3 golpes rostro y por ultimo en una poderosa patada en la costilla del Samurai, Gohan quien este dio poderoso golpe al estomago enviando al Yorozuya a chocarse contra un arbol.

-ay olvide calcular mi fuerza. Dijo Gohan.

( **NOTA: fin de la cancion** )

El equipo Avatar se fijo que el tazón estaba tirado al suelo lo cual bajaron la cabeza y suspiraron pero no podían evitar algo era...reirse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Reian Naruto, Korra, Gohan y Gintoki a carcajadas.

-eso fue divertido. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-si y todo por un tazón. Dijo Korra feliz.

-Gin nos quedaremos aquí hasta un mes. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-solo hasta que comiencen el examen final. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrinsa.

Esa misma noche en una fogata el equipo Avatar estaba comiendo malvaviscos Gin quien tenia la bolsa se las comía uno por uno, Gohan tenia una rama con muchas raíces para así poner los malvaviscos al fuego mientras que Naruto y Korra comían normalmente con una ramita.

-que no se te queme. Dijo Gintoki.

-lo se es que es la primera vez. Dijo Korra feliz.

-a que bien la mía también. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Naruto dime que tan valiente eres. Dijo Gohan.

-tsk pues yo no le temo a nada. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-de serio. Dijo Gohan.

-lo digo en serio hice 2 misiones incluso Korra y tu estuvieron ahí. Dijo Naruto con el pecho en alto.

-seguro. Dijo Gohan burlándose.

-seguro, estas viendo un ninja valiente que esta por convertirse en el futuro Hokage Datenbanyo. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

El rubio comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre apuesto este seguía sonriendo.

-bien por que empezaremos a contar historias de fantasmas. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-h h his to torias d d de fan fan ta ta tasmas. Dijo Chibi Naruto temblando.

-genial adoro las historias de fantasmas. Dijo Korra sonriendo.

-yo les contare la historia del coco. Dijo Gintoki.

-han oído del fantasma del norte. Dijo Korra.

-primero yo después Korra y por ultimo Gintoki la mía se titula el jinete sin cabeza. Dijo Gohan.

Momentos después el equipo Avatar estaban tapados con su futon.

-hasta mañana. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-hasta mañana. Dijeron Korra y Gintoki.

Los 3 estaban durmiendo tranquilo pero el rubio tenia problemas estaba demasiado asustado y bien envuelto con su futon escucha aullar al lobo luego escucha al Buho.

-no puedo dormir. Dijo Naruto.

 **Un mes después.**

En un estadio era la final de los exámenes de Chunin la gente estaba lleno personas de casi toda la aldea incluso los lideres feudales estaban preparando sus apuestas, mientras que el sensei del equipo Avatar estaba buscando en un asiento libre.

-HEY GIN AQUÍ. Grito voz femenina feliz.

 _-rayos Mitarashi aléjate de los problemas Gintoki. Penso._

-hola cree tiene un asiento disponible...no. Dijo Gintoki.

-YOHOO GIN. Grito Anko feliz.

-alguien tiene un lugar disponible. Pregunto Gintoki.

-GIN VEN AQUÍ HAY UN LUGAR DISPONIBLE. Grito Anko.

-DE ENSERIO QUIEN SEA NO HAY OTRO VOLUNTARIO. Grito Gintoki.

Pero Anko tenia una vena en su cabeza esta fue corriendo comicamente dando patada doble en la espalda de Gintoki este no tuvo otra opción que sentarse.

-pero miren nada mas es Kashi. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

-hola. Dijo Kakashi suspirando en derrota.

Gin se fijo había una linea de sensei sentados de seguro era para ver a sus alumnos o quizás querían ver los resultados.

En el cuadrilátero estaba en linea de participantes Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, Shizuka Nadeshiko, Temari Suna, Kankuro Suna, Suna Gaara, Shikamaru Nara, Son Gohan, Uzumaki Naruto y Avatar Korra.

-Escuchen con atención en este momento dara comienzo a las finales del exámenes Chunin yo soy Genma Shiranui y seré el arbitro de este encuentro.

-un momento donde esta Hayate que no se suponía que seria el arbitro. Dijo Gintoki

-el esta...muerto. Dijo Yugao triste.

-hmm. Dijo Gintoki entrecerrados los ojos.

-por que me miras de esa manera. Dijo Yugao asustada un poco.

-es raro...según era tu ex lo cual asesinaste por ser infiel. Dijo Gintoki.

-tonterías el día de la muerte de Hayate fue cuando Yugao y yo estábamos desayunando un buen te. Dijo Kurenai defendiendo a su amiga.

-si yo estuve con Kurenai esa noche. Asintio Yugao

-bien...pero te estaré vigilando. Dijo Gintoki levantando 2 y haciendo unas señales.

-Gin puede preguntarte algo. Dijo Anko curiosa.

-si quieres que compre dangos estas muy equivocada. Dijo Gintoki.

-no es eso, mi pregunta es por que Naruto tiene un maletín. Pregunto Anko.

-...espera...NIÑO QUE TE DIJE SOBRE EL MALETÍN. Grito Gintoki.

Con el equipo Avatar.

-cierto Naruto el maletín. Dijo Gohan.

-q q que ah casi lo olvido. Dijo Naruto.

Shizuka y Neji eran los primeros en combatir mientras que el otro grupo se alejaba y esperaba su turno, Naruto corría alejándose de los demás.

 **Continuara...**

 **Y ahora un pequeño OMAKE.**

Esa noche.

 **-** no puedo dormir. Dijo Naruto temblando.

-psss Naruto. Dijo ?

-Gin eres tu. Dijo Naruto.

-si tranquilo escuche algo. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah ese era yo no puedo dormir. Dijo Naruto.

-no era otra cosa. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-q q que cosa. Dijo Naruto.

-creo que sonido proviene de tu cama. Dijo Gintoki.

-de mi cama. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-ES EL COCO EL COCO ESTA TU CAMA. Grito Gintoki.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto asustado.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **¿Que lo que tiene el maletín? deja tu review y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN.**


	7. cambio de look y justicia feminil

**No soy dueño de nada.**

En la arena todo el público estaba asustado y eso que la primera pelea era una masacre ya que los contendientes eran Shizuka Nadeshiko y Neji Hyuga, quien este estaba en el suelo nadie esperaba que la Nadeshiko se pusiera como loca.

-Naruto. Gruño Shizuka entre dientes.

 **Flashback de Shizuka.**

Justo cuando todos los genin se retiraban Shizuka iba pedir el apoyo de dicho rubio pero.

-TENGO QUE IRME RAPIDO. Grito Naruto.

-Naruto…podrías…ani. Interrumpida Shizuka.

El rubio se había ido esto solo enfureció a la kunoichi.

-que tanto estas mirando. Dijo Neji molesto.

Pero la Nadeshiko la miro con ojos asesinos y ahí la empezó la masacre.

 **Fin del flashback de Shizuka.**

Genma revisaba el cuerpo del Hyuga decidió detener la pelea por KO mientras tanto en el público.

-a veces Shizuka tiene un mal temperamento. Dijo Shion suspirando.

-me pregunto qué le habrá pasado para que se ponga así. Dijo Karin preocupada.

-el siguiente combate será entre Uzumaki Naruto contra Rock lee. Dijo Genma.

En ese entonces Gintoki cerro su libro de Jump ya que no presto atención en la primera pelea.

-no me digas que estuviste leyendo durante pelea. Dijo Anko.

-no es tan malo leer un libro además que lee un libro. Dijo Gintoki con leve sonrisa y señalando a Kakashi que veía el Icha icha paradise.

-no me sorprende ver como ganaron sus rangos Jonin. Dijo Anko con una gota en su cabeza.

-Vamos LEE es hora de mostrar los resultados de la llama de la juventud. Dijo Gai levantando el puño.

Volviendo a la arena quien en barandal se podía ver a Lee que saltaba desde a esa altura, y aterrizar sorprendiendo al público a excepción de los expertos.

-eh. Dijo Genma observando a su alrededor.

No se encontraba un rastro de Naruto.

-Gin donde está tu alumno. Dijo Anko.

-le dije ese mocoso que usé el maletín. Dijo Gintoki.

-y que hay dentro de ese maletín. Dijo Anko curiosa.

-ya lo sabrás. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

Mientras tanto con los genin.

-tonto. Dijo Shizuka en voz baja.

-oigan no me digan que ese tarado rubio salió corriendo por un cabeza de tazón. Dijo Kankuro burlándose.

-Naruto no huira de una pelea. Dijo Korra molesta.

-si claro a este paso será descalificado por cobardía jaja. Dijo Kankuro burlándose.

-serás. Gruño Korra.

El Avatar iba tras el Suna pero fue detenida por su amigo Gohan.

-momento…tu...Kankuro verdad. Dijo Gohan.

-que quieres niño. Dijo Kankuro.

-mira mi amigo Naruto tiene unos contratiempos. Dijo Gohan.

-y cuáles son esos contratiempos. Dijo Kankuro.

-espera y veras. Dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa al igual que su padre.

Se podía ver al público gritar ya que finalmente en la arena estaba Naruto pero con otra vestimenta tenía una camiseta dogi sin mangas destruidas lo cual dejaba ver su pectoral en forma de V de color naranja por detrás el logo de Uzumaki, pantalones de color marino también llevaba guantes que tenían agujero para sus dedos de ese color seguía llevando las sandalias azules y su banda de Konoha seguía puesta en su cabeza.

Esto causo Korra, Shizuka y Shion se sonrojen un poco.

-lamento hacerte esperar cejotas. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-no a juzgar por ese atuendo me dice que debo estar preparado. Dijo Lee seriamente.

-jeje prepárate porque yo iré con todo. Dijo Naruto.

- _además debo agradecer a Gintoki, Gohan y a Korra-chan ellos escogieron este traje. Penso Naruto._

 **Flashback de Naruto.**

En una tienda de ropa.

-oigan que hacemos aquí. Pregunto Naruto.

-veras Naruto ese traje que tienes es bueno…pero. Interrumpido Gohan.

-lo quiero decir que tu traje apesta. Dijo Gintoki.

-que. Dijo Naruto.

-NO ese eso tu chaqueta no te permite dar un buen golpe y una buena patada así que mejor preparado para la final. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ah está bien. Asintió Naruto.

De repente el rubio cambio su atuendo de un buen video juego.

-como negro que necesito una espada. Dijo Naruto.

-el traje de Cloud no va contigo además no eres un espadachín. Dijo Gintoki negando la cabeza.

Inmediatamente cambiaron a otro atuendo este era de un dibujo.

-me siento heroico. Dijo Naruto.

-hm…no el traje de Finn no te queda. Dijo Gohan.

El equipo Avatar cambio de atuendo ahora este era un traje viejo.

-el traje del Avatar Aang tampoco. Dijo Korra.

Gohan, Gintoki y Korra decidieron ocultarle al Rubio que tenían un traje listo para su combate incluso compraron mas ya que ese era del mismo color además estaba en oferta.

 **Fin del flashback de Naruto.**

-bien…COMIENCEN. Dijo Genma.

Lee empezó con una patada voladora lo cual hizo retroceder al rubio dando 2 volteretas hacia atrás este empezó su posición de mano.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Dijo Naruto.

El de pelo de tazón estaba rodeado de 30 narutos.

-vaya el chico ira con todo. Dijo Anko un poco sorprendida.

-será que quiere termínalo con el Tatsumaki otra vez. Dijo Gintoki curioso.

Volviendo al combate Naruto estaba golpeado a Lee pero este se cubría en forma de X.

- _sus golpes son duros Naruto-kun definitivamente entreno sus llamas de la juventud. Penso Lee._

Al fijarse que Naruto tenía un punto abierto Lee contraataco con 3 golpes en los pectorales pero este era un clon mientras que el pelo de tazón, avanzaba dando una patada voladora agregando otra patada que mando al rubio a chocar con 6 clones esto hicieron poof.

-maldición. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Naruto corrió en dirección de su oponente pero fue golpeado en el hombro este era un clon, otro rubio se dirigía hacia él, pero fue golpeado en el estómago esto solo desapareció y seguía otro intento de Naruto tratado de dar un golpe pero fue sostenido por Lee que lo lanzo contra 5 clones.

-ten esto. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto salto dando una patada que fue impactada en estomago de Lee luego otro clon dio también una patada entre los aires lo cual hizo retroceder al pelo de tazón, el rubio se acercaba para darle un golpe que fue esquivado e inmediatamente esta fue sujetada para sí ser lanzando hacia 4 clones estos desaparecieron.

-todos a él. Dijo Naruto.

Todos los clones aplastaron a Lee, pero en ese momento los rubios empezaron a volar y a desaparecer ya que el pelo de tazón se había liberado dando poderosas patadas.

-debí sospecharlo el original está ahí. Dijo Lee.

Lee se fijó que Naruto estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa burlona.

-por qué se alegra tanto ya no tiene más clones. Dijo Shion molesta.

-conociendo a Naruto preparo una nueva técnica junto con su sensei. Dijo Karin.

Volviendo al combate.

-cejotas que pasa por que no lanzas un jutsu te lo devolveré. Dijo Naruto.

-…lamentablemente yo no poseo esas habilidades. Dijo Lee un poco triste.

-que. Dijo Naruto.

-yo siempre me esfuerzo he entrenado duro día a día a decir verdad yo uso el taijutsu. Dijo Lee.

-ya veo eso explica porque eres bueno peleado de cerca en ese caso será taijutsu contra taijutsu. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto se puso en posición lo cual alegro a Lee.

-debo recordarte que acabo de derrotar a tus clones…por favor utilizo todo lo que tienes Naruto-kun. Dijo Lee.

-eso no volverá a pasar…Y YO TERMINARE SIENDO EL GANADOR DE ESTE EXAMEN DATTEBANYO. Dijo Naruto.

Ambos chicos corrieron al acercarse agarraron de las manos apretándolas luego se soltaron para así atacar con una patada luego otra que chocaron entre si Lee salto dando 5 patadas, pero fue bloqueadas e inmediatamente su pierna fue sostenida por el rubio haciendo lo girar para así lanzarlo contra el suelo el de pelo de tazon fue rodando hasta que se levantó.

-te dije que te lo devolvería. Dijo Naruto.

Lee trato de atacar pero ese entonces en un parpadeo Naruto no estaba había desaparecido de su vista pero de repente, siento un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo cual lo mando contra el suelo mientras que el chico de pelo de tazon trataba de recuperarse.

-que fue eso sentí ese golpe más fuerte de lo normal. Dijo Lee adolorido.

-este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento luchare seriamente contigo. Dijo Naruto.

-que…quiere decir que estabas calentado…que tonto he sido debí darme cuenta. Dijo Lee en tono exagerado.

-eh. Dijo Naruto.

-GAI-SENSEI PUEDO USARLO. Grito Lee.

-hmm…si Gin entreno a ese chico como debía estoy que el Omoto renge no sería efectivo para el joven Naruto…en ese caso VE ADELANTE CON TODO LEE PUEDES USARLO. Dijo Gai.

-si. Dijo Lee feliz.

Lee en sus piernas soltó pesas que estaban atadas a sus tobillos ahora el chico se sentía más ligero pero este se puso posición que Gohan conocía.

- **HACHIMON TONKO.** Grito Lee.

Al ver esto el Copy-nin se soprendio al ver que Lee contralaba una de las técnicas ninjas arriesgadas pero.

-meh. Dijo Gintoki desinteresado.

-que pasa no pareces estar sorprendido. Dijo Gai molesto.

Mientras que Lee dijo **Seimon** liberaba un chakra su piel trastorno a rojo después dijo **Shomon** la piel de chico pelo de tazon, ahora tenía aura verde rodeada en su cuerpo en total eran 6 puertas abiertas.

-Gin al parecer tu alumno esta en aprietos. Dijo Anko.

-créeme él se preparó para esto. Dijo Gintoki.

Volviendo a la pelea.

-bien es mi turno. Dijo Naruto.

Gohan y Korra sonrieron lo cual confundió al pelo de tazón, Naruto en posición dio un grito dejando un pequeño cráter.

-no me digas que…GIN QUE LE HICISTE. Dijo Kakashi.

-hmm…pregúntale a Gohan. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo burlonamente.

 **Flashback de Gintoki.**

En el bosque lejos de la aldea el equipo Avatar estaba entrenado.

-NOS VAS ENSEÑAR CONTROLAR EL KI. Gritaron Naruto y Korra felices y sorprendidos.

-así es. Asintió Gohan.

-que bien primero aprender a volar y lanzar bolas de energías. Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-wow…pasa a paso. Dijo Gohan.

-no cuentes conmigo. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah de seguro es porque eres un vago. Dijo Naruto.

Gin decidió ignorar el comentario del rubio.

-Gohan puedo hablar un rato contigo. Dijo Gintoki.

-claro. Dijo Gohan.

De ahí el Samurai y el Semi Saiyajin se alejaban de Naruto y Korra.

-mira me alegraba que hayas decido enseñar el ki. Dijo Gintoki.

-que pasa es sobre ti. Dijo Gohan.

-bueno es cierto que mis energías están bloqueadas pero ese es otro tema es…sobre Naruto. Dijo Gintoki.

-y. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-has oído del Kyubi. Dijo Gintoki.

2 semanas pasaron Naruto y Korra su progreso era un solo poco…aun no poseían la habilidad, pero no dudarían en frenar el entrenamiento.

-YA LO TIENES KORRA. Grito Naruto.

Korra gruñía entre dientes en sus manos se formaba una bola de Ki pequeña.

-VAMOS SIGUE. SIGUE. Grito

-…listo. Dijo Korra feliz.

-increíble. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-felicidades si sigues así te convertirás en maestra del Ki. Dijo Gohan

-hey me gusta cómo suena eso Korra maestra de Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Ki. Dijo Korra.

-ya no necesitaras usar el Aire. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Pero eso solo puso al Avatar a sentarse mientras esta miraba al suelo y hacia circulitos.

-eres cruel. Dijo Korra con ojos llorosos.

-lo siento. Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

-ahora Gohan. Dijo Gintoki en voz baja.

-si. Asintió Gohan en voz baja.

Gohan se acercó al rubio.

-Naruto eres una vergüenza como ninja. Dijo Gohan molesto.

-eh. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-odio tu pelo es demasiado ridículo. Dijo Gohan molesto.

-qué hay de malo con mi pelo. Dijo Naruto.

-um…como dice Vegeta…así eres un insecto escuchaste eres un insecto, INSECTO. Dijo Gohan molesto.

Pero Naruto seguía un poco confundido por lo dicho el Semi Saiyajin.

-ya estás enojado. Dijo Gohan.

-no de hecho cuando era niño todos se burlaban de mí. Dijo Naruto en tono triste.

-ah…lo siento. Dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia.

-IDIOTA. Grito Gintoki molesto.

En ese entonces Gohan recibió un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón de parte Gin.

-por qué me pegas. Dijo Gohan adolorido.

-arruinaste todo. Dijo Gintoki.

Momentos después era de tarde y Naruto estaba practicando sus golpes.

-perfecto si sigo controlare el ki a la perfección. Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto quieres ver algo interesante. Dijo Gintoki.

-que estas planeado. Dijo Naruto.

-solo sígueme. Dijo Gintoki.

El rubio seguía a su sensei al detenerse estaba espiando Naruto iba regañar pero noto a un par de conocidos eran Gohan y Korra.

-claro que me gustaría seguir entrenando contigo a solas. Dijo Korra feliz.

 _-espero que esto ayude a Naruto. Penso Korra._

-me parece bien, pero si dejamos de conversar y vamos al restaurante de Ichiraku a seguir hablando del tema. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-eh. Dijo Naruto.

-sería como escapar juntos. Dijo Korra.

-si algo malvado pero será nuestro secreto. Dijo Gohan.

-no lo entiendo no vas hacer algo. Dijo Naruto.

-si no mal recuerdo dijiste que soy un vago así que no diré nada. Dijo Gintoki.

-si y…uh...etto…mmm. Dijo Gohan tratado de averiguar que dicer.

- _cuál era la línea. Penso. Gohan._

Lo cual esto puso nervioso al Avatar y al Samurai pero Naruto lo miro de otro forma pensó que Gohan se estaba confesando pero eso pasó desapercibido para el Semi Saiyajin ya que se fijo en Naruto y Gin.

-sabes siento…algo. Dijo Gohan.

-eh. Dijo Korra confundida.

Gohan abrazo a Korra lo cual puso colorada al Avatar.

-lo siento. Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

Avatar entendía el plan Gin decidió acercarse al oído mientras rubio gruñía entre dientes.

-quien lo hubiera pensado de Gohan se lance sobre el Avatar nos crees que harían una linda pareja. Dijo Gintoki con voz sombría.

-NOOOOOOO. Grito Naruto.

En ese entonces Naruto desapareció y apareció frente de Gohan soltando al Avatar en ese entonces Gohan recibió un fuerte golpe rostro.

-POR QUE TUVISTE QUE FIJARTE EN ELLA. Grito Naruto.

Gohan ese golpe no lo hizo caer solo arrastro sus pies junto con la tierra frenando sintió un ki poderoso en Naruto.

-ven. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-y sigues sonriendo...ERES UN MALDITO. Dijo Naruto enojado.

Gohan da un golpe en la mejilla pero Naruto aguanto el golpe lo cual se acercaba el rubio, dio un uppercut en el mentón pero Semi Saiyajin contraataco con una patada a la costilla.

-POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE. Grito Naruto.

Naruto lanzaba golpes y patadas mientras Gohan hacia lo mismo, pero.

-suficiente. Dijo Gintoki.

Ambos chicos recibieron golpes en sus cabezas de la katana de madera parte de Gin.

-…que…paso. Dijo Naruto tocándose la cabeza.

-no lo recuerdas. Dijo Korra.

-no porque…me siento enojado. Dijo Naruto.

-es por tu posees el Kyubi. Dijo Gintoki.

-que. Dijo Naruto sorprendido ya que no muchos sabían sobre ese secreto.

-escucha voy ayudarte a dominarlo tomara tiempo, pero tienes que demostrarle a ese zorro quien es que el domina tu cuerpo. Dijo Gintoki.

-s si. Asiento Naruto.

 **Fin del flashback de Gintoki.**

Toda la arena estaba sorprendida el Hokage y Kazekage nadie podía creerlo a excepción del Equipo Avatar el cuerpo de Naruto estaba rodeado de Ki Naranja.

 **(** nota: pongan esta canción Just awake de Fear **)**

-increíble ese es el Chakra del Kyubi. Dijo Kazekage sorprendido y a la vez quería el cuerpo del rubio.

-podemos empezar. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Lee y Naruto desaparecieron y chocaron lo causo una onda de sonido se podía ver al Rubio retrocediendo, pero su oponente empezó a dar golpes rápidos pero Naruto lo bloqueaba en forma de X esto no detuvo al cabeza de tazon seguía atacando aumentando su velocidad hasta que abrió la defensa de Naruto.

-lo logre. Dijo Lee.

Pero sintió patada en el estómago lo cual obligo a retroceder junto con la tierra ambos se movieron y empezaron a dispersarse atacándose aleatoriamente haciendo onda de sónicas el ojo humano no podía verlo a excepción de Gohan y Korra.

- _no puedo creerlo que clase de entrenamiento hizo Naruto. Penso Shizuka_

Después de 3 ondas sónicas estos frenaron se podía ver que casi todo está destruido incluso el mismo Genma estaba atrapado en el campo de batalla.

-estoy sorprendido Naruto-kun no dejaste de entrenar, ESTAS LIBERANDO TODAS LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD. Dijo Lee.

-eres raro. Dijo Naruto.

Ahora Lee estaba frente de Naruto pero lo sujeto de su brazo para sí tirarlo al suelo, el pelo de tazon aterrizo de pie sin soltar el brazo del Rubio hasta que este lo impacto al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter.

-aun no termino. Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Lee y Naruto corrieron entre sí pero Lee salto sobre la cabeza del rubio para sí tomar velocidad y atacar pero su fue bloqueado, así que decidió atacar rápidamente pero sus golpes y patadas eran bloqueadas y desviadas por el Rubio.

-vamos que paso con esas fuerzas. Dijo Naruto

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Rugio Lee.

Lee ataco nuevamente, pero había recibido una patada en el mentón lo que mando hacia los aires casi estaban cerca del público Naruto salto para así atacar ya que no dominaba el vuelo.

-no me rindo. Dijo Lee determinado.

El rubio lanzo una patada que fue bloqueada por la rodilla de su oponente entonces ahí empezaron golpearse y dar patadas en aire, ambos bloqueaban y desviaban sus ataques hasta que por ultimas vez chocaron rodillas hasta se separaron dando volteretas en aire hacia atrás.

El público grito de emoción los demás sensei no querían parpadear a pesar de ser combate a gran velocidad incluso el Copy-nin, se impresiono por el desarrollo de Taijutsu de su ex alumno por otro lado Gin se encontraba demasiado tranquilo.

-VAMOS LEE DEBES GANAR TIENES QUE SACAR TODAS LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD. Grito Gai levantando el puño en alto.

-no lo conozco. Dijo Gintoki.

-yo tampoco lo conozco…eh que no deberías apoyar a tu alumno. Dijo Anko.

-él sabe que tiene apoyo. Dijo Gintoki con pequeña sonrisa.

-VAMOS NARUTO GANA. Grito Gohan.

-ANIMO DALE SU MERICIDO. Grito Korra golpeando al aire.

Volviendo al combate.

-aquí voy. Dijo Lee determinado.

-no la te voy dejar fácil. Dijo Naruto con sonrisa de zorro.

Naruto y Lee se acercaron e iniciaron a la vez con un golpe en el estómago después dieron una patada en las costillas, hasta que finalmente chico del pelo de tazon da una palma en pectoral del rubio luego comienza atacar rápidamente el cuerpo de Naruto.

-qué velocidad. Dijo Kurenai.

-nunca había visto a alguien golpear así. Dijo Asuma.

- _a excepción del Cuatro Hokage oí que sus técnicas eran rápidas. Penso Asuma._

-increíble…y como es que TU puedes estar tan tranquilo. Dijo Anko.

-de que hablas. Confundido Gintoki.

-mira a tu alumno está recibiendo una tunda de golpes. Dijo Anko un poco molesta.

-obviamente el clon de Gai es bueno, pero…nosotros no perdimos el tiempo. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

Volviendo al combate Lee seguía golpeando hasta que se detuvo vio que su oponente se tambaleaba y caí de espaldas.

 _-espero no haberme excedido en verdad fuiste un buen oponente Naruto-kun. Penso Lee._

Pero Lee recibió una fuerte patada al mentón parte del rubio quien se paró de una mano lo cual envió a su oponente hacia a la altura del público.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Gai cómicamente tocándose sus mejillas como esa famosa pintura El grito.

Lee se fijó que su oponente se dirigía a él con un simple salto.

-AUN NO ME RINDO. Grito Lee determinado.

Lee en sus manos lanzo las vendas que se dirigían hacia Naruto pero este la sujeto con su mano izquierda.

-CEJ…NO LEE EN VERDAD ERES INCREIBLE TIENES TODO MI RESPECTO. Grito Naruto.

Lee no, no solo el sino casi todos se fijaron en el brazo derecho de Naruto se podía una bola en espiral como si fuera viento.

- **RASENGAN.** Dijo Naruto.

Naruto tiro de la venda que sujetaba lo cual hizo que Lee acercara a la técnica dando en su estómago enviándolo hacia a los cielos.

-fiuu. Silbo Gintoki burlonamente.

-esa es…como tú le enseñaste. Dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-el niño quería ganar así que le enseñe una de las mejores técnicas. Dijo Gintoki.

Desde el cielo se podía a Lee quien estaba inconsciente y seguía cayendo pero este fue atrapado por su sensei.

 **(** fin de la canción **)**

-Lee. Dijo Gai preocupado.

-oiga él está bien verdad. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-si. Dijo Gai levantando un pulgar y sonriendo.

-el ganador Uzumaki Naruto. Dijo Genma.

-(suspiro) Naruto siempre quiere preocuparme. Dijo Shion aliviada.

-apenas pude ver lo que pasaba. Dijo Karin sorprendida.

-ahora siguen el tonto de Sasuke y Gohan tu cual apoyas. Dijo Shion.

-pues obvio Gohan. Dijo Karin con mini rubor en sus mejillas.

-haa…que es esto sintió como si te gustara a Gohan. Dijo Shion.

-d de que hablas. Dijo Karin.

-hmm…si no mal recuerda tu odiabas a los hombres. Dijo Shion.

-eso es…porque su oponente es…Gohan y el de seguro no va perder. Dijo Karin nerviosa.

-claro que no perderá Gohan será el ganador. Dijo Sakura.

-es cierto que no conocemos a Gohan pero de seguro su jutsu será mejor que el de Naruto. Dijo Ino.

-oigan que ustedes no estaban enamoradas del Uchiha. Dijo Karin un poco molesta.

-gustar de alguien que le gusta golpear a una mujer. Dijo Sakura.

-y que no le gusta socializar. Agrego Ino.

-NO GRACIAS. Dijeron Sakura y Ino.

Mientras tanto Mitarashi noto que Gin se iba.

-adónde vas los exámenes no terminaron. Dijo Anko.

-solo hare una cosa te prometo te traeré un dango. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah tomate tu tiempo. Dijo Anko feliz.

Momentitos después Gin estaba en un mostrador.

-hola quisiera donar 2000 Ryos en contra del Uchiha. Dijo Gintoki.

-las apuestas en contra de Uchiha son del uno osea usted y en contra del Son es 3481 en total del dinero 5.205.400 millones está seguro de poner su dinero en contra del Uchiha. Dijo Hombre.

-si. Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa malvada.

En la arena.

-Cejotas-sensei. Dijo Naruto.

-dime. Dijo Gai.

-dígale a Lee que siga entrenando y si quiere la revancha, lo esperare con mucho gusto. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Gai feliz.

Naruto se dirgia hacia donde estaba los Genin y sus amigos.

-Naruto eso. Interrumpida Korra.

-ESO FUE IMPROSIONANTE NARUTO. Grito Shizuka feliz.

-ah…gracias Shizuka. Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

-hmf. Dijo Korra molesta viendo a otro lado.

-donde está el idiota de Sasuke. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-qué crees se fue antes de que tu vinieras. Dijo Korra sarcástica.

-Gohan que no es tu turno. Dijo Naruto.

-ah cierto. Dijo Gohan.

De ahí venia Gintoki con 3 palillos de dango que escuchaba unos comentarios que apoyaban al Uchiha.

-ten. Dijo Gintoki.

-gracias…mmm por cierto donde fuiste. Dijo Chibi Anko que comía feliz sus dangos.

Gin saco un cronometro quien sabe dónde.

-VAMOS GOHAN. Grito Sakura.

-NO TE DEJES INTIMIDAR POR SASUKE.

Frente la arena estaba Sasuke y Gohan que se miraban desde una distancia que no pudieran llegar se acercaban poco a poco hacia donde estaba Genma.

-Sasuke discúlpate con Sakura. Dijo Gohan.

-hmf…ella solo es una perdedora a igual que Naruto que solo tuvo suerte en su combate. Dijo Sasuke con voz fria.

-sabes si un perdedor se esfuerza da lo máximo puede superar los límites. Dijo Gohan.

-que clase chiste es ese. Dijo Sasuke.

Gohan solo levanto su brazo derecho con un puño lo cual hizo que publico se emocionara y sonrojado a ciertas 3 Kunoichis.

-he oído que si levantas el brazo eres el ganador. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-tsk…no te creerás importante ni siquiera empezamos. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-basta de chalar…COMIENCEN. Dijo Genma.

Gohan desapareció ante la vista del Uchiha lo cual recibió un unpercut lo cual envio hacia los aires.

-este golpe es por Sakura. Dijo Gohan.

El Semi Saiyajin voló hacia el Uchiha que seguía aires apenas podía moverse, pero vio a Gohan que estaba frente este junto sus manos para así golpear su estómago.

-esta va por Ino. Dijo Gohan.

Sasuke fue arrojado hacia pero sintió un golpe en el pectoral era puño de Gohan que este lo envió hacia el suelo arrastrando hasta chocarse contra la pared.

-Y ESA FUE PARTE DE KARIN. Grito Gohan.

Genma reviso el cuerpo seguía vivo pero noto no podía moverse estaba inconsciente.

-suficiente…el ganador Son Gohan. Dijo Genma.

-esto no puede estar pasando. Dijo Kazekage sorprendido.

-si yo también estoy igual que tu. Dijo Hokage.

-el gano…SIIIIIII. Grito Sakura saltando de alegría.

-GOHAN ERES EL MEJOR. Grito Ino y abrazando a la peli rosa.

-no tengo descripción por lo que acabo de ver…en verdad cumplió con su promesa. Dijo Karin con leve sonrisa.

-venció…a…Sasuke. Dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-Gin que clase de entrenamiento le hiciste a ese niño. Dijo Kurenai.

-ese niño ya vino asi…HEY miren esta batalla termino 32 segundos. Dijo Gintoki un poco feliz.

-QUEEEEEEE. Dijeron Todos los sensei.

En la arena.

-si te disculparas te hubiera dado ventaja. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan señalo donde estaban los Genin.

-oigan díganme que no me está señalando a mí. Dijo Kankuro un poco asustado.

-Naruto creo que te está señalando a ti. Dijo Korra.

-ya veo…BIEN GOHAN LLEGUEMOS A LAS FINALES. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro.

-LO ESPERO CON ANSIAS. Grito Gohan sonriendo al igual que su padre.

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	8. protege la aldea

**No soy dueño de nada.**

En la arena de Konoha la siguiente pelea era entre Shikamaru contra Temari lo cual el Nara termino rindiéndose ya en pleno combate debido a la competencia, la otra pelea bueno termino antes de que comenzara ya que Kankuro tenía miedo del poder de Gohan y Naruto haciendo que ganador fuera Shino.

-y ahora el siguiente combate será entre Garaa Suna contra el Avatar Korra. Dijo Genma.

Todo público se fijó en el Avatar había unas personas sorprendidas ya que no lo esperaban y otros querían verla en acción.

-ok puedo hacerlo. Dijo Korra nerviosa.

-recuerda entrenamiento Korra. Dijo Gohan.

-si. Asintió Korra.

-y lo más importante ten cuidado de la arena. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-casi lo olvidaba ese un buen detalle. Dijo Korra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Korra caminaba por el pasillo estaba nerviosa ya que pelearía delante de gente feudal, ninja de otros países y el pueblo de Konoha que empezaba a tomarle cariño.

-Korra no te pongas nerviosa concéntrate en tu rival tu eres el av…wow. Dijo Korra.

Avatar noto los gritos de las personas estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de gente.

-que le sucede. Pregunto Anko.

-quizás son los nervios mira cuanta gente hay. Dijo Gintoki.

-NIÑA RELAJATE TIENES TODO MI APOYO. Grito Anko.

Korra se concentró en su oponente Gaara estaba frente a él cruzando de brazos esperándola con una mirada fría que aterraba a cualquier niño.

- _su mirada esta llena de odio…hiciste que temblara en los exámenes. Penso Korra molesta._

-oye. Dijo Gaara con una voz fria.

-e eh si. Dijo Korra un poco seria.

-tu…estabas sentada a mi lado en el primer examen. Dijo Gaara.

-cielos no esperaba que me reconocieras hiciste que mi examen fuera un infierno. Dijo Korra un poco feliz.

-je…el infierno...dime…estas asustada. Pregunto Gaara.

-al contrario, hoy te enfrentare a ti superando ese miedo. Dijo Korra en posición.

-…COMIENCEN. Dijo Genma.

(Nota: pongan esta canción **Wagakki band Senbonzakura,** si quieren y se acaba bueno la repiten).

Korra corrió donde Gaara este no hacia ningún movimiento de repente apareció un clon hecho de arena frente a ella, sin pensarlo Korra dio una patada de Fuego pasando atreves de la costilla del clon de arena destruyendo por completo el Avatar se fijó en el Suna para atacarlo no tenía defensa iba dar un golpe, pero de la nada salió arena frente a Korra.

-te tengo. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

Ante los ojos de todos Korra desapareció frente a todos el Suna sintió un ataque por detrás otro por de frente por todos lados.

 _-lo sabía su arena no puede seguir el ritmo de mis movimientos. Penso Korra._

Korra cubrió su puño derecho con rocas golpeándole en la mejilla esto hizo que el Peli rojo cayera dejando ver un pequeño quiebre en esa mejilla.

-que le pasa en su mejilla. Pregunto Naruto.

-es la armadura de arena. Dijo Temari.

-armadura de arena. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-te diré algo el Avatar tuvo suerte en acertar un golpe en la cara de Gaara no volverá pasar esa armadura de arena es indestructible. Dijo Kankuro burlándose.

-lo dice el hombre que ni siquiera paso a las semifinales. Dijo Naruto.

Por otro lado.

-es increíble esa niña es rápida. Dijo Anko sorprendida.

-si yo fuera Garra yo tendría cuidado con los golpes del Avatar. Dijo Gintoki.

-por lo que escuche por ahí había una mujer con una fuerza sobrehumana pero no recuerdo su nombre. Dijo Anko.

Gintoki ignoro a la Kunoichi y se fijó en el publico había anbus encapuchados.

-me estas escuchado. Dijo Anko un poco molesta.

-eh…dijiste algo. Dijo Gintoki.

-deberías escuchar a tu alrededor a ese modo nunca tendrás novia. Dijo Anko burlándose.

-tenia novia. Dijo Gintoki.

-TENIAS NOVIA. Gritaron Anko, Yugao y Kurenai sorprendidos

-si vas preguntar por ella pues olvídalo ella rompió conmigo. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

Volviendo a la pelea.

Gaara trataba de levantarse.

-te quedaras ahí o iré por ti. Dijo Korra.

El Peli Rojo no respondió, pero desapareció ante sus ojos Korra ataco aleatoriamente hasta que dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que el Suna saliera arrastrado por la tierra.

-Gaara. Dijeron Temari y Kankuro.

Avatar nuevamente corrió, pero esta vez fue en círculos rodeando a Gaara.

-no puedo creerlo. Dijo Shion sorprendida.

-increíble pensaba que Gohan y Naruto eran los más rápidos, pero nunca pensé que Korra estaría al nivel de ellos. Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-qué día quien lo hubiera dicho estamos siendo superadas por el Avatar. Dijo Ino.

Volviendo al combate.

Korra seguía atacando hasta que Gaara estaba de rodillas respirando con poca dificultad.

-apuesto que no has sentido un golpe así venciste a ese ninja del sonido con facilidad, pero a contra a mí no te será fácil ganar. Dijo Korra

-…ya veo. Dijo Gaara.

Gaara cruzo sus dedos Korra se puso en alerta, pero vio que la arena rodeaba al Peli Rojo cubriéndolo dejando ver una bola de arena el Peli Rojo estaba completamente protegido.

-q…que acaso se abra rendido. Dijo Korra.

-KORRA NO IMPORTA QUE CLASE DE TRUCO HAGA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD. Grito Naruto.

 _-tiene razón, pero…por si acaso. Penso Korra._

Avatar levanto 2 muros de Tierra alrededor de Gaara estaba rodeando incluso sorprendió al público con tal hazaña, Korra no pierdo tiempo hizo que los muros aplastaran esa bola de arena causando una explosión de humo de a poco se iba dispersando.

-lo sabía. Dijo Korra.

Korra vio que la bola de arena estaba intacta se había defendido con picos afilados hecho de arena.

-si hubiera atacado de frente esos picos atravesarían su cuerpo. Dijo Gohan.

-que inteligente eres genial Korra. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Cosa que no le gusto para nada a la Nadeshiko.

 _-ella se cree la gran cosa aun no me rendiré. Penso Shizuka._

Avatar desapareció ante la vista de todos.

-desapareció. Dijo Kankuro sorprendido.

-no. Dijo Gohan.

-que acaso tu puedes verlo. Dijo Kankuro.

-Korra habrá ganando fuerza, pero eso no fue el único lo que aumento también fue su velocidad como tú no puedes sentir el Ki yo sí puedo verlos. Explico Gohan.

-que…bromeas no. Dijo Kankuro sudando un poco.

-a decir verdad, a mi cuesta seguir los movimientos de Korra. Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

Frente al campo de batalla se podía ver un destello blanco como si brillara era Korra seguía moviéndose hasta que comenzó a dirigirse a la bola de arena.

-combinando los 3 elemento Fuego, Tierra y Agua. Dijo Korra.

Korra ataco con su brazo derecho cubierto de los 3 elementos parecía como si fuera un taladro este impacto a la bola de arena, donde estaba Gaara tras eso el público quedo callado y a la vez sorprendido la bola de arena ha sido rota.

-lo logro. Dijo Anko feliz.

-controlar 2 elementos a la vez era su límite. Dijo Gintoki.

-como que…quieres decir que ella no sabía controlar 3 elementos a la vez. Dijo Anko.

-exacto, pero nosotros le ayudamos con ese problema. Dijo Gintoki.

-ya veo esa niña ya lo tiene ganado. Dijo Anko sonriendo.

-esto es…una broma…la defensa de Gaara fue…destruida. Dijo Kankuro.

-no puede ser. Dijo Temari.

-SI…ahora Korra tiene que darle el golpe de gracia. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-…tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Gohan.

Korra alejaba su mano retrocedía con cautela.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gaara.

(fin de la canción)

Dentro de la bola de arena salió un brazo que parecía una garra de una bestia lucia con mini venas purpura, pero estaba hecho de arena.

-qué era eso. Dijo Anko parpadeando y a la vez un poco asustada.

-jo esto si es interesante. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo con maldad.

Por otro lado, los hermanos Suna temblaban pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma o algo.

-oigan. Dijo Gohan.

-que. Dijo Kankuro temblando.

-algo anda mal sintió un ki que crece descontroladamente. Dijo Gohan.

-no, no sé de qué hablas jaja. Dijo Kankuro nerviosa y asustando.

El Semi Saiyajin decidió en no insistir sentía algo raro a pesar de que sus compañeros de equipo no podían sentir lo que el detectaba era monstruoso, de repente la arena se dispersaba mostrando a un Gaara herido se podía que chorreaba un poco de sangre en su brazo derecho.

-lo sabía su caparazón se rompió antes de tiempo. Dijo Temari.

De repente la gente se empezó a sentir cansada pero los Jonin se dieron cuenta de esto así que usaron un jutsu en contra de esa técnica esta sintió una explosión donde estaba Hokage.

-que sucede. Dijo Korra fijándose en el público.

-grrrrrrr…tu. Dijo Gaara gruñendo y con ojos fríos.

De repente Korra vio a los hermanos de la arena y a su sensei mientras que Genma se podía en guardia.

-qué significa esto. Dijo Genma.

-la alianza entre Konoha y Sunagakure se acabó. Dijo Kankuro.

De ahí lo 2 hermanos se fueron llevándose al Peli rojo.

-hey esperen. Protesto Korra.

-KORRA. Grito Naruto.

Naruto se dirigía hacia al Avatar mientras que Gohan se dirigía al público de ahí vio una batalla entre ninjas de Konoha y ninjas de Otagakure.

-que sucede. Dijo Gohan.

Un ninja se dirigía hacia a él pero este lo derroto de un golpe al estómago, el Semi Saiyajin decidió ignorarlo y buscar Gintoki y sus compañeros de Konoha.

-Karin. Dijo Gohan aliviado.

-Gohan. Dijo Karin.

-porque la gente está durmiendo. Dijo Gohan.

-es un jutsu que hace a dormir al oponente si es que claro alguien con capacidad contrarrestarlo. Explico Karin.

-ya veo…de todas formas deberías ir un lugar seguro esto es peligroso. Dijo Gohan.

-y que hay de ti. Dijo Karin.

-nos encargaremos de esto. Dijo Gohan con una mirada de determinación.

-que te volviste loco esto misión es de rango A o más bien rango S deberías dejarlo a los Jonin. Dijo Karin preocupada.

-Karin este no es el momento para discutir. Dijo Gohan.

-claro que si si tu tu…m. Interrumpida Karin.

-Karin deberías confiar en Gohan. Dijo ?

Karin y Gohan se fijaron en Sakura quien en su espalda estaba una dormida Ino.

-te volviste loca Haruno. Dijo Karin molesta.

-que no viste la fuerza de Gohan derroto a Sasuke como si nada además…sé que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero yo tengo en fe Gohan ahora entiendo por qué el Hokage-sama lo trajo a la aldea…Gohan. Dijo Sakura.

-si. Dijo Gohan.

-traerás la paz a la aldea verdad. Pregunto Sakura.

-puedes estar segura de eso no solo yo, Naruto y Korra incluso Gintoki, devolveremos la paz. Dijo Gohan con gran sonrisa igual que padre.

-cuento contigo. Dijo Sakura asintiendo.

-…haz lo quieras. Dijo Karin desviando la mirada y un poco molesta.

- _no mueras Gohan. Penso Karin preocupada._

Cerca del Semi Saiyajin se encontraba Anko quien se defendía hasta clavar un kunai su oponente.

-parece que estamos en aprietos Gin. Dijo Anko.

Había un silencio Anko se dio cuenta que el Samurai no estaba había desaparecido.

-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. Grito Anko furiosa.

Con Korra y Naruto.

-dime ellos te hicieron algo. Dijo Naruto.

-no, estoy bien. Dijo Korra.

-iré ayudar ustedes deberían ir al refugio. Dijo Genma.

Genma se fue dejando solos al rubio y al Avatar.

-no lo entiendo pensé que Suna y Konoha estaban paz y ahora una guerra empieza. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-no creo que sea eso. Dijo Korra.

-que. Dijo Naruto.

-mira ves eso son ninjas de Otagakure. Dijo Korra señalando.

-hicieron una alianza para atacar la aldea. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-no. Dijo Korra negando con cabeza.

-entonces a que te refieres. Dijo Naruto.

-de seguro hay alguien detrás de todo esto si Konoha y Sunagakure eran una alianza entonces los de Otagakure tuvieron algo que ver con esto. Dijo Korra tocándose el mentón pensante.

-Korra tiene razón. Dijo voz desconocida

De ahí venían Gohan junto Shikamaru y Sai quienes querían ayudar.

-no vamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados verdad. Dijo Gohan.

-si Korra tiene razón entonces por donde empezamos el líder de la cabeza debe estar en cualquier parte de Konoha. Dijo Shikamaru.

-hmm…detecto 2 Ki malignos allí…y ahí. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan señalo primero donde se fueron los 3 hermanos y el otro era.

-AHÍ ES DONDE ESTA EL HOKAGE-SAMA. Grito Sai.

-su objetivo era el Hokage. Dijo Shikamaru.

-quisiera ayudar, pero…me preocupa más el ki de allá sintió que su poder está a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Dijo Gohan.

-acaso eres un rastreador de Chakra. Pregunto Shikamaru.

-no solo detecto el ki de las personas, pero luego te explico. Dijo Gohan.

-entonces nos encargamos de Gaara verdad. Dijo Korra.

-si. Dijo Gohan asintió.

-yo creo que el viejo se puede defender solo además no por algo es el Hokage de la aldea. Dijo Naruto con sonrisa de confianza.

-eso espero. Dijo Sai preocupado.

-bien vamos. Dijo Korra con una mirada de determinación.

-si. Dijeron Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru.

Mientras Naruto, Sai y Korra se adelantaban mientras que Shikamaru caminaba a decir verdad esto era un fastidio para él Gohan iba a seguirlos, pero empezó a toser no había rastro de polvo o algo así el Semi Saiyajin se fijó en su mano derecha noto que había un poco sangre.

-que. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-sucede algo. Dijo Shikamaru.

-no, no claro que no jeje. Dijo Gohan limpiándose la mano.

-vamos o lo demás se olvidarán de nosotros. Dijo Shikamaru.

Los 5 se dirigirán donde Gaara y sus hermanos, pero en su camino se encontraron con 15 ninjas del sonido pero Shikamaru dijo **Kagemane no jutsu** quien detuvo las sombras de sus oponentes.

-adelántense Sai y yo los detendremos. Dijo Shikamaru.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Naruto.

Gohan, Naruto y Korra dejaban Sai y Shikamaru.

- **CHOJU GIGA.** Dijo Sai.

Sai quien dibujo leones estos atacaron los 15 ninjas.

-ah…que fastidio. Dijo Shikamaru.

Pero de la nada salieron 6 ninjas quienes intentaban atacar Shikamaru y Sai estos retrocedieron los 2 genin se prepararon pero.

-APARTENSE. Grito voz femenina.

De ahí salieron Shion y Shizuka.

-ja más mocosos. Dijo hombre.

-Shion nuestra frase. Dijo Shizuka.

-nuestro es proteger a Naruto y que se convierta en Hokage. Dijo Shion.

-exacto. Dijo Shizuka.

Shizuka quien tenía un Kunai lo envolvió en su chakra para después lanzarlo hacia un quien esto no lo vio venir luego corrió hacia los 2 esto intentaron atraparla la Nadeshiko, dio una patada a los 2 en sus cabezas la Nadeshiko cayo de pie esta empezó hacer un combo de golpes que mando a sus oponentes hacia el piso suelo dejando noqueados a 3 ninjas.

Por otro lado Shion sus ojos brillaron haciendo que su ojos se note más esta tenía un chakra purpura era bonito en sus manos y piernas estaba ese extraño Chakra.

-así que ese es el poder que rivaliza contra Hyuga. Dijo Sai curioso.

Los 3 ninjas de sonido intentaron atacar pero la rubia ataco al pecho luego dio un patada en el rostro mandando a su oponente KO, la rubia que esta seguía girando en los aires lanzo Kunai que impacto otro ninja que termino cayendo.

-tu eres último. Dijo Shion con ojos asesinos.

El ninja de sonido huyo, pero en su camino encontró a la rubia que sintió un profundo golpe en el estómago.

-(suspiro)…estoy agotada. Dijo Shion feliz y sudando un poco.

-lástima que ese poder dure poco. Dijo Shizuka feliz

- _no sé qué es peor ser vencido por una chica o que te acaba de salvar tu pellejo de todas formas no sé si preocuparme por el futuro de Naruto…que problema. Penso Shikamaru._

Más adelante se encontraba Kankuro quien estaba en el camino de Rubio, Semi Saiyajin y del Avatar.

-jaja no van pasar. Dijo Kankuro.

-he esperado por esto finalmente voy patearle el trasero. Dijo Naruto crujiendo los nudillos.

-alto. Dijo voz desconocida.

De ahí salió chico con lentes negros era.

-Shino. Dijo Naruto.

-yo me encargaré del ustedes sigan. Dijo Shino.

-um…rayos más vale que les des una buena tunda por mí. Dijo Naruto.

Shino solo asintió mientras que los 3 seguían esto solo puso un poco nervioso a Kankuro.

-jamás lo que alcanzaran. Dijo Kankuro burlándose.

-hmm…he esperado demasiado todos están dando sus peleas mientras que todos ustedes me ignorado. Dijo Shino con aura negativa.

Aburame soltó una manada de insectos el resto ya lo sabemos.

Con Gohan, Naruto y Korra pero en su camino se encontraron con una kunai que tenía un sello explosivo.

-CUIDADO. Grito Naruto.

Una explosión cubrió a los 3 ellos se fijaron ante su oponente era el sensei de los 3 hermanos, Baki.

-lo siento…pero estas son órdenes. Dijo Baki.

Baki se sorprendió al ver que los 3 seguían con vida.

-cielos más molestias. Dijo Naruto.

-al parecer esto no será fácil. Dijo Baki.

Baki bajo desde un árbol frente a los 3.

-adelante pueden atacar cuando quieran. Dijo Baki confiando.

Pero de repente en la costilla izquierda de Baki salió una katana, afilada esta fue sacada por detrás mientras que el Ninja de la arena maldecía del dolor de rodillas.

-dijiste que puedo atacar cuando quiera a mí siempre me gusta atacar por detrás. Dijo ?

-Gintoki. Dijeron Korra, Naruto y Gohan.

-hey porque me olvidaron. Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa falsa.

-yo te estaba buscando y no estabas…lo único que escuche fue Anko gritar y créeme está enojada. Dijo Gohan.

El samurái sudo del miedo, pero volvió en sí.

-discutamos a lo que venimos. Dijo Gintoki.

-iremos donde se encuentra Gaara. Dijo Naruto.

-ya me di cuenta he visto que alguien más está detrás de todo esto son los ninjas del sonido alguien con una mente criminal solo podría hacer esto. Dijo Gintoki.

-ya lo sabemos. Dijeron Gohan, Korra y Naruto.

-de enserio…tengo algo que decirte Naruto. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh. Dijo Naruto parpadeando y confundido.

-ese Gaara no has notado algo familiar. Dijo Gintoki.

-umm…no la verdad no note nada familiar. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-entonces iré al grano ese chico posee un demonio al igual que tú. Dijo Gintoki.

Tras esas palabras de Gin el rubio se quedó el silencio no era el único bueno…Gohan era otro tema, pero quizás él y Gaara se parezcan fue maltratado de niño supuso Naruto.

-hmm…ahora que pienso, siento que los 2 son iguales tienen un poder oculto. Dijo Gohan.

-los acompañare y tu decidirás que hacer con Gaara. Dijo Gintoki.

-lo detendré hare que Gaara recapacite. Dijo Naruto.

-quiero ver eso. Dijo Gintoki.

-n no…lo…p per. Interrumpido Baki

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ. Grito Gintoki.

Gin quien pateo el rostro de Baki que quedo inconsciente el Samurái empezó a pisotearlo cómicamente hasta que Gohan lo detuvo.

-ya, ya suficiente no era necesario pisotearlo. Dijo Gohan.

-rápido hay que ir donde Gaara. Dijo Naruto.

El equipo Avatar siguió hasta que finalmente estaban frente Gaara pero sin embargo su hermana mayor se puso en medio.

-atrás. Dijo Temari en posición.

-Gaara vine hablar con contigo. Dijo Naruto.

-apártate. Dijo Gaara.

Gaara empujo a Temari.

-hablar que bueno que llegas Avatar. Dijo Gaara gruñendo y abrazándose así mismo.

-al menos podrías escuchar. Dijo Korra.

En un grito Gaara la mitad del cuerpo se transformó seguía siendo de arena como si fuera un mapache monstruoso, Gohan lo sintió era un ki que seguía incrementándose al parecer no tenía control sobre él, Korra y Naruto sintieron un poco de miedo y a la vez sorprendidos.

-oigan debí decírselos ante, pero estamos frente Shukaku o más conocido que Ichibi. Dijo Gintoki tranquilo.

-los matare a todos. Dijo Gaara gruñendo entre dientes.

-ahora nos lo dice. Dijo Korra en posición de pelea.

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	9. equipo avatar vs shukaku

**No soy dueño de nada.**

En medio del bosque lejos de la aldea de Konoha estaban Gaara quien estaba en su media forma de Shukaku frente al Equipo Avatar.

-es increíble su ki no deja de crecer. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-no van venir entonces…YO IRE POR USTEDES. Dijo Gaara.

Gaara sin pensarlo salto hacia al Equipo Avatar que apenas pudieron esquivar ese enorme golpe de arena, pero el Samurai no tuvo suerte esto lo estampo contra el suelo.

-GINTOKI. Grito Gohan.

-sabes yo creo que está bien. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-ah cierto su eternidad. Dijo Gohan.

El avatar se dirigió a Gaara para así dar una patada, pero esta fue bloqueada por la enorme mano de arena en un rugido el Peli Rojo iba contraatacar con garras afiladas mientras que Korra trataba de esquivarla.

 **-SUNA SHURIKEN.** Dijo Gaara.

Gaara lanzo Shuriken de arena a Gohan y Naruto quienes pudieron esquivarlos con éxito, pero la que tenía estar atenta era el Avatar que recibió un raspón en su torso.

-rayos. Gruño Korra entre dientes.

-Korra. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-tranquilo no es nada grave. Dijo Korra tranquila.

Gaara envió otra oleada de shuriken pero.

-finalmente después de 8 capítulos ya todos conocerán mi técnica. Dijo ?

-huh. Dijo Gaara confundido.

Detrás de Gaara estaba Gintoki con una gran sonrisa que después se tornó seria y saco su katana y dijo.

- **ITTORYU SHISHI SONSON.** Dijo Gintoki.

En un parpadeo Gin desapareció y apareció frente los 3 chicos.

-eh que paso. Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-genial. Dijo Gohan que al parecer pudo verlo.

Gaara dio un grito de dolor en su costilla estaba sangrado, pero se detuvo al parecer curo sus heridas gracias a Shukaku.

-hmm…que raro eso debería haber acabado esta pelea, pero…haces que esto sea interesante. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

De repente todo estaba en pausa todo el escenario se tornó en blanco y negro mientras que Gin empezaba a mirarte a ti.

-se lo que piensan ustedes esta técnica es de otro personaje, pero no me miren a mí ni culpen al escritor yo solo lo tome prestado. Dijo Gintoki aclarando dudas.

Todo volvió a normalidad de vuelta a la pelea.

-se volvió a curar no es justo. Dijo Korra.

-no están solos en esto… **TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Dijo Naruto.

En una explosión de humo aparecieron 50 narutos pero Gaara inhalo aire que de repente aparecieron más labios en cuerpo del Peli rojo.

- **FUTON MUGEN SAJIN DAITOPPA.** Dijo Gaara.

Un viento de arena hizo desaparecer a los clones rubios.

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS. Grito Naruto.

Gaara volteo al ver que el rubio que le dio un golpe en la mejilla este lo mando a chocar contra un árbol.

-GGRRR…IMPOSIBLE. Gruño Gaara molesto.

-nada es imposible además…danttebanyo. Dijo Naruto.

-en verdad quieres que te mate. Gruño Gaara

Gaara quien agito sus brazos lanzo shurinken de arena, pero Naruto las había esquivado que enojo al Suna el Peli Rojo decidió ir tras el Rubio intento rasguñarlo, pero era inútil incluso aumento su ritmo hasta que finalmente había roto el cuerpo del Uzumaki pero este era clon.

-que. Dijo Gaara confundido.

De repente Gaara vio al Uzumaki quien le había dado una patada en el estómago cosa que lo envió a los aires.

-KORRA. Grito Naruto.

Ante los ojos de Gaara vio a Korra quien en su brazo derecha tenia los 3 elementos combinados.

- **TORI PURERUMETARU DRILL.** Dijo Korra.

Este golpe impacto el pectoral de Gaara mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-…niña acaso acabas de darle nombre a esa técnica. Dijo Gintoki.

-si no mal recuerdo lo utilizaste contra el en el torneo. Dijo Gohan.

-exacto…además todos ponen nombres a sus técnicas yo también puse nombre algunas de mis técnicas. Dijo Korra feliz.

-lo…derrotamos. Dijo Naruto.

-no…aún sigue vivo a pesar de sus heridas se está regenerado. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-y su poder aumenta. Dijo Gohan determinado.

Gohan floto por los aires acercándose un Gaara que estaba regenerando sus heridas gracias Shukaku.

-Gaara…pelea contra mi será una batalla uno contra uno. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-yo quiero matar ya no lo soporto…QUIERO MATAR. Dijo Gaara.

-cielos ya perdiste la cordura solo fueron unos golpecitos. Dijo Gohan calmado.

Gaara intento al Semi Saiyajin pero este detuvo su golpe con una mano el Suna intento atacar con su mano libre pero este fue atrapado por Gohan.

-ggrr…MALDICION. Dijo Gaara molesto.

Ambos hacían a fuerza pese a resistencia de Gohan el Suna ni siquiera podía someterlo después Gaara sintió una doble patada en la pectoral cosa que soltó a su presa.

-ahora es mi turno. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan dio otra patada en la costilla después 6 golpes en parte delantera de su cuerpo mientras que Temari veía todo el Equipo Avatar con asombro.

- _Gaara…quiero ayudarte, pero…posiblemente ellos te hagan recapacitar. Penso Temari preocupada._

Gaara furioso intento lanzar **SUNA SHURIKEN** el Semi Saiyajin se cubrió en forma de X cosa que sorprendió al Suna de que Gohan quedara en pie **.**

 **-** que. Dijo Gaara.

Gohan se acercó al Peli Rojo este intento darle un golpe al Peli Negro, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad hasta darle una palma en el pectoral del Suna cosa que retrocedió solo un poco.

-MALDICION. Grito Gaara.

De la nada una arena atrapo a Gohan y empezó a enterrarlo bajo esa arena.

-este es tu fin **SABAKU SOUSOU**. Dijo Gaara sonriendo con maldad.

-esto no te servirá…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo Gohan tranquilo.

En un grito toda la arena se dispersó ya que el Semi Saiyajin estaba rodeado de Ki blanco después Gohan dio una tunda de golpes y patadas en total fueron 30 y seguía contando dejando un poco mareado Gaara.

-ESTO SE ACABO. Grito Gohan.

Ante los ojos del Suna vio un puño que se acercaba, pero no lo siento quizás ya estaba muerto, pero se fijó que el Semi Saiyajin estaba tosiendo.

- _no otra vez. Penso Gohan_ mientras tosía.

-jajaJAJAJAJA es mi turno. Dijo Gaara sonriendo maliciosamente.

Gaara dio 3 poderosos golpes combinados haciendo retroceder a poco a poco al Semi Saiyajin después sujeto la cabeza de Gohan fuertemente para avanzar junto con el haciéndolo chocar 46 árboles dejando destrucción en su camino finalmente decido soltar a Gohan mandándolo contra la pared de piedra.

-algo me dice que Gohan no está bien. Dijo Gintoki un poco preocupado.

-rápido vamos. Dijo Naruto preocupado por su amigo.

Volviendo con Gohan y Gaara.

-(tosiendo)…que…WAAAAAA…rayos. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan había vomitado sangre trato de levantarse ya estaba perdiendo la vista.

-si…sangra. Dijo Gaara feliz.

-no…sé…que me pasa. Dijo Gohan adolorido y a la vez un poco confundido.

-SON GOHAN…MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito Gaara.

Una enorme mano empezó crecer en el brazo derecho de Gaara esta se iba a dirigir a Gohan pero ante la vista del Suna cosa que lo sorprendió, a la vez le trajo un recuerdo este se tocó la cabeza adolorido mientras atrapaba a su víctima desconocida mientras que el Semi Saiyajin fue empujado por.

-k…ka…KARIN. Grito Gohan sorprendido.

La enorme mano estampo a la Peli Roja dejándola inconsciente hasta había perdido sus lentes debido al impacto mientras que el Semi Saiyajin iba en su ayuda, pero en su camino estaba Gaara.

-la mano apretará cada vez más fuerte si no me derrotas ella morirá. Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa maligna.

En un par de segundos Gohan dio un golpe directo al estómago de Gaara dejándolo casi sin nada el Suna estaba tambaleándose mientras que Gohan caminaba tranquilamente hacia la dirección de Karin.

-q…que…que…eres. Dijo Gaara adolorido.

Gaara seguía de pie quizá era porque Shukaku lo mantenía con vida pero el Semi Saiyajin lo ignoraba se acercó a la mano de arena y la quito como si nada, Karin iba caer pero fue atrapado por Gohan este decidió cárgala en sus brazos.

-Karin, Karin…no tenías que ayudarme. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

La Peli Roja no respondió seguía inconsciente para la suerte de Gohan ella seguía con vida y miraba con ojos serios al Suna.

-discúlpame un momento Gaara. Dijo Gohan con voz fría.

Gohan le daba espalda al Suna para sí llevar Karin a un lugar seguro, cosa que no le agrado para nada al Gaara.

-q…no…odio…perder…yo…NO VOY PERDER CONTRA TI. Grito Gaara furioso.

Gohan sintió nuevamente un ki enorme volteo a ver que Gaara estaba creciendo junto con la arena.

-rayos este me trae un mal recuerdo, Vegeta se había transformando en mono gigante en ese tiempo. Dijo Gohan un poco nervioso.

Un pie iba aplastar a Gohan pero este retrocede volando por otro lado Temari veía con horror.

-finalmente salió a la luz…su forma final. Dijo Temari asustada.

Era enorme se podía ver a un mapache, pero tenía un aspecto monstruoso mostraba solamente una cola larga por supuesto su cuerpo estaba hecho de Arena la bestia rugía con furia.

-qué es eso. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-ese es Ichibi o mejor conocido como Shukaku. Dijo Gintoki.

-no me puedo creer que sea enorme como combatiremos eso. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-rayos si supiera algún tipo de jutsu contra eso. Dijo Naruto.

De repente los 3 notaron algo en cabeza de mapache se fijaron que brotaba arena de ahí salía Gaara quien tenía los ojos blancos.

-Son Gohan me encargare de ti, pero déjame mostrarte todo mi poder en forma de agradecimiento. Dijo Gaara.

-rayos era un médium. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

-un médium. Pregunto Korra.

-al parecer algo ocultaba en su maquillaje sus orejeras eso significa que él ni siquiera puede ir dormir en verdad el usuario del Shukaku es temible no ha dormido ni un poquito. Explico Gintoki seriamente.

-lo dices en serio. Dijo Naruto incrédulo.

-te digo la verdad además si Gaara comienza a dormir…Shukaku tomara su lugar y las cosas si complicaran más para nosotros. Dijo Gintoki frustrado.

- **TANUKI NEIRI NO JUTSU.** Dijo Gaara.

Los ojos de Shukaku se tornaron más amarillos.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR FIN SOY LIBRE. Grito Shukaku.

-eh…Gintoki estás seguro de que ese es Shukaku. Dijo Naruto con una gota sudor.

-no lo parece. Dijo Korra.

-si lo es. Dijo Gintoki decepcionado.

 **-AHORA ME ENCAGARE DE MATARTE ENANO. Grito Shukaku**

Shukaku en un intento de aplastar al Semi Saiyajin este seguía volando, él no quería que aplastara a la Peli Roja su única opción era huir.

 **-muere, muere, muere, muere, muere. Dijo Shukaku.**

El Ichibi movía sus brazos rápidamente causando terremotos y humo destruyendo la tierra y arboles mientras que Gohan seguía huyendo.

 **-jajajajaja que pasa trata al menos diviérteme enano. Dijo Shukaku feliz.**

- _que le pasa a ese tipo cambio su actitud de repente. Penso Gohan._

Gohan puso rápidamente a Karin en su hombro y después se puso en posicion.

-espero que funcione… **TAIYOKEN**. Dijo Gohan.

En una luz cegadora apareció en la frente de Gohan para la suerte de Gin, Naruto y Korra estaban apenas podían ver esa luz mientras para la mala suerte del Shukaku este no pudo soportarlo.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…MIS OJOS NO PUEDO VER QUE ME HICISTE**. **Grito Shukaku tapándose los ojos.**

-es mi oportunidad. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan ahora cargaba el cuerpo de Karin en sus brazos de inmediato salió volando rodeado de su Ki, Shukaku quien seguía cegado trataba de golpear aleatoriamente a Gohan mientras tanto por otro lado.

-es nuestra oportunidad…de huir. Dijo Gintoki.

-que no hablas en serio. Dijo Naruto quejándose.

-niño escucha necesitamos un plan contra Shukaku no podemos atacar todo a lo loco. Dijo Gintoki.

-pero. Interrumpido Naruto.

-Naruto es mejor escuchar Gin necesitamos un plan. Dijo Korra tocando el hombro del rubio.

-…rayos. Dijo Naruto al parecer poniéndose de acuerdo.

Así los 3 empezaron alejarse de Shukaku para sí volver con un plan de ataque.

Con Gohan y Karin quien seguía inconsciente.

-como me gustaría tener una semilla del ermitaño. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan puso a la Peli Roja en el suelo cuidadosamente.

-cielos…es imposible recocerte sin los lentes. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

Con cara simpática el Semi Saiyajin acaricio el pelo de la Peli Roja y luego volteo a ver a Shukaku con una mirada fría, el Ichibi buscaba un rastro de el al parecer no tenía suerte.

-Karin cuando despiertes te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad. Dijo Gohan determinado.

Gohan se alejaba de Karin ya que ella estaba segura y empezó a rastrear el Ki de su Equipo Avatar.

-veamos…como podemos vencer algo enorme. Dijo Korra tocándose el mentón pensante.

-aun puedo crear clones. Dijo Naruto.

-eso no va funcionar sus sentidos aumentaron. Dijo Gintoki.

-aaaaaarrrrrrg…hacer un plan es lo más complicado. Dijo Naruto frustrado

-yo si tengo un plan. Dijo Gohan.

-Gohan. Dijeron Korra y Naruto felices.

-veo que sigues con vida. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-eso muy cruel. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-y cuál es el plan. Pregunto Korra.

-bien escuchen atentamente. Dijo Gohan feliz.

El Equipo Avatar hizo un circulo mientras que Shukaku buscaba el rastro del Semi Saiyajin.

 **-donde estas, maldito enano cuando te encuentre romperé todos tus huesos. Dijo Shukaku**

-HEY, ME BUSCABAS. Grito Gohan feliz y burlándose.

- **TE ENCONTRE. Grito Shukaku sonriendo malignamente.**

Gohan estaba demasiado cerca de Shukaku quien aprovecho dar un enorme a golpe a Gohan.

- **JAJA QUE TE PARECIO…eh. Dijo Shukaku.**

 **(Nota:** pongan esta música **J-stars victory vs Fighting stars** si quieren y se acaba repítanla **).**

El brazo derecho de Shukaku no se movía este siendo sujetado fuertemente hasta que fue soltado se fijó en Gohan que al parecer estaba diferente su pelo era rubio casi igual a su amigo, sus ojos eran verdes o azules él estaba rodeado de Ki dorado.

- **que…acaso te transformaste. Dijo Shukaku un poco sorprendido.**

 **-** así es esta es la transformación de un Super Saiyajin. Dijo Gohan determinado.

- **super no sé qué o no… VAS MORIR. Grito Shukaku.**

El Ichibi y Gohan ambas empezaron a chocar sus golpes rápidamente los 2 rugían, pero Shukaku se detuvo debido a dolor de sus brazos.

- **enano tienes golpes duros… PERO YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS LOS BIJUS. Dijo Shukaku.**

En un aplauso Shukaku aplasto al Semi Saiyajin con sus 2 manos este no podía evitar sonríen confiando, pero de a poco a poco se abría mostrando a Gohan quien con su fuerza separaba sus manos luego Gohan agarro un dedo arrojando a Shukaku al suelo.

- **serás. Dijo Shukaku.**

Pero Shukaku noto algo viniendo del cielo era Gintoki.

-wooo. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

- **con que planeaban atacarme de arriba que mal…FUUTON RENKYUDAN. Dijo Shukaku.**

Shukaku quien seguía en el suelo empezó agrandar su estómago para después golpearlo para así enviar una enorme bola de aire hacia el Samurai este saco su katana.

- **ITTORYU SANJUUROKU PONDO HOU.** DijoGintoki **.**

Una onda cortante se formó cortando en la mitad la técnica de Ichibi este no le gusto para nada.

-KORRA. Grito Gohan.

-AHÍ VOY. Grito Korra.

En el suelo se empezaron a formar 5 brazos gigantes hechos de tierra estas se amarraron en las piernas y los brazos de Shukaku y uno que sujetaba su cuello.

- **MALDICION ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO. Grito Shukaku furioso.**

Al parecer Gin no estaba solo estaba junto con el Rubio que descendía mientras que el Ichibi trataba de liberarse por otro lado Korra trataba de evitar que saliera de su agarre, en un rugido la frente de Shukaku salió arenas que tomo forma de picos y se elevaba rápidamente dirigiéndose a Naruto y Gintoki.

-Gin. Dijo Naruto.

-tu tranquilo avanza…esto va doler. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki sacaba su Katana para sí cortar algunos picos, pero al parecer las arenas crecían rápidamente lo que causo que el Samurai terminara con un pico atravesando en el estómago.

-VE Y COMPLETA EL PLAN DE GOHAN. Grito Gintoki.

-gin…no eres un vago después de todo me alegra que SEAS MI SENSEI. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro.

-el plan de Gohan arrojándonos por los aires en verdad es…doloroso. Dijo Gintoki adolorido.

Naruto descendía rápidamente fijándose en su objetivo era Gaara Suna pero la arena logro atrapar al Uzumaki pero el movió su cabeza.

-GAARA DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. Grito Naruto.

El Rubio dio un cabezazo lo que causo que de poco el cuerpo de Shukaku se vaya rompiendo y convirtiendo en arena para después convertirse en simple arena, para la suerte de Gin fue liberado.

- **esto no puede ser…perdí. Dijo Shukaku incrédulo.**

 **(Fin de la canción)**

-finalmente soy libre...oh rayos. Dijo Gintoki.

Gin caía mientras por otro lado del bosque mientras que Naruto y Gaara caían al mismo tiempo el Suna veía a Naruto con una mirada triste había perdido.

- _porque…es tan fuerte…mi existencia no desaparecerá no lo hará no dejare que desaparezca. Penso Gaara._

Naruto y Gaara querían olvidarse del pasado, pero el rubio se levantó se estaba tambaleando y acercando de poco.

-no te acerques. Dijo Gaara un poco asustado.

-el sufrimiento de estar solo…no es de este mundo, verdad no sé por qué…pero entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos, duele verdad, pero…ahora tengo gente que es importante para mí no dejare que lo hieras si lo haces te detendré, aunque tenga que matarte. Dijo Naruto triste y a la vez determinado.

-porque…por qué haces eso por unos desconocidos. Pregunto Gaara sorprendido.

-mi soledad…aquel infierno…me sacaron de él, y han aceptado mi existencia son muy importantes para mi…esa es la razón. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo ya que fue sujetado por Gohan quien estaba normal y Korra que sostenían de sus brazos en su hombro por otro lado veían Temari y Kankuro quienes venían a salvar Gaara.

-fueron engañados. Dijo Korra.

-que. Dijo Kankuro.

-lo que dice es cierto. Dijo Gohan.

-los dejaremos ir…creo en la palabra de Korra su Kazakage es un impostor. Dijo Naruto.

-puede que tenga razón. Dijo Temari un poco dudosa.

Los hermanos Suna se iban mientras que el Peli rojo se disculpaba con sus hermanos, con Naruto quien se dirigía a la aldea junto con Gohan, Korra y Gintoki.

-Gin puedes llevar a Naruto. Dijo Gohan.

-tsk…no tengo otra opción. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-adónde vas Gohan. Pregunto Naruto.

-iré con Karin ella debe estar por aquí en lugar seguro. Dijo Gohan.

-ve. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa

El Semi Saiyajin voló donde se encontraba la Peli Roja estaba aliviado de que no la había pasado nada él se acercó a Karin pero se detuvo ya que comenzó a toser.

-acaso es. Dijo Gohan molesto.

Gohan tosió sangre luego comenzó a desmayarse.

Por otro lado, la aldea Konoha contuvo a los ninjas del sonido y de la Arena que terminaron en retirada al enterarse de que Ichibi fue vencido, pero no todo era felicidad el Tercer Hokage había perdido la vida al enfrentándose a Orochimaru su ex discípulo que termino perdiendo sus manos ahora Konoha estaba de luto.

…

…

…

Pasaron las semanas había algunos ninjas que fueron trasladados al hospital debido a esa invasión.

-…donde…que. Dijo voz femenina.

-KARIN. Dijeron voces femeninas.

Karin se fijó que eran Shion y Shizuka que le dieron un abrazo al parecer la chica estaba en un cuarto.

-que paso. Dijo Karin.

-te contaremos todo. Dijo Shion feliz.

Al contar todos los detalles a la Peli Roja estaba triste al saber que Hokage había fallecido en la batalla y un poco feliz al parecer Gohan NO, el Equipo Avatar había logrado controlar la situación.

-y…como esta Gohan. Pregunto Karin preocupado.

-él está bien. Dijo voz femenina.

-Sakura, Ino. Dijo Karin.

-a no me hubiera gustado perder a otra rival. Dijo Ino.

-a que te refieres con rival. Dijo Karin un poco molesta.

-ella no quiere admitir que le gusta Gohan. Dijo Shizuka burlándose.

-jaja tiene razón. Dijo Shion burlándose.

-ahora que lo pienso Naruto estaba más cerca de Korra de seguro ya le gano su afecto. Dijo Karin.

De repente las 2 kunoichis se sentaron mirando la pared y empezaban a hacer circulitos con aura negativa lo que causo Karin sonría del triunfo, pero después empezó a sentir algo una extraña sensación ella podía sentir el Chakra de las personas esto asusto a la Peli Roja pero empezó a calmarse.

-Karin. Dijo Sakura.

-eh. Parpadeaba Karin.

-ten. Dijo Sakura.

Haruno le ofreció unos nuevos lentes para la Peli Roja.

-gracias. Dijo Karin un poco feliz.

Pasaron las horas de repente la puerta se abrió revelando al Equipo Avatar, ellos no tenían algunas heridas quizá era por el entrenamiento que tuvieron hace poco.

-hey me entere de lo que paso. Dijo Karin feliz.

-yo escuche que te darán de alta niña. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Asintió Karin.

-Gin que querías contarme. Dijo Naruto.

-espera un momentito ya lo sabrás. Dijo Gintoki.

Karin estaba confundida y a la vez curiosa que quería el sensei perdón digo Gin.

-como te habrás enterado el Hokage falleció en batalla. Dijo Gintoki un poco triste.

-si. Dijo Karin un poco decepcionada.

El Yorozuya mostro un pergamino que contenía el hombre de Gintoki.

-recibo este pergamino 2 días después de la muerte de Hiruzen dice que te lo lea frente a Naruto y a ti. Explico Gintoki.

Gin abrió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

-Gin como sabrás ahora que estas libre y no si tú estás leyendo esto, pero hay muchos secretos en aldea que no deberían salir a luz, pero te revelare esto debido a que fallecí…así que decidí que ocultar el apellido de Karin. Dijo Gintoki.

-es cierto no tienes apellido. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-no sé dónde están mis padres. Dijo Karin triste.

-Gin segui leyendo. Dijo Korra.

-tu apellido es…Uzumaki. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

Lo cual dejo sorprendido a Gohan, Korra, Naruto y Karin.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Gritaron Gohan, Korra, Naruto y Karin.

Esto grito sonó por toda la aldea.

-eso significa que tengo una NEE. Interrumpido Naruto.

-Naruto no me digas la palabra nee-san, ni te atrevas a llamarme NEE-CHAN. Dijo Karin molesta.

-eh. Parpadeo Naruto.

-entendiste. Dijo Karin molesta y con aura roja.

-s si. Asintio Naruto asustado y parándose como un soldado.

-a que dice que no son hermanos solo son del mismo clan. Dijo Gintoki.

-qué alivio. Dijo Karin un poco feliz.

-oye sigo aquí. Dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor.

-pero no lo entiendo porque el Hokage-sama ocultare este secreto Gin tu sabes algo. Dijo Korra.

-no lose yo estaba en a la cárcel apenas se quiénes son los clanes de ahora. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-aun si todos deberían saber la verdad. Dijo Naruto.

-de enserio ahora. Dijo Karin un poco nerviosa.

-de hecho, me tome la libertad de decirles a todos en la aldea. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-QUE. Grito Karin.

-desde cuándo. Dijo Naruto.

-cuando íbamos caminando, pero NO ustedes fueron corriendo mientras que yo lo leí y créeme no me sorprendí cuando lo abrí así que los dijo algunos cuantos aldeanos. Dijo Gintoki.

La Uzumaki suspiro en derrota tendría que vivir que eso en total en saber de qué tenía un apellido la hizo feliz sobretodo tenía un familiar hiperactivo.

-bueno…nosotros nos iremos. Dijo Gintoki.

-cuídate Karin. Dijo Korra feliz.

-adiós. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Mientras que los 3 se iban el Semi Saiyajin se la quedo viendo lo cual puso incomoda a la Peli Roja.

-que. Dijo Karin molesta.

-hmm…nada. Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa burlona.

-que no te ibas. Dijo Karin molesta.

-ah sí. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan se iba por alguna extraña razón la Peli roja se puso un poco triste de repente en parpadeo el Semi Saiyajin estaba abrazándola esta lo sorprendió.

-gracias por salvarme. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-e eh…ah si yo te salva porque…estabas en problemas. Dijo Karin confundida pero no evitar feliz.

Karin noto algo que nunca había estado experimentado uso su nueva habilidad en el chico, detecto la energía que rodeaba el cuerpo de Gohan era bonita, pacífico y puro ella sentía esa sensación después se separaron.

-recupérate pronto Karin…adiós. Dijo Gohan sonriendo al igual que su padre.

-si. Asintió Karin feliz.

El Semi Saiyajin salió del hospital y empezó alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Gin que tal si vamos por ramen de Ichiraku. Dijo Naruto.

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dijo Gintoki un poco feliz.

Luego comer rápidamente en Icharaku mientras que el Equipo Avatar se dirigía a su hogar.

-y…ahora que. Pregunto Naruto.

-yo que sé. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-Korra que harás ahora. Pregunto Gohan.

-eh. Dijo Korra confundida.

-el Hokage-sama falleció…más bien que harán ustedes 2. Explico Gintoki

Lo cual puso triste al Rubio no quería que Gohan y Korra se fueran de la aldea, eran sus amigos tenían un lazo fuerte eso incluía a Gintoki.

-yo…no se probablemente me quede a vivir aquí. Dijo Korra feliz.

-si deberías aún hay muchos lugares que no visitaste en Konoha tú también deberías hacer lo mismo Gohan. Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-quizás me quede aquí por un tiempo. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Naruto respiro aliviado mientras que Gin se tocaba el mentón pensando mirando el cielo.

-Gin que vas hacer. Pregunto Gohan.

-bueno con Hiruzen muerto…yo finalmente soy libre podría irme de esta aldea. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

Lo cual puso un poco tristes a su Equipo Avatar aunque Naruto, le cueste admitirlo Gin si era un buen sensei después todo.

-solo bromeo. Dijo Gintoki.

Los 3 respiraron aliviados.

-además ustedes son la nueva generación. Dijo Gintoki.

-nueva generación. Parpadeo Korra.

-así es después de todo estaré con ustedes un largo tiempo. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-gracias. Dijo Naruto un poco triste y feliz.

-ah…dijiste algo. Dijo Gintoki haciéndolo el sordo.

-nada. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-como sea, apropósito Gohan. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Dijo Gohan.

-dime acabas de convertirte en Super Saiyajin debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido ya que un Saiyajin que viva en la tierra no la destruya. Dijo Gintoki

-es cierto que mi papa es un extranjero, pero no se preocupen parte mia es mitad humano de parte de mi mama bueno…algo. Explico Gohan.

-y pesar que había visto todo en el espacio creo hay nuevos planetas creándose. Dijo Gintoki.

-eso explica porque eres fuerte. Dijo Naruto asombrado.

-si de seguro tu papa era más fuerte que tú. Dijo Korra asombrada.

El Equipo Avatar volvía a su hogar, pero el Yorozuya se detuvo.

-a…a…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki frustado.

-que te sucede. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-ahora que mosca te pico. Dijo Naruto mirando extrañamente a Gin.

-un enemigo. Dijo Gohan mirando a su alrededor.

-no, no es es…ESTO. Dijo Gintonki.

El Samurai saco otro pergamino, pero este lucia más importante que decía junto de emergencia a todos los clanes solo Gin debe leerlo.

-TENIAS ESO TODO EL TIEMPO. Gritaron Naruto, Gohan y Korra cómicamente.

-NO ES MI CULPA ADEMAS USTEDES ME OFRECIERION RAMEN ARGGGG…sabía que me olvidaba de algo. Dijo Gintoki molesto y frustrado.

-bueno…aun no es tarde solo son las dieciséis con catorce minutos. Dijo Gohan fijándose en su celular.

-oh…cierto gracias tecnología. Dijo Gintoki feliz

De ahí Gintoki se iba corriendo, pero se detuvo trotando que se fijó en su Equipo.

-que esperan mocosos vengan conmigo. Dijo Gintoki nervioso.

Lo cual los 3 sonrieron mientras seguían al Yorozuya, momentos después en un salón se hizo una reunión de emergencia donde estaban los líderes del clan que pertenecían a la aldea de Konoha eso incluía a los sensei.

-es necesario que los niños estén aquí. Pregunto Kurenai.

-que no lo sabes Gintoki fue el que venció a Shukaku junto con su equipo. Dijo Anko feliz.

-si eso es verdad. Dijo Gohan.

-aún estoy un poco dudoso sobre esto…pero los ninjas de la arena se habían retirado al mencionar Shukaku. Dijo Kakashi.

-vamos no seas así Kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

-y bien que dice el pergamino. Dijo Asuma.

-a que dice que Sakata Gintoki solo puede leerlo incluso trae la firma de Hiruzen-sama. Dijo Ebisu.

-Gin léelo. Dijo Anko curiosa.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

Al abrir el pergamino el Samurai comenzó a leerlo.

-queridos habitantes de Konoha como sabrán yo, ya pasé a mejor vida o fui asesinado así que de seguro la aldea esta desesperadamente por un Hokage así que elegí al mejor candidato posible…Jiraiya. Dijo Gintoki.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de Equipo Avatar sin duda Jiraiya era un buen candidato a convertirse a Hokage pero.

-Jiraiya-sama rechazo el puesto. Dijo Ebisu.

-eh. Dijeron Todos.

-tiene razón me topo con él incluso lo rechazo. Dijo Kakashi.

-entonces no hay otro candidato. Dijo Shikaku.

-haber…aquí dice eh. Dijo Gintoki poniéndose azul y nervioso.

Todos notaron la expresión de Gintoki al parecer era otro que tenía el nivel para convertirse en Hokage.

-y bien. Dijo Yugao.

-no dejes esperando. Dijo Gai.

-que dice Gin. Dijo Anko.

-e es es…yo. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio parecía si fuera una broma, pero alguien le quito el pergamino.

-DAME ESO…eh e e es cierto. Dijo Asuma.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Gritaron Todos.

Pero la sorpresa fue arruinada ya que todos se fijaron que Gohan estaba tosiendo sangre este comenzó a desmayarse.

-Gohan. Dijeron Korra y Naruto preocupados.

Al día siguiente el Equipo Avatar estaba en hospital.

-y como esta. Dijo Gintoki.

-él está bien, pero…cuando hicimos una resonancia detectamos que…su corazón está enfermo. Dijo Doctor.

-que. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-y usted lo curo. Dijo Korra.

-por ahora solo pare el sangrando le di una medicina, pero lamento decirles que su amigo solo tiene un mes. Dijo Doctor triste.

-no puede ser. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-y usted no hizo nada, solo paro el sangrando nada más. Dijo Naruto furioso incluso se notaba que a poco a poco sus ojos cambiaban a Kyubi.

-hey tu amigo está vivo. Dijo Doctor asustando.

-Naruto tranquilo. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-USTED DONDE DEMONIOS CONSIGUIO SU TITULO. Grito Naruto furioso.

Naruto agarra con fuerza al doctor quien estaba demasiado asustado, pero.

-Naruto déjalo. Dijo ?

Al soltar al doctor quien salió corriendo vio a Gohan que seguía llevando su dogi su rostro se notaba que estaba feliz y tranquilo.

-Gohan. Dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado por lo que hizo

Naruto no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que tenía una enfermedad quería ayudarlo, pero no era doctor quería salvarlo.

-ah, ah…justo cuando me empezaban a agradar más, pero parece que no estaré con ustedes. Dijo Gohan tranquilo y feliz.

-Gohan tu…lo sabias. Parpadeo Naruto.

-desde el principio esto se me hacía familiar. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-espera…no me digas que tu papa. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-él se salvó, pero es una historia difícil de contar. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-eso no importa DEBEMOS BUSCAR ESA MEDICINA QUE SALTO A TU PADRE. Dijo Naruto.

Gohan negaba la cabeza tocando el hombro izquierdo de Naruto para así no preocuparlo.

-jaja tranquilo Naruto yo estoy bien…además tenemos 2 semanas. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-2 semanas. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-así es estaré 2 semanas aquí después iré a la casa con mi mama y mi hermanito Goten. Dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

En ese entonces la mejilla derecha de Gohan fue golpeada por parte de Naruto que no estaba de acuerdo.

-te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. Dijo Naruto.

-…cielos tu golpe si me dolió. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-escucha no sé nada sobre como siente tener una familia, pero estoy seguro que tu mama y tu hermanito se pondrán muy tristes incluso SI SE LO OCULTAS. Dijo Naruto llorando.

-entonces quieres que le diga hola mama me voy a morir por una enfermedad en el corazon. Dijo Gohan un poco molesto.

-BASTA DETENGANSE. Dijo Korra triste.

Los 2 se detuvieron todos estaban en silencio.

-parece que llegue a tiempo los estaba buscando. Dijo ?

-tu eres Jiraiya. Dijo Gintoki.

-así es tengo la solución a todos sus problemas. Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

-hay una cura. Dijo Korra feliz.

-claro que si conozco una amiga que es buena más en especial en problemas del corazón. Dijo Jiraiya.

-es Tsunade. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-como lo supiste. Dijo Jiraiya sorprendido.

-lo leí en el pergamino ella es la candidata perfecta para convertirse Hokage. Dijo Gintoki.

-así es pero…sabes que arruinaste mi momento. Dijo Jiraiya molesto.

-lo sé es mi trabajo. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo con cara Trollface.

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Había esperanza para el Semi Saiyajin finalmente llegamos en busca del Nuevo Hokage, deja tu reviews y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	10. nunca hare equipo contigo

**No soy dueño de nada.**

Al parecer si había salvación para el Semi Saiyajin su equipo tenia esperanza.

-entonces si buscamos a Tsunade ella podrá curar por completo a Gohan. Pregunto Gintoki.

-lo acabo de decir. Dijo Jiraiya un poco molesto.

-entonces que estamos esperando. Dijo Naruto impaciente y feliz.

-si no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo Korra.

Naruto y Korra iban a su hogar para así retirar algunas cosas pero.

-alto. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh. Dijeron Naruto y Korra.

-si van a ir entonces haremos esto. Dijo Gintoki.

-que haremos. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-en primera Gohan tú te quedaras en el hospital por si acaso. Dijo Gintoki.

-bromeas verdad Gohan ira con nosotros. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-creo que tiene razón además el doctor solo detuvo el sangrado. Dijo Korra feliz.

-Korra tú también…Gohan que vas hacer. Dijo Naruto un poco triste.

-no tengo problemas. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-en ese caso te juro que traeré de vuelta a la Tsunade es una promesa, solo espera aquí si…Dattenbanyo. Dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna.

-de acuerdo confió en ti. Dijo Gohan sonriendo igual que su padre.

-bien…la segunda será que ustedes preparen sus cosas. Dijo Gintoki.

-eso íbamos hacer. Dijo Korra.

Así Gintoki, Korra, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban en las puertas de Konoha.

-bien todos estamos listos. Dijo Jiraiya.

-ESPEREN. Dijo una voz femenina.

-eh. Dijeron Gintoki, Jiraiya, Naruto y Korra.

Era Anko quien tría su mochila.

-ahora que quieres. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-que no lo ves quiero ir con ustedes. Dijo Anko sonriendo.

-no. Dijo Gintoki desinteresado.

-jeje por mi no hay problema. Dijo Jiraiya babeando un poco.

-tsk…haz lo que quieras. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-bien en MARCHA. Dijo Naruto feliz y señalando.

-oye Naruto quien te puso cargo. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-pues yo soy líder. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-y yo soy tu sensei y eso te no da el derecho de ser líder. Dijo Gintoki molesto

-desde cuando usted decidió ser mi sensei. Dijo Naruto molesto

-seré tu sensei cuando yo quiera. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO. Grito Naruto.

-NO ME CONTRADIGAS CONDENADO RUBIO. Grito Gintoki.

Naruto y Gintoki caminaban alejándose de sus compañeros estos tenían gotitas de sudor.

-siempre…son así. Dijo Anko con una gota de sudor.

-lastimosamente sí. Asintió Korra en cabeza baja.

-vaya equipo. Dijo Jiraiya con leve sonrisa y sudando.

Con Gohan que al parecer algunos de Konoha se enteraron de su enfermedad y de la misión de Naruto.

-guao no quisiera tener tu enfermedad. Dijo Shikamaru con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Shikamaru no seas así Gohan está dando su máximo esfuerzo por no morir de esa enfermedad. Exigió Choji.

-lose lo siento es que no si esto lo herede de mi viejo que fastidio. Dijo Shikamaru.

-jaja no hay problema…Sai. Dijo Gohan observando al chico que estaba dibujando.

-que sucede. Pregunto Sai.

-dime como esta Sasuke. Dijo Gohan.

-ah el…me sorprende que no lo hayas matado. Dijo Sai en tono neutral.

-veras no use todo mi poder con él. Dijo Gohan.

-bromeas verdad. Dijo Choji sorprendido.

-bueno, aunque use la mitad de mi poder contra Gaara. Dijo Gohan.

-tú no conoces la palabra limites verdad. Pregunto Shikamaru.

-pues…no jajaja. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-si no me equivoco es el Ki controlas verdad. Dijo Choji.

-si. Asintió Gohan.

-Ki, Chakra, Ki, Chakra no se cual la diferencia lo leí en un libro, pero no recuerdo lo que decía. Dijo Choji rascándose la cabeza.

-yo te lo explicare. Explico Sai.

Sai empezaba hablar, pero luego de unos minutos noto que los chicos lo estaban ignorando.

-oye me estas escuchando. Dijo Sai.

-si quieren les puedo enseñar a controlar el Ki. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-eh. Dijeron Sai, Choji y Shikamaru.

Había un silencio lo que dijo el Semi Saiyajin era real no parecía estar mintiendo.

-LO DICES EN SERIO. Grito Choji feliz.

Choji al presenciar los resultados de Naruto y Korra quería ser igual a ellos sus respuestas han sido contestadas finalmente ya nadie se burlarían del clan Akimichi.

-claro que lo digo enserió. Dijo Gohan.

-eso se oye fabuloso. Dijo Choji.

-estas seguro no deberías entrenar a Korra y Naruto. Dijo Sai en tono neutral.

-yo creo que les enseñe lo suficiente. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ya veo. Dijo Sai.

-me pregunto si mi ki será mismo color de que Naruto. Dijo Choji emocionado.

-eh. Dijo Gohan.

- _eso lo veo imposible. Penso Gohan._

-cálmate Choji recuerda que él tiene una enfermedad esperamos a que Korra traiga al Hokage. Dijo Shikamaru.

-y que me dices tú Shikamaru. Pregunto Gohan.

-yo…no lose eso del Ki parece todo un problema. Dijo Shikamaru desviando la cabeza.

-vamos esta podría ser la oportunidad Shikamaru de seguro nos subirían de rango por nuestra fuerza. Dijo Choji.

-hmm. Dijo Shikamaru mirando al techo.

Shikamaru quería saber sobre el ki estaba curioso quería saber que siente ser fuerte.

-tu que dices Sai te interesa. Dijo Gohan.

-yo. Dijo Sai tocándose el mentón.

Sai quería aprender algo nuevo y aprender a controlar el Ki era un reto para él incluso se había comprado un libro _como hacer amigos._

-cuenta conmigo. Dijo Sai feliz.

-bien está decidido los entrenare en cuanto me recupere. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-hey no decidas decisiones por nosotros. Dijo Shikamaru quejándose.

-eh…huelen eso. Dijo Choji.

-apesta. Dijo Sai.

De ahí entro Sakura quien estaba feliz y tría un plato con comida que emitía un aura negativa.

-hola Sakura. Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-hola Gohan me acabo de enterar de lo que paso así que traje un poco de comida dietética para ti. Dijo Sakura.

 _-ESO ES DIETÉTICO. Penso Gohan sorprendido._

Gohan noto que los 3 chicos se habían ido.

- _que rápidos. Penso Gohan._

 _-_ di aaaah. Dijo Sakura con un mini rubor.

Mientras que los palillos se acercaban a la boca de Gohan, el Semi Saiyajin no tenía más remedio que abrir sus labios, pero.

-qué crees que estás haciendo. Dijo Ino molesto.

En la vista de Gohan vio que Ino sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Haruno.

-sue suéltame. Dijo Sakura.

-piensas matar a Gohan con tu veneno. Dijo Ino molesta.

-q q que MI COMIDA NO TIENE VENENO. Grito Sakura.

-claro que si recuerdo cuando el idiota de Sasuke se comió tu porquería. Dijo Ino burlonamente.

Sakura retrocedió mientras la Yamanaka sonría en victoria.

-por suerte traje comida en este caso. Dijo Ino mostrando el plato envuelto.

-ah se ve delicioso. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-y ahora di aaaah. Dijo Ino con un mini rubor.

-ALTO. Dijo voz femenina.

Todos vieron a Karin quien traía un plato de comida.

-si fuera tu no le daría esa grasa a Gohan, yo traje comida balanceada. Dijo Karin.

-mi comida es mejor que la tuya Karin. Dijo Ino molesta.

-jah pues la mía es más deliciosa Ino. Dijo Karin molesta.

Ambas chicas se miraban y gruñeron entre dientes incluso sus flequillos cobraron vida estas hacían fuerza.

-basta. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

Gohan tomo los platos de Karin y Ino este se lo comió rápidamente lo cual sorprendió a la Uzumaki y Yamanaka.

-y. Dijo Karin esperando la respuesta del Semi Saiyajin.

-si cual sabe mejor. Dijo Ino ansiosa por su respuesta.

-bueno…al parecer los sabores se mezclaron en mi boca. Dijo Gohan mirando al cielo.

-jaja de seguro la mía estaba demasiado delicioso. Dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlonamente.

-no lo creo el sabor de mi comida de seguro le dio más exquisitez a tu patética comida. Dijo Karin en tono burlón y poniendo un dedo encima de sus lentes.

Sakura estaba triste la Yamanaka tenía razón no era buena cocinado ella no podía competir contra las delicias de Ino y Karin, Gohan había noto la tristeza de la Peli rosa así que.

-tengo hambre. Dijo Gohan.

-eh. Parpadearon Sakura, Ino y Karin.

El Semi Saiyajin tomo el plato de Haruno este se lo comió como si nada.

-ah…delicioso, gracias Sakura. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-s si, t te sientes bien. Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-claro que me siento bien. Dijo Gohan.

Las 3 kunoichis notaron que la cara de Gohan se ponía azul incluso comenzó a temblar como gelatina hasta que cayo a la cama haciendo una pose muerta al igual que Yamcha.

-lo MATASTE. Grito Ino preocupada

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Grito Sakura preocupada.

-RÁPIDO LLAMAN A UN DOCTOR. Grito Karin preocupada.

Los días pasaron para Gohan y el Equipo de búsqueda de Tsunade quien no lo han encontrado con éxito Naruto quien aprendió a invocar a los sapos debido al sannin Jiraiya.

-disculpa…Gin. Dijo Korra.

-qué pasa. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido y a la vez leyendo el libro Jump.

-te gusta Anko. Dijo Korra.

Cosa que sonrojo un poco a la Mitarashi mientras escuchaba la conversación del Avatar y su sensei cosa que Gin no parecía interesarle.

-bromeas verdad una mujer como ella jamás me interesaría ya que le interesan los dangos de seguro con el paso del tiempo será gorda. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

De repente un Kunai paso sobre la cabeza sobre el samurái cosa que asusto a todos mientras que Anko se acercaba a un Gin quien estaba en el suelo recogía su kunai.

-oups pensaba que era el ataque de un enemigo, pero parece que fue el viento. Dijo Anko feliz con los ojos cerrados.

-maldita. Dijo Gintoki en voz baja.

-dijiste algo. Dijo Anko.

-no. Dijo Gintoki temblando del miedo.

-JAJAJA TE LO MERECES. Grito Naruto burlándose.

-y tú. Dijo Anko en tono serio.

-eh, yo. Dijo Naruto asustado y confundido

-tuviste suerte que no traiga a tus amiguitas en este viaje. Dijo Anko en tono serio.

-s si. Asintió Naruto.

Anko avanzaba alejándose de los demás.

-deberías ser sincero sabes las emociones de una chica son frágiles. Dijo Jiraiya.

-tu que sabes viejo ni siquiera veo que tienes una familia. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-tienes razón, pero deberías leer mi libro. Dijo Jiraiya.

-no gracias prefiero mi lectura. Dijo Gintoki sacando su Jump.

-mmm…me pregunto porque Anko vino con nosotros. Dijo Jiraiya.

-Ero-Sannin si usted fue la que dijo que viniera con nosotros. Dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya estaba un poco molesto ya que el chico lo llamaba así a causa de la Mitarashi pero al pasar los días parece que se había acostumbrado.

-a que se refiere. Pregunto Korra.

-bueno si serian amables de escuchar. Dijo Jiraiya.

Mientras que Gintoki decidió leer su Jump mientras escuchaba atentamente al Sannin.

-verán el sensei de Anko es el mismo asesino que ataco al Hokage…Orochimaru. Dijo Jiraiya en tono serio.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación sabían el nombre del asesino del Hokage pero nunca se imaginaron que el mismo, sería su sensei mientras que Gintoki seguía tranquilo no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo.

-entonces Anko. Dijo Korra incrédula y sin poder describir a la Mitarashi.

-Orochimaru le implanto un sello maldito digamos que la estaba utilizando. Dijo Jiraiya.

-ella fue traicionada. Dijo Naruto incrédulo.

-si ahora si analizamos a la Anko de ahora creo que este viaje será más bien una venganza personal. Dijo Jiraiya sudando un poco.

-oigan. Dijo Anko.

Todos saltaron del susto excepto el Samurai que seguía caminando tranquilo.

-son lentos lo sabían. Dijo Anko burlándose.

-pero usted fue la que nos dejó atrás. Dijo Korra sudando un poco.

-si, si…hay un pueblo adelante. Dijo Anko señalando.

-ah por fin llegamos. Dijo Jiraiya feliz.

Había un pueblo casi enorme donde casi en medio de esa ciudad había una torre mediana que decía "Casino magic"

-oiga Ero-sennin que este lugar. Pregunto Naruto.

-aquí es donde encontraremos a mi contactó. Dijo Jiraiya.

-en dónde. Pregunto Naruto.

Momentos después los 4 estaban frente al Casino Magic.

-Jiraiya-sama por favor tome esto en serio. Dijo Korra.

-Korra porque le dices sama solo es un Ero-sennin. Dijo Naruto.

-pues yo creo deberías tener más respecto Jiraiya-sama fue discípulo de Hiruzen-sama. Explico Korra.

-que de enserio. Dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-así es Gaki…volviendo a donde vinimos aquí hay un contacto mío. Dijo Jiraiya.

-en un casino. Dijo Anko un poco decepcionado.

-pues si tenemos suerte encontraremos a Tsunade aquí, pero…quizás el señor rojo nos dirá. Dijo Jiraiya.

-señor rojo. Dijeron Naruto, Korra y Anko.

-señor rojo es un nombre que dirigí un mercado negro tranquilos no ese tipo de hombre solo dirige negocios y siempre marca a sus deudores. Explico Jiraiya.

-no me digas que Tsunade. Dijo Gintoki con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y sudando.

-es una gran apostadora digamos que tiene serios problemas con el juego. Dijo Jiraiya en tono neutral.

-que Hokage nos tocó buscar. Dijo Anko con una gota sudor y decepcionada.

-bien…entremos. Dijo Jiraiya.

Al entrar se detenidos por un guardia.

-lo siento, pero no me permitimos niños. Dijo hombre.

-acepta dinero. Pregunto Gintoki.

-si es en efectivo. Dijo hombre.

Gin saco un fajo de billetes lo cual sorprendió a casi todos.

-Gin donde conseguiste ese dinero. Pregunto Anko sorprendida.

-donde más aposte el dinero en las finales de los exámenes chunin. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

Mientras que el guardia de seguridad era sobornado los dejo pasar pero Naruto decidió preguntarle algo a Gin.

-apuesto que apostaste por mi verdad. Dijo Naruto feliz con ojos cerrados.

-claro que no solo aposte por Gohan. Dijo Gintoki.

Lo cual no le importaba al Avatar pero el Rubio estaba enojado por esa respuesta.

-oiga que no tiene confianza en nosotros. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-claro que no preferiría perder todo mi dinero que en Gohan que contigo. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-solo tuvo suerte. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-pues al saber que tu oponente era Lee no quise correr el riesgo de apostar a un mocoso rubio como tú. Dijo GIntoki molesto.

-usted desperdicia el tiempo de flojo. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-al menos di todo mi apoyo en la batalla contra ese Shukaku. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Mientras Korra, Jiraiya y Anko suspiraron en derrota para después se alejaban de Uzumaki y Sakata que seguían discutiendo.

-aquí es. Dijo Jiraiya.

-lo puedo ayudar en algo señor. Dijo hombre.

-si quisiera ver al…señor rojo. Dijo Jiraiya en voz baja.

-no hace falta. Dijo ?

Los 5 voltearon a ver a un hombre con la estatura igualada al Samurai, llevaba una túnica roja que conjunto de una capucha roja no se podía ver su rostro estaba totalmente oscurecido.

-hey señor rojo. Dijo Jiraiya feliz.

-por favor llámame Rojo.

-por cierto, como supiste de nuestra llegada. Pregunto Jiraiya sospechando.

-es fácil mis contactos me avisaron de 4 ninjas de Konoha y el Avatar vendrían hacia aqui. Dijo Rojo sonriendo detrás de la capucha.

-como sabe que soy el Avatar. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-eso es un…secreto. Dijo Rojo.

-hmm…algo me dice que desperdicie unas de mis preguntas. Dijo Jiraiya.

-jaja amigo Jiraiya sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí y tengo que ganarme la vida sabes. Dijo Rojo.

-si. Asintió Jiraiya.

Jiraiya retrocedía un poco hacia los 4.

-que sucede ahora. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-escuchen aquí no podre ayudarlos. Dijo Jiraiya.

-disculpa. Dijo Anko.

-hagan lo que hagan solo preguntarle sabiamente y den todo al máximo. Dijo Jiraiya.

-Ero-sennin de que está hablando. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-por favor síganme. Dijo Rojo.

Mientras que Jiraiya caminaba para el otro lado y los 4 seguían a Rojo pero este se detuvo.

-casi lo olvido. Dijo Rojo.

Rojo mostro su mano en forma de estrecha hacia Gin.

-dame dinero. Dijo Rojo.

-q qu QUE. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-los juegos no son gratis. Dijo Rojo en tono neutral.

-JUEGOS COMO QUE NO SON GRATIS QUE CLASE DE. Interrumpido Gintoki.

-Gin hazlo por Gohan. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-(suspiro)…bien lo hago por Gohan. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

Gintoki le dio un montón de dinero a Rojo.

-tome su cochino dinero. Dijo Gintoki enojado.

-gracias…ah por cierto tienen 3 jugadas y si en una de ellas pierden no responderé a sus preguntas. Dijo Rojo feliz.

Rojo seguía caminado mientras que los otros seguían pensando a donde los guiaba y a que se refería con los juegos, en este momento todos estaban en un salón era casi grande.

-quien será el primero. Pregunto Rojo.

-seré yo. Dijo Korra.

Mientras que el Avatar estiraba sus piernas y brazos.

-Avatar Korra se enfrentará contra…Dai Oshiro. Dijo Rojo feliz.

Korra se fijó en un hombre quien parecía la edad de Gin tenía el pelo negro llevaba pantalón gris, botas del color marrón eso incluía la camisa en que en la espalda tenía un logo de fuego.

-es un honor conocerla Avatar. Dijo Dai haciendo una reverencia.

-a ah sí. Dijo Korra haciendo una reverencia.

-debo decir que soy un maestro Fuego. Dijo Dai feliz.

-ah ya veo…bien en ese caso no voy permitir que me ganes. Dijo Korra feliz.

-no será una pelea. Dijo Rojo.

-que no. Dijo Korra confundida.

-si me dejas explicar. Dijo Rojo.

-ah sí que un maestro Fuego que estará haciendo uno aquí. Dijo Anko un poco curiosa.

-yo no puedo culparlos por tener un poco de paz y vivir en una villa donde ganas dinero eso sí es seguro. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-las reglas son simples en esta carrera habrá 3 obstáculos y deben cumplirlos para asi ser el ganador…el primero es el cubilete en total serán 2 dados deben decir la palabra par o impar antes de tirarlos para así avanzar, la segunda será tiro al blanco quien logro derribar los 5 muñecos con éxito puede seguir avanzado y ultima bueno…será decisión de ustedes ya que es un juego tradicional. Explico Rojo.

-vamos KORRA solo son un par juegos y nosotros haremos el resto. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-si. Asintió Korra.

Korra y Dai estaban en línea de salida

-listos…FUERA. Dijo Rojo.

Korra y Dai corrieron hacia el vaso que contenía los dados así agitaron el vaso y dijeron.

-par. Dijo Korra.

-impar. Dijo Dai.

-NO QUE ACASO NUNCA JUGASTE A UN JUEGO DEL CUBILETE. Grito Anko frustrada.

Al Caer los dados los de Dai eran impares mientras que Korra era impares.

-nos vemos Avatar. Dijo Dai.

Dai se alejaba mientras que Korra que preparaba sus dados.

-bien…par. Dijo Korra determinada.

-es enserio. Dijo Gintoki un poco sorprendido.

Korra arrojo los dados lo cual salio otra impar.

-KORRA SOLO DI IMPAR. Grito Naruto.

-no…sé que decir impar sería lo más justo, pero quiero saber si este juego no está trucado. Dijo Korra determinada.

-es obvio que no. Dijo Rojo.

-PAR. Grito Korra.

Al tirar los dados salieron par.

-vaya no puedo creerlo. Dijo Anko un poco sorprendida.

Korra avanzo y se fijó que Dai destruía el ultimo muñeco con Fuego control.

-en verdad era un maestro Fuego. Dijo Korra sorprendida y feliz.

Korra empezó a girar para así apuntar a los 5 muñecos con bolas de Fuego.

-solo queda un juego más. Dijo Korra.

Korra corría hasta que vio que Dai quien estaba sentado concentrado jugando con un juguete de Daruma Otoshi de 10 pisos.

-Avatar el suyo esta por ahí. Dijo Rojo señalando.

-eh…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Dijo Korra.

El Avatar vio una torre de Daruma Otoshi de 10 pisos versión gigante.

-QUE CLASE DE DARUMA OTOSHI ES ESE. Grito Anko.

-ahora entiendo por qué dijo que será decisión podían elegir el pequeño o el más grande. Dijo Gintoki

-si no mal recuerdo las reglas debe golpear todas las piezas hasta que queden la cabeza de Daruma debe tener cuidado y equilibrio, pero si el resto de las piezas cae tendrá que volverlo a repetir o…me equivoco. Explico Gintoki.

-no lo explico muy bien. Dijo Rojo feliz.

Dai quien ya tenía 6 pisos lo hacía con cuidado mientras que Korra trataba de volver en sí.

-ahí tienes un mazo. Dijo Rojo señalando.

-no será necesario no le importa si utilizo mis manos. Dijo Korra sonriendo.

-no hay ninguna regla contra eso así que puedes hacerlo. Dijo Rojo

Korra se acercó al Daruma gigante este golpeo la primera haciendo que el suelo causando que la torre de Dai se caiga este empezó a repararlo rápidamente, pero se caía nuevamente ya que el Daruma gigante hacia un temblar el piso debido a la fuerza sobre humana del Avatar.

-LA GANADORA ES EL AVATAR KORRA. Grito Rojo.

-increíble. Dijo Anko sorprendida no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese acto que solo se vive una vez.

-ahora Avatar dime tu pregunta. Dijo Rojo.

-usted conoce a Tsunade-sama es un conocido de Jiraiya-sama. Dijo Korra.

-hmm…Tsunade a ver…si venia acompañando con una chica de edad igual a ella creo que se llamaba Shizune. Dijo Rojo señalando a la Mitarashi.

-gracias. Dijo Korra haciendo una reverencia.

-niña porque no le hiciste una pregunta podría decirnos donde estaba esa Tsunade. Dijo Anko un poco molesta.

-si le hubiera preguntado eso de seguro el respondería cual de todas. Dijo Korra.

-exacto créeme hay más de una Tsunade que vino a este lugar. Dijo Rojo.

-hmf…de acuerdo en ese caso sigo yo. Dijo Anko.

-síganme por favor. Dijo Rojo.

Después de seguir había una sala muy pequeña donde había una mujer quien estaba sentada, con un kimono verde que apretaba sus pechos copa D lo cual dejaba ver su escote en forma de V que contenía logos de flores blancas a su alrededor tenia pelo envuelto de color negro ojos color café.

-ella será mi oponente. Pregunto Anko.

-su nombre es Ying Akiyama y si fuera usted no me confiaría. Dijo Rojo.

Anko se sentó frente de Ying quien tenía una leve sonrisa.

-y bien que será esta vez. Dijo Anko feliz.

-será un juego piedra, papel o tijeras. Dijo Rojo.

-que…es una broma verdad. Dijo Anko.

-será el juego piedra, papel o tijeras tradicional. Dijo Rojo.

-tradicional. Dijo Anko confundida.

-si puede ver a su derecha vera un casco y un mini maso madera las reglas son simples si una de las 2 gana puede usar el mazo mientras que el perdedor puede usar el casco para proteger su cabeza el oponente tiene que quedar noqueado o si lo esquiva será descalificada. Explico Rojo.

-creo que así no se juega al piedra, papel o tijeras. Dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor.

-pero yo digo que el mío es tradicional. Dijo Rojo feliz.

-me parece bien. Dijo Anko.

- _con mis habilidades podre esto en un santiamén. Penso Anko confiada_

-bien…EMPIENCEN. Dijo Rojo.

-piedra, papel o tijera. Dijeron Anko y Ying.

Anko saco tijeras y Ying le toco piedra lo cual le.

-el casco. Dijo Korra.

Anko trato de tomar el casco, pero en un parpadeo ella fue golpeada en la cabeza.

-jeje. Riea Ying.

-argh…maldita. Gruño Anko molesta.

-vieron eso. Dijo Naruto.

-si al parecer Anko tiene la desventaja no puede ver la velocidad al igual que nosotros. Dijo Korra preocupada.

Pero esto no le importaba a Gin ya que estaba leyendo su Jump mientras que Anko había vuelto perder recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

-ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI. Grito Anko con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-si quiere puede rendirse. Dijo Rojo.

-no, no me iré hasta que la haya noqueado. Dijo Anko molesta.

-inténtalo. Dijo Ying en tono burlón.

-piedra, papel o tijeras. Dijo Anko.

Anko saco papel y Ying saco tijeras esta era la oportunidad de Mitarashi ella utilizo el mazo, pero fue bloqueado por el casco que uso su oponente.

-rayos. Dijo Anko molesta.

Y la partida siguió con una 2 de las mujeres atacándose pese a los intentos fallidos de Anko esta no podía protegerse, aunque el ataque a la Akiyama esta se protegía.

-si quiere puede rendirse. Dijo Rojo.

-no. Dijo Anko debilitada.

-mmm. Dijo Ying.

Anko noto algo mientras veía que Ying guiñaba el ojo lo que causa que un corazoncito se dirigiera al Samurai este simulo que lo agarraba.

-oye por cuanto tiempo has estado así. Dijo Anko en tono serio.

-ah que no me digas que ni siquiera lo notaste estuvimos así desde que tu recibiste tu primer golpe. Dijo Ying en tono burlon.

La Mitarashi tenía una vena roja mientras que la partida seguía esta vez Anko saco piedra y Ying saco tijera la Akiyama se puso el casco, pero se escuchó sonar un fuerte golpe que rompió el casco de Ying dejándola noqueada.

-la ganadora es Mitarashi Anko. Dijo Rojo.

-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. Dijo Anko con dientes afilados.

-oye cálmate solo era una broma así tu podrías ganar. Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa.

Momentos después se podía ver a Gin con un solo chichón mientras que Anko estaba frente al señor rojo.

-maldición ojalá tuviera dangos. Dijo Anko molesta.

-hecho. Dijo Rojo.

De repente vinieron camareros con dangos lo cual Mitarashi no dudo en comérselo.

-vaya forma de desperdiciar tu preguntar. Dijo Gintoki adolorido.

-espere QUE OIGA. Grito Anko.

Momentos después ya estaban en una sala o más bien en domo enorme con un público que rugía de la emoción.

-mis espectadores están aburridos asi que terminar seria digno un combate. Dijo Rojo.

-jaja bien esto parece fácil. Dijo Naruto.

-alto mocoso no vas entrar es mi turno. Dijo Gintoki.

-oh vamos sigo yo. Dijo Naruto.

-no te pongas engreído. Dijo Gintoki.

-usted solo mire. Dijo Naruto.

-cállate yo seré el siguiente así que puedes irte a dormir. Dijo Gintoki.

-de hecho, será un combate 2 contra 2. Dijo Rojo.

-lo que significa. Dijo Naruto sudando.

-que trabajare contigo. Dijo Gintoki.

-por favor dejen de pelear concéntrense solo en el enemigo. Dijo Korra.

El rubio y Samurai suspiraron mientras dirigían al cuadrilátero.

-damas y caballeros nuestros campeones invictos Puki puños de oro y Phil el ladrón. Dijo Rojo.

Había hombre de mediana estatura tenía poco musculo su camisa estaba totalmente destruida era color purpura su pelo estaba medio destruido era de color café, tenía un pantalón marrón llevaba mini navajas este era Phil.

El otro era hombre era musculoso tenía un casco de acero eso incluía sus botas en su cabeza en sus manos tenia guantes de oro.

-Puki se me hace familiar. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-que no me digas que lo conoces. Dijo Gintoki.

-bueno un tipo llamado Apuki con guantes de hierro. Dijo Naruto.

-ese era mi hermano mayor, pero yo soy más fuerte que él. Dijo Puki molesto

-bueno ahí está tu pregunta. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-Y…A PELEAR. Grito Rojo.

Gin quien sujeto la cabeza del Rubio lo lanzo contra Puki quien formo un puño dándole al rostro de Naruto quien cayó al suelo.

-maldición niño debiste haber usado tu técnica. Dijo Gintoki

-…cállate. Dijo Naruto tapando su rostro adolorido.

Phil aprovecho la situación lanzado sus 2 navajas hacia a Gin y Naruto, el Uzumaki lo esquiva rodando mientras que el Samurai trata de atraparlo con su mano, pero falla se termina incrustándola.

-AAAAARGGGGGG maldición. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-jajaja. Reía Phil.

Phil corría en dirección del Samurai quien se saca la navaja de sus manos el ladrón se preparó para atacar con su navaja mientras que Gin sacaba su katana y se defendía lo que podía.

-esa katana se ve afilada no te importaría si te la robo. Dijo Phil sonriendo malignamente.

-no está a la venta. Dijo Gintoki.

Mientras que Naruto saltaba hacia atrás debido a los golpes de Puki quien destruía el suelo.

-vamos grandote que pasa. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

Gin tenia acorralado a su oponente para así rematar, pero Phil quien estaba a punto de ser clavado este da una voltereta causando que Gintoki pierda el equilibro este término estrellándose con el Rubio.

-Gin no te metas. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-cállate. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Pero estos 2 no se dieron cuenta de la poderosa embestida de Puki lo que Naruto y Gin lo cual fueron impulsados a los aires mientras que Phil salto gracias a la ayuda de Puki este dio golpeo al Uzumaki y Gintoki estos caían al suelo.

-OIGAN PAR DE IDIOTAS TRABAJEN JUNTOS. Grito Anko enojada.

Naruto y Gintoki tenían los ojos ensombrecidos mientras que el Samurai empezaba a verte a ti.

-lectores y lectoras es hora de pongan música para sus oídos **Antoine lavenant Street Fighter dubstep remix.** Dijo Gintoki.

Mientras que Gintoki se cruzaba de brazos para esperar que pongas la música hasta que finalmente se fijó en sus oponentes

-ya pusieron bien…es hora de eliminar al oc y al personaje. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-personaje. Parpadeo Phil.

-oc. Dijo Puki confundido.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Dijo Naruto.

Naruto se multiplico por 5 quien sorprendió al público y a sus oponentes, pero reaccionaron.

-jah solo es un truco. Dijo Phil confiando.

Puki quien trataba de atacar a los 5 rubios, pero estos saltaron lo cual se fijó en Gin quien venía corriendo clavado su Katana que estaba cubierta de madera, pero esto afecto a su oponente observo que Gintoki seguía sonriendo vio que un clon dio una patada en su cabeza que llevaba su casco, mientras que el Samurai dio un golpe con la Katana en el casco metálico.

-ten esto. Dijo Naruto.

Los 2 clones dierion un poderoso golpe causado que casco metálico tenga fisuras Gin sujeto el casco hasta dar un choque de cabezas rompiendo el casco por completo causando que los 2 sangren mientras que Puki se tambaleaba.

- **RASENGAN.** Dijo Naruto.

Esta técnica impacto justo en el estómago de Puki quien termino estampado contra la pared quedando KO.

-Puki…hey levántate. Dijo Phil nervioso.

Pero Phil volteo hacia atrás vio que rubio estaba detrás recibió un golpe en la mejilla lo cual comenzó a rebotar por los suelos y arrastrándose por tierra hasta que.

-BOLA. Grito Gintoki.

Gintoki golpeo con su Katana de madera en forma de Beisball la espalda del Ladron enviándolo a lo aires la Phil fueron sujetadas por 10 rubios estos dijeron **Tatsumaki** , giraban como un tornado hasta que este fue soltado cayendo hacia los aires rodando mientras que Gin preparaba su Katana afililada este se puso en posición.

- **ITTORYU SANJUUROKU PONDO HOU.** Dijo Gintoki.

La onda cortante ataco directo a Phil causando que este quede mal herido y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

 **(fin de la música)**

-LOS GANADORES SON SAKATA GINTOKI Y UZUMAKI NARUTO. Grito Rojo.

-si. Dijo Korra feliz.

-que quede claro algo. Dijo Naruto en tono serio

-nunca hare equipo. Dijo Gintoki con voz fria.

-CONTINGO. Dijeron Gintoki y Naruto enojados.

Saltando el tiempo solo un pedazo, pasaron días tras recibir dicha información sobre paradero de Tsunade, el equipo de búsqueda se detuvo en la mita de un pueblito.

-sucede algo Jiraiya-sama. Pregunto Korra.

-no…esperaba a que ellos vinieran. Dijo Jiraiya sudando.

-eh. Dijo Korra.

Korra se fijó en 3 individuos desconocidos, pero al parecer solo llevaban futon como capas o algo así que tapaba sus cuerpos tenían nubes rojas.

Uno tenía pelo negro se parecía mucho al Uchiha solo que sus papilas no estaban del todo bien llevaba sandalias negras sus ojos eran.

-Sharingan. Dijo Anko en posición.

-Itachi Uchiha. Dijo Jiraiya.

-eso quiere decir. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-y qué onda con ese. Dijo Gintoki.

El otro era un hombre que tenía piel azul sus ojos parecían la de un tiburón tenia branquias en sus mejillas llevaba sandalias azules llevaba un espada enorme en su espalda.

-Gyojin que no me digan que ya estamos en One Piece. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-que gracioso puedo matarlos. Dijo ¿?

-espera Kisame al parecer el Jinchuriki no está solo. Dijo Itachi en tono tranquilo.

-tu…eres el avatar. Dijo ? señalando.

El avatar se fijó en otro desconocido quien tenía la misma estatura de ella no se podía ver rostro estaba envuelta con una capucha no se podía ver su rostro.

-s si…quienes son ustedes. Dijo Korra en posición.

-son los Akatsuki. Dijo Jiraiya molesto

-así es y venimos por el Jinchuriki. Dijo ?.

Korra quien era nueva en esto del Ki podia sentir uno que estaba oculto delante de ella.

-Jinchuriki. Dijo Korra confundida.

-oye no sé qué un Jinchuriki pero no te acerques a Korra. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto golpeo al desconocido, pero todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de los 2 miembros de Akatsuki e incluyendo a Gin, el Rubio estaba siendo sujetado por el extraño.

-tuve debe ser el Kyubi puedo sentir como tu poder se incrementa. Dijo ?

-como. Dijo Naruto sorprendida.

-vendrás con nosotros. Dijo ?

-suéltame, suelta OYE QUE ME SUELTES. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Mientras que el extraño arrastraba Naruto esto comenzó a golpear, pero eran bloqueadas, el Avatar reacciono y se metió en el camino del Akatsuki.

-deténganse o sino. Dijo Korra seriamente.

-interesante será un honor pelear contra el Avatar. Dijo ?

-ya tenemos al Kyubi deberíamos irnos. Dijo Itachi un poco molesto.

-solo será un rato. Dijo ?.

Korra empezó elevando la Tierra donde estaba el extraño para dar un codazo, pero fue bloqueado luego una patada, para así dar un golpe, pero estos fueron bloqueados con facilidad en un segundo el Avatar estaba en contra de la pared.

-no me digan que acaso el controla. Dijo Anko incrédula.

-si…Ki. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-KORRA. Grito Naruto preocupado.

El extraño sujetaba fuertemente a Korra en el cuello.

-si fuera tú me quedaría quieto a no ser…que quieras ver la cabeza del Avatar en miles de pedazos. Dijo ?

-no le hagas…caso. Dijo Korra debilitada.

-si vienes con nosotros la dejare ir y descuida no le haremos nada a tus amigos. Dijo ?

-…de acuerdo. Dijo Naruto con cabeza baja.

-espera hablemos de esto. Dijo Jiraiya preocupada.

-CALLATE Ero-Sennin no ves que trato de salvarla. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Naruto caminaba triste mientras que soltaba a Korra.

-Naruto no hagas esto. Dijo Korra preocupada.

El rubio no dijo nada el Sannin empezó a formar un jutsu pero en su camino estaban Itachi y Kisame.

-lo ves no es tan difícil. Dijo ? feliz

Pero en ese entonces Naruto, Korra y el extraño sintieron un ki que llegaba algo rápidamente lo cual estrello al extraño causando pánico disperse el humo al dispersarse.

-GOHAN. Gritaron Naruto y Korra.

El Semi Saiyajin estaba sujetado con una mano el pectoral del extraño.

-hola chicos. Dijo Gohan feliz

-oye…suéltame. Gruño ?

-claro que no a demás ibas a lastimar a mis amigos. Dijo Gohan molesto.

El extraño trato de luchar contra la fuerza sobre humana del Semi Saiyajin pero al intentar liberarse se fijó el rostro se tornó en inocente, ya que las 2 chicas se sorprendieron, Naruto quedo con la boca abierta, Gin solo sonrió y Jiraiya tenía la cara roja incluso babeaba.

-er er eres una chica. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-si. Gruño ?

La chica tenia pelo medio azul, aunque era difícil saber si era medio verde lo tenía hasta el cuello tenía 2 largos mechones en sus mejillas sus ojos eran color eran medio dorados se parecía un poco al pelo de Raditz aunque más diferente y que Gohan quería olvidar.

-hmm…no te creo de seguro es un jutsu que hace confundir a la gente. Dijo Gohan sospechando.

Gohan quien seguía tocando con su mano los pectorales o más bien pechos incluso empezó a tocar con la otra mano.

-eh…puff puff. Parpadeo Gohan.

En ese entonces Gohan fue golpeado siendo enviando al Equipo Avatar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO ES JUSTO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TOCAR. Grito Jiraiya llorando cómicamente.

De repente recibió un golpe de parte de Mitarashi.

-Gohan están bien. Dijo Naruto.

-ay ay itai me duele en verdad golpea muy fuerte para ser una chica. Dijo Gohan adolorida.

-no puedo creer que le hayas tocando los pechos. Dijo Naruto.

-solo quería comprobar si era una chica. Dijo Gohan.

-tu maldito Saiyajin. Dijo ? molesta.

-eh…como es que tú. Pregunto Gohan.

-cuando vi las noticias vi que unos Saiyajin seguían con vida y por fin encontró a uno. Dijo ?

-acaso se conocen. Pregunto Korra.

-no. Dijo Gohan.

-claro que no nos conocemos, pero me presentare mi nombre es Hakubi Ryoko esto te sorprenderá yo soy una semi Tsufurujin.

Al oír eso Gohan recordaba una maquina llamada Hatchiyak que era una maquina creada por el odio de los Tsufurujin.

-ya entendio…en ese caso seré tu oponente. Dijo Gohan.

-de acuerdo empecemos. Dijo Ryoko.

-espera esto no era parte del plan. Dijo Itachi.

-no molestes. Dijo Ryoko seriamente.

Itachi quien no tuvo más remedio que huir junto con Kisame su plan era tener de rehén al Avatar así usarlo en contra del Jinchuriki.

-Gohan te ayudaremos. Dijo Naruto determinado.

-si no estás solo en esto. Dijo Korra determinado.

-oye Ryoko. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-que. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

-no te gustaría pelear en otro lugar. Dijo Gohan.

-de acuerdo mientras no haya molestias. Dijo Ryoko sonriendo malignamente.

Ambos flotaron en los aires mientras que Gohan miraba a los demás, pero sus 2 compañeros no iban permitírselo.

-déjenlo esta batalla no está al nivel de ustedes. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-chicos no se rindan y busquen a Tsunade. Dijo Gohan sonriendo al igual que su padre.

Gohan y Ryoko estaban rodeado de Ki blanco quienes salieron como cohete alejándose ante la vista del Equipo de búsqueda de Tsunade.

-su corazón. Dijo Naruto.

-el ganara eso lo se. Dijo Korra preocupada.

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 **2 híbridos se enfrentarán solo uno saldrá victorioso y demostrará la especie más fuerte, deja tu review pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	11. guerra de razas

**No soy dueño de nada y ahora vamos a la sección de preguntas que dejaron.**

368: si, si lo es Ryoko de Tenchi Muyo, debo decir que no esperaba que alguien reconociera dicho personaje…y si sé que no es una Tsufurujin pero será mi versión en este fic.

FanOpening: cuantos recuerdos yo incluso llore T.T

 **SaiyajinSannin:** descuida no estoy afligido en total nada cambio estos 5 años créeme que trato de mejorar la escritura.

…

…

…

-hace mucho tiempo atrás había una raza pacífica y tranquila estos se llamaban Tsufurujin, quienes vivían tranquilamente hasta que un día llegaron unas personas con cola de mono eran groseros y bárbaros estos se llamaban Saiyajin, los Tsufurus con toda su amabilidad aceptaron darles un buen hogar, comida y un poco dinero, con el paso del tiempo los Tsufurus y los Saiyajin vivieron en armonía pero…los Saiyajin miraban con una gran envidia a los Tsufurujin ya que ellos poseían una hermosa ciudad, más comida y más dinero, como los Tsufurus no eran buenos peleadores solo tenían armas avanzadas para defenderse pero eso no sirvió en contra de los Saiyajin ya que se habían convertido en un Ozaru ósea en mono gigante o un gorila en luna llena y así los Saiyajin finalmente se quedaron con todo asesinado a todos a los Tsufurujin. Explico Gintoki.

Nadie podía creerlo, todos se fijaron en Gin estaban en silencio, de enserió el Semi Saiyajin había hecho eso.

-g go Gohan hizo eso…traiciono a los que dio un hogar. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-no el…no haría una cosa así. Negó Korra.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Dijo Gintoki desinteresado.

-hace mucho. Dijo Anko un poco sorprendida.

-así es fue antes de que tu nacieras. Dijo Gintoki.

-entonces Gohan es…inocente. Dijo Naruto un poco dudoso.

-¡Naruto!. Reclamo Korra.

-no, no quise decir que fuera un traidor una vez él dijo que su papa era un Saiyajin y su mama una humana. Respondió Naruto.

-haa…así que de ahí salió un híbrido. Dijo Jiraiya en tono burlón.

-pues crees el escritor prefiere llamarlo semi no híbrido. Dijo Gintoki.

-por cierto, Gin como sabes todo esto. Pregunto Anko.

-eso es un secreto. Dijo Gintoki con un dedo en sus labios.

Anko estaba curiosa como es que el Samurai sabia esa información que ni siquiera ella sabía, sin duda Gin era hombre con grandes misterios.

-bien que esperamos hay que buscar a…como se llama. Dijo Gintoki confundido.

-Tsunade. Dijo Jiraiya.

-como sea. Dijo Gintoki desinteresado.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha se podía ver a Haruno quien tría comida envuelta para el Semi Saiyajin pero al entrar a la habitación.

-…no está. Dijo Sakura en shock.

-se fue. Dijo ?

-Shikamaru…dime a donde fue Gohan. Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-no lose, pero dijo que iría con Naruto y Korra. Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

-su enfermedad por qué no la detuviste. Dijo Sakura molesta.

-intente detenerlo…pero Naruto y Korra están en peligro. Dijo Shikamaru sudando.

-como que…peligro. Dijo Sakura confundida.

-Gohan puede sentir presencias incluso la nuestra, pero que vaya así volando debió ser suma importancia. Dijo Shikamaru en tono serio.

Mientras tanto en los cielos se podía ver 2 figuras volando eran Gohan y Ryoko.

-donde va ser el lugar de la pelea. Pregunto Ryoko impaciente.

-ah, si ya estamos cerca. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

Ambos aterrizan al suelo la Semi Tsufurujin analizaba el lugar era un desierto.

-ya veo con que quieres morir enterado. Dijo Ryoko en tono burlón.

-…dime Ryoko porque te uniste a esos tipos. Dijo Gohan tranquilo.

-ah te refieres a los Akatsuki, tu deberías saberlo. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

-ya veo…entonces esto es por venganza. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

-exacto, ustedes los Saiyajin tendrán que pagar por todo lo que le hicieron a mi raza. Dijo Ryoko molesta y apretando los puños con fuerza.

-no tengo nada que ver con los Saiyajin yo no soy un asesino. Dijo Gohan.

-eso lo veremos. Dijo Ryoko.

La Semi Tsufurujin se quitaba el traje de Akatsuki mostrando otra ropa debajo de esta, quien llevaba una musculosa negra sin mangas hasta su ombligo, llevaba pantalones blancos eso incluía sus botas y dos guantes negros.

-oye cuántos años tienes. Pregunto Gohan.

-13. Dijo Ryoko en tono neutral.

-yo también tengo 13 sabes estas demasiada desarrollada para tu edad. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Cosa que hizo casi caer al suelo tras esa respuesta a la Semi Tsufurujin luego ella se tapó sus pechos de tamaño copa C.

-y eso que tú también estas desarrollado con músculos. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

-si tiene razón me pregunto si es porque nuestros padres son de otra raza. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-puede que tengas razón, bien basta de charlas. Asintió Ryoko seriamente.

De repente Ryoko desapareció y apareció dándole un golpe en la mejilla al Semi Saiyajin este frena arrastrando el suelo.

-no hagas trampa ni quiera estuve preparado. Dijo Gohan un poco molesto.

-pues eso lo llamo estrategia. Dijo Ryoko en tono burlón.

Gohan y Ryoko volaron hacia los cielos cosa que hicieron chocar sus golpes con fuerza, pero se de repente la Semi Tsufurujin abrazo al Semi Saiyajin esta se acercaba a poco a poco a sus labios.

-q q que estás haciendo. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-no es obvio es un beso. Dijo Ryoko con leve rubor.

-b be BESO. Dijo Gohan sorprendido y con mini rubor.

Gohan sabía lo que era un beso pero no lo esperaba así como así el esperaba enamorarse de la chica indicada aunque el mismo no sabía que tenía 3 chicas enamoradas de él, de repente sintió golpe al estómago.

-caíste. Dijo Ryoko con sonrisa maliciosa.

La Semi Tsufurujin comenzó a girar para así patear a Gohan en la espalda este se estrelló contra una cueva entre escombros.

-eso es por tocar mis pechos. Dijo Ryoko.

Ahora Ryoko aterrizo en el suelo esperando al Semi Saiyajin.

-vamos Gohan sé que ese golpe no basto para matarte. Dijo Ryoko en tono serio.

La Semi Tsufurujin escucho masticar a Gohan pero sin embargo ella no podía creerlo comiendo a estas horas de batalla.

-OYE QUE ESTAS COMIENDO. Grito Ryoko.

-helado. Respondió Gohan.

-eh…helado t te refieres a helado como esas cosas dulces que se derriten en tu boca. Dijo Ryoko con un brillo en sus ojos y emocionada.

-si hay un montón de sabores…quieres. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-de en serio mmm…bueno tomaremos un leve descanso en esta pelea. Dijo Ryoko con ojos cerrados y feliz.

Ryoko volaba hacia a la cueva ella estaba desesperada por un helado, pero de repente en la oscuridad una enorme bola de Ki se dirigía a ella que impacto en su estómago cosa que termino volando fuera de la cueva hasta quedar estampa entre escombros.

-no puede creer que cayeras en el truco más bajo, aunque…tómalo con una pequeña venganza mía jeje. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-no hay helado…LO PAGARAS. Dijo Ryoko furiosa.

La Semi Tsufurujin destruye los escombros dando un grito quien tenía una cara furiosa cosa que hizo retroceder un poco a Gohan, mientras que Ryoko se acercaba para así darle un golpe, pero no llego ya que fue bloqueado y sujetado firme el brazo de la chica.

-el primer golpe me tomaste desprevenido esta vez no va ocurrir. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

Gohan la lanzo hacia a los aires este comenzó a mover sus brazos para lanzar 30 esferas de Ki al cuerpo de la Semi Tsufurujin, causando polvo hasta que se dispersó mostrando a una Ryoko intacta.

Ahora Ryoko y Gohan se dirigen rápidamente a sus respectivos oponentes dándose golpes rápidos pero la Semi Tsufurujin, solo bloqueaba para así contraatacar en la cabeza cosa que mando al suelo al Semi Saiyajin pero este reacciona a tiempo para caer de pie.

-creo que no debo subestimarte. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

-y lo sigues haciendo. Reclamo Ryoko.

-eh. Parpadeo Gohan.

-no te hagas el tonto si lo dije antes. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

-veras no quiero usar el Super Saiyajin en contra tuya, mis papas me enseñaron que no debo golpear a una chica. Explico Gohan.

-y crees que me importa créeme que esta chica si sabe cómo pelear. Dijo Ryoko en tono confiada.

-bien…pero luego no digas que te lo advertí. Dijo Gohan.

En un grito el pelo de Gohan se tiño de rubio rodeado de un Ki dorado pero el Semi Saiyajin noto que Ryoko no estaba sorprendida ni tampoco asustada.

-que poder. Dijo Ryoko quien aplaudió sarcásticamente.

-algo me dice que tienes un plan para vencer esta transformación. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

-me descubriste ustedes los Saiyajin creen que son los únicos que pueden transformarse. Dijo Ryoko con un sonrisa maligna.

-no me digas que tú. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-ASÍ ES OBSERVA ESTA TRANSFORMACIÓN. Grito Ryoko.

La Semi Tsufurujin dio un grito mostrando en sus brazos aparecieron tatuajes rojos que brillaban incluso el Joven Saiyajin, noto que en los ojos de Ryoko brillaban de un color dorado estaba rodeado de Ki Verde.

-increíble. Dijo Gohan en shock.

Gohan se abrazó así mismo podía sentir el Ki de Ryoko.

-empezamos la verdadera batalla. Dijo Ryoko sonriendo.

-si…esta la pelea no será aburrida después de todo. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Ryoko lanzo 3 bolas de Ki estas fueron esquivados por el Semi Saiyajin este inmediatamente de la vista de la chica.

-lento. Dijo Ryoko.

Ryoko volteo por detrás deteniendo el golpe del chico dejando sorprendido mientras que la tierra se rompía solo un pedazo, Gohan dio un salto hacia atrás.

-dime como le llamas a esa transformación. Pregunto Gohan.

-la llamo Mega Tsufurujin. Dijo Ryoko en tono alegre y confiada.

-suena tonto. Dijo Gohan decepcionado.

-QUE DIJISTE…acaso tienes un nombre mejor. Grito Ryoko molesta.

-lo llamaría Super Tsufurujin. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ESO ES LO MISMO QUE TU TRANSFORMACIÓN. Grito Ryoko furiosa.

- _rayos tiene razón…porque si me ocurrió ponerle Mega oh ya recuerdo ese idiota. Penso Ryoko._

Ante la vista de Gohan la Semi Tsufurujin desapareció y apareció para así dar un unpercut en el mentón esto lo mando a los aires la chica, no se detuvo ya que empezó con 2 golpes en el cuerpo otra patada en el rostro luego esta desapareció y atacando la espalda con una patada.

-es rápida. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan trato atacar a la Semi Saiyajin pero no acertaba ningún golpe de repente su camisa el sujetada lo cual fue arrojada al suelo este rueda y frena estaba a una gran distancia de la chica.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo Gohan.

El Joven lanzo las 15 bolas de Ki hacia la dirección de Ryoko esta logro esquivarlas incluso desviarlas, ahora la Semi Tsufurujin hacia lo mismo solo que esta vez 30 de bolas de Ki.

-uh, oh. Parpadeo Gohan.

Sin embargo el Joven decidió no huir el solo empezó a volar rápidamente hacia Ryoko este esquivaba y desviaba las bolas de Ki hasta que se encontró con la Semi Tsufurujin de cerca dándole una doble patada en su estómago mandándolo a chocar contra una montaña quedándose incrustado.

Después el Semi Saiyajin empezó a correr ya que a su lado estaba Ryoko.

-no huirás. Dijo Ryoko sonriendo malignamente.

-quien dijo que estoy huyendo. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

Ryoko trato de darle un derechazo, pero este lo esquivo este dio un codazo en el estómago de la chica luego dio un golpe con la palma con una onda de viento de Ki cosa que lo hizo retroceder esta freno arrastrando la tierra.

-jeje…Gohan quieres saber por qué ese viejo te pidió que te quedaras en su aldea. Dijo Ryoko sonriendo maliciosamente.

-no pero solo sé que tengo que encargarme de proteger al Avatar. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

-correcto, pero te equivocas. Dijo Ryoko.

-eh. Dijo Gohan.

-la verdad era para que le enseñaras a esos amigos tuyos incluyendo a enseñarle a toda la aldea. Respondió Ryoko.

-que…de hablas. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-se ve que tu no lo entiendes ¿verdad?, el anciano tenía todas sus esperanzas en ti ya que últimamente hay personas quienes apenas pueden controlar el Ki o como le dicen Maestros del Ki. Dijo Ryoko.

Gohan se quedó callado él estaba serio.

-el viejo creyó que conseguirá la paz, pero termino perdiendo la vida por ti un Saiyajin jajaja debes sentirte como un peón ahora. Dijo Ryoko burlándose.

-búrlate todo lo quieras gracias el pude hacer nuevos amigos. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-hoo… amigos veo que has hecho un avance con ellos dime...planeas enseñarles los secretos del Ki. Dijo Ryoko.

-pues claro que si. Dijo Gohan.

-bien tus amigos contra mis amigos veamos quien de 2 dominara el Ki primero. Dijo Ryoko sonriendo maliciosamente.

-q qu que dijiste Ryoko t tu les enseñaste el Ki a esos tipos. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-jajajajaja a que es una buena idea ¿no? debo decirte que respecto a todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Dijo Ryoko.

-cuantos son. Dijo Gohan

-bueno somos 17 miembros por separados…ha casi lo olvidaba tenemos a una Maestra fuego, 2 maestros Agua, un Maestro Tierra, 2 maestros Sangre y maestro Aire. Dijo Ryoko sonriendo.

-q que dijiste. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-ahora imagínate a esas personas con nivel al nuestro. Dijo Ryoko sonriendo maliciosamente.

-…jajaja Ryoko me alegra haberte conocido. Dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa al igual que su papa.

-que dijiste. Dijo Ryoko.

El Semi Saiyajin voló en dirección de Ryoko está apenas pudo defenderse ahora él y ella empezaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas mientras los 2 iban volando por los aires, la Semi Tsufurujin no podía evitar ver la sonrisa del Guerrero cosa que la incomodaba.

-maldito porque sonríes. Dijo Ryoko enojada.

-tú mismo lo dijiste soy un Saiyajin. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Ryoko lanzo una patada en el hombro luego otra en el estómago enviando al Joven a los aires esta empezó volar hacia la dirección del Semi Saiyajin ahora los 2 estaban en la atmósfera o en el espacio cerca de la tierra.

-NO HE TERMINADO. Grito Ryoko.

-no te dej aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo Gohan.

El joven tocaba su corazón mientras que la Semi Tsufurujin aprovechaba la oportunidad de golpearlo seguidos de golpes rápidos ya que los 2 iban descendiendo en forma de meteorito.

-quema, quema, quema, quema, quema. Dijo Gohan cómicamente.

A lo lejos se podía ver una chica joven con el cabello corto y lacio oscuro eso incluía sus ojos, tiene la piel blanca tenía un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias.

-una estrella fugaz. Dijo voz femenina.

La chica miro a su alrededor le pareció extraño ver una estrella fugaz a la luz del día ella solo junto sus manos.

-por favor puedes, puedes, puedes. Dijo voz femenina.

Volviendo a la batalla Gohan y Ryoko finalmente caen al suelo haciendo una explosión.

-itaitaitaitai. Dijo Gohan adolorido y sobándose su cabeza.

-veamos si esquivas esto. Dijo Ryoko.

Ryoko estaba a una larga distancia del Semi Saiyajin en su mano derecha brillaba con intensidad era de color verde.

- **FUKUSHU NO NAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**. Dijo Ryoko.

Una onda de Ki verde de enorme poder se dirigía a Gohan.

- _se parece mucho al Kamehameha. Penso Gohan_.

-muere Saiyajin. Dijo Ryoko.

Gohan quien recién estaba de pie solo levanto sus 2 brazos hacia la técnica de la Semi Tsufurujin está la atrapo, pero retrocedía debido a la fuerza del impacto no se detenía ni por nada en el mundo el Joven gruño.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan.

Ryoko parpadeo sorprendida ya que su técnica fue enviaba a los cielos luego molesta se fijó en el Joven, pero noto un cambio ahora Gohan su Pelo desafiaba las leyes de la física mientras que en su cuerpo había un rayito de la electricidad.

 **(nota: Asian Kung Fu Generation-Haruka kanata, si quieren y si acaba repitanla si ustedes quieren)**

-que es…este Ki. Dijo Ryoko sudando.

-te presento el Super Saiyajin 2. Dijo Gohan con voz seria.

-Super….Saiyajin…2…imposible esto…tiene que haber…un límite. Dijo Ryoko en shock.

 _-tranquila Ryoko este idiota trata de asustarte mis piernas…que sucede tiemblan no, no, NO MUÉVANSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. Penso Ryoko._

Ryoko golpeo sus piernas para así reaccionar, pero al ver que el Saiyajin no estaba delante de ella lo que puso de nervios a la chica.

-atrás. Dijo Ryoko.

Ryoko se fijó en los en los cielos.

-ARRIBA. Grito Ryoko alarmada.

No había nada en los cielos la Semi Tsufurujin trato de buscar el Ki de Gohan.

-adelante. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

Ryoko estaba en shock o más bien adolorida ya que el golpe fue directo al estómago luego Gohan pateo nuevamente el mismo lugar mientras que la chica chocaba contra 2 rocas rompiéndolas estaba intento levantarse.

-COME ESTO. Grito Ryoko.

Ryoko movió sus brazos rápidamente lanzado 50 bolas de Ki mientras que el Semi Saiyajin solo las esquivo y sujeto una bola de Ki para destruirla causando terror en la chica.

-haaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Gohan.

Gohan con su mano derecho causo una explosión en las bolas de Ki la chica gruño entre dientes esta comenzó a desaparecer o más bien a moverse rápido alrededor del Semi Saiyajin.

-veamos si puedes seguirme el paso a esta velocidad de seguro esa transformación tiene una debilidad. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

-claro que la tiene. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral

Gohan no se movió estaba serio hasta que hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha este sujeto la pierna izquierda de la chica.

-que. Dijo Ryoko sorprendida.

-solo que ya dejé de confiarme. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

Ryoko en su izquierda iba disparar su técnica.

- **FUKUSHU NO NA**. Interrumpida Ryoko.

Pero Gohan la estampo contra el suelo.

-ah perdón dijiste algo. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Ryoko desapareció alejándose del Semi Saiyajin pero este apareció lejos de una distancia ella volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez Gohan, estaba de espalda contra espalda lo que puso en desesperación a la Semi Tsufurujin lo intento nuevamente se fijó a su alrededor no había rastro del Joven.

-bien tengo que pensar en una estrategia para así vencerlo. Dijo Ryoko.

De repente la chica sintió una brisa en su oreja derecha se sentía tranquila y la vez extraña ya que el viento golpeaba a otro lado en su lado en Gohan quien al parecer soplo su oído quien se sonrojo y se alejó.

-kyaaaaaaaaa q q que te pasa pervertido. Dijo Ryoko con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-que o… acaso quieres que acaricie tu cabello. Dijo Gohan en tono burlón.

-eso…NI PENSARLO. Gruño Ryoko.

- _puedo soportar que me golpee, pero…NO VOY DEJAR QUE UN PERVERTIDO ME TOQUE. Penso Ryoko furiosa._

Ryoko rodeado de Ki verde voló hacia los aires mientras que Gohan solo sonrio mientras observa a la chica.

-SON GOHAN MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito Ryoko furiosa.

Las marcas de los brazos de Ryoko brillaban el cielo comenzó a nublarse ella junto sus manos en formas de puños.

- **HOSEI HOKEHO.** Grito Ryoko furiosa.

Ryoko lanzo una onda de Ki pero esta del tamaño enorme esta se acercaba al Semi Saiyajin.

- **KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Grito Gohan.

Para la mala suerte de la Semi Tsufurujin el **Kamehameha** superaba su técnica en tamaño absorbiéndola y recibiendo el impacto ya que la chica estaba shock.

-no puede ser. Dijo Ryoko asustada.

El **Kamehameha** se llevaba a la chica por los cielos dando un espectáculo de luces por otro lado en el Equipo de búsqueda de Tsunade.

-¡miren! Dijo Korra señalo.

-qué es eso. Dijo Jiraiya sorprendido.

-ese es Gohan, si sin duda debe ser el Kamehameha. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Kame que. Dijo Anko confundida.

-es una técnica parecida al Rasengan solo que mejor. Dijo Gintoki.

-ah ya veo. Dijo Anko.

-bueno…continuemos. Dijo Jiraiya que apenas podía contener su sorpresa.

Con Ryoko que era enviada a los cielos.

- _no quiero morir, no así utilizare todo mi poder. Penso Ryoko._

La Semi Tsufurujin utilizo todo su Ki para así poder desviar el ataque de Gohan fue exitoso, pero esta empezó a caer hasta quedar en el suelo ella apenas podía respirar no podía levantarse al voltear a la derecha vio que el Semi Saiyajin estaba caminado tranquilamente.

( **fin de la música)**

-rayos jeje…has lo que tengas que hacer. Dijo Ryoko tranquila.

-en verdad diste una buena pelea. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-no necesito tus halagos ya…mátame. Dijo Ryoko tranquila y cerrando los ojos.

-si lo entendió. Asintió Gohan cerrando los ojos.

Gohan extiende su mano derecha apuntando a la Semi Tsufurujin esta esperaba su muerte, pero al abrir los ojos esta ya pensó que había acabado con ella pero noto que sus brazos y piernas podían moverse.

-eh, eh. Parpadeo Ryoko.

-te preste un poco de mi energía. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

Ryoko observo a Gohan quien había vuelto a la normalidad este empezó a alejarse de la Semi Tsufurujin.

-porque, porque me curaste. Pregunto Ryoko confundida.

-no soy como los Saiyajin. Respondió Gohan.

-tendrías que haberlo hecho deberías saber que si me hubieras matado lo Akatsuki no tendrían ya a un Maestro del Ki. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

-en ese caso Naruto y Korra serán más fuertes y los venceremos a todos junto con Gin. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-eso lo veremos. Gruño Ryoko un poco molesta.

-sí, si nos vemos Ryoko. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan levanto su derecha despidiéndose de la Semi Tsufurujin quien iba caminado ahora la chica tenía una oportunidad Ryoko podía disparar la espalda del Joven, pero ella apretó el puño con fuerza no quería hacerlo.

-tsk…g gr gracias. Dijo Ryoko con un leve rubor.

-dijiste algo. Pregunto Gohan.

-NO,no te dije nada IDIOTA. Dijo Ryoko sacando la lengua de manera infantil.

Ryoko se iba volando y alejándose de Joven este podía suspirar.

-si me en verdad me iba a disparar yo no hubiera dudando en matarte, pero…ojalá nos volvamos a reencontrar. Dijo Gohan serio y luego sonría.

Momentos después el Semi Saiyajin caminaba hacia Konoha ya que al volar le quedaban pocas energías.

-(tosiendo)… tengo que llegar a la aldea. Dijo Gohan debilitado.

Gohan se arrodillo su corazón empezaba a latir comenzaba a dolerle.

-rayos al usar el Super Saiyajin 2 solo adelante el dolor. Gruño Gohan.

Gohan ya no podía moverse sus ojos empezaban a perder color hasta que vio unas botas negras con medias medio celeste tenía un traje formal de negro y camiseta azul era muy alto hasta que el Semi Saiyajin se sorprendio.

-o o Octavio. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-Gohan quien te hizo esto. Dijo Octavio un poco molesto.

-tranquilo…ya me encargué de el jaja. Dijo Gohan adolorido.

-no te muevas. Dijo Octavio preocupado.

Octavio cargo al Semi Saiyajin.

-Octavio escucha nece necesito que que te dirijas a la Aldea de Konoha. Dijo Gohan debilitado.

-s si. Dijo Octavio.

-solo escucha mis indicaciones. Dijo Gohan con leve sonrinsa.

Así Gohan y Octavio partieron hacia la Aldea de Konoha.

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	12. el mito

**No soy dueño de nada y ahora responderé las preguntas.**

 **SaiyajinSannin:** digamos que Octavio fue unos de los personajes que me llego al Kokoro y sobre eso no puedo revelar demasiada información.

Guest: si de la buena infancia y si Ryoko está en el harem de Gohan.

…

…

…

No hace días el Equipo de búsqueda de Tsunade había recibido un mensaje de Pakkun un perro mensajero de parte del Copy-nin diciendo que el Semi Saiyajin había llegado a aldea sano y salvo, esto alivio al Equipo Avatar ahora ya habían llegado a un pueblo llamado Tanzaku según la información del Señor Rojo habían visto a una mujer rubia junto con una joven.

-y que hacemos. Dijo Korra con un poco de dudas ya que la ciudad era enorme.

-hmm…bien tendremos que separarnos así que nos organizaremos en 3 equipos, Anko y Korra ustedes vayan hacia el Este, por la tanto Gin y Naruto. Explico Jiraiya para luego mirar con una gota en su cabeza.

Ya que el Rubio y el Samurái estaban discutiendo y a la vez peleándose nadie sabe de qué fue esta vez.

-LOS 2 DEJEN DE PELEAR. Grito Jiraiya molesto.

-el comenzó. Dijeron Naruto y Gintoki señalándose entre sí.

-bien cambio de planes Naruto y Anko vayan por el Este por lo tanto Gin y Korra irán por el Norte. Explico Jiraiya.

-así está mejor. Asintió Gintoki cruzando de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-oiga Ero-sennin ¿usted a dónde va ir? Pregunto Naruto.

-yo iré por el Oeste donde las chicas bonitas hacen buenos masajes. Dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa pervertida.

De repente el Sennin sintió un dolor en espalda ya que este recibió dobles patadas aéreas por parte de Gin y Anko.

-maldito pervertido. Dijo Anko molesta.

-usted si sabe cómo hacerse respetar. Bromeo Naruto.

-Jiraiya ya perdió mi respecto. Dijo Korra decepcionada.

-ya no hay respecto por los ancianos. Dijo Jiraiya adolorido.

-tranquilo abuelito tu idea no está mal, pero…tú idea no esta mal pero mejor iras con el Avatar a mí me va bien solo. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-de acuerdo has lo que quieras. Dijo Jiraiya.

-bien…yo iré por las chicas que dan buenos masajes. Dijo Gintoki con una gran sonrisa.

El Samurái se alejaba del grupo, pero de repente sintió algo su hombro y no era nada bueno Gintoki solo volteo al ver.

-con que un masaje jeh. Dijo Anko sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y con una aura purpura.

-eh. Dijo Gin quien estaba sudando del miedo.

Gin solo dio unos pasos atrás tenía miedo, pero decidió hacerse el valiente.

-Anko trata de calmarte. Dijo Gintoki tratado de calmar a la Mitarashi.

-Gin sabes porque decidí acompañarlos. Dijo Anko molesta.

-por venganza. Respondió Gintoki nervioso.

-NO ERA PARA CONOCERNOS MEJOR PEDAZO DE IDIOTA. Grito Anko furiosa.

De ahí la Kunoichi empezó a lanzar un golpe quien lo iba recibir era Gin para su suerte lo esquivo seguido de otro quien lo esquivo esto hizo el Samurái que sonriera de confianza y este comenzó a correr.

-jajajaja lero, lero no me das. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

El no debió hacer eso en parpadeo Anko ya estaba detrás del Samurái, sí que era una buena corredora.

-ERES PEOR QUE EL VIEJO PERVERTIDO. Grito Anko furiosa.

-aaaaaaaa. Grito Gintoki del terror que se avecina.

Con una simple patada que llego a su espalda logro enviar a Gin alejándose del grupo de búsqueda de Tsunade.

-AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO. Grito Anko enojada.

La Mitarashi se alejaba del grupo de búsqueda de Tsunade.

-lo seguimos. Dijo Naruto que parecía divertirle la situación de Gin.

-si es mejor que no causen ningún problema. Dijo Korra preocupada.

Korra y Naruto siguieron a los 2 jóvenes dejando un Jiraiya quien por alguna razón se le hacía familiar esta situación.

-(suspiro)…cielos que le pasa a la juventud de estos días. Dijo Jiraiya decepcionado.

En alguna parte del pueblo se podía ver una mujer mayor con cabello largo hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcado ambos lados de la cara, tenía una chaqueta verde con un logo por detrás que decía 賭 escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior debajo traía una camisa gris de estilo kimono sin mangas lo cual dejaba ver su escote tamaño copa E quien llevaba una faja azulada con conjunto de pantalones azules.

- _sigo ganando en el juego…será ¿verdad lo que dijo? Orochimaru. Penso Tsunade_

La mujer mayor se volteo a ver a su asistente era una chica peli negra que miraba el cielo.

-Shizune no te quedes atrás. Exigió Tsunade.

-s si. Asintió Shizune un poco nerviosa.

 _-me pregunto si mi estrella cumplirá mi deseo. Penso Shizune un poco triste._

No hace unos días la chica había visto una estrella fugaz de día y ella seguía mirando los cielos esperando su deseo.

- _en que estoy pensando puedes, puedes, puedes…creo que fui una tonta las estrellas fugaces nunca cumplen los deseos me quedare…soltera…para toda la vida. Penso Shizune enojada y a la vez triste._

Pero Shizune fue sacada de sus pensamientos debido a un extraño.

-eh. Dijo Shizune confundida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito ?

De repente el cuerpo de Shizune fue impacto por un extraño haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos del dolor y abrir ella se sorprendió a ver a un chico que estaba cerca de su rostro o más bien conectando con sus labios resulto ser el mismo Gintoki.

- _no puede ser mi…primer beso. Penso Shizune sorprendida._

- _oh no estoy en más problemas espero que no se enoje por besarla…cuanto tiempo paso hasta que no bese alguien. Penso Gintoki_

Al separarse y ponerse de pie Tsunade se acercó se sorprendió un poco de ver un samurái, pero lo impactante fue que su propia asistente haya besado a alguien cosa que se alegró.

-lo siento, lo siento lo siento. Dijo Gintoki nervioso y haciendo demasiadas reverencias.

-me b be be besaste. Dijo Shizune avergonzada y sonrojada.

-si veras puedo expli. Interrumpido Gintoki.

-oye Samurái dime tu nombre. Dijo Tsunade con una voz fría.

Por alguna razón Gin sentía miedo a hacia la mujer mayor.

-m mi mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki.

-mi nombre es Tsunade… la chica que acabas de besar se llama Shizune sabes la considero como una hija para mí y ahora mi pregunta es... ¿te harás responsable?. Dijo Tsunade con una voz fría.

-responsable se refiere una relación ¿verdad? Parpadeo Gintoki.

-así es. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ALTO…Tsunade-sama estoy seguro de que él tiene una explicación. Dijo Shizune sorprendida y con su reacción de ojos blancos a la vez sonrojada.

 _-Tsunade…una chica joven si es como describió el señor rojo tratare de aprovechar esta situación. Penso Gintoki._

El Samurái suspiro tranquilo este estaba delante de la asistente de Tsunade.

-escucha…creo que comencemos con el pie izquierdo que dices si empecemos de cero. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-d de acuerdo. Dijo Shizune nerviosa.

-hola me presento soy Sakata Gintoki pero puedes llamarme Gin. Feliz.

-mi nombre es Shizune.

-sabes se donde hay un buen lugar donde podamos comer un buen helado y una película. Dijo Gintoki.

-e eh bueno…me disculpas un momentito. Dijo Shizune nerviosa.

Shizune agarro el brazo de Tsunade estas seguían cerca del Samurái quien esperaba tranquilo.

-Tsunade-sama que hago nunca estuve en una cita. Dijo Shizune nerviosa y con mejillas rojas.

-yo que se hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una cita. Dijo Tsunade en tono tranquila.

-pero usted salió con mi tío Dan. Dijo Shizune un poco molesta.

Mientras que Shizune y Tsunade hablaban en privado el Samurái trataba de pensar de como traer a las 2 mujeres a Konoha incluso se había fijado en el cerdo rosado con chaleco le pareció un poco tierno.

 _-bien debo pensar en un plan debo secuestrar a su cerdo o…en nuestra cita secuestrare a Shizune si eso podría funcionar haré un chantaje. Penso Gintoki malignamente._

-algún consejo. Dijo Shizune nerviosa.

-bien te daré mi consejo se feliz y trata de divertirte. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-Tsunade-sama usted está…de acuerdo. Dijo Shizune un poco sorprendida.

-dime te gusto su beso. Pregunto Tsunade.

-eeh…b b bueno y yo. Dijo Shizune avergonzada.

-jaja bien solo ve pero…si se pasa contigo me encargare de matarlo. Dijo Tsunade feliz y después con la voz fría.

-s sí. Asintió Shizune.

La peli negra estaba delante de Gin.

-lamento la espera es que…necesitaba unos…consejos. Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ah no hay problema bien…empezamos nuestra cita. Dijo Gintoki en tono alegre.

-s si. Asintió Shizune sonrojada.

La Peli negra junto con Gin caminaban mientras que la mujer mayor lo seguía a distancia casi segura, Shizune estaba feliz sin pensarlo tomo la mano del Samurai este lo tomo en cuenta solo sonrió.

- _no puedo creerlo en verdad estoy saliendo con un chico…gracias estrella. Penso Shizune feliz._

Pero la felicidad de Shizune duro poco ya que el Samurái empezó a caer por los suelos debido un kunai, por detrás de su cabeza lo cual sorprendió Tsunade a la vez temerosa al ver la sangre que corría por la cabeza de Gin.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GIN. Grito Shizune horrorizada.

Pero sin embargo el Samurái levanto el brazo incluyendo un dedo luego saco el kunai mientras que herida se curaba por si solo dejando en shock a Shizune a Tsunade.

-tranquila, tranquila eso sana solo. Dijo Gintoki tratando de calmar a la Peli negra.

-seguro eso entro en tu cráneo. Dijo Shizune preocupada.

-no, no tranquila yo estoy bien y si me disculpas...ESTAS LOCA. Dijo Gintoki feliz luego desvió la mirada para así estar enojado.

-conque aquí estabas. Dijo Anko sonriendo macabramente.

El Samurái tenía miedo pero decidió hacerse el valiente nuevamente además se dio cuenta que si la Mitarashi revelaba de más podía arruinar su plan.

- _un ninja de Konoha pero…que hace aquí acaso están por Orochimaru. Penso Tsunade._

-la conoces. Dijo Shizune un poco molesta.

-no, claro que no conocerla a ella nunca la había visto. Dijo Gintoki.

-como que nunca. Dijo Anko molesta.

De repente llegaron Naruto y Korra.

-oigan no causen problemas por favor. Dijo Korra.

- _rayos estos 3 van a arruinarlo todo. Penso Gintoki molesto._

Gin decidió ignorar a la Kunoichi y caminar directo hacia la Peli negra.

-Shizune que dices si nos alejamos. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-espera eres un ninja de Konoha ¿verdad?. Dijo Tsunade.

-q que no. Negó Gintoki.

-claro que lo es y tu apártate flaca. Dijo Anko.

-eh…fl flaca. Dijo Shizune.

-si esto es entre él y yo así que muévete flacucha. Dijo Anko molesta.

-no dijiste eso verdad. Dijo Tsunade un poco asustada y sudando un poco.

-uh si te lo repetiré flaca. Dijo Anko burlándose.

-oye repítelo. Gruño Shizune con voz fría.

-Anko no creo que sea una buena idea insultarla. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-si estoy de acuerdo Korra. Dijo Naruto.

-bromeas verdad, jah…te lo diré en otros idiomas eres flaca, flacucha, no tienes pecho. Dijo Anko tono burlón.

De repente Shizune comenzó a alejarse de la Mitarashi caminando está estaba cerca de una pared que termino siendo destruida cosa que termino sorprendiendo a Gin y Anko presentes a excepción de la Rubia mayor, Rubio y el Avatar.

-por donde comienzo te arranco tus rodillas o tus brazos no…comenzare POR TUS PECHOS. Dijo Shizune con una mirada de lujuria.

La Peli negra iba corriendo hacia la Kunoichi pero fue detenida por Tsunade que la sujetaba de los hombros.

-ya tranquila Shizune. Dijo Tsunade tratando de calmar a su asistente.

- _y adiós a mi plan de secuestrar a Shizune. Penso Gintoki._

-vaya Tsunade-hime no esperaba que hicieras a otra como tú. Dijo ?

-Jiraiya. Dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

Al escuchar ese nombre esto hizo calmar a la Peli negra después de contar todo lo sucedido, era de tarde y el sol comenzó a ocultarse ahora todos estaban en un bar sentados.

-entonces todo fue…una mentira. Dijo Shizune decepcionada.

-bueno no todo fue...una mentira la verdad es que verdad me siento muy avergonzado por mis actos era la única de traerte a Konoha. Dijo Gintoki haciendo una reverencia.

Shizune estaba triste y a la vez molesta así que ella levanto su brazo abriendo una palma mientras que el Samurái esperaba la bofetada nunca llego.

-tonto. Dijo Shizune un poco molesta.

Shizune le dio una leve patada en la pierna haciendo que Gin gruña entre dientes.

-me debes un helado y una salida al cine. Bromeo Shizune.

-s si. Asintió Gintoki adolorido.

-ustedes 2 no estarán en una relación sí. Dijo Shizune.

-que con este idiota…JAMAS. Dijo Anko desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-ah que bien. Dijo Shizune en voz baja.

-por cierto, Shizune como llegaste a ser tan fuerte. Dijo Gintoki.

-bueno es una historia dolorosa todo empezó. Dijo Shizune que comenzó a contarle el entrenamiento de Tsunade.

-quieres que yo sea Hokage. Dijo Tsunade bebiendo un vaso de sake.

-así es. Dijo Jiraiya.

-me niego que acaso no tienes a otros. Dijo Tsunade desinteresada.

-yo lo rechacé y obviamente ya no hay jóvenes talentos como el Cuarto Hokage a excepción de uno. Dijo Jiraiya.

-ah y quien. Parpadeo Tsunade.

-el. Señalo Jiraiya al Samurái.

El Sennin de los sapos señalo a Gin cosa que puso a Shizune poner su rostro de sorpresa.

-vaya tus ojos están en blanco pones esa carita siempre que estas sorprendida o que. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-a veces. Dijo Shizune.

-un samurái Hokage eso quisiera verlo porque no lo aceptas Gin. Dijo Tsunade.

-olvídelo eso a mí no me interesa. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-ah me cueste creer que sea mi sensei. Dijo Naruto suspirando en derrota.

-pero si yo aceptara el puesto entonces tu nunca serias Hokage jamás te daría mi lugar. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

-rayos…tiene razón. Dijo Naruto.

-que acaso quieres ser Hokage niño. Pregunto Tsunade.

-claro que, si y no soy niño, soy Uzumaki Naruto y planeo convertirme en el mejor Hokage Dattenbanyo.

-tienes un alumno que no podrá cumplir sueños Gin. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-no me mires a mi yo no le llene la cabeza de querer ser un Hokage. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-por favor Tsunade-sama tiene que venir con nosotros a curar la enfermedad del corazón de mi amigo Gohan. Dijo Korra.

-Gohan. Parpadeo Tsunade.

-es un chico que controla el Ki. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-así que Konoha decidió poner tipos raro…vaya. Dijo Tsunade.

-por favor. Dijo Korra haciendo una reverencia.

-pues deberías decirle a tu amigo que no debería estar jugando inresponsablemente con el ki por eso su corazón enfermo bueno…yo me voy Shizune. Dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade y Shizune se estaban a punto de irse pero

-espere no habla en serio. Reclamo Korra.

-niña tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar siendo Hokage. Dijo Tsunade desinteresada.

-pero no cree que sería un gran honor para usted ser la primera mujer en ser Hokage. Dijo Korra feliz y tratando converser a la mujer mayor.

-niña que acaso no los sabes los Hokage terminaron sacrificándose por su tonta aldea. Dijo Tsunade.

-cómo puedes decir eso. Dijo Korra.

-no lose quizás…es porque bebí de más. Dijo Tsunade burlándose.

-oiga como Avatar usted debería tomar el puesto de Hokage. Reclamo Korra un poco molesta.

Lo que hizo exaltar de sorpresa a Shizune.

-joo así que los rumores son ciertos él Avatar es una chica felicidades niña, pero…tu no das ordenes aquí. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-lo se…pero la reto a una pelea. Dijo Korra determinada.

-de acuerdo debo reconocer que tienes agallas. Dijo Tsunade un poco feliz.

En afuera de la taberna.

-hagamos las reglas el primer golpe en conectar al rostro pierde si yo gano me dejaran en paz. Dijo Tsunade feliz.

-y si yo gano usted vendrá con nosotros a Konoha. Dijo Korra molesta.

-claro te parecen bien las reglas. Pregunto Tsunade.

-si. Dijo Korra en posición de pelea.

-animo Korra tu puedes contra esa Oba-chan. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-estas lista. Dijo Tsunade.

Korra sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo hasta a la Mujer mayor esta dio un golpe directo, pero fue bloqueado haciendo que Tsunade retrocedería junto con la tierra esta se mostró sorprendida por su fuerza.

-así que tú también. Dijo Tsunade feliz.

-usted no debería subestimarme. Dijo Korra molesta.

Korra comenzó a lanzar unos jabs de fuegos haciendo que la rubia las esquivara y a la vez retroceda luego el Avatar comenzó a lanzar 2 piedras.

-nada mal, pero. Dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade destruyo las piedras con facilidad luego destruyo el suelo con sola pierna el Avatar salto por los aires mientras giraba por cielos.

-tienes un punto ciego. Dijo Tsunade confiada.

Korra llegaba con un látigo de Agua que ataco directo al brazo derecho de Tsunade cosa que dejo sorprendida al Avatar ya que ese no era su plan, pero de repente es lanzada por los suelos de parte de la rubia.

-ya he viajado en los distintos lugares de cada nación elemental ya sé cómo pelean los maestros de Fuego, Tierra y agua. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-rayos. Gruño Korra.

-vamos niña lánzame los otros elementos. Dijo Tsunade.

-¿otros elementos?. Dijo Korra confundida.

-así es Lava, Metal, Hielo, Trueno, dicen por ahí que puedes controlar el Ki, y por ultimo no menos importante el Aire. Explico Tsunade.

Lo cual hizo que Korra se arrodille no había logrado dominar todo lo que dijo la Rubia, ella no se había dado cuenta de eso solo se concentró en dominar el aire pero delante de ella veía el puño cerrado de Tsunade pero ese golpe nunca llego.

-no pudiste controlar esos elementos ¿verdad? no me mires así con esa cara soy buena buscando el fallo de una persona. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

Tsunade se alejaba dejando al Avatar sola mientras que su amigo Rubio empezó a preocuparse.

-oiga el combate no ha terminado. Reclamo Naruto.

-pues agradecerme que no le haya arruinado su joven rostro. Dijo Tsunade.

-tiene razón perdí. Dijo Korra triste.

-lo vez ella reconoce su derrota, aunque estoy un poco decepcionada Avatar Korra no has aprendido a controlar ninguno de esos elementos adios. Dijo Tsunade.

-espere…hagamos una apuesta. Dijo Korra molesta.

-lo siento nada de que me digas te va funcionar. Dijo Tsunade desinteresada.

-si usted gana y yo…YO SERÉ SU SIRVIENTE le acompañara en su viaje. Dijo Korra determinada.

-jo...te daré una semana si logras dominar uno de elementos que mencione. Dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

-que sean 3 días. Dijo Korra molesta.

-QUE. Grito Naruto.

-trato hecho recuerda tus palabras Korra. Dijo Tsunade feliz y confiada.

-yo siempre mantengo mi palabra si yo gano usted. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-si ya losé seré Hokage y curare a tu amigo de su corazón. Dijo Tsunade.

Ambas mujeres se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos mientras que la Rubia y Peli Negra se alejaban.

-Korra en que estabas pensado. Protesto Naruto.

-tranquilo voy a ganar. Dijo Korra determinada.

-p pero es una locura que pasa si tú. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-no perdere además tu hubieras hecho lo mismo. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

-si…pero tú no sabes dominar el Aire. Dijo Naruto.

De repente el Avatar se puso a mirar el suelo triste y haciendo circulitos.

-sí que sabes cómo animar a una chica. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

...

...

...

Así pasaron 3 días, pero conforme haya pasado los días algo raro pasaba Jiraiya quien no dudo en acompañar a la rubia una última vez en una copa de sake ya que le había puesto un extraño líquido.

-Shizune. Dijo Anko confundido.

-que lo sucedió al Ero-sennin. Dijo Naruto.

-estará bien…Tsunade-sama se fue con ese tal Orochimaru. Dijo Shizune preocupado.

-dijiste Orochimaru. Gruño Anko.

La Mitarashi sin pensarlo 2 veces se había ido.

-rayos ella ira a sola. Dijo Naruto frustrado.

-creen que ira tras de…Tsunade-sama. Dijo Shizune.

-no busquen conclusiones dudo que ella rompa la promesa. Dijo Korra determinada.

-usted lo cree. Dijo Shizune feliz y con esperanza.

Momentos después en las afueras de Tanzaku se podía ver a la Mujer mayor peleando contra 2 hombres tenía el pelo color griseaceo en forma de caballo, con anteojos circulares tenía una camisa de color purpura oscuro con una camiseta blanca y un obi blanco de la cintura tenía unos pantalones purpura oscuro y una funda de shuriken en la pierna derecha sandalias azules esta persona era Kabuto.

La otra persona tenía la piel pálida con un pelo color negro en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color purpura alrededor de los ojos llevaba una vestidura gris con pantalón negro y un gran cinturón grueso de color morado atado en su espalda formados en la parte como polainas blancas y un pantalón negro sandalias negras esta persona era.

-OROCHIMARU. Grito Anko.

El Sannin traidor se fijó en su antigua alumna la Mitarashi este se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de su espalda para así clavar una kunai que termino esquivando a la vez retrocediendo.

-pero si es mi alumna estrella. Dijo Orochimaru burlándose.

-CALLATE. Grito Anko.

Anko seguía atacando desesperadamente a su antiguo sensei que sonriera malvadamente.

-como osas atacar Orochimaru-sama. Dijo Kabuto molesto.

Kabuto iba ayudar a su amo, pero en su camino fue impedido por 3 Kunai fijándose en el Equipo Avatar junto con Shizune y Jiraiya dejando a la Rubia sorprendida.

- _Jiraiya. Penso Orochimaru._

-Tsunade-sama está bien. Dijo Shizune preocupada.

-s si alto esta es mi pelea. Exigio Tsunade.

-como mi maestra y tutora usted debe descansar. Dijo Shizune preocupada.

-claro que no voy dejar que Orochimaru salga vivo de esta. Dijo Tsunade.

-descansa…ya. Dijo Shizune con una mirada de lujuria.

Esto hizo que Rubia sudara un poco quedándose callada ella no quería admitirlo, pero le daba miedo cuando Shizune se ponía de esa manera.

-d de acuerdo t tu ganas. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-Gin debemos ayudar a Anko. Dijo Korra.

-en un momentito primero hay que pensar en un plan. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

De repente se formó un circulo reuniendo a Gin, Naruto y Korra quien explicaban su plan.

-bien entendieron el plan. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-si…eh. Dijeron Korra, Naruto y Shizune determinados y a la vez sorprendidos.

Ya que el Samurai se había cambiado de ropa y caminaba hacia Kabuto.

-y tu quien eres. Dijo Kabuto molesto.

-yo soy el entrenador Pokemon Sakata Gintoki de la Aldea Konoha. Sonriendo.

-oigan…este es parte de su plan. Dijo Shizune con una gota en su cabeza.

-no. Dijo Naruto con una gota en su cabeza.

-claro que lo es Naruto recuerda el estilo de pelea de Gin provoca a tus oponentes y ganaras. Dijo Korra feliz.

-oye megane cómo te llamas. Pregunto Gintoki.

-mi nombre es Kabuto. Ajustándose los lentes.

-guao un Kabuto pero…no te ves como uno. Dijo Gintoki decepcionado.

-que escucha yo soy la mano de derecha de Lord Oro. Explico Kabuto molesto.

-veamos qué me dice Dexter. Dijo Gintoki curioso ya que saco un aparato rojo.

-ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO. Grito Kabuto.

-Kabuto el Pokemon tipo virgen este posee un ataque afilado en sus manos. Dijo Dexter.

-virgen. Dijo Kabuto con ojos en blanco.

-así que eres virgen sabes si yo fuera tu yo me quitaría esos lentes horribles. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

-es que no hay ninguna chica que me entienda…ESPERA PORQUE TE CUENTO MI VIDA SI TU ERES EL ENEMIGO. Dijo Kabuto triste y molesto.

Kabuto corría con sus 2 manos envuelto de Chakra a Gintoki que extrañamente tenía su traje original este retrocedió luego bloqueo con su Katana envuelta de madera.

-lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no soy tu oponente. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

Gintoki paso de largo ignorado a la mano derecha del Sannin traidor que estaba a punto de atacarlo sin saber que fue recibido por una patada en su mejilla de parte del Avatar haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

-maldito. Dijo Kabuto mirando con odio al Samurái.

-tu oponente soy yo. Dijo Korra determinada.

Mientras que Anko quien estaba activando su sello maldito casi completo.

-eso es…libera todo tu potencial. Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo malignamente.

-te voy matar. Gruño Anko.

Pero de repente la Kunoichi recibió un golpe detrás de su cabeza ella se volteo furiosa al ver Gin con una cara tranquila sujetado su Katana envuelta de madera.

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HAC. Interrumpida Anko.

Ya que recibio una bofetada en su mejilla luego otra.

-TE VOLVI. Interrumpida Anko.

-¡MUJER QUIERES TE VUELVA A DAR OTRA BOFETADA!. Grito Gintoki con un brazo extendido.

Lo que hizo que Anko se exaltara del susto y se calmara dejando su piel sin ese sello maldito lo que hizo decepcionara a Orochimaru.

-sabes saliste sin salir con una estrategia. Dijo Gintoki.

-claro…yo…lo siento. Dijo Anko desviando la mirada.

-vete ayuda a Shizune a proteger a Tsunade. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-que es una broma verdad no sabes lo que me hizo Oroch. Interrumpida Anko.

-CREES QUE TU PASADO ME IMPORTA SUPERALO…presente es presente y tú decides tu propio futuro. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-jajaja que sujeto tan soñador con esas palabras tan anticuadas. Dijo Orochimaru burlándose.

-disculpa. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-eh. Dijo Orochimaru.

-podrías hacernos el favor de callarte estamos en una discusión en pareja. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-que. Parpadeo Anko.

-de enserio. Dijo Orochimaru un poco curioso.

Gintoki sujeto la mano a la Kunoichi haciendo que esta se sonroje mientras que Shizune observaba con envidia y mejillas infladas.

-quédate ahí. Dijo Gintoki.

-p p pero. Dijo Anko.

En ola de viento paso sobre Tsunade, Shizune y Anko esta última termino con el pelo suelto debido a que Gintoki hizo una línea.

-este es tu limite si tu pasas esta línea…no dudare en atacarte. Dijo Gintoki inocente y en tono serio.

- _increíble acaso ese era algún tipo de Jutsu. Penso Anko sorprendida._

 _-finalmente veré a un Samurái en acción. Penso Shizune sorprendida._

Con Korra y Naruto quienes combatían contra la fiel sirviente de la serpiente.

-no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes. Dijo Kabuto molesto.

-créeme nosotros no venimos a jugar. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

- _Naruto debo tener cuidado nose si es más fuerte que Sasuke-kun. Penso Kabuto._

El Rubio corrió hasta su oponente cosa que dejo sorprendido al chico de lentes que apenas pudo esquivar una patada, pero se fijó que el Avatar se dirigía dándole un golpe directo a su costilla izquierda haciendo que este ruede por los suelos.

- _son 2 contra 1 tengo que estar atento aun peor el Avatar podría atacar con cualquiera de sus 3 elementos. Penso Kabuto._

 **(Nota:** ponga **Flow Go** y se acaba repítanla **)**

Kabuto se levantó molesto él no iba ser humillado por unos Genin.

-esquiva el fuego. Dijo Korra sonriendo.

Korra lanzo 3 bolas de fuego mientras que Kabuto decidió huir esquivando los ataques de la chica, pero noto que el Rubio estaba adelante ni siquiera parpadeo cuando se movió.

-fíjate adelante. Dijo Naruto.

El Uzumaki dio un golpe que conecto en el pectoral de Peli Gris.

- _rayos este golpe…es más doloroso que Tsunade. Penso Kabuto_

Kabuto aunque trata de sanar sus propias heridas era inútil no se lo iban permitir unos los 2 chicos que terminaron golpeando el suelo mientras que el chico de lentes trataba de pensar en cómo vencería a esos 2.

-lo tengo. Dijo Kabuto sonriendo confiadamente.

El Peli gris lanzo una bomba de humo lo cual dejo fuera de vista a Naruto y Korra estos fueron atacados en casi sus cuerpos que apenas pudieron esquivar su ataque.

-eso debería neutralizar sus brazos y sus piernas. Dijo Kabuto.

De la nada salió un Uzumaki que dio un golpe directo al estómago seguido de otros 2 clones golpe dio una patada en su costilla y otro dio una patada doble haciendo que el Peli gris retrocedería.

-esto es imposible su cuerpo no sería capaz de moverse. Dijo Kabuto molesto y a la vez sorprendida.

-así que en eso se basa tu técnica pues lamento decirte que nosotros entrenamos nuestro cuerpo arduamente. Explico Korra.

-como…acaso adelantaron sus células musculares o…acaso ese sujeto llamado Gohan. Dijo Kabuto sorprendido.

-acertaste. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Kabuto no iba a darse por vencido si él iba a morir lo remplazarían con otro sirviente leal a Orochimaru.

-no…NO ME RENDIRE. Grito Kabuto molesto.

-mejor refrescaste un poco. Dijo Korra.

Korra lanzo una bola de agua, pero eso no le importo al Peli Gris lo recibió haciendo que se cubra sus ojos su cuerpo estaba adolorido estaba apenas poniéndose de pie.

-ya te rindes. Pregunto Naruto.

Kabuto decidió intentar nuevamente un polvo de humo esto hizo que Uzumaki y Peli Morena saltaran hacia atrás y estar atento, pero de la nada salieron 5 kunai esto hizo que cada uno tome su dirección de esquivarlo.

-TE TENGO AVATAR. Grito Kabuto.

-eso crees… **KAJI NO ASHI.** Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

EL Peli gris freno al ver que la pierna derecha del Avatar estaba completamente envuelto en llamas, pero su color era extraño brillaba con intensidad no solo Kabuto lo noto sino los presentes también.

-si fuera tu no lo tocaría créeme que nos cualquier tipo de fuego. Dijo Korra.

-acaso esa niña. Dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

-te mostrare que no debes jugar con fuego. Dijo Korra.

Kabuto empezó a gritar debido una patada directo a su costilla esto en verdad ardía este retrocedió estaba parado de una sola rodilla gruñendo.

-que fue lo que hiciste. Gruño Kabuto.

-digamos que aprendí a controlar el Ki recordando las palabras de un amigo. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa refriéndose a Son Gohan.

-y eso que no viste los otros 2 elementos combinados con el Ki. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-otros elementos. Parpadeo Kabuto y a la vez asustado.

-términos de una vez Naruto,... **KAJI NO KEN**. Dijo Korra.

-si. Asintió Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto y Korra ambos crearon una bola de espiral pero del Avatar era diferente era un bola circular hecha de fuego.

-Jiraiya acaso les enseñaste el Rasengan. Dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

-bueno…no exactamente, pero Avatar de hecho tiene su propio Rasengan. Dijo Jiraiya rascándose la cabeza.

- **KAJIN RASENGAN.** Dijeron Korra y Naruto.

Ambas técnicas fueron propias fueron directo al estómago de Kabuto que termino envuelto en remolino cubierto de fuego hasta terminar rompiendo una piedra dejándolo KO.

 **(Nota:** fin de la música **)**

-derrotaron a Kabuto. Dijo Orochimaru un poco sorprendido.

-así que tú eres Orochimaru cielos…en verdad ere feo. Dijo Gintoki.

-jeje ignorare eso, pero debe decir que ya llamaste mi atención samurái. Dijo Orochimaru con una leve sonrisa.

-los samuráis son mejores que lo ninjas de eso no hay duda. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-muéstrame tu técnicas samurái. Dijo Orochimaru.

-sabes…no me engañas usa tus 2 manos. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-que de que hablas. Dijo Orochimaru en tono neutral

-tu plan era matar Tsunade así Konoha no tendría un futuro líder y le robaste el cuerpo a una persona inocente verdad. Explico Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-eh…JIRAIYA VAS DEJAR QUE ESTE PELEE POR TI. Grito Orochimaru molesto y sorprendido.

-mmm…bueno pelearía si no me hubiera bebido ese extraño líquido. Dijo Jiraiya un poco molesto.

-hey. Reclamo Tsunade molesta.

-bien jajajajaja…no me culpes si mueres en el intento. Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo malignamente.

-Korra, mocoso rubio no estorben. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-oiga más vale que pelee en serio. Reclamo Naruto.

-oh Naruto tu sabes qur si me pongo a pelear enserio la Tierra seria destruida. Dijo Gintoki mintiendo.

El Sannin traidor se acercó sacando por su boca un espada este ataco 3 veces directo al cuerpo de Gin quien la bloqueo con su Katana.

-una espada medieval en que siglo vives. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

-hmf…veo que te gusta las Katanas. Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

De repente el Samurai dio un rodillazo directo al estómago de Orochimaru pero no fue lo suficiente ya que este empezó a estirar su cuello.

-CUIDADO. Gritaron Anko y Shizune preocupadas.

Al escuchar el sonido de un mordisco los ojos de Sannin traidor se formaron de sorpresa ya que estaba mordiendo la funda de madera de Gintoki.

-no me vas morder. Dijo Gintoki.

El cuello de Orochimaru volvió a la normalidad el solo podía sonreír con malicia, pero recibió una clavada en el pecho, pero de repente su cuerpo hizo puff mostrando serpientes.

-pero que. Dijo Gintoki.

-aquí abajo. Dijo Orochimaru.

Debajo de la tierra salió el Sannin Traidor que estaba a punto de clavar el cuerpo de Gin pero logro bloquearlo haciendo que el Samurai retrocediera pero de repente.

- **SENEI TAJASHU.** Dijo Orochimaru.

Gin trato de moverse, pero no pudo esquivar a 5 pitones que mordieron su brazo derecho luego estas serpientes volvierion al brazo del Sannin Traidor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki adolorido.

-GINTOKI. Gritaron Anko, Shizune, Naruto y Korra.

La Mitarashi iba en su ayuda, pero.

-NI TE ATREVAS. Grito Gintoki.

-jeje eso Anko ayuda a tu compañero. Dijo Orochimaru.

-ANKO NO CRUCES ESA LINEA. Grito Gintoki.

-muy pronto el veneno de esas 5 serpiente hará efecto en tu cuerpo y luego morirás. Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo malignamente.

-en ese caso. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

En un charco de sangre Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko y Shizune todos estaban en shock al ver que el Samurái se había cortado el brazo, pero Sannin traidor sonría con maldad mientras que Naruto y Korra estaban tranquilos.

-Gin. Dijo Shizune preocupada y en shock.

-es una locura. Dijo Anko preocupada y en shock

-en serio se cortó su brazo. Dijo Tsunade en shock.

-es unos de esos tipos que va darlo todo en combate. Dijo Jiraiya en shock.

-bueno…esa es una opción. Dijo Orochimaru con una leve sonrisa.

-búrlate todo lo quieres en total. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

De repente un hueso empezó a salir sobre el brazo derecho de Gin este empezaba a crecer su carne roja hasta forma física humana, el Samurai empezó a mover el brazo derecho incluso sus dedos.

-volverá a crecer. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

-imposible acaso…que clase experimento te hiciste DIME, DIME TU SECRETO. Dijo Orochimaru emocionado y con una gran curiosidad.

-jajaja no te lo contare, pero debo decir tu cabello me recuerda a una persona molesta que quiero olvidar. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El Traidor Sannin ahora estaba interesado en el cuerpo de Gintoki.

-dime has oído de la ¿época Yorozuya? Dijo Gintoki.

-pues claro que si…antes el mundo estaba gobernado por un dictador lo conocían como Yorozuya decían que nadie podía matarlo ya que sus heridas sanaban solas hasta que un día…desapareció. Dijo Orochimaru feliz y sorprendido al darse cuenta que Gin era.

-así es yo soy Yorozuya crees que eres el primer el villano en este mundo oh no, que crees sigo vivo. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-eres el mito…entonces Yorozuya-san porque te uniste a los de Konoha. Pregunto Orochimaru.

-digamos que siempre aparecía un p#%o héroe…es en serio un pitido c$%&$o. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-con quien hablas. Dijo Orochimaru un poco desconcertado.

-algo que tu no entenderías por donde iba. Dijo Gintoki.

- _me pregunto si es porque este fic está en Rated T. Penso Gintoki._

-digamos que deje de ser villano ya que uno termino derrotándome. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

Gin corrió hacia Orochimaru este se preparaba.

 **Flashback de Gintoki hace mucho tiempo atras.**

Cerca de un volcán se escuchaba varios golpes de ahí se podía ver a Gintoki peleando contra un extraño que tenía el pelo largo hasta la espalda.

-maldito. Gruño Gintoki.

-se acabó Gintoki…esto se acaba aquí. Dijo ? determinado.

-jajajajaja tu matarme niño yo volveré, volveré las veces que yo quiera y hare lo que más se me antoja en este mundo. Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa maligna.

-en ese caso. Dijo ?

El chico dio un salto aterrizando sobre el suelo del volcán este golpeaba sin parar con su fuerza sobre humana.

-veo que entraste en desesperación. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

Hasta que el suelo se había roto debajo de sus pies el Samurai caía junto con los escombros.

-esto no puede SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki.

En ese momento Gintoki sintió el verdadero terror su cuerpo había sido carbonizado en la lava y aplastando por los escombros por otro lado, el extraño se agarraba casi caí junto con Gin cosa que estaba aliviado todo mundo podía tener paz.

-qué bueno haya terminado. Dijo ? con una leve sonrisa.

Con el paso de años el mundo prospero nadie escuchaba sobre el Yorozuya lo habían olvidado, pero digamos que no era nada fácil regenerar un cuerpo carbonizado en trocitos finalmente Gin salió a luz.

 **Fin del flashback de Gintoki.**

Gintoki saco su katana dirigiéndose hacia el Sannin Traidor hasta que se detuvo el tiempo y comenzó a mirarte a ti.

-qué tal si ponen esta música Banya Bethoven full versión. Dijo GIntoki.

-MUERE YOROZUYA. Grito Orochimaru.

Nuevamente Orochimaru lanzo su jutsu **Senei tajashu** las pitones iban atacar directo al cuerpo de Samurai pero ya estaba preparado.

- **ITTORYU SANJUUROKU PONDO HOU.** Dijo Gintoki.

Este ataque termino cortando por la mitad a las 5 serpientes incluyendo a Orochimaru que en realidad era un clon falso hecho de serpientes.

-ese truco no te servir. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

Gin dio un salto hacia atrás mientras que por tierra Orochimaru estirando su cuello preparando para morderlo este lo logro bloquearlo con su Katana lo que causo Sannin Traidor retrocediera del dolor y sangre un poco de su boca.

-veras que no solamente soy Samurai sino también un peleador. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

El Samurai lanzo su Katana a los aires corrió directo hacia el Sannin Traidor este comenzó con 24 combos 4 golpes sobre su rostro, 3 patadas en las rodillas, 9 golpes sobre su estómago, 7 golpes en las costillas y un rodillazo sobre el pectoral estos ataques eran aleatorios haciendo que Orochimaru este casi terminaba en el suelo.

-y viene lo mejor. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

De ahí Katana descendía mientras que Gin la atrapaba y ataco el codo izquierdo hasta llegar a el estómago derecho haciendo que Orochimaru sangre y caia de rodillas.

-no te muevas. Dijo Gintoki desinteresado.

Gin se volteo ignorado a Orochimaru este se alejaba del Sannin Traidor mientras que Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune y Anko estaban sorprendidos este era el ¿poder de un Samurai?, pero.

-eres bueno Yorozuya-san pero…nunca les des la espalda a un enemigo en batalla. Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo malignamente.

Orochimaru estiro su lengua hacia el Samurái de espalda, pero para su sorpresa su lengua fue atrapada.

-créeme yo ya usé ese truco antes solo que yo no estire mi lengua. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Gin quien sostenía la lengua del Sannin Traidor con fuerza este tiro haciendo que Orochimaru se acercara y recibiera un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha.

-ese golpe va por el viejo. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Esto hizo que Orochimaru terminara cayendo al suelo, pero el Samurai no había terminado tiro de su lengua acercándose hacia Gin que saco su Katana esta vez termino clavado en su costilla ya que intento esquivarlo por reflejo.

-eso es porque me hiciste acordar a un guerrero que quería olvidar. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

El Sannin traidor recibió una patada en su estómago haciendo que este se separe de la Katana, Gintoki trato que Orochimaru se levante este ya estaba tambaleándose.

-te diré una última cosa eres el PEOR SENSEI QUE HE VISTO EN MI P&%A VIDA. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

La lengua de Orochimaru fue soltada ya que Gin se preparaba para su siguiente técnica.

- **ITORYU SHISHI SONSON.** Dijo Gintoki.

Gin ya estaba detrás de Orochimaru, el Samurai se alejaba caminado y guardado su Katana en la funda de madera lentamente hasta que el Sannin Traidor termino siendo cortando por su pectoral haciendo que chorrea sangre y caiga al suelo KO.

-Gano. Dijo Tsunade sorprendia.

-parece que sí. Dijo Jiraiya feliz y sorprendido.

-qué alivio. Dijo Shizune respirando aliviada y que todo esto terminara

Después Gintoki levantaba sus dedos de cada mano haciendo que este imitara estar en opera ya que seguía el tono de la música que se escuchaba ahora mismo.

 **(** fin de la música de nuevo)

-oh se acabó la canción. Dijo Gintoki un poco triste de que la música se haya acabado.

Pero de repente Kabuto quien se había levantando y que apenas podía ponerse de pie estaba cerca de Orochimaru.

-hola virgen. Dijo GIntoki feliz.

-QUE NO SOY VIRGEN. Grito Kabuto enojada.

De ahí los 2 desaparecieron en un extraño Jutsu por otro lado Gin solo miro al cielo este cerro los ojos y cayó al suelo.

-GINTOKI. Grito Anko.

La Mitarashi corrió hacia el Samurai caído que la observo con una cara aburrida.

-gracias por tapar al sol. Dijo Gintoki.

-tonto en que pensabas. Dijo Anko.

-ya te lo dije no me puedo rebelarte mis secretos. Dijo Gintoki.

-sabes la próxima vez avisa baka. Dijo Anko.

-para que luego arruinas mi estrategia jeje ni loco. Dijo Gintoki.

-pues, aunque tú me digas que no. Dijo Anko con una leve sonrisa.

De repente Gintoki fue cargando del hombro izquierdo de la Mitarashi por alguna extraña razón el Samurai se le hacía un poco familiar esta situación ya que lo ha vivido antes solo que no recordaba esa persona que le ofreció su ayuda.

-oiga. Dijo Korra.

-si. Dijo Tsunade un poco sorprendida.

-lo prometió domine el Ki. Reclamo Korra un poco molesta.

-jajaja se ve que no tienes suerte en las apuestas Tsunade. Dijo Jiraiya feliz.

-usted no tiene suerte con las chicas Ero-sennin. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-jejejajajaja. Reía Tsunade con una leve sonrinsa.

 **Fin del capítulo 12.**

 **Por fin termine este capítulo alguien quiere comer.**

 **-** YO. Gritaron Gohan, Naruto, Gintoki y Korra.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de auto en freno que estaba delante del Equipo Avatar un hombre vino girando por aires este tenía un disfraz rojo combinado por su cuerpo su máscara estaba cubierta de rojo con conjunto de ojos blancos.

-madre mía Deadpool que haces aquí compañero. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-voy aparecer en el siguiente capítulo a pedido de un cierto usuario. Dijo Deadpool sonriendo y en voz baja.

 **-claro que no tu querías hablarme de algo importante.**

-ah cierto entonces. Dijo Deadpool tocándose su mentón pensante.

 **Y ahora un Omake con Deadpool.**

Había un escenario junto con 2 sillas que extrañamente el mercenario estaba con un traje elegante de color rojo.

-oh…hola lectoras y lectores todos ya me saben cómo me llamo así es el mejor amigo de Wolverine, su amiguito Deadpool.

 **-donde conseguiste ese traje.**

-eso no importa es hora de la entrevista con **Zangaman** quien de ahora adelante voy a trabajar aquí.

 **-pero no como personaje principal.**

-es porque no soy guapo como Naruto y Gohan. Dijo Deadpool un poco molesto.

De repente Deadpool mostro su rostro no era para nada lindo.

- **ya cúbrete el rostro ya vieron tu belleza.**

-gracias…bien te hare 3 preguntas.

 **-solo tres…ok.**

-la primera es ¿Cómo es posible que todas series de diferentes mundos estén en el mismo universo? ,ah por cierto encontré el personaje de un dibujo animado en el capítulo 10. Pregunto Deadpool feliz.

- **de enserio que raro que nadie lo haya notado ese personaje…pero responderé tu pregunta esta es fácil digamos que ya está muy visto eso de las dimensiones, portales y agujeros de gusano en los fic lo quiero que decir es que quiero mostrar algo nuevo para darte un ejemplo viste el especial de Dragon ball Z x Toriko x One piece o el juego de J stars Victory vs los mundos están combinados.**

 **-** en teoría un universo alterno. Dijo Deadpool

- **exacto.**

-misterio resuelto…la segunda pregunta todos sabemos que después de la búsqueda de la pechugona de Tsunade sigue como se llama um…yuke no soko espera tenia pelo pato. Dijo Deadpool tocándose su cabeza.

- **creo que llamaba Sasuke…creo.**

 **-** ese Sasuke cuchilla pero mi pregunta es ¿si habrá relleno?

- **bueno debo decir que el relleno es malo, pero a la vez bueno porque ves a un personaje que hace algo que nunca hace ante visto ante tus propios ojos, pero puedo decirte que habrá una saga después de la búsqueda de Tsunade.**

-mmm…me gusta cómo suena eso y mi última pregunta…¿aparecerá el Chavo?. Pregunto Deadpool.

- **veo que viste ese fic pero lo siento puse el Chavo en ese fic porque en memoria de el así que no puedo ponerlo aquí.**

-PERO LE DISTE UN POWER UP A NARUTO, KORRA Y GINTOKI ESOS PODERES NO SON CANON C%&$&O ES EN SERIO HAY CENSURA. Grito Deadpool molesto.

- **boquita.**

 **-** hey…entendí esa referencia. Dijo Deadpool señalando al escritor.

 **-ah hola Chavo. feliz**

-señor Deadpool no tengo ningún problema en no aparecer en este fic. Dijo Chavo en tono inocente.

- **lo ves.**

-la tracción, la decepción hermano. Dijo Deadpool molesto.

-bueno fue un gusto estar aquí por unos segundos, pero tengo que irme a trabajar en el otro fic…oh, hola Gohan. Dijo Chavo feliz.

-hola Chavo saluda a mi papa de mi parte. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-claro nos vemos. Dijo Chavo sonriendo.

-sigo pensado que Chavo es buena idea. Dijo Deadpool molesto.

- **y si mejor te dejo despedir el capítulo.**

-ya lo oyeron dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows. Dijo Deadpool señalandote a ti.

 **ZANGAMAN**


	13. 8 y dinero

**No soy dueño de nada y ahora a contestar sus Reviews.**

Guest: si estuve pensado mucho en eso, Gintoki no se quedaría de brazos cruzados el de poca ira aprendiendo el Ki.

 **ChaosGodInfinity:** no como personaje principal, el Vengador mmm…veremos, en el harem de Gin por ahora Shizune y Anko lo de Tsunade se me hace difícil escribirlo espero que lo entiendas.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** gracias amigo se podría decir que el "beso accidental de Shizune" nadie lo sabe a excepción de Tsunade.

…

…

…

En alguna parte de las afueras de Tanzaku se podía ver Orochimaru junto a su fiel seguidor Kabuto ambos estaban mal heridos, el Peli gris se ofreció ayudar a la serpiente traidora.

-Orochimaru-sama ¿está bien?. Dijo Kabuto preocupado.

-NO ME TOQUES. Grito Orochimaru enojado.

Al soltarse del Peli gris el Sannin Traidor termino en el suelo y empezó gruñir entre dientes por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

-quien lo hubiera imaginado el Yorozuya seguía vivo después de todo este tiempo con los malditos de Konoha. Dijo Orochimaru molesto.

-pensaba que solo era un mito. Dijo Kabuto.

-resulto ser verdadero…jajajaja debo obtener ese cuerpo tan solo imagina lo que podría hacer jajajajajaja. Dijo Orochimaru.

-entonces ¿continuamos con el otro plan?. Dijo Kabuto.

-claro lo tenemos a el jeje, Konoha cree que no me entere de su Maestro del Ki…Son Gohan. Dijo Orochimaru.

-ahora debe estar haciendo su trabajo. Dijo Kabuto ajustando sus lentes.

-con su cuerpo al punto de la muerte será fácil extraer un poco de su sangre. Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo maliciosamente.

Alguna parte de una cueva se podía ver a la Semi Tsufurujin quien tenía su traje de Akatsuki.

-donde está. Dijo Ryoko molesto.

-te refieres a mi hermano mayor. Dijo ?

-si donde esta es hora de entrenar. Dijo Ryoko.

-abandono la organización. Dijo ? en tono neutral.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE, cree que ese nivel patético va dominar al mundo. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

-tranquila sé que idiota de mi hermano se confía demasiado en su poder. Dijo ?

Mientras tanto en Konoha el equipo de búsqueda no había llegado, pero se informó de parte de un sapo mensajero que llegaría el nuevo Hokage cerca de ahí en el monte de Hokages se podían ver a un hombre encapuchado mirando el paisaje.

-es un hermoso pueblo…lástima que esta sea una Era de Ninjas y Maestros del Ki. Dijo ? decepcionado.

El extraño llevaba una chaqueta con mangas negras que cubría su parte superior de su cuerpo con un conjunto de guantes negros sus pantalones eran negros, llevaba unas botas con rodilleras que eran negras y un poco de rojo este llevaba un mascara blanca decorado alrededor de sus mejillas verde en la frente era un círculo Rojo.

-Konoha debería darle vergüenza en tener al Avatar aquí. Dijo ? en voz baja.

El extraño siguió avanzando hasta llegar al hospital el entro con cautela y sigilo.

-quien anda ahí. Dijo Shinobi en alerta.

El extraño se mostró que el Shinobi supuso que no era un Anbu así que se preparó para alertar a todos, pero el extraño lo hizo levitar.

-quieto. Dijo ?

- _que…no puedo moverme. Penso Shinobi._

-muere en paz. Dijo ?

El Shinobi se quedó sin oxígeno terminado en el suelo, luego el extraño entro a la habitación donde se hospedaba el Semi Saiyajin quien dormía tranquilamente.

-Orochimaru dijo que saque una muestra de su sangre, pero…como nos ocasionaras problemas en el futuro prefiero rematarte. Dijo ?

El extraño preparaba sus garras derecha para asesinar a Gohan pero su brazo fue sujetado por un grandulón.

-que. Dijo ?

 _-_ disculpe, pero usted no parece ser un doctor. Dijo ? un poco molesto

De repente la ventana de la habitación fue destruida debido al que extraño recibió un poderoso golpe del grandulón.

-descansa Gohan. Dijo ?

-zzzzz. Dormía Gohan tranquilo.

Ahora el extraño se encontraba en un bosque lejos de la aldea de Konoha este empezó a tambaleándose por el golpe que le dieron.

-que rayos ese no parece ser un ninja de Konoha. Dijo ?

 _-lo más raro es que no sentí su Ki._ Penso ?

De repente sintió un leve terremoto se fijó que el grandulón lo había encontrado.

-quien eres. Prengunto ? molesto.

-ah lo siento, donde están mis modales mi nombre es Octavio y usted señor como se llama. Haciendo una reverencia.

-jajaja bien no te diré mi verdadero nombre, pero desde ahora me llamo Amon y haré de este mundo una era de no Maestros.

-entonces eres una persona malvada. Dijo Octavio molesto.

-malvado yo te equivocas, pero… ahora que lo noto Octavio con tu fuerza podríamos hacer este lugar mundo mejor que dices si te unes serás mi teniente. Dijo Amon ofreciendo su mano.

-no. Dijo Octavio.

-mala decisión Octavio esperaba más de ti. Dijo Amon decepcionado.

Amon avanzo corriendo dando un golpe directo al pectoral del Androide pero este contraataco con un golpe directo al rostro, pero este decidió usar resistencia así contraataco con un golpe en el estómago esto continuo así repitiéndose 5 veces con los hombres golpeándose hasta que ambos retrocedieron.

-te pedirá por favor de que te vayas. Dijo Octavio en tono amable.

-no…de hecho esta una oportunidad perfecta para mostrar mis poderes. Dijo Amon.

Amon desapareció delante del Androide luego reapareció frente a él Enmascarado empezó sujetar fuertemente el cuello de Octavio.

-muere. Dijo Amon con voz fría.

En mano izquierda del Enmascarado se podía ver una bola de Ki que apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Octavio pero el disparo llego a los cielos debido a que el brazo fue desviado por el Androide.

-que. Dijo Amon sorprendido.

-no creas que ganaste sé cómo funciona el Ki. Gruño Octavio.

El Androide empujo al Enmascarado haciendo que lo soltara.

-dime acaso sabes controlar el Ki. Pregunto Amon.

-no…digamos que un buen amigo mío me enseño como defenderme. Dijo Octavio feliz.

-no importa el resultado solo eres una molestia en mi camino lo decidí te matare. Dijo Amon molesto.

-y también me enseñó a que no debo subestimarte sabes…tu tampoco no deberías subestimarme. Dijo Octavio seriamente.

 **Flashback de Octavio.**

Delante de los ojos del Androide se podía ver un hombre que tenía un pelo era oscuro desordenado y era musculoso tenía un dogi naranja conjunto de camisa azul marino, en sus manos llevaba 2 muñequeras de color marino, pantalón naranja a su alrededor estaba un cinturón de color marino eso incluía las botas este hombre se llamaba Son Goku.

-creo que fue suficiente por hoy Octavio. Dijo Goku.

El Androide cayó al suelo sentado estaba agotado sin duda el Saiyajin era muy fuerte.

-nunca llegare a tu ritmo Goku. Dijo Octavio cansando.

-vamos Octavio sé que tú puedes volverte más fuerte. Dijo Goku feliz.

-pero…a mí me no gusta pelear. Dijo Octavio un poco triste.

-lose…pero si algún día aparecen sujetos malvados recuerda que debes proteger a la gente que tanto amas. Dijo Goku.

-proteger. Dijo Octavio.

-sí y cuando decidas proteger ponte furioso. Dijo Goku.

-pero yo…no podría ponerme furioso yo no me puedo transformar. Dijo Octavio en tono neutral.

-no me refiero a eso lo que digo es hmm…como decirlo…ah, recuerdas a ese viejo. Dijo Goku en tono inocente.

-el Maestro Roshi. Respondió Octavio.

-no, el otro viejo cuando nos conocimos por primera vez tenía un pelo extraño. Dijo Goku en tono inocente.

-ah te refieres a White. Respondió Octavio un poco molesto.

-si ese. Dijo Goku feliz.

-no me agradaba mucho ese sujeto. Dijo Octavio.

-lo sé a mí tampoco, pero lo que quiero decir es que deberías intentar enfurecerte como esa vez. Dijo Goku.

-pero no tengo el control cuando me enfurezco. Dijo Octavio.

-para eso estoy yo. Dijo Goku

-por eso me llamaste a entrenar. Dijo Octavio un poco sorprendido.

-exacto así controlaras ese poder. Dijo Goku con una leve sonrisa.

-no tengo remedio lo hago por la gente que más quiero. Dijo Octavio feliz.

 **Fin del flashback de Octavio.**

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Goku el Androide se entristeció mucho tras la noticia, pero tenía que ser fuerte juro proteger a la Tierra.

-Goku…observa veras que tu entrenamiento no fue en vano. Dijo Octavio determinado.

El Androide corrió dando un tacleada con su hombro lo cual fue un éxito su oponente se quedó parado arrastrando la tierra, luego Octavio dio golpes de izquierda y derecha consecutivos mientras que Amon se cubría con sus brazos.

-SUFICIENTE SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO. Grito Amon.

Amon da un brinco hacia atrás crea una bola de Agua luego las usa como si estas fueran balas en total 7, que iban dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo del Androide este se cubrió en forma de X comenzó a gruñir entre dientes.

-AARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG. Grito Octavio determinado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Amon determinado

Ambos corrieron a sus objetivos Octavio dio un golpe directo pero fue desviado por Amon este contraataco con un golpe a la costilla pero fue bloqueado, el Androide decidió atacar esta vez pero fue bloqueado ahora el Enmascarado no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad dio un patada en el cuello pero fue esquivada, Octavio contraatacó con un golpe al estómago pero fue bloqueado ahora era el turno Amon pero su golpe fue bloqueado

Hasta que ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo Octavio dio un golpe directo al estómago y Amon pateo directo a la costilla derecha después retrocedieron no podían evitar gruñir de dolor.

-eres bueno, pero desperdicias tu talento. Dijo Amon.

-cállate. Dijo Octavio molesto.

Pero sintió algo en sus pies era Agua que subía de a poco a su cuerpo esta comenzó congelarse Octavio termino envuelto en hielo, pero solo su cabeza seguía con vida y vio al Enmascarado en sus manos de bolas de Ki.

-has luchado bien Octavio y ahora te enviare al otro mundo como agradecimiento. Dijo Amon con voz fría.

Amon lanzo 30 bolas de Ki hicieron explosión alrededor del Androide mostrando humo, pero de a poco fue desapareciendo.

-ahora me encargare de ese chico llamado a Gohan. Dijo Amon.

-dijiste Gohan. Dijo Octavio.

-que. Dijo Amon sorprendido.

-ya perdí a mi amigo Goku, no perderé a Gohan. Dijo Octavio determinado.

-debería estar muerto su Ki porque no siento Ki. Dijo Amon molesto.

-¡NO HERIRÁS A GOHAN!. Grito Octavio.

-el Ki no importa ahora debo concentrarme. Dijo Amon.

Pero el Enmascarado no esperaba recibir un golpe directo al rostro este no espero ese golpe se preguntó así mismo como llego a esa velocidad, se podía ver que su pelo era café y de piel morena.

-serás. Interrumpido Amon.

El Androide dio 8 golpes directos al cuerpo de Amon y por ultimo una patada directo al estómago haciendo que termino en el suelo observando el cielo ante vio a Octavio con ojos blancos mientras el Hombre dio un leve sonrisa.

-fuiste un tonto al saltar yo ya gané. Dijo Amon.

Amon levanto su mano para utilizar Sangre control mientras que el Androide descendía, pero no pasó nada el Hombre estaba confundido porque no hacia efecto a Octavio debería detenerse por los aires, pero su rostro fue hundido debido al fuerte golpe de Androide dejando KO.

Esto dejo un enorme cráter mientras que el cuerpo de Amon yacía muerto debido a su rostro hundido se derramaba sangre.

-me pase…lo siento. Dijo Octavio haciendo una reverencia.

El Adroide decidió enterrar un cuerpo a pesar de ser un mal tipo este necesitaba un entierro digno.

...

...

2 días después el Equipo de búsqueda de Tsunade se hospedaba un hotel que no cobraba mucho.

-oigan ¿Dónde está Shizune?. Pregunto Korra.

-debe estar explorando el lugar. Dijo Tsunade en tono tranquila.

-yo pensé que ustedes ya se habían hecho amigas. Dijo Korra.

-ja de esa flacucha jamás. Dijo Anko molesta.

-cuida tus palabras si ella te escucha decir eso. Dijo Tsunade.

-a mí no me da miedo esa flaca. Dijo Anko burlándose.

En las afuera del pueblo se podía ver a la Peli Negra que caminaba tranquilamente hasta que esta estornudo.

-me pregunto si alguien está hablando sobre mí. Dijo Shizune.

-pss…señorita. Dijo abuela.

-umm…se refiere a mí. Dijo Shizune confundida.

La anciana le hizo una seña haciendo que la chica se acercara.

-paso algo señora. Dijo Shizune.

-jovencita podrías hacerme un favor. Dijo abuela.

-claro. Dijo Shizune.

-veras un hombre se olvidó su boleto de lotería y me gustaría que tu te lo quedaras. Dijo abuela.

-no, no gracias yo la verdad es que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas. Negó Shizune feliz.

-por favor me harías un favor. Suplico Abuela.

-b bueno. Dijo Shizune.

 _-en total nadie gana en estos juegos. Penso_ Shizune.

Así sin más la Peli negra volvió donde todos se hospedaban y ella se sentó estaba pensante si podía ganar, pero sabía que eso no podía pasar.

-Ero-sennin que estás haciendo. Pregunto Naruto.

-viendo el periódico pensé que tendría suerte ganando la lotería. Dijo Jiraiya un poco triste.

-las posibilidades de ganar son de 1%. Dijo Tsunade.

-lo dice la legendaria perdedora. Dijo Jiraiya.

- _así es las posibilidades de ganar son de 1% lo que significa que perdí. Penso Shizune un poco triste._

Shizune se acercó a ver el periódico que sostenía el Viejo Sannin de repente la expresión de la Peli Negra se tornó de sorpresa al ver el numero ganador en el periódico 849013.

- _8…4…9…0…1…3…no hay ninguna duda gane. Penso Shizune en shock._

-Shizune…te pasa algo. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-eh, ah no nada es solo que no puedo creer que volveré a Konoha después de tanto tiempo. Dijo Shizune mintiendo.

 _-si Tsunade-sama se entera de seguro malgastara el dinero. Penso Shizune._

-ah recordé que tengo que comprar un recuerdo. Dijo Shizune en tono inocente.

-bien pero no te pierdas. Dijo Tsunade.

-oiga no soy una niña. Protesto Shizune.

-bien en ese caso Anko acompáñala. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-¡QUE!. Grito Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama yo no soy niñera. Dijo Anko en tono neutral.

-ella tiene razón no necesito una niñera. Reclamo Chibi Shizune.

-hmm…recuerden que Gintoki anda perdido así que asegúrense de que no cause problemas. Dijo Tsunade.

-claro déjemelo en mis manos. Dijo Anko sonriendo.

Las 2 kunoichis salieron afuera del pueblo en busca del Samurái mientras que Shizune estaba nerviosa si la Mitarashi se entera quien sabe en que lo gastaría.

- _rayos…tengo que ir al banco para poder intercambiar el dinero. Penso Shizune._

-Anko no crees que deberíamos separarnos entre más rápido encontremos a Gin mejor ¿no?. Dijo Shizune fingiendo.

-me gusta como piensas. Dijo Anko con una leve sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se separaron en caminos diferentes la Peli Negra aprovecho su oportunidad, pero delante de ella se topó con.

-Gintoki. Dijo Shizune sorprendida.

Pero el Samurái parecía deprimida cosa que hizo preocupar a Shizune.

-que te ocurrió. Dijo Shizune preocupada.

-veras…no. Dijo Gintoki triste.

-vamos Gintoki escúpelo acaso te robaron o algo así. Dijo Shizune preocupada.

-no es que si te lo cuento…te rieras de mí. Dijo Gintoki triste.

-no, no todo el mundo comete errores. Dijo Shizune con una leve sonrinsa.

-bien gaste todo mi dinero en un boleto de la lotería de esta semana y busque el numero ganador pero no tuve suerte. Dijo Gintoki deprimido.

El rostro de Shizune se tornó de sorpresa.

- _no puede ser…acaso el boleto que me dio la señora…era de Gintoki la suerte le está sonriendo a él. Penso Shizune en shock._

-que hago. Dijo Shizune en voz baja.

De repente aparecieron 2 chibis versiones de ella una llevaba una bata blanca con alas blancas y una aureola, la otra tenía un tridente negro llevaba cuernos rojos llevaba ropa roja alas rojas tenia colmillos ambas estaban en los hombros de Shizune.

-no se lo devuelvas el dinero es nuestro. Dijo Chibi Shizune demonio.

-no, no mira al pobre no te da lástima es obvio que hay devolvérselo. Dijo Chibi Shizune ángel.

-jure que no tendría una conversación con ustedes. Dijo Shizune.

-ah, pero mira en la situación que te metiste. Dijo Chibi Shizune demonio en tono burlón.

-le mentiste a todos sabes que eso no está bien. Dijo Chibi Shizune ángel preocupada.

-no es mi culpa. Dijo Shizune un poco triste.

-claro que no, vamos Shizune engaña a Gintoki. Dijo Chibi Shizune demonio sonriendo malvadamente.

-no lo hagas, de enserió vas ocultarles a todos de donde sacaste ese dinero. Dijo Chibi Shizune ángel preocupada.

-cállense las 2. Dijo Shizune nerviosa.

-con quien hablas. Dijo Gintoki confundido.

-con nadie jajaja. Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa fingida y nerviosa a la vez.

-bueno…si me disculpas ire al hospedaje. Dijo Gintoki deprimido.

-espera Gin. Dijo Shizune.

-que, que pasa. Dijo Gintoki.

-que…harías si tu… ganaras la lotería. Pregunto Shizune.

-me iría lejos de Konoha, empezaría de 0 para el final tendría una familia. Dijo Gintoki.

Shizune se decepciono con las palabras del Samurái así que decidió no darle su papel de lotería.

-bueno puedes irte. Dijo Shizune molesta.

Gin sin más que decir se fue mientras que la Peli Negra iba en otra dirección, pero en su camino choco contra la Mitarashi revelando el boleto de lotería que termino cayendo en las manos del Yorozuya.

-pasa algo. Dijo Anko confundida.

Había un silencio Shizune temía lo peor el Samurái veía fijamente el papel su mirada era seria su rostro se tornó oscuro en frente

-ahora que lo recuerdo compre todos los boletos en una tienda en total eran 23 y faltaba uno ya que solo era 22. Dijo Gintoki.

-Gin yo. Interrumpida Shizune.

-ibas devolvérmelo verdad. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-bueno tras escuchar tu historia. Interrumpida Shizune.

-responde cuando te hago la pregunta. Dijo Gintoki en tono serio.

-si te lo iba devolver en efectivo. Respondió Shizune.

-mientes mírate al espejo, MIRA TUS OJOS. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

De la nada Gin saco un espejo pequeño frente a la Peli Negra se miró a si misma vio que sus ojos eran forma de $.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Shizune asustada.

-ahora si me disculpas. Dijo Gintoki confiando.

-eh…ah Anko detenlo. Dijo Shizune.

-no sé lo que pasa, pero da igual. Dijo Anko feliz.

La Mitarashi lanzo un Kunai que iba directo a la cabeza de Gin pero este lo había bloqueado con su Katana enfundada de madera.

-ese truco ya está muy visto. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

El Samurái corrió cómicamente dejando a los 2 kunoichi solas.

-tras él. Dijo Shizune.

Gin corrió esquivando las kunai de la Mitarashi pero de frente estaba la Peli Negra, quien iba a darle un golpe pero el Samurái termino frenando casi recibía el golpe.

-reconozco tu fuerza, pero. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa

El Samurai con pura facilidad levanto el cuerpo de Peli negra.

-oye que vas hacer. Dijo Shizune nerviosa.

-menos mal que tu cuerpo es ligero como una pluma. Dijo Gintoki.

El Samurái lanzo Shizune directo a la Mitarashi pero esta la esquivo uso su agilidad y salto para así dar una doble patada sobre los pectorales de Gin que termino perdiendo el papel de la lotería que termino sobre las manos de Anko.

-…conque por esto estamos peleado hee. Dijo Anko con sonrisa maliciosa.

-rayos…Anko dame eso. Dijo Shizune.

-no además te prometo que te daré el cambio para después. Dijo Anko burlándose.

La Mitarashi salto de edificio tras edificio esta iba seguido de Gin y Shizune.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI BOLETO!. Grito Gintoki.

Gin como loco corrió salto hacia la Mitarashi quien por sorpresa agarro las piernas de la chica hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo y Yorozuya aprovecho en quitárselo.

-adiosito. Dijo Gintoki con sonrisa burlona.

-Anko hagamos una tregua. Dijo Shizune.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Anko.

Shizune dio una patada directo en la costilla de Gin por otro lado, Anko dio un golpe en la mejilla esto causo que el Samurái retroceda incluso decidió aguantarse el dolor y no soltar el boleto.

-no es justo. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

La Mitarashi lanzo 5 kunai mientras que Gin los bloqueaba con su Katana enfundada de madera, pero fue rota debido al poderoso golpe de Shizune.

-eso ya no importa. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo

Gintoki con una palma empujo a la Peli Negra por otro lado, la Mitarashi iba clava una Kunai al rostro del Samurái pero fue bloqueado con su Katana que se había reparado.

-que. Dijo Anko sorprendido

-no creas que mi cuerpo se cura solo. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El Samurái se preparó en posición las 2 chicas conocían esa pose.

- **ITTORYU.** Dijo Gintoki.

Las 2 kunoichis trataron de esperar el ataque, pero nunca llego ya que el Samurái se alejaba corriendo cómicamente.

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO. Gritaron Anko y Shizune furiosas.

Anko y Shizune estaban detrás del Samurái estas lo pisotearon y por ultimo lo mandaron a volar por los aires ambas se dieron cuenta que no tenían el boleto de la lotería.

-rayos el boleto. Dijo Shizune.

-si nos damos prisa podemos alcanzarlo. Dijo Anko.

En lugar extraño se podía ver a Gintoki tendido el suelo y este comenzó a levantarse.

-debo…cambiar…boleto. Dijo Gintoki adolorido.

-ahí estas. Dijo Anko molesta.

-no huyas. Dijo Shizune molesta.

-esto es malo. Dijo Gintoki un poco asustado.

La Mitarashi y la Peli Negra se lanzaron sobre el Samurái los 3 terminaron rodando, haciendo un humo cómico hasta llegar a un puerto donde entraron sin saberlo hasta que se detuvieron.

-eh. Parpadearon Gintoki, Anko y Shizune.

-huh. Dijeron Hombres molestos.

De ahí se veía hombres con pelo de Punk eran como 50.

-qué es esto. Dijo hombre.

El hombre recogió el boleto sin ver el número.

-ja no me digan que estaban peleando por un trozo de papel que ridículo. Dijo Hombre burlándose.

Hombre destruyo el papel en pedacitos ante los ojos de Gintoki, Anko y Shizune.

-y ahora que haremos con ustedes. Dijo hombre.

Pero ante los ojos de los pandilleros vieron al Samurái, Mitarashi y la Peli Negra con rostros malévolos y auras oscuras.

De ahí la matanza comenzó haciendo que los hombres griten del terror incluso uno trataba de huir, pero termino siendo arrastrado que hasta incrusto sus dedos en los suelos pero era inútil.

Ese mismo dia la Policia vino y no podía creer lo que veían los cuerpos noqueados de los pandilleros cubiertos de sangre por Gintoki, Anko y Shizune.

Al día siguiente los 3 estaban tras las rejas Anko estaba haciendo lagartijas, Shizune levantaba una mancuerna de 30kg y Gintoki estaba tocando la armónica.

-prisioneros 3105, 3106 y 3107 pasen al frente. Dijo Policia.

Los 3 estaban en línea de comisaria y vieron al Equipo de búsqueda de Tsunade con una gota de sudor.

-esas 2 chicas. Dijo Tsunade señalando y con una gota de sudor.

-y el Samurai idiota. Dijo Naruto señalando.

…

…

Luego de ser reprendida por Tsunade, Shizune jamás volvería a tocar un boleto de lotería en su vida y con paso de los días la misión fue éxito la aldea de Konoha recibió con brazos abiertos en especial a Naruto que fue sacudido por Shion y Shizuka causando la molestia al Avatar por tanto la Rubia mayor que ahora era la Godaime Hokage.

-y así paso. Explico Gintoki.

Hospital de Konoha, la Godaime ya había curado el corazón de Gohan la operación fue un éxito ahora casi todos Genin incluyendo Kakashi y los miembros del Equipo Avatar estaban en la habitación del Semi Saiyajin.

-jajaja de enserio. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-sí y de viste ver a Korra como le pateo el trasero a Kabuto. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-como me hubiera gustado ir. Dijo Gohan.

-así que Octavio ¿verdad? te encargaste de un Akatsuki si que eres de temer. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-bueno como le describió Gohan no parecía ser uno…pero parece que renuncio a su bando Gin-san. Dijo Octavio.

Gohan, Korra y Naruto dierion salto del susto, pero vieron que el Yorozuya estaba tranquilo.

-Gin. Dijo Naruto.

-que pasa. Dijo Gintoki confundido.

-no lo vas golpear o si. Dijo Naruto entre cerrojos.

-claro que no esté grandulón elimino a un miembro de Akatsuki tiene mi respecto además los únicos que pueden ponerme como quiera son Shizune, Gohan y Korra. Dijo Gintoki

-yo también. Dijo Naruto.

-no. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-que porque Gin-chan. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

El Samurái lo golpeo con su Katana fundada de madera causándole un chichón en su cabeza.

-por cierto, Gohan dime venciste a Ryoko. Pregunto Korra.

-apuesto que fue fácil para ti. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-no, Ryoko me causo problemas si…gane, pero la deje vivir. Dijo Gohan tranquilo.

-que. Dijo Naruto en shock.

- _siempre pensé que Gohan era el más fuerte pero ahora hay gente que supera su poder. Penso Naruto._

-pero al escuchar su historia Korra, Naruto y Gin sé que ustedes podrán superar el poder de Ryoko les ayudare a controlar el Ki por completo. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-y ahora que los Akatsuki irán con todo nosotros estaremos preparados. Dijo Korra determinada.

-que se le va hacer además no voy dejar todo el trabajo a unos mocosos. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-pues veras que este mocoso se convertirá en Hokage Dattenbanyo. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-bien el Equipo Avatar esta devuelta. Dijo Gohan emocionado.

-ah por cierto Gohan. Dijo Naruto.

-si. Parpadeo Gohan.

-como se siento. Dijo Naruto en tono alegre.

-sentir que. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-tu sabes. Dijo Naruto haciendo una seña en sus pectorales.

-no entiendo. Dijo Gohan confundido con un gran signo ? en su cabeza.

-los pechos que siento tocarlos. Dijo Naruto curioso.

-ah eso bueno como podría describirlo creo…que fue como tocar un flan. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

Pero en la habitación se siento un vibra negativa todos se fijaron era Karin quien tenía los ojos cerrados y esta sonría su cabello flotaba, Kakashi tuvo la sensación recordar algo terrible tanto que quería olvidarlo la Peli Roja se acercaba caminado.

-asi que te gustan los pechos grandes. Dijo Karin con voz fría.

-a ah, k k Karin tranquila además no es que me gustaría tocar tu pecho plano. Dijo Gohan nervioso y un poco asustada.

De repente todos se fueron los únicos que quedaban eran Gohan, Gin y Karin.

-Gin ayúdame por favor. Dijo Gohan.

-hmm…huida estilo Gintoki.

Gin salto por la ventana destruyéndola por completo cayendo desde el tercer piso mientras que la Peli Roja ignoro eso estaba avanzaba lentamente de repente les crecierion una cola y orejas de gato.

-prepárate pervertido. Dijo Karin furiosa y sacando uñas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan.

Esto hizo agitar al hospital cómicamente mientras Gin tirado en el suelo observando el cielo.

-amor joven. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de donde servían postres se podía ver a Neji Hyuga mirando a su alrededor hasta que entro sentándose.

-que se le ofrece. Dijo hombre.

-quisiera un flan. Dijo Neji un poco nervioso.

-hola Neji. Dijo ?

Al lado del Hyuga vio a Lee pero se dio cuenta que no era el único estaban Choji, Shino y Kiba.

-así que tu también. Dijo Kiba.

-no, no es lo que piensan. Dijo Neji.

Los 5 chicos con un dedo tocaron el flan.

- _así que esto se siente al tocar el pecho. Pensaron Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji y Shino._

De repente entro al Sannin cosa que sorprendió a los 5 genin.

-disculpe quisiera 2 flan. Dijo Jiraiya.

-usted también. Dijo Choji.

-oigan no miren así. Dijo Jiraiya un poco molesto

Las cosas se calmaron en la cama se podía ver a un Gohan con la cara llena de moretones y chichones inconsciente a su lado estaba siendo abrazado por Karin que dormia tranquilamente como un Neko.

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	14. Estilo 亀

**No soy dueño de nada, los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores originales y ahora con ustedes Deadpool.**

-hola lectores y lectoras **Zangaman** me dejo contestar las preguntas que dejaron en el capítulo 13 a ver aquí dice de… **ChaosGodInfinity** recuerda que el escritor dijo que no soy el protagonista principal de este fic pero apareceré cuando se me dé la gana, ahora lo de Karin bueno eso es fácil hay un gato llamado Karin en Dragon Ball y como el escritor le gusta híbridos (antropoformicos) ya saben esos animales mitológicos ah casi se me olvida también habrá muchas referencias en este fic bien y la siguiente pregunta. Explico Deadpool feliz.

- **lo siento Deadpool de hecho esa era la única pregunta que dejaron.**

-QUE...esto me pone furioso…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Dijo Deadpool enojado.

Deadpool empezó sacar humo por su máscara y empezó a disparar el techo como loco.

-ahora revelare spoiler en este fic dentro 2 capítulos habrá 3 enemigos entre ellos 5 personajes nuevos uno de esos 3 causara problemas a los 3 chamacos, uno de ellos apareció en la serie de Naruto los otros 4 son de otras series que no tienen que ver con Dragon Ball Z ni tampoco la Leyenda de Korra ahora revelare sus nombres…prepárense para sorprenderse son…

…

…

…

Aldea de Konoha pasaron 3 días desde la operación del Semi Saiyajin lo cual ya le habían dado de alta Tsunade, le había dicho que no se esforzara mucho lo cual Joven solo asintió e iba asegurar su propia salud, ahora Gohan estaba junto con Naruto y Korra.

-saben Shizune es muy graciosa. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-jeje tú crees. Dijo Naruto.

-no olviden que también es fuerte y la entreno Tsunade-sama. Dijo Korra feliz.

 **Flashback de Gohan.**

Hospital en la habitación del Semi Saiyajin quien en este momento recibía la visita de Gintoki y Anko.

-y como está tu salud. Dijo Gintoki.

-dijeron que me darían de alta en solo 2 dias. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-eres un chico fuerte resistente la operación. Dijo Anko feliz.

-si, pero ahora tengo hambre. Asintió Gohan apenado.

-por suerte te traje unas manzanas. Dijo Gintoki un poco feliz.

Gintoki un cesto con unas manzanas.

-gracias. Dijo Gohan.

-espera no quieres que te corte la cascara. Dijo Anko.

-ah sí…no tengo problemas con eso. Dijo Gohan.

-estas segura de que puedas pelar una manzana. Pregunto Gintoki dudoso.

-claro que se pelar una manzana no creas que toda mi vida comeré dangos. Respondió Anko con los ojos cerrados y un poco molesta.

-si, si como digas señoritas de los dangos. Dijo Gintoki en tono burlón.

-disculpen…es usted el paciente Son Gohan ¿verdad?. Dijo Voz femenina.

El joven Saiyajin se fijó en la mujer era Shizune quien trabajaba en el hospital por órdenes de la Godaime, pero la Peli Negra noto algo miraba a Gin y Anko quien estaba pelando una manzana ella pensó en una cosa que eran familia.

-oigan de casualidad ustedes ya están casados. Pregunto Anko en shock.

-eh…de que hab. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Pero Anko tomo el brazo de Gintoki ya que sabía lo que la Peli Negra pensaba.

-claro que estamos casados, Gin y yo hicimos eso, eso y así nació nuestro pequeño Gohan. Dijo Anko en tono burlón.

Esto causo que Shizune pusiera la cara roja de vergüenza y sacara humito por su cabeza.

-no, no puede ser Gintoki yo, ERA LA AMANTE VERDAD PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE IBAS CONVERTIRME EN TU AMANTE. Reclamo Shizune molesta.

Shizune empezó a sujetar el kimono del Samurai y empezó a sacudirlo.

-¡CALMATE YO NO TENGO NINGÚN HIJO!. Grito Gintoki.

-eh…de enserió. Dijo Shizune.

-ellos no son mis papas. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-es fácil engañarte. Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-ANKO. Protesto Shizune molesta.

 **Fin del flashback de Gohan.**

-y los problemas no terminaron. Dijo Naruto.

-cuando volviste empezó otro problema. Dijo Korra feliz.

-si como lo contó Gintoki.

 **Historia contada por el Semi Saiyajin**.

Era el día en que le daba de alta al Semi Saiyajin y en el pueblo de Konoha se podía ver a Gin paseando tranquilamente con su libro Jump, hasta que vio a la Mitarashi iba ignorarla pero no noto algo raro estaba sentada sobre un cartón y abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿qué estás haciendo?. Pregunto Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-Gin…etto veras…estoy en una misión encubierto. Dijo Anko mintiendo y sudando por detrás.

-hmm…que eres una vagabunda. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-si así es ahora te pedirá que te vayas no quiero que me descubran hablando contigo. Dijo Anko un poco molesta.

El Samurái decidió seguir su rumbo mientras que Anko se despedía con una falsa sonrisa de la nada empezó a llover haciendo que la Mitarashi, maldiciera los cielos por otro lado Gin observaba a la Kunoichi.

-me voy arrepentir por esto. Suspiro Gintoki en derrota.

Anko dejo de sentir gotas de agua debido a que el Samurai traía un paraguas quien sabe dónde lo saco.

-dime olvidaste pagar la renta verdad. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-bueno…sí. Asintió Anko avergonzada.

-ven sígueme. Dijo Gintoki.

Ambos llegaron a la mansión donde se hospedaban el Equipo Avatar.

-¡ESTA MANSIÓN ES MAS GRANDE QUE LOS FUJIMURA O LOS HYUGA!. Grito Anko asombrada.

- _y eso no fue todo. Narro Gohan._

Ese mismo día los 3 jóvenes se llevaron una sorpresa al entrar a la casa vieron a la Mitarashi con un vestido de Maid color marino hasta las rodillas llevaba en su cabeza un adorno de oreja de gato.

-bienvenidos maestros nyan. Dijo Anko haciendo una reverencia y moviendo sus manos como si fuera un gato.

Gohan, Korra y Naruto no sabían se eso era lindo o raro por otro lado Gin parecía disfrutar esto.

-disculpa Anko por que estas vestida así. Dijo Gohan un poco desconcertado.

-Gin me dijo que me podía quedar aquí si llevaba este traje nyan, nyan. Dijo Anko feliz.

-no es que me moleste, tienes que decir nyan cada vez que terminas la oración. Dijo Korra.

-por supuesto nyan. Dijo Anko feliz.

-sabes no es necesario que lleves ese traje. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-de enserio nyan. Dijo Anko feliz.

-si no hay problema puedes quedarte con nosotros, el traje no es obligatorio. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

De repente Anko se sacó su traje y se puso su atuendo normal lo que deprimió al Samurái.

-nooooooooo por qué. Dijo Gintoki frustrado.

-jaja no necesitamos una maid. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-eres un pequeño demonio. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Gin empezó a estrangular al Rubio.

 **Fin de la historia del Semi Saiyajin.**

 **-** si…jeje Anko no fue la única que se quedó a vivir con nosotros. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

Tenía razón la Mitarashi no era única que se quedaba en la mansión del Equipo Avatar, la Peli Negra también por órdenes de la Goidame así ella no tendría que vigilarla todo el tiempo y decidió sacar provecho de los sentimientos de Shizune.

-me sentí un poco mal al engañar a Shizune así. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-era la broma de Anko. Dijo Korra.

-ella dijo que nos iba recompensar con ramen. Dijo Naruto.

La Mitarashi le dijo una mentira a la Peli Negra a cambio de que se ponga un disfraz de maid esta vez era de color negro ya que el Equipo Avatar, era muy exigente 3 días después a pesar de reacción lenta se dio cuenta que Anko no tenía el mismo traje cosa que se avergonzó a sí misma y comenzó a reprimir al Equipo Avatar lo cual ellos se arrodillaron a la vez hicieron reverencia incluyendo a la Mitarashi era como tener a una mama.

-oigan…adónde vamos. Parpadeo Korra.

-al hospital. Dijo Gohan.

-que acaso te duele algo. Dijo Naruto.

-no solo iremos de visita. Dijo Gohan.

-de visita. Dijeron Naruto y Korra.

El Rubio y el Avatar se detuvieron ya que se fijaron en la mano de izquierda de Gohan una bolsita.

-dime que es lo que tiene esa bolsa. Pregunto Korra curiosa.

-contiene las semillas del ermitaño. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ahora que lo recuerdo Octavio te las dio. Dijo Naruto.

-así es son de parte del Karin. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-Karin acaso ella planta semillas. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-no Karin como puedo decirte esto…verán hay un gato que se llama Karin. Explico Gohan.

-un gato. Parpadearon Naruto y Karin.

-sip. Dijo Gohan.

-lo que me recuerda donde está tu amigo Octavio. Pregunto Korra.

-cierto él te dio eso, pero…no lo veo por ninguna parte de la aldea. Dijo Naruto.

-se fue a casa. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

-eh…porque. Dijo Naruto.

-no lo culpo el también tiene su hogar. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

-rayos yo quería mostrarle la aldea. Dijo Naruto.

-si yo también, pero Octavio vino por mi seguridad jeje. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-por cierto, a quien a vamos a visitar. Pregunto Korra.

-Sasuke. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Gritaron Korra y Naruto sorprendidos.

El Equipo Avatar estaba en la habitación del Uchiha quien estaba vendado por casi todo su cuerpo.

-jajajajaja deberías verte Sasuke jajajajaja. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

Korra no podía dar una leve risita por otro lado Sasuke solo gruñía.

-Sasuke dime quieres volver a caminar. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente

Sasuke solo murmuraba ya que tenía una venda en sus labios.

-tomare eso como un sí. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan saco una semilla y desato la venda mostrando el labio del Uchiha.

-espera que harás. Dijo Korra un poco curiosa.

-solo mira, Sasuke come esto. Dijo Gohan.

-n n no. Tartamudeo Sasuke.

-vamos no seas así. Dijo Gohan.

-no. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-solo tienes que tragarlo. Dijo Gohan.

-te…dije que…no. Nego Sasuke.

El Semi Saiyajin trataba de darle la semilla a Sasuke pero este mantenía su boca cerrada, Gohan no tuvo opción que darle un ligero golpe en la rodilla lo cual el Uchiha dio un grito de dolor mientras que el Joven Saiyajin lanzo la semilla a su boca.

-trágatelo. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

Sasuke solo trago de repente sintió algo en su cuerpo todo el dolor se fue las vendas que tenia se desataron dejando sorprendidos a Naruto y Korra.

-acaso…esa semilla cura las heridas. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-si. Asintió Gohan.

-sí, pero…era necesario curarlo. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-claro además no puedo estar molesto todo el tiempo con el de seguro ya aprendió la lesión. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente

Sasuke empezó dar golpes al aire el mismo estaba sorprendido su cuerpo ya estaba completamente curado.

-Sasuke. Dijo Gohan.

El Uchiha vio al Semi Saiyajin se acercaba.

-quieres ir a entrenar conmigo te enseñare a controlar el Ki. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-claro. Dijo Sasuke en tono neutral.

- _si aprendo a controlar el Ki no solo me vengare de ti Gohan, sino que también del traidor de mi hermano. Penso Sasuke malignamente._

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos ya que el Semi Saiyajin comenzó a estrechar y agitarla rápidamente.

-perfecto lo que significa que somos amigos verdad. Dijo Gohan emocionado.

-no. Respondió Sasuke en tono neutral.

Al día siguiente en la mañana en las calles de Konoha se podía ver 8 varones esos eran Lee, Neji, Kiba junto con su Akamaru, Shino, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

-porque están todos aquí. Dijo Sasuke en tono neutral.

-Gohan dijo que viniera a esta hora. Dijo Lee emocionado.

-a mí me dijo lo mismo. Dijo Choji emocionado.

-dijo que me ayudaría volverme más fuerte para vengarme del Avatar. Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa burlona.

-tssk. Dijo Sasuke.

- _esto solo es un pequeño retraso no me importa en cuanto no se metan en mi camino. Penso Sasuke._

-veo que ya llegaron…oh gracias por venir Shikamaru. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-yo no quería venir Choji me obligo. Dijo ShIkamaru un poco molesto.

-bien debo decirles que mi entrenamiento es muy estricto por eso les pedí que se levantaran a las 5 de la mañana. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-sea cual sea el entrenamiento los superare a todos. Dijo Kiba.

-me agrada ese espíritu Kiba. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-ve al grano. Dijo Sasuke impaciente.

-a eso llego lo que trato de decirles que aún tienen tiempo para abandonar. Dijo Gohan.

Los Genin estaban en silencio decidieron hacer el intento ya estaban acostumbrados a unas misiones además esto no podía ser difícil, o ¿si? por otro lado se podía ver al Nara que daba puntitas a paso lento tratado de alejarse de los chicos pero fue detenido por Choji.

-haremos esto. Dijo Choji determinado.

-que fastidio. Suspiro Shikamaru en derrota.

-bien empecemos corriendo 100 metros síganme. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-EEEEEEH. Dijeron Choji, Shikamaru, y Kiba a excepción de los otros 5 genin.

Estos empezaron a trotar y siguiendo al Joven Saiyajin.

-esto me parece entrenamiento ordinario. Jadeo Choji.

-yo no lo veo problema a mi parece un buen entrenamiento. Dijo Lee feliz.

-ja esto no es nada. Dijo Kiba burlándose.

-guao. Ladro Akamaru.

-y deténganse. Dijo Gohan.

Los 8 Genin se detuvieron frente a Gohan quien caminaba hacia un señor que tenía una edad avanzada tenía una camisa con mangas amarillas y un pantalón verde este llevaba sandalias.

-díganme esas son las entregas. Dijo Gohan.

Los chicos estaban un poco desconcertados ya que Gohan estaba hablando a solas con el hombre por otro lado Choji reconoció al sujeto.

-ah es el repetidor de leche Tom-san. Dijo Choji.

-no me digas. Dijo Shikamaru en tono aburrido.

-siempre espero la deliciosa leche, pero. Dijo Choji emocionado y un poco triste.

Choji noto que Tom-san tenia el brazo derecho enyesado.

-no me digas que. Dijo Sai que empezó a sudar.

-chicos es hora de trabajar le prometí a Tom-san a ayudar a repartir todas las botellas de leche. Dijo Gohan.

-como lo sospechaba. Dijo Sai en tono tranquilo.

-bromeas verdad. Dijo Neji.

-parece que nos estas tomando el pelo. Quejo Kiba enojado.

-tiene razón enseñamos el Ki. Dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

-que impacientes son saben…Naruto y Korra hicieron este entrenamiento sin quejarse. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

Tras escuchar eso los 3 chicos se sorprendieron de enserió repartieron todas las entregas a Konoha.

-si eso pensé bien alguien mas tiene una duda. Dijo Gohan.

-no. Dijo Shikamaru.

-descuide Tom-san entregare todas las botellas por usted. Dijo Choji determinado.

-si entregar las botellas hará que arda mis llamas de la juventud. Dijo Lee feliz.

-muy bien iremos brincando por toda Konoha. Dijo Gohan.

-BRINCANDO. Dijeron los 8 Genins.

Así Gohan junto con los 8 Genin de Konoha siguieron su paso, pero el Semi Saiyajin decidió brincar.

-vamos chicos brinco, brinco la la la. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-brinco, brinco la la la. Dijeron Lee, Choji y Sai.

-brinco…brinco la la. Dijeron Kiba y Neji avergonzados.

-brinco la la la. Dijo Shino en voz baja.

El Hyuga se acercaba de a poco al Joven Saiyajin tenía curiosidad.

-Gohan. Dijo Neji.

-si. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-dime me estas entrenado porque te interesa Hinata-sama verdad. Dijo Neji.

-no. Respondo Gohan inmediatamente.

- _ya veo entonces es el rubio. Penso Neji ya que los ojos de Gohan no mentían._

 _-_ digamos que Naruto está más interesado en el Avatar. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-eh…acaso lees mi mente. Dijo Neji sorprendido.

-no hablaste en voz alta. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-rayos debo dejar de pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Dijo Neji un poco molesto.

Pero Semi Saiyajin se fijó su vista en el Uchiha quien comenzó adelantarse.

-Sasuke que haces tienes que brincar y decir la la la. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-no necesito brincar sería mejor ir rápido y terminar con esto. Dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke vuelve. Dijo Gohan.

El Inuzuka iba hacer lo mismo pero noto que Sasuke estaba rondando por los suelos mientras que Gohan había atrapada la caja junto con las botellas.

-por eso intente advertirte. Dijo Gohan.

El Uchiha se levantó se fijó en el suelo que parecía una piedra levantada juraría que no había nada en su camino.

-esto es raro. Dijo Sasuke.

-ten cuidado donde pisas Sasuke. Dijo Voz femenina.

-Korra. Dijo Lee sorprendido.

-tu hiciste eso. Dijo Sasuke.

-que acaso Gohan no te lo dijo seré su supervisora. Dijo Korra determinada.

-esto es un examen. Dijo Choji un poco nervioso.

-no solo Korra se encargará de que brinquen y digan la la la. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-tsk. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-por cierto, toma Sasuke que no se te caiga. Dijo Gohan entregándole la caja de botellas de leche al Uchiha.

Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que brincar y decir la la la, así Gohan y Korra junto con los 8 Genin repartieron las botellas de leche a la mitad de la Aldea Konoha.

-bien solo falta la mitad. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-que fastidio. Dijo Shikamaru.

-mmm…como esta calle tiene muchas esquinas deberán ir en zigzag. Dijo Gohan.

-zigzag. Dijo Choji.

-así es, pero recuerden brincar y decir zigzag. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-bueno al menos es mejor que decir la la la. Dijo Shino.

Los 8 Genin brincaban y decían zigzag por otro lado Kiba se fijó que la calle no había nadie y decidió ir derecho brincando con una sonrisa burlona.

-jeje que listo soy. Dijo Kiba sonriendo burlonamente.

Pero la felicidad de Kiba no duro mucho este fue golpeando detrás de su cabeza con un golpe ligero.

-ouch quien fue. Dijo Kiba molesto.

-vuelve al principio. Dijo Korra que tenía una piedra en su mano izquierda está la hacía saltar.

-huh si estoy zigzagueando. Quejo Kiba.

-estás haciendo trampa. Dijo Korra.

-Korra tiene razón vuelve hacerlo de nuevo. Dijo Gohan.

El Inuzuka gruño y volvió al principio pasaron las horas y sol comenzaba a salir ya los 8 Genin estaban a punto de terminar.

-listo el ultimo. Dijo Lee feliz y levantando su pulgar arriba.

Los 8 Genin estaban tirados en el suelo sudando y un poco agotados.

-muy bien tomaron un leve descanso lo que nos da tiempo para el desayuno. Dijo Gohan.

El Semi Saiyajin de su pecho saco un capsula esta la arrojó al suelo haciendo Boom dejando a los presentes sorprendidos a excepción de Korra ya que conocía la tecnología traída de Gohan.

-ese es…un pergamino. Dijo Sai asombrado.

-no solo es una capsula tuve tiempo para hacer el desayuno. Explico Gohan.

Ante la vista de los 8 genin vieron taper con un conjunto de torre de comida envuelta.

-itadakimatsu. Dijeron los 8 genins.

Después de comer el desayuno los 8 genins estaban preparados para la siguiente prueba en otro escenario diferente.

-ahora que sigue. Dijo Lee emocionado.

-bueno quiero que me respondan esta pregunta cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar de esta roca hasta ese árbol que esta 100 metros de distancia. Pregunto Gohan.

-jah me tomaría 10 segundos. Respondio Kiba con una sonrisa burlona.

-pues ser rápido no te ayudar en una misión ninja. Dijo Gohan.

-que. Dijo Kiba un poco molesto.

-pero tener las piernas fuertes si es recomendable. Dijo Gohan.

-no te entiendo. Dijo Kiba un poco confundido.

-YO SI ENTENDÍ, Gohan vas probar nuestra velocidad. Dijo Lee emocionado.

-así es Korra quieres darle una demostración. Asintió Gohan feliz.

-claro. Dijo Korra feliz.

Los 8 Genin se quedaron viendo como Korra se preparaba en posición de correr mientras que Gohan sacaba un cronometro.

-lista Korra. Pregunto Gohan.

-lista. Dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa.

-fuera. Dijo Gohan.

En un parpadeo Korra desapareció ante la vista de los chicos dejándolos en shock mientras que el viento soplaba sobre los 8 genin que se quedaron asombrados.

-qué tiempo hice. Pregunto Korra.

-3.5 segundos Dijo Gohan feliz.

-el mismo eh. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

-increíble. Dijo Choji asombrado.

-de en serio se movió a esa velocidad. Dijo Neji en shock.

-¡YOSH YO TAMBIEN SUPERARE A KORRA!. Grito Lee emocionado.

-espera cual fue el tiempo de Naruto. Dijo Sasuke un poco desconcertado.

-ah solo 3.2 segundos. Respondió Gohan.

-y el tuyo. Dijo Sasuke sorprendido y curioso.

-2.7. Respondió Gohan.

-no puedo creer esto. Dijo Shino sorprendido.

-pero lo estamos viendo. Dijo Sai un poco desconcertado.

-al menos estan de nuestro lado. Dijo Shikamaru sudando por su cabeza.

-bien comencemos. Dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa como su papa.

Y estos fueron los resultados.

Kiba: 10.9 segundos.

Shikamaru: 10.7 segundos

Choji: 10.6 segundos

Shino: 10.4 segundos.

Neji: 9.8 segundos

Sai: 9.4 segundos.

-bien ahora Sasuke estás preparado. Dijo Gohan.

Sasuke se preparó el quería superar el tiempo del Semi Saiyajin no iba dejar que su clan sea humillado.

-fuera. Dijo Gohan.

El Uchiha corrió como su vida dependiera de ello hasta llegar hasta el arbol.

-y. Dijo Sasuke un poco feliz.

-6.8 segundos nada mal. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ahora es mi turno. Dijo Lee.

Gohan se fijó en Lee que estaba estirando sus piernas.

-Lee. Dijo Gohan.

-si. Dijo Lee.

-podrías quitarte esas pesas que están atadas en tus piernas. Dijo Gohan.

-de acuerdo. Asintió Lee.

Lee se preparó en posición.

-listos…fuera Dijo Gohan.

Lee corrió hasta llegar donde estaban el Semi Saiyajin era como ver un rayo.

-cuál fue mi tiempo. Dijo Lee.

-5.6 segundos. Dijo Gohan.

Causando que el Uchiha apreté sus puños con fuerza los minutos pasaron volando hasta que Gohan, Korra y los 8 genins se detuvieron en un campo en obra.

-buenos días. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan hablaba con un chico esta tenía una camiseta musculosa y tenía pantalón verde llevaba unas sandalias.

-esos niños me van ayudar me parece perfecto. Dijo Chico en tono alegre.

-si oigan vengan aquí. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-primero repatidores y ahora granjeros que bien. Dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

-esto no parece entrenamiento mas bien es trabajo. Quejo Kiba.

Los 8 Genin tomaron los picos para así empezar, pero.

-alto no dije que usaran las herramientas. Dijo Gohan.

-entonces como quieres que hagamos este trabajo. Dijo Kiba molesto.

-usen las manos. Dijo Gohan.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gritaron Shino, Choji, Shikamaru y Kiba.

-esta práctica les servirá para fortalecerse, sino que también su espalda, sus brazos y manos. Dijo Gohan.

Los 8 genin no tenían otra opción que cavar con las manos la tierra.

-ay mi uña. Dijo Kiba.

-que eres una mujer los otros te estas alcanzado. Dijo Gohan.

El Inuzuka noto como los otros seguían cavando hasta que pasaron unos minutos.

-ter, term mi minamos. Dijo Choji un poco agotado.

-haber. Dijo Gohan.

El Joven Saiyajin estaba analizando el terreno era como ver una enorme granja.

-vaya ustedes lo hicieron más rápido que nosotros. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

-de enserio. Jadeo Kiba sudando.

-este entranamiento si sirve para algo. Dijo Lee feliz.

-oye Gohan ya enséñanos a controlar el Ki. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-que impaciente eres Sasuke, primero lo primero debes tener cuerpo fortalecido ya que el cuerpo de ustedes esta mas acostumbrado a usar el Chakra. Explico Gohan.

-y cuando les tomo a controlar el Ki. Pregunto Sasuke.

-a mi tomo una semana. Dijo Korra.

-claro tu eres el Avatar es normal que eso pase. Dijo Sai sorprendido.

-Naruto tuvo un poco de problemas para controlar el Ki lo domine en 3 semanas. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

-3 semanas es mucho. Protesto Sasuke.

-dime Sasuke quieres que tu cuerpo tenga no lose …una lesión. Dijo Gohan.

-acaso eso una amenaza. Dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

-no me refiero al Ki. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan se alejaba mientras que los 8 genin estaban pensado si esto era una buena idea hacer este tipo de entranamiento ahora estaban frente a un lago donde el agua era muy clara.

-que hacemos el en lago. Dijo Sai curioso

-ya se el siguiente entrenamiento será pescar un pez enorme. Dijo Choji emocionado.

-no solo crucen el lago nadando. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-saben nadar verdad. Dijo Korra.

Todos los 8 Genin asintieron con la cabeza la verdad eso parecía fácil.

-jajaja el último en llegar es un Oni. Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa confiada.

-guao, guao. Ladro Akamaru asustado.

Akamaru se separó del Inuzuka.

-ven aquí chiquitín. Dijo Korra feliz.

Korra sujeto al cachorro comenzó a acariciarlo mientras que Kiba no le importaba pasaría esto con o sin Akamaru por otro lado los demás genin comenzaron a meterse al agua y nadar.

-ah este entrenamiento es refrescante. Dijo Choji en tono tranquilo.

-estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 chicos miraron el cielo, pero el Akimichi se fijó algo en el agua se quedó con la cara azul estaba asustado.

-que sucede. Dijo Shikamaru.

-t t ti. Tartamudeo Choji.

-Choji no puedo entenderte si hablas así. Dijo Shikamaru.

-¡TIBURON!. Grito Choji asustado.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gritaron Lee, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y Neji.

-recuerden nadar hasta la otra orilla y volver. Dijo Gohan.

-¡Y LOS DICE AHORA!. Gritaron los 8 Genins.

Momentos después los 8 Genins estaba finalmente en tierra junto con Gohan y Korra para su suerte no tenían mordeduras de tiburón.

-que hace un tiburón en medio de un lago. Dijo Kiba desconcertado.

-normalmente no debería haber un tiburón en un lago. Dijo Sai.

-lo traje yo. Dijo ?

Todos se fijaron en la nueva voz era nada más que Naruto que tenía una sonrisa zorruna.

-¡FUISTE TU!. Grito Kiba molesto.

Kiba corrió hasta el Uzumaki para darle un golpe, pero este término fallando cayendo al suelo.

-relájate Kiba. Dijo Naruto.

-así es Kiba debí decirles esto antes, pero le pedí Naruto que trajere un tiburón. Dijo Gohan.

-yo quería traer a un Rey Marino. Dijo Korra.

-de enserio. Dijo Kiba en shock.

-para su suerte solo traje un tiburón. Dijo Naruto.

-bien…vamos al siguiente el entrenamiento. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-aún hay más. Dijo Choji sorprendido.

-tranquilos es el último. Dijo Gohan.

-ya era hora. Dijo Shikamaru.

En un bosque se podía ver a los 8 Genin amarrados en cada árbol.

-porque las sogas. Dijo Shino.

-correrán en círculos. Dijo Gohan.

-correr en círculos. Dijo Sai confundido.

Gohan, Korra y Naruto de nada sacaron unos panales que estaban en sus manos los 3 lanzaron contra los 8 Genin, quien se dieron cuenta que eran abejas los chicos trataron de huir pero se dieron cuenta que seguían amarados lo único que les quedaba hacer era correr en círculos.

Horas después los 8 jóvenes de Konoha estaban tirados en suelo totalmente agotados con hinchazones en el rostro.

-sabes Sasuke no sé qué es más divertido verte como una momia o tener la cara hinchada. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-bien mañana a la misma hora. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-no se rindan. Dijo Korra en tono alegre.

…

…

El Avatar estaba caminado el paisaje estaba alejado de la civilización, pero era muy bonito verlo estaba en la cima de las montañas.

-que es este lugar. Dijo Korra curiosa.

De repente escucho el llanto de un bebe ella no dudo en ir en su ayuda siguió caminando hasta que vio a la figura era de día, pero no podía describir su figura era borrosa hasta que el vio al bebe que era sujetado por el extraño el Avatar avanzo, pero no podía describir a la figura extraña.

-disculpe señor su bebe se encuentra bien. Dijo Korra preocupada.

El extraño no respondió por lo tanto él bebe comenzaba a llorar el Avatar se acercó para revisar, pero no podía ver su rostro.

-eres lindo. Dijo Voz masculina.

El extraño comenzó acurrucar al bebe en sus brazos haciendo que el niño se calmara causando que Korra suspire de alivio, el Hombre comenzó a caminar mientras que el Avatar lo seguía.

-tienes los mismos ojos que tu mama sabían eso o quizás son solo míos jeje. Dijo Voz Masculina.

El Avatar vio la escena conmovedora, pero de repente noto que él Bebe fue sostenido por su pierna izquierda se fijo que el dedo del extraño brillara apuntado a la costilla derecha del bebe esto hizo salpicar sangre delante de los ojos de Korra.

-detente. Dijo Korra enojada.

Korra no iba permitir que esto continuara ella dio un golpe al cuerpo del extraño, pero no pasó nada su ataque fue atravesado era como ver un espejismo para colmo él bebe comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-eres fuerte…no me odies si tampoco quiero que te tomes esto personal. Dijo Voz masculina.

Los ojos de Korra se tornaron en shock ya que el extraño soltó al bebe que caía sobre un precipicio.

-lo siento. Dijo Voz Masculina triste.

-porque. Dijeron Korra y Voz femenina.

Korra se dio vuelta para ver a otra figura desconocida, pero por su voz parecía ser una mujer.

-porque. Dijo Voz Femenina.

De repente Korra comenzó a jadear, respirando con dificultad y sudar por su rostro se fijó que estaba en su cama.

-solo fue una…pesadilla. Dijo Korra aliviada.

El Avatar se fijó que casi eran las 5 de la mañana así que decidió ir a despertar a sus 2 amigos.

…

…

…

Los 8 Genin quienes no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente iban a seguir con este entrenamiento hicieron lo siguiente repartir las botellas de leche.

-esta vez no tuvieron problemas con las entregas de leche. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-si…siento que el Ki corre por mi cuerpo. Dijo Choji feliz.

-ahora haremos lo siguiente. Dijo Gohan.

EL Equipo Avatar junto con los 8 genin estaban en la cima donde se encontraba los rostros de los Hokage.

-Gohan-kun acaso no vamos a cavar con los manos. Dijo Lee.

-no esta vez haremos una actividad diferente. Respondió Gohan.

-diferente. Parpadeo Lee.

-así es. Asintió Gohan.

-y cuál será la actividad. Pregunto Sai.

El Semi Saiyajin tenía una piedra este saco un fibron empezó escribir un signo 亀 luego la lanzo hacia a la aldea.

-que vamos a lanzar piedras. Dijo Kiba.

-no, pero podrías acércate Kiba. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

El Inuzuka se acercó a Gohan esta tenía su mano cerrada luego la abrió y el Semi Saiyajin soplo un extraño polvo hacia el olfato de Kiba.

-(tosiendo)…que demonios no puedo sentir el olor. Dijo Kiba molesto.

-en esta actividad tienes prohibido utilizar a Akamaru por cierto Sasuke y Neji tienen prohibido usar sus ojos Sharingan y Byakugan. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-porque si lo usan me daré cuenta con solo presentirla. Dijo Gohan.

-el entrenamiento que harán ahora será buscar esa piedra con ese signo. Dijo Naruto

-solo eso. Dijo Shikamaru.

-en total hay 4 piedras con ese signo y ustedes son 8. Dijo Naruto.

-entonces solo habrá 4 perdedores. Dijo Sasuke.

-si y los ganadores podrán comer la deliciosa comida que prepare. Dijo Gohan.

-y los perdedores tendrán que comer la comida preparada de Korra. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-me siento ofendida. Dijo Korra un poco molesto y con un ligero rubor.

-comer la comida de Korra no suena tan malo. Dijo Lee.

-solo mira. Dijo Korra.

El Avatar mostro un plato a todos los presentes podían sentir el aura negativa en el alimento.

-casi me olvida Shino tienes prohibido usar tus insectos…y que esperan ya comenzó. Dijo Gohan.

Los chicos iban a corriendo, pero se detuvieron ya que vieron a Choji corrió dirigiéndose hacia acantilado y saltando en pueblo de Konoha.

-Choji. Dijo Shikamaru preocupado.

-¡NO VOY COMER ESO!. Grito Choji determinado.

El Akimichi aterrizo en el suelo y empezó a alejarse de los 7 Genins.

-cuando se habla de comida siempre se pone así. Dijo Shikamaru con una gota en su cabeza.

Los 6 Genins hicieron lo mismo que el Akimichi excepto por Kiba quien tenía sus dudas.

-que paso ya te acobardaste. Dijo Naruto.

-claro que no mírame. Dijo Kiba con un poco asustado.

Kiba salto, pero no tuvo mucha suerte en el aterrizaje.

-apártate. Dijo Choji determinado.

Los ojos del Inuzuka vieron a Choji corriendo rápidamente embistiéndolo mandándolo a rodar por los cielos por otro lado el Akimichi volvía donde se encontraba el Equipo Avatar.

-a aquí esta. Jadeo Choji.

-eso fue rápido. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-bueno puedes comer. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-que bien. Dijo Choji.

Gohan le dio un plato envuelto mientras que el Akimichi se lo comía con gusto.

-mmm…esto esta delicioso Gohan tú lo preparaste. Pregunto Choji feliz.

-si. Dijo Gohan.

-deberías tener tu propio restaurante. Dijo Choji.

-tú crees jeje. Dijo Gohan un poco avergonzado.

-bueno daré la señal. Dijo Korra en tono alegre.

-señal. Dijo Choji confundido.

El Avatar se acercó al acantilado y luego.

-SOLO QUEDAN 3. Grito Korra.

Con Sai.

-ya veo ahora solo quedan 3 piedras. Dijo Sai con una leve sonrisa.

-tengo que apresurarme. Dijo Kiba adolorido.

Por otro lado, Neji revisaba un arbusto, debajo de una casa hasta que encontró la piedra está escondida detrás de Icharaku Ramen.

-perfecto. Dijo Neji.

-dame esa piedra Hyuga. Dijo ?

Neji molesto volteo por detrás y vio a Sasuke.

-Uchiha acaso me seguiste. Dijo Neji.

-no, solo supuse que ese dobe lo iba ocultar aquí. Dijo Sasuke.

-había oído que eran equipo. Dijo Neji.

-eso era antes ahora dame esa piedra. Dijo Sasuke.

-búscate la tuya Uchiha. Dijo Neji molesto.

El Uchiha decidió correr tras así darle un golpe, pero este fue esquivado Sasuke no iba detenerse de repente se fijó que Neji estaba corriendo alejándose de el.

-alto. Dijo Sasuke.

-no voy perder mi tiempo. Dijo Neji.

Neji corría, pero era perseguido por el Uchiha, ambos saltaron así empezar correr por los tejados.

-que prexistente eres. Dijo Neji molesto.

Sasuke empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos y apunto hacia el Hyuga.

- **KATON GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU.** Dijo Sasuke

Una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia Neji que apenas pudo esquivarla de repente sintió un dolor en su costilla era una patada de Sasuke.

-serás. Gruño Neji.

Neji retrocedió tenía que ser cauteloso ante los movimientos del Uchiha sin usar su Byakugan.

-veamos qué tan fuertes eres. Dijo Neji

-interesante un Uchiha contra un Hyuga. Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Uchiha se acercaba a Hyuga pero este le dio una palma pero el brazo de Neji fue sujetando mandándolo contra el suelo sin embargo solo cayo de pie.

-nunca podrás ganarme. Dijo Neji seriamente.

-seguro. Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke mostro la piedra los ojos del Hyuga se agrandaron de la impresión.

-que. Dijo Neji.

-nos vemos Hyuga. Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

-esp. Interrumpido Neji.

Ya que el Uchiha lanzo una bomba de humo esto hizo toser al Hyuga y perder de vista Sasuke.

-malditos seas Uchiha. Dijo Neji molesto.

Así Sasuke volvió con la piedra al lugar del Equipo Avatar.

-toma. Dijo Sasuke desinteresado.

El Uchiha lanzo la piedra a Gohan este casi se le cae ya que saltaba entre sus manos.

-aquí tienes tu comida. Gruño Naruto molesto.

Sasuke solo se lo comió en silencio por otro lado el Rubio se acercó al acantilado.

-SOLO QUEDAN 2 MALDITA SEA. Grito Naruto enojado.

Con Kiba este corría por el pueblo.

- _tengo que apresurarme donde puede estar esa roca. Penso Kiba._

-rayos si tan solo pudiera usar mi olfato. Dijo Kiba frustrado.

De repente a Kiba pensó en un plan lo cual no podía fallar.

-idea. Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Kiba caminaba tranquilamente hacia el Equipo Avatar.

-aquí esta. Dijo Kiba feliz.

-ah regresaste perfecto. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

- _Inuzuka Kiba eres listo solo tuve que dibujar el mismo logo que esa piedra. Penso malignamente._

-Kiba puedes quedarte quieto ahí te traeré la comida. Dijo Gohan.

-ah sí claro. Dijo Kiba feliz.

Gohan se alejaba del Inuzuka pero luego se volteo y lanzo hacia la cabeza de Kiba.

-aaAAAAAAA ESO POR QUÉ. Grito Kiba molesto.

-no soy tonto Kiba es obvio que esta no tiene la energía de Korra o la mía. Dijo Gohan.

-ah hola Shikamaru. Dijo Naruto.

-esta estaba escondida en un carroza que cargaba paja. Dijo Shikamaru con un poco de sudor.

-esa es la mía. Dijo Korra feliz.

Shikamaru tomo su plato y se comía mientras que Kiba comenzaba a babear ya que el plato se veía delicioso por otro lado el Joven Saiyajin.

-¡SOLO QUEDA UNA!. Grito Gohan.

Kiba regreso corriendo al pueblo de Konoha pero se encontró con su compañero de equipo.

-oye Shino que traes ahí. Dijo Kiba sospechando.

-nada. Dijo Shino en tono neutral.

El Inuzuka estaba desesperado así que decidió atacar a su amigo este término bloqueando sus golpes.

-siempre te has creído ser mejor que yo. Dijo Kiba.

-eso no es cierto. Respondió Shino.

-entonces pelea. Dijo Kiba molesto.

Pero de repente ambos chicos reciben una patada voladora de parte de Lee y Neji.

-ustedes. Gruño Kiba.

-uno de ustedes tiene la piedra. Dijo Lee.

-ese es Shino. Dijo Kiba molesto.

-entonces será todos contra a mi. Dijo Shino.

-parece que sí. Dijo Neji.

-Gohan nunca dijo que podía usar mis insectos en el combate. Dijo Shino.

En el cuerpo Shino salieron insectos mientras que Lee se preparaba, Neji Activaba su **Byakugan** por ultimo Kiba empezó a usar **Gatsuga** hubo una explosión **.**

 **-** oigan eso no queda cerca de nuestra casa. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-parece que si. Dijo Naruto.

-tranquilos solo está a una esquina. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

Mientras tanto en la casa donde se hospedaban el Equipo Avatar alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Samurai.

-pase. Dijo Gintoki.

-Gin aquí tienes tu vaso de sake. Dijo Shizune.

-oh gracias. Dijo Gintoki.

Shizune traía una bandeja con un vaso esta se la entregaba en la mesa donde el Samurái, estaba arrodillado con una pluma y tinta a su lado vio una canasta de basura con papeles tirados.

-no sabía que eras escritor. Parpadeo Shizune.

-ah…eso la verdad es que la primera vez que escribo un libro al ver un viejo como Jiraiya me dije a mismo...que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquila.

-y como se va llamar el libro. Dijo Shizune.

-mmm…no lo he pensado. Dijo Gintoki.

La Peli Negra se desilusiono un poco, pero tenía unas preguntas al Yorozuya por ejemplo sabía que era un hombre con más 10.000 años como seguía siendo tan joven.

-Gin puedo preguntarte algo. Dijo Shizune curiosa.

-ya lo hiciste, pero pregunta. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-¿dime que siente ser eterno es aburrido o es divertido?. Pregunto Shizune.

-mmm…te responderé a esa pregunta si lees esto. Dijo Gintoki.

-de enserio. Dijo Shizune entusiasmada.

-claro. Asintió Gintoki.

Gin entrego unos papeles la Peli Negra estaba emocionada sujeto las hojas y empezó a leer, pero de repente se escuchó una explosión haciendo Shizune caiga sentada, pero se dio cuenta que había derramado el vaso de sake sobre las otras hojas.

-ah…yo. Interrumpida Shizune.

Ya que Gintoki estaba tranquilo el solo camino noto que las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas parecía que en verdad era importante crear ese libro.

-dime me preguntaste sobre que se siente ser eterno. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-s si. Dijo Shizune preocupada.

Gintoki solo tomo una navaja y caminaba hacia la Peli Negra.

-crees que a mí me gusta ser eterno por supuesto que no en vez de eso ves como tus amigos se van envejeciendo y tú no puedes hacer nada solo ver el ciclo de la vida mira. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

Para el horror de Shizune vio que el Samurai usaba la navaja para cortar su brazo derecho que derramaba sangre.

-es igual que perder todo el trabajo que tanto me esforcé en escribir. Dijo Gintoki con la voz fria.

La herida de su brazo volvió a regenerarse mientras que Shizune se retiraba de la habitación.

…

…

-Sai ya volviste. Dijo Gohan.

-si. Dijo Sai con lágrimas en cascada.

-porque lloras Dijo Gohan.

-nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Dijo Sai triste.

Momentos más tarde el sol se ocultaba en Konoha mientras que en la casa del Equipo Avatar.

-Shizune no ha vuelto. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-la vi corriendo llorando. Dijo Anko.

-Gin le hiciste algo Anko. Dijo Korra.

-no…pero iré a buscarla Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

El Samurai salió de su casa empezando a recorrer las calles aldea comenzó a preguntar a los aldeanos.

-Kashi has visto a Shizune. Dijo Gintoki.

-no. Respondió Kakashi.

-Iruka dime has visto a Shizune. Pregunto Gintoki.

-si la vi en la banca sentada lucia triste sabes lo que paso. Dijo Iruka.

-donde. Dijo Gintoki.

-ahí solo dobla en la esquina a la izquierda. Dijo Iruka.

-gracias. Dijo Gintoki.

En la oficina de Tsunade.

-ah que agotador. Dijo Tsunade un poco cansada.

Alguien toco la puerta la Goidame tenía una última visita.

-pase. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

La puerta se abrió mostrando un hombre de estatura pequeña con smokin negro su pelo era calvo tenia un bigote una barba.

-usted es Tsunade-sama. Dijo ?

-si que se le ofrece. Dijo Tsunade.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Kengo y soy el que controla los contratos de la familia Kakei y vera venimos por la segunda esposa. Dijo ?

-creo debe haber un error no estoy interesada en casarme. Dijo Tsunade con voz fría.

-no, no claro que no es usted vinimos por Shizune. Dijo Kengo feliz.

-¡QUE!. Grito Tsunade.

Con Gintoki este vio a la Peli Negra con la mirada triste.

-Gin. Dijo Shizune triste.

-escucha sé que fui duro y no debí hablarte de esa manera. Dijo Gintoki avergonzado.

-no tienes razón siempre…ocasione problemas a los demás incluso recuerdo en la academia jeje incluso a Tsunade-sama recuerdo que ella tenía problemas para criarme y en especial conseguir trabajo ahí afuera. Dijo Shizune un poco feliz.

-Shizune yo en verdad lo siento. Dijo Gintoki haciendo una reverencia.

-tampoco tienes que disculparte que dices si volvemos. Dijo Shizune feliz.

-s si me tenías preo. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Pero de la nada Gintoki fue enviando contra la pared mientras que la Peli Negra se pone en guardia ante su vista vio un hombre que superaba la altura de Gin, no era muy atractivo solo llevaba una musculosa y unos pantalones vaqueros color turquesa y sandalias engras su cabello era rubio sus ojos eran rojos.

-oh aquí estas amor. Dijo ?

-QUIEN ERES NI SUIQUIERA TE CONOZCO. Grito Shizune asqueada.

-tranquila no voy hacerte daño…donde estas mis modales mi nombre es Mizun y vendrás conmigo.

El hombre iba sujetar a Shizune pero estaba iba rehusarse asi que ella salto y dio una patada pero fue detenida por Mizun.

-cálmate no vine a lastimarte. Dijo Mizun.

Mizun atrapo a la Peli Negra que la sostenia de un solo brazo esta solo golpeaba la espalda.

-suéltame, suéltame. Dijo Shizune molesta.

-ah, ah que mujer te calmaras cuando llegues ahí. Dijo Mizun.

Pero de repente se escuchó el ruido de una Katana que termino detenida por la mano derecha de MIzun este sangraba un poco de sangre.

-me hiciste sangrar quieres que me enoje. Dijo Mizun enojado.

-pruébame. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

Mizun sujeto la Katana levantando el cuerpo de Gin quien recibió un rodillazo en su estómago, pero eso no era todo el Hombre empezó a sacar una extraña lanza que salía sobre su cuerpo.

- **AKUMA NO YARI.** Dijo Mizun.

Esta lanza termino en la en pectoral del Samurai.

-GINTOKIIIIIII. Grito Shizune.

-despídete de este pueblo. Dijo Mizun en tono burlón.

- _esto es como aquella…vez. Penso Gintoki._

Gintoki observaba como Mizun se llevaba a Shizune pidiendo a gritos que se levantara de repente desaparecieron en un portal, mientras que el Yorozuya trataba de quitarse lanza clavada en su cuerpo hasta que finalmente lo logro.

-Shi…Shi…Shizune. Dijo Gintoki preocupado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Fin del capítulo 14**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pon este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	15. Arruinando una boda

**No soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores…sin más que decir responderé los reviews.**

Guest: No, no es una nueva saga, pero en el siguiente capítulo comienza una saga "original" creada por este servidor debo decirte que tratare de ser lo más original posible.

 **ChaosGodInfinity:** respuesta contestada en PM.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** jaja buena esa emito jajajajaja, la intriga se terminó amigo, ya que no planeo extender el rescate de Shizune por otros 2 capítulos.

…

…

…

En algún lugar de Konoha donde habían secuestrado a la Peli Negra, Gin se regeneraba esa herida por otro lado llegaban Gohan, Naruto y Korra al lugar.

-que…sucedió aquí. Dijo Naruto mirando alrededor de el Samurai

-llegamos tarde. Dijo Gohan.

-Gintoki…y Shizune. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-un extraño la secuestro diciendo que se iba a casar con ella. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-eeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Gritaron Naruto, Gohan y Korra.

-Shizune…se va casar. Parpadeo Gohan.

-eso no me lo esperaba. Dijo Naruto en shock.

-yo pensé…que Shizune y tu…olvídalo. Dijo Korra.

-ella lo rechazo, pero el tipo siguió insistiendo. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-y termino secuestrándola. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-conociendo a Shizune estoy seguro que le daría una paliza a ese sujeto. Dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

-no había algo raro en ese tipo detuvo una patada de Shizune. Dijo Gintoki.

-tiene razón debe ser alguien que controla el Ki. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

-no…es un demonio. Dijo Gintoki en tono serio.

Todos el Equipo Avatar se quedó en silencio era posible Mizun era un demonio.

-disculpa Gintoki pero…dijiste ¿demonio?. Dijo Korra desconcertada.

-me creerás loco, pero con el paso de los años que viví en la tierra he visto cosas que ninguno podría contar vampiros, fantasmas y espíritus vivir en la tierra. Explico Gintoki.

-eso suena loco. Dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en su nuca y sin poder creer a Gin.

-un demonio…me pregunto si son fuertes. Dijo Gohan emocionado.

-lo son, pero ellos no están a tu nivel. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-ahora nuestro problema es como encontraremos a Shizune. Dijo Korra.

Todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que en la torre del Hokage se podía ver una explosión de humo.

-eso vino desde la oficina de Oba-chan. Dijo Naruto.

-vamos. Dijo Gohan.

El Equipo Avatar se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage quien vieron un hombre pequeño con ojos de espiral y una Tsunade bastante furiosa.

-oigan donde esta Shizune. Pregunto Tsunade preocupada.

-umm. Dijeron Gohan, Korra y Naruto quien no sabían decírselo a la Mujer mayor que un demonio secuestro a Shizune.

-la secuestraron. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Y COMO DEJASTE QUE ESO PASARA. Grito Tsunade molesta.

-admito que es mi culpa, pero algo me dice que no soy único culpable. Dijo Gintoki.

Tsunade gruño, pero luego suspiro tratado de calmarse.

-tienes razón. Dijo Tsunade en tono tranquila.

-es el contrato una vez que lo firmas no puedes arrepen. Interrumpido Kengo.

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ. Grito Tsunade.

La Rubia empezó pisotear el cuerpo de Kengo.

-con…trato. Dijo Naruto confundido.

Tsunade se acercaba al Equipo Avatar para explicárselos.

-hace un tiempo cuando empecé mi viaje con Shizune yo no tenía dinero para mantenerla hasta que apareció ese hombre…se presentó como Mizun venía con una maleta y un contrato parecía sospechoso iba a rechazarlo, pero a la vez me preocupé por la pequeña donde iba conseguir el dinero para que ella durmiera en lugar cómodo y comiera algo delicioso así que decidí... firmar, dejando su maleta llena de dinero. Explico Tsunade.

-vendiste tu alma al diablo. Dijo Gintoki.

Tsunade solo bajo la mirada se sentía avergonzada.

-pero lo hiciste porque te preocupabas mucho por ella así que no cargues toda la culpa a ti me haré cargo de esta misión te traeré a Shizune de vuelta. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa

-de enserió. Dijo Tsunade un poco feliz.

-si…puedes irte a dormir nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo el trabajo. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-por favor traerla. Dijo Tsunade preocupada.

-tu prisionero nos servirá de mucho. Dijo Gintoki observando al individuo desconocido.

-ah ya veo llamare a Inoichi el sabrá cómo sacar información. Dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

-no. Dijo Gintoki.

-que por que no. Reclamo Tsunade.

-mira es mejor que vayas acostarte tienes un largo papeleo para mañana además Shizune volverá para esa hora. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-…de acuerdo confió en que ustedes lo harán. Dijo Tsunade en tono serena.

Tsunade empezó a retirarse dejando solos al Equipo Avatar junto con Kengo que seguía inconsciente.

-Gin como vamos saber el lugar si ni siquiera tenemos una pista donde podría estar Shizune-neechan. Dijo Naruto.

-te dije que tengo una solución además tengo a alguien que hace cargo de este tipo de casos. Dijo Gintoki.

-te refieres a los demonios. Dijo Gohan.

-así es Gohan y como somos 4 más un demonio. Dijo Gintoki viendo el cuerpo en el suelo de Kengo.

-acaso eso es un demonio. Dijo Korra desconcertada.

-créeme pueden tomar forma humana si lo deseara. Dijo Gintoki.

-Tsunade lo venció como si nada. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-les dije que no estaban al nivel de ustedes. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

Unos minutos después se podía ver un ritual escrito con un fibron de color rojo y en el medio estaba Kengo que seguía inconsciente por otro lado Korra, Naruto, Gin, y Gohan estaban alejados en 4 partes.

-bien ahora la sangre como les dije. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Los 4 a la vez se mordieron el pulgar la sangre se derramaba y la dejaron caer en la línea que estaba en ritual.

-la fase final recuerdan. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Asintieron Gohan, Korra y Naruto quien este estaba sudando.

-repitan conmigo en 3…2…1. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-stgho derri thanjona zebla. Dijeron Gintoki, Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

El ritual comenzaba brillar el cielo comenzaba soplar tornado el ambiente más tenebroso.

-y que hace este jutsu de invocación. Pregunto Naruto.

-no es jutsu de invocación. Respondió Gintoki.

-¡QUE! Grito Naruto en shock.

-díganme han oído de la muerte, la parca o los shinigami. Pregunto Gintoki.

-claro es la que se encarga de la muerte de las personas…alto…no...no dígame…que usted bromea. Dijo Korra un poco nerviosa.

-no…pero nuestra muerte vendrá aquí. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

De repente el Semi Saiyajin sintió una presencia acercándose a Konoha rápidamente parecía poderoso.

-se acerca. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

-veo que puedes sentirlo. Dijo Gintoki.

Se podía escuchar un sonido en llamas y una risa malvada hasta que finalmente este freno delante del Equipo Avatar este era un hombre o más bien su cuerpo, era de esqueleto que solo llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta negra de cuero alrededor tenia unas cadenas su cráneo estaba en llamas incluso su motocicleta diabólica sus 2 ruedas también estaban en llamas.

-eso es…la muerte. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-déjenme hablar con él lo conozco. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

El Samurái se alejaba de los 3 chicos y se acercaba a la Muerte.

-Johnny mi amigo, mi pana que digo mi pana mi hermano como estas. Dijo Gintoki con una gran sonrisa.

-estaba haciendo mi trabajo hasta que alguien me invoco por el ritual. Dijo Johnny con una voz gruesa e intimidante.

-um…jeje culpable. Dijo Gintoki en tono inocente.

-veo que encontraste un demonio. Dijo Johnny observando al Equipo Avatar que rodaba a Kengo.

-si por eso te llame ya que tú eres el experto en esto. Dijo Gintoki.

La muerte se quedó en silencio.

-vamos Johnny yo te ayudé contra Mephisto hasta incluso te conseguí este trabajo. Suplico Gintoki.

-de acuerdo…pero solo por esta vez. Dijo Johnny seriamente.

Johnny se acercaba al enano que recién se levantaba y veía los pies de la Muerte.

-uugh…eh uh…no, no, no. Dijo Kengo asustado.

Kengo se levantaba por los suelos y este empezó a correr despavorido.

-se escapa. Dijo Korra.

De repente las cadenas de Johnny empezaron a incendiarse de fuego estas se dirigieron al encargado de contratos que termino apretándole su cuello haciendo el que hombre que gritara desesperado.

-ven aquí. Gruño Johnny.

Kengo fue tirado por las cadenas y este término siendo sujetado por la Muerte o más bien el Espíritu de la Venganza.

-Yoichi Kengo el día de tu muerte es hoy. Amenazo Johnny.

-no por favor diré lo quieras, pero por favor déjame ir. Suplico Kengo.

-donde tienen a Shizune. Dijo Korra molesta.

-eso jamás se lo diré soy un demonio y le prometí a la familia Kakei que no le diría a nadie. Dijo Kengo un poco determinado.

-entonces sufre las consecuencias…siente el dolor de los inocentes. Amenazo Johnny.

Johnny acerco su rostro hacia a Kengo este veía el dolor de algunas personas que el asesino y engaño, ante el punto de vista del Equipo Avatar vieron que el demonio sus ojos se tornaban ciegos de poco el hombre desapareció en fuego dejando sorprendido a los 3 chicos.

-oiga no era necesario hacer eso. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-déjalo es su trabajo. Dijo Gintoki.

-pero era necesario usar esa mirada. Dijo Gohan un poco molesto.

-se llama mirada de penitencia Son Gohan. Dijo Johnny.

-eh…espere no me presente. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-se quién eres tu papa murió 2 veces. Dijo Johnny.

-espera como que murió 2 veces. Dijo Naruto sorprendido y observando al Semi Saiyajin.

-larga historia. Dijo Gohan.

-claro como usted es la muerte sabe los nombres de sus víctimas. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-acertaste Amayashi Korra. Dijo Johnny con una leve sonrisa.

(Nota: si sé que Korra no tiene un apellido eso también va para los personajes del Avatar, ninguno de ellos tenía un apellido así que le invente uno ya que se me hizo muy incómodo llamarla avatar).

-oiga sigo yo a que no sabe nombre. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-jajaja si…Uzumaki Naruto causaste una gran destrucción hace 13 años en este lugar mis compañeros siguen hablando de eso. Dijo Johnny.

-usted se refiere al Kyubi. Dijo Naruto un poco triste.

-sé que tú no fuiste el responsable te diré algo la gente lucha contra sus propios demonios y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Dijo Johnny en tono neutral.

Johnny se alejaba del Equipo Avatar este se subía a su motocicleta.

-vamos. Dijo Johnny.

-espera ya sabe dónde está Shizune. Dijo Korra feliz.

-claro…sé dónde vive su jefe así que uno de ustedes subirá a mi moto. Dijo Johnny.

-no hay espacio en tu moto. Dijo Gintoki.

-yo puedo ir volando podría cargar a 2 ustedes. Dijo Gohan.

-bien en ese caso retrocedan una línea y el que este adelante ira en la moto de Johnny. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

Gintoki, Korra, Gohan retrocedieron dejando a un confundido Rubio.

-y YO. Dijo Naruto señalándose a sí mismo.

-sube. Dijo Johnny haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

-nunca me subí a una de esas cosas. Dijo Naruto.

-quieres traer a Shizune devuelta sí o no. Protesto Gintoki.

-sí, pero. Suspiro Naruto en derrota.

Naruto caminaba un poco atemorizado hacia la moto de la Muerte este se subía con cuidado.

-sujétate bien. Gruño Johnny.

-donde quiere que me suje. Interrumpido Naruto.

Ya que Johnny acelero con su motocicleta dejando al Equipo Avatar fuera de su vista.

-que rápido. Parpadeo Korra.

-Gohan rastréalos. Dijo Gintoki.

-s sí. Asintió Gohan.

Unos minutos pasaron ya que Johnny llego al lugar donde tenían a la Peli Negra mientras que Naruto estaba en shock hasta que cayó en el suelo.

-suelo por fin. Dijo Naruto aliviado.

-no exageres niño solo fue un viaje. Bromeo Johnny

-CASI MUERO PENSÉ QUE ÍBAMOS CHOCAR CONTRA UNA PARED, PERO USTED TREPO COMO SI NADA. Reclamo Naruto.

Por otro lado, desde cielo llegaban Gohan quien cargaba a Korra y Gintoki.

-parece que te divertiste ¿verdad mocoso? Dijo Gintoki en tono burlón.

-Gin…maldito tu sabias de esto. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-mmm…no sé de qué hablas. Dijo Gintoki desviando la mirada y con una leve sonrisa.

De ahí Naruto empezó a pelear contra el Samurai cómicamente mientras que Amayashi se acercaba a la Muerte.

-oiga usted nos va ayudar. Pregunto Korra.

-no, pero estaré cerca de la acción. Respondió Johnny.

El Equipo Avatar avanzo hacia la mansión que tenían al frente al parecer esto estaba alejado de la civilización mientras tanto por otro lado se podía al demonio Mizun con un smoking y sonriéndose asi mismo al espejo.

-bien están todos los invitados. Pregunto Mizun.

-todos están presentes. Respondió mayordomo.

-perfecto y mis 2 mujeres con las que me casaré. Dijo Mizun feliz.

-están listas para la boda. Dijo Mayordomo feliz.

-jeje ya no puedo esperar las ansias me matan. Dijo Mizun emocionado y con una cara pervertida.

-por cierto, señor que haremos con sus otras esposas. Pregunto Mayordomo.

-ah ya no las necesito desásganse de ellas. Dijo Mizun levantando la mano desinteresado.

-sí señor. Asintió Mayordomo.

Pero de repente otro hombre entro y este lucia asustado.

-que te sucede no ves que me estoy arreglando. Dijo Mizun molesto.

-lo siento Mizun-sama pero unos humanos entraron aquí sin permiso. Dijo Hombre asustado.

-y…que esperas para sacarlos. Dijo Mizun desinteresado.

-eso estamos haciendo, pero. Interrumpido hombre.

-ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS ERES UN DEMONIO ¿NO? VAYAN Y HAZ TU TRABAJO YO TENGO UN BODA. Grito Mizun enojado.

-s si Mizun-sama. Dijo Hombre asustado.

Este se fue corriendo mientras que Mizun se arreglaba su moño.

…

Unos momentos después en una gran sala mujeres y hombres estaban sentados para celebrar la boda del Demonio Kakei Mizun.

-que entre las novias. Dijo Mizun con una sonrisa.

De ahí se podía ver a la Peli Negra quien llevaba un kimono blanco y sandalias y sombrero blanco que cubría su rostro, pero detrás esa tela se notaba que sus ojos no tenían su color de siempre era extraño, la otra Mujer esta traía el vestido de blanco esta tenia copa D con unos tacones blanco y una tela blanca que cubría todo su esta tenía el pelo largo hasta el cuello de forma esponjoso era azul al igual que Shizune sus ojos se veía extraños.

-queridos hermanas y hermanos demonios estamos reunidos para celebrar la boda de Mizun-sama junto con sus 2 esposas así que empezaremos con los vo. Interrumpido Padre

De repente se oyó un portazo mostrando al Equipo Avatar haciendo que los demonios se fijarían en ellos.

-OBJECIÓN SU SEÑORÍA. Grito Gintoki levantando un dedo.

-esto no es jurado, aunque está en su derecho. Dijo Padre en tono neutral.

-¡TU AQUÍ!. Grito Mizun sorprendido y molesto.

Por otro lado, el Semi Saiyajin se fijaba en Shizune y al lado de ella reconoció a la mujer del Pelo azul.

-Lunch. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Gohan conoces esa chica. Pregunto Naruto.

-si es la amiga de mi mama ella le enseño el ki para que pueda defenderse normalmente la otra no lo hubiera costado vencer a ese tipo, pero aquí hay algo raro. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral y sospechando.

-mira sus ojos. Dijo Ginoki en tono serio.

Gohan noto los ojos de Shizune y Lunch eran diferentes como su color original.

-las está controlado. Dijo Gohan.

-así es niño y muy pronto ellas 2 se casaran conmigo verdad chicas. Dijo Mizun con orgullo.

-si…Mizun-sama. Dijeron Shizune y Lunch sin ánimos en su voz.

-espere se va a casar con DOS…usted es desagradable. Dijo Korra molesta.

-llámame lo quieras niña en total soy demonio…ahora tu como rayos sobreviviste mi lanza. Pregunto Mizun dirigiendo su mirada a Gin.

-necesitaras más que eso para matarme. Respondió Gintoki

-acaso eres un dem…HEY ESPEREN UN MOMENTO DONDE SACARON ESA COMIDA NO ES DE COMEDOR. Dijo Mizun.

Gohan tenía un trozo de carne, Naruto tenía un tazón de ramen, Korra una porción de pastel y Gin una botella de sake.

-ah si la saquemos de ese comedor la verdad nos dio hambre. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

De ahí el Equipo Avatar empezó a devorar los aperitivos mientras que Kakei tenía una vena en su cabeza.

-porque no se encargaron de ellos. Pregunto Mizun molesto.

-trate de decírselo Mizun-sama. Dijo Hombre asustado.

-solo son 3 niños y un adulto, HUMANOS SON FÁCILES DE MATAR. Dijo Mizun enojado.

-relájate de hecho se cómo animar esta fiesta. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Todos demonios observaron que Gintoki empezó a cargar al Joven Saiyajin por su brazo derecho.

-les presento la arma anti demonios mi M16 y bazooka. Dijo Gintoki apuntando hacia el público.

-vas usar un niño como arma jajajajaja. Dijo Mizun quien no podía evitar reirse.

-jajajajajajajaja. Rieron Hombres y Mujeres.

-se los advertí chick chick. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

Gintoki avanzaba lentamente y Gohan solo levantada sus 2 manos apuntando al público.

-BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG. Grito Gintoki.

Cada "bang" que decía el Samurái significaba que Gohan disparaba esferas de Ki a los demonios quienes lo recibían estos decidieron huir.

-chick chick…BANGBANG Dijo Gintoki.

-que esperan deténganlo. Dijo Mizun.

-pero tiene un arma. Dijo Hombre asustado.

-ES UN NIÑO. Grito Mizun enojado.

Yorozuya se detuvo este empezó a cargar al Semi Saiyajin sobre su hombro.

-BOOM. Grito Gintoki.

De ahí Gohan lanzo una enorme bola de Ki destruyendo la ceremonia.

-ah como amo las bodas más en especial destruidas. Bromeo Gintoki.

Gin soltó a Joven Saiyajin quien se paró en el suelo este soplo sus manos.

-ustedes. Gruño Mizun.

-sabe pudo haber evitado esto si nos hubiera entregado a Shizune y Lunch. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-GRRRRRRRRRR…no saben que ustedes lo pagaran lo decidí…me encargare de ustedes y luego de Konoha. Dijo Mizun con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mizun quien iba acompañada de Shizune y Lunch este se paró frente a Gin quien tenía su rostro aburrido y sereno.

-tu que dices se hacemos un trato. Dijo Mizun sonriendo.

-me lo dice a mí. Dijo Gintoki rascándose la oreja desinteresado.

-si no te hagas tonto conmigo y escucha mi trato. Dijo Mizun molesto.

-te escucho. Dijo Gintoki.

-que tal los 2 resolvemos esto en un duelo me doy cuenta que al parecer tu herida se regenera por si solo ¿verdad? Dijo Mizun.

-acertaste genio. Bromeo Gintoki.

-bien…si yo te mato 3 veces significa que me quedare con estas 2 chicas y me encargaré personalmente de invadir Konoha. Dijo Mizun.

-jajaja buena suerte invadiendo eso, pero…que pasa si yo gano. Pregunto Gintoki.

-es obvio que las liberare de mi hechizo de hipnosis y no haré nada en contra la aldea de Konoha. Dijo Mizun en tono neutral.

-me parece bien. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

De repente el estómago de Gin fue traspasado por la mano de Mizun quien empezó a levantarlo para así tirarlo contra el suelo el Samurai termino rodando por los suelos.

-oiga hizo trampa. Reclamo Gohan.

-nunca haga tratos con un demonio más especial en el duelo. Dijo Mizun sonriendo malignamente.

Mizun se acercaba a Gin por otro lado las 2 chicas veía desde un estante mientras que el Equipo Avatar iba intervenir en pelea del Yorozuya.

-apártense niños esto un duelo entre hombres o acaso no quieren que les devuelva a la hermosa chica que está esperándome. Dijo Mizun con una sonrisa burlona.

Los 3 se pusieron en guardia, pero se fijaron que el Samurái se ponía de pie con su herida reconstruida.

-no se metan al parecer el está decido a pelear solo sin sirvientes. Dijo Gintoki.

-acaso ves a mis sirvientes. Respondió Mizun en tono neutral.

-ya lo oyeron niños ahora apártense. Dijo Gintoki en tono serio.

-de acuerdo. Asintió Gohan.

-oiga si sus sirvientes intervienen nosotros también lo haremos. Amenazo Naruto.

-Gin dale una lesión a ese demonio. Dijo Korra determinada.

Gohan, Korra y Naruto se retiraban dejando al Samurái y al Demonio solos.

-jeje…que lindo esos niños creen que podrán derrotarme. Dijo Mizun en tono confiado.

Sin embargo, Mizun se fijó que Gin había saltado para así dar unos golpes consecutivos pero el Demonio solo logro cubrirse en forma X.

-jajaja no me digas que esos tus golpes. Dijo Mizun sonriendo.

-no. Respondió Gintoki.

El Samurái saco su Katana está la clavo justo en el pie derecho del Demonio haciendo que este chillara entredientes.

-este…dolor no es…nada soy un…demonio. Dijo Mizun con una lagrimita en su ojo derecho.

El Demonio arranco la Katana y dio un golpe con su brazo al rostro de Gin que retrocedió luego Mizun dijo **Akuma no yari** , sacando una lanza de su cuerpo este empezó atacar consecutivamente mientras que Gintoki apenas lo esquivaba.

-suficientes agujeros por hoy. Dijo Gintoki.

Yorozuya paso por las largas piernas de Mizun para así atrapar su Katana y preparándose en posición.

- **ITTORYU SHISHI SONSON**. Dijo Gintoki.

Gintoki desapareció para así atacar el torso del demonio, pero los ojos del Yorozuya se tornaron de la impresión ya que la Lanza de Mizun lo había bloqueado.

-los ojos de demonio pueden ver a una abeja revolotear sus alas…ahora que harás humano. Dijo Mizun seriamente.

Gin retrocedió con cuidado cualquier movimiento podría acabar con su vida.

 _-hmm...al parecer si lanzo un ataco tipo Ittoryu sera inútil contra el. Penso Gintoki_

-si nos vas hacer un movimiento lo hare yo. Dijo Mizun.

Kakei atacaba con todas sus fuerzas con su Lanza mientras que Yorozuya las bloqueaba las que podía a la vez retrocedía.

-c$%&$o. Gruño Gintoki.

- _de que sirvió ese entrenamiento con Gohan. Penso Gintoki._

Por otro lado, el Semi Saiyajin, Rubio y Amayashi observaban detenidamente la batalla.

-Gohan crees que…Gin gane esta pelea. Dijo Naruto un poco dudoso.

-Gintoki tiene una carta de victoria. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-Naruto no sé si tú lo sepas, pero Gintoki también estuvo entrenado para aprender a controlar el Ki. Dijo Korra feliz.

-eh…de serio. Parpadeo Naruto sorprendido.

-debo que no fue fácil enseñarle el Ki el cuerpo de Gin es extraño, solo observa. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

Gin dio un leve salto atrás.

-es hora de usar eso. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-intenta todos los ataques quieres fallaras al intentarlo. Dijo Mizun confiando.

Gin puso la funda en su Katana este se preparó en posición mientras que Kakei levanto una ceja.

- **KAAAA.** Dijo Gintoki determinado

 **-** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH, Gohan esa es. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-así es Naruto es el Kamehameha. Asintió Gohan.

- **MEEEE.** Dijo Gintoki determinado.

-no sé qué estás haciendo, pero…algo me dice que no es nada bueno. Dijo Mizun sintiéndose incómodo y sudando por su cabeza.

Kakei corrió sin su Lanza hacia a Gin este se mantenía en posición así el Demonio lanzo un derechazo, pero el Yorozuya se alejó esquivándolo.

- **HAAA.** Dijo Gintoki determinado.

-no lo permitiré. Reclamo Mizun enojado.

Mizun utilizo su pierna para así atacar las piernas del Gintoki pero este dio un salto.

- **MEEE.** Dijo Gintoki determinado.

-te tengo justo donde quería… **AKUMA NO YARI.** Dijo Mizun sonriendo malignamente.

El Demonio saco su Lanza de su cuerpo esta iba directo sobre el Samurai quien lo esquivo con éxito este se paró sobre la Lanza y empezó a correr sobre ella.

 _-que reflejos. Penso Mizun_ con la boca abierta.

-VEEEEEEEEE. Gritaron Naruto, Gohan y Korra.

Kakei se cubrió su rostro mientras que Gin se iba acercando.

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Dijo Gintoki.

Por las manos de Gin se expulsó el Ki azul que solo hizo poff.

-nooooooooooooooooooooooooo…eh Dijo Mizun confundido.

-eh. Parpadeo Gintoki.

-quizá no lo domino del todo. Dijo Gohan un poco decepcionado y con gota en su cabeza.

-sabes…ahora que lo pienso…creo que los demonios son geniales jeje. Dijo Gintoki nervioso y sonrisa.

-grr…como…se atreven a…ENGAÑARME DE ESE MODO. Gruño Mizun.

El Demonio sujeto fuertemente el cuello de Gintoki quien no podía respirar así que decidió lanzarlo a los cielos en un rugido Kakei mostro sus alas de Demonio.

-lo pagaras con tu sangre. Dijo Mizun enojado.

El cuerpo de Gin fue embestido por el demonio esto comenzó a recibir golpes de parte de Lanza luego su corazón fue atravesado a causa de esa arma y terminado estampado contra el suelo.

-(tosiendo)…supongo que esto es el fin…lo siento. Dijo Gintoki mirando por última vez a la Peli Negra.

Gin observaba el cielo era de noche y podía ver la Luna junto con sus estrellas.

-que hermosa la Luna la Tierra sin duda tiene algo lindo de ver. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrinsa.

De repente la Lanza fue arrancada a la fuerza de parte de Kakei quien lucía furioso.

-voy esperar a que te regeneres…así te matare por última vez. Dijo Mizun sonriendo malignamente.

-jeje…creí que te derrotaría con una técnica robada, pero…no me arrepintió de nada. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrinsa.

-arrepentirte de que. Pregunto Mizun.

-comer tu comida, destruir tu ceremonia y que eres un completo P%$#$o. Respondió Gintoki en tono sereno y calmado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA ESTOY HARTO. Grito Mizun furioso.

Mizun levanto su Lanza para rematar a Gin pero.

-DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver y era Shizune quien parecía preocupada por la situación, Mizun solo soltó su Lanza en shock.

-esto...es... imposible. Dijo Mizun en shock.

-se libró de la hipnosis. Dijo Korra en tono alegre.

-era de esperarse Shizune-neechan. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Mizun empezó aletear sus alas para así estar al lado de la Peli Negra.

-amor dame un beso. Dijo Mizun.

-QUE NO ALEJATE DE MI DEPRAVADO. Grito Shizune asqueada.

-qué mujer tan vulgar…por eso vuelve bajo la hipnosis. Dijo Mizun con una leve sonrinsa.

Los ojos de Mizun brillaban haciendo que Shizune perdiera el color respectivo de sus ojos.

-ahora por donde iba. Dijo Mizun.

-donde estoy. Dijo Voz femenina.

Mizun volteo este empezó a sudar rápidamente y volteo lentamente a ver Lunch que lucía muy confundida.

-…oh HOLA GOHAN COMO ESTA TU MAMA. Saludo Lunch en tono alegre y levantando una mano.

-no ha cambiado para nada Lunch siempre será así. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz y dando un leve saludo.

-ahora que haremos Gin no podrá contra el. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-tienes razón...pero hay una manera. Dijo Gohan.

-la hay. Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

solo levanten las manos. Dijo Gohan levantando sus brazos al cielo.

-que. Dijo Korra confundida.

-les explico después. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

Con Lunch que miro su propio traje.

-acaso me voy a casar. Dijo Lunch confundida.

-claro que si preciosa y será conmigo. Dijo Mizun con orgulloso.

-usted. Parpadeo Lunch.

-así es, que me dices se me das un besito. Dijo Mizun sonriendo perversamente.

-lo siento, pero…usted no es mi tipo. Dijo Lunch haciendo una reverencia.

El demonio se siento rechazado que hasta esas palabras le llegaron hasta su corazón.

-vuelve estar bajo mi control. Dijo Mizun triste.

Nuevamente uso sus ojos para tener el control de hipnosis sobre Lunch.

-terminemos con esto. Dijo Mizun molesto.

Mizun ahora estaba frente Gintoki que seguía en el suelo, quien solo tenía levantando un brazo al cielo mientras que el Demonio levantaba su Lanza.

-¡DESPIDETE DE TU AMIGA!. Grito Mizun.

De repente se hoyo un sonido que hizo chispear la Lanza ante los ojos de Mizun que se tornaron en shock ya que Gin sostenía la Lanza con 2 dedos.

-hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba esto. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

La Lanza fue destruida con solo mover los dedos hacia la izquierda de repente un enorme poder hizo estallar el lugar donde estaba Gin, el Demonio seguía mirando estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-sienten eso. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-increíble no soy bueno rastreado Ki pero...nunca sentí algo igual. Dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Gin creo que esto no se debe a que le prestamos energía. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-y te mostrare algo sorprendente haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

Una aura de Ki azul rodeaba el cuerpo de Gin solo que esta lucia más diferente a Gohan, no solo podía sentir incluso temblar la Tierra alrededor incluyendo a sus habitantes en especial a Maestro del Ki incluso a.

En Konoha se podía ver a la Uzumaki durmiendo hasta que ella jadeo del susto.

-que esto…un enemigo ¿no? de donde viene tanto poder. Dijo Karin sorprendida.

Para Karin sentir el Chakra de otras personas era nuevo y normal para ella, pero con personas que controlan el Ki era algo diferente.

Mientras tanto en lugar de la Tierra la Semi Tsufurujin despertaba debido a un extraño poder.

-como…de quien es este Ki...Gohan…no. Dijo Ryoko con temor y un poco de sudor en su rostro.

En la Capital del Oeste se podía ver un hombre que no paraba de entrenar a estas horas era Vegeta quien sintió el poder Yorozuya.

-este Ki…el Hijo de Kakaroto, NO DE QUIEN ES ESTE KI. Gruño Vegeta.

En el Otro Mundo en el Gran Planeta del Gran Kaio-Sama entrenaba Goku quien detecto un Ki que llamo su atención.

-Kaio-sama sientes eso. Pregunto Goku.

-si…la verdad no esperaba verlo así…hacer temblar la Tierra después tanto tiempo. Asintió Kaio-sama y un poco atemorizado.

-espera lo conoces Kaio-sama…dime es bueno ese sujeto. Dijo Goku curioso.

-hmm…si la verdad esto paso hace mucho tiempo atrás...Goku pon atención a esta historia porque esa vez fue en la primera vez que la Tierra tembló. Explico Kaio-sama.

Kaio-Sama empezó a contar el origen de Gintoki a Goku quien prestaba atención.

Volviendo al combate entre Gin y el demonio quien observaba los ojos del Samurái desprendía electricidad alrededor de sus ojos con solo verlo Mizun solo retrocedía del miedo, pero de la nada se fijó que Gintoki ya estaba en frente de el.

-SOY UN DEMONIO NO TENGO MI. Interrumpido Mizun.

Ya que recibió un poderoso golpe en su estómago haciendo que este escupiera sangre y caminara alejándose del Samurái sujetándose su adolorido estómago.

-cállate. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

Por otro lado, esto hizo que las 2 chicas salieran de su hipnosis al sentir el Ki del Yorozuya.

-la última vez que use esto el tipo termino muriendo en mis manos…ese golpe fue uno advertencia piénsalo 2 veces porque esta pelea se acabó. Amenazo Gintoki con voz fria.

-solo…fue un golpe…de suerte. Dijo Mizun molesto.

Kakei hizo chasquear los dedos haciendo que otros sirvientes salieran de las sombras.

-oiga hizo un trato. Reclamo Korra.

-pues nunca hagas un trato con un demonio. Dijo Mizun con sonrisa maligna.

-será. Dijo Korra molesta.

El Avatar iba ayudar a Gin pero fue detenida por Gohan.

-alto seguramente Gintoki nos pedirá ayudaría. Dijo Gohan.

-es obvio que la necesita. Dijo Korra.

-no observen. Señalo Gohan.

Yorozuya estaba viendo al Equipo Avatar que solo negaba con la cabeza y su mirada lo decía.

-Gin estas solo. Dijo Naruto.

-en ningún momento pedí tu ayuda. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

 **(** Nota: reproduzcan este tema **"Ultimate battle" Akira Kushida).**

Un Hombre iba atacar a Gin pero este retrocede esquivándolo a la vez este contraataca con un golpe al estómago enviándolo contra otros grupo de demonios dejándolos en el suelo, mientras que 2 demonios iban atacar por detrás pero el Yorozuya, con un paso hacia atrás dio un codazo hacia los estómagos de los 2 individuos que los envió contra el suelo otro demonio iba hacer un intento por atacar a Gin pero este fallo ya que recibió un leve empujón con el hombro esto hizo caer a su oponente.

Otro Demonio se acercaba con una Katana de madera, pero este fue detenido ya que Gin sostenía fuertemente su brazo este empezó a observarte directamente a ti.

-antes de que pongan en los reviews que estoy usando esa transformación pues…se equivocan no estoy usanado esa transformación. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Gin lanzo al Demonio hacia la ceremonia mientras que otro desconocido se acercaba para asi dar una patada en las entrepiernas, pero Gintoki no se sintió nada ni se inmuto del dolor.

-es…enserio. Pregunto Gintoki decepcionado.

-yo…creí que así se detendría tu…transformación. Dijo hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ahora es mi turno. Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa diabólica.

-ay no espera, no, no. Dijo Hombre asustado.

En ese entonces el desconocido recibió una patada en las entrepiernas esta era muy doloroso tanto que hizo que hombre volara por los cielos.

-rodéenlo. Amenazo Mizun molesto.

Los demonios obedecieron las ordenes estos rodearon a Gintoki iban atacarlo ante la vista del Samurái quien solo suspiro en derrota, este comenzó a pisotear rápidamente todos los pies de los demonios que lo rodeaban esto comenzaron a sujetarse su pies adoloridos.

-ES ENSERIO. Grito Mizun frustrado.

Gin salto dejando 12 demonios en el suelo y uno que estaba los aires este recibió una patada en abdomen luego el Yorozuya aterrizo en el suelo quien iba ser recibido por un golpe de un extraño, pero fue desviando por el mismo Gintoki quien contraataco con un derechazo dejándolo KO luego Samurái lanzo una patada hacia atrás a un demonio y otras 2 patadas a unos 2 oponentes de adelante que terminaron en el suelo.

Con el Equipo Avatar que veía la acción con asombro mientras que Johnny se acercaba a los 3 chicos.

-al parecer llegue a tiempo para ver la acción de cerca. Dijo Johnny con una leve sonrisa.

-¿no estará usted aquí porque hay muertos?. Pregunto Naruto.

-no…aunque puede ser. Respondió Johnny.

Gin saco su Katana mientras que los Demonios se acercaban con cuidado y sacaban sus armas.

-hazte cargo. Dijo Gintoki con los ojos cerrados.

Ante los ojos de los demonios y el Equipo Avatar vieron que la Katana empezó a flotar por si sola, esta empezó alejarse de su dueño para así atacar con su filo a otros demonios que estaban ocultos.

-es una locura. Dijo demonio.

Gintoki aprovecho la situación ya que los Demonios se distrajeron con la Katana se podía ver los hombres de Mizun que eran enviados contra la pared de parte del Yorozuya que solo lanzaba patadas con un ruido Pinball como sonido de fondo.

-maldito. Gruño demonio.

El Samurái iba ser atacado por 2 oponentes, pero este empezó golpear consecutivamente el estomago de los 2 demonios en total fueron 50 golpes y 25 cada uno, luego Gin esquivo un golpe de otro demonio y contraataco con unpercut realizando un viento haciendo que a todos los demonios terminen en los aires por otro lado la Katana termino atravesándolos esto caían con una gran herida derramando sangre.

-sin duda una masacre. Dijo Johnny con una leve sonrisa.

Los últimos 15 demonios se reunieron junto a Kakei.

-Mizun-sama ayúdenos. Suplico demonio asustado.

-par de inútiles demuestren que son demonios. Dijo Mizun asustado y molesto.

Gintoki se acercaba junto con su Katana volando al lado este comenzó con un golpe directo al pectoral mientras que un hombre fue atravesado en su cráneo por la Katana, Gin se acercaba bloqueado con su codo este dio una patada que mando hacia 3 hombres que terminaron en el suelo inconscientes.

La Katana empezó a girar en forma de sierra esta perforo los estómagos de 5 demonios por otro lado Yorozuya dio una embestida a los últimos 4 demonios que seguían en el aire, por último, Gin sujeto su Katana y con un solo movimiento mando un viento haciendo que estos terminen destruyendo el edificio el Samurái oculto su Katana en su funda y se fijó en Mizun.

-ahora sigues tú. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Mizun como niña.

Mizun empezó a huir no sin antes irse junto con la Peli Negra y chica del pelo Azul, este se las llevo en sus brazos y comenzó alejarse volando mientras que las 2 chicas luchaban contra el demonio.

-jajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA no necesito una boda al final yo sali. Interrumpido Mizun en shock.

Ya que Gin estaba frente a él flotando como si nada cruzado de brazos viéndolo con una mirada fría.

-ibas alguna parte. Pregunto Gintoki con voz fría.

-p p pero t t tu es est estaba ahí. Tartamudeo Mizun asustado.

-eso es un secreto. Dijo Gintoki con voz fria.

Gintoki dio un poderoso golpe en la boca de Mizun haciendo que este perdiera 7 dientes y mandara contra su casa terminando KO y afortunadamente logro atrapar a Shizune y Lunch haciendo que estas parpadearan de la impresión.

( **Nota:** fin de la música)

-umm…gracias. Dijo Lunch feliz.

-si no hay de qué. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

Gin con cuidado aterrizaba en el suelo liberando a Shizune y Lunch de sus brazos por otro lado el Ki azul desapareció incluyendo sus ojos al parecer su transformación había terminado el Yorozuya empezó a caer de rodillas y a respirar con cansancio.

-Gin. Dijo Shizune preocupado.

-usar transformación hizo que gastaras todo tu Ki verdad. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo y feliz.

-jeje…tu qué crees. Dijo Gintoki agotado.

-Gin acaso tú te lastimaste. Dijo Shizune sintiéndose culpable por esto.

-no…recuerdas dije que ser eterno era horrible déjame responder correctamente. Jadeo Gintoki.

-eh. Parpadeo Shizune.

-ser eterno no es malo si tú tienes un motivo por cual vivir. Dijo Gintoki.

-y ese motivo es. Dijo Shizune curiosa.

-familia. Respondió Gintoki con una leve sonrinsa.

Shizune se sorprendió tras esa respuesta Gin la consideraba como una familia y eso la alegro mucho tanto que se ruborizo un poco y dejar caer un lagrima por su mejilla ella estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazar al Samurái esto hizo que Lunch se pusiera un poco triste al ver esa escena.

-oye…Shizune. Dijo Gintoki.

-si. Dijo Shizune con los ojos cerrados y en tono alegre.

-ya…puedes soltarme. Dijo Gintoki.

-solo un poquito más. Dijo Shizune abrazando al Samurai.

-no es eso es. Dijo Gintoki.

Shizune con su fuerza abrazo a Gin quien al parecer no podía evitar gruñir del dolor hasta que se sintió un sonido de algo roto era Gintoki quien cayó al suelo.

-mi espalda se…rompe. Dijo Gintoki adolorido.

-kyaaaaaaaaa GIN YO LO SIENTO MUCHO. Dijo Shizune avergonzada.

-jajajajajaja. Rieron Naruto, Gohan y Korra.

-…oigan como me encontraron. Dijo Shizune curiosa y observando que no había ningún ninja de Konoha acompañado del Equipo Avatar.

-ah Shizune te presento a Johnny es la Muerte. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-que. Dijo Shizune confundida.

-no puede verme. Dijo Johnny en tono neutral.

El Semi Saiyajin se fijó que Shizune trataba de buscar a la dicha Muerte.

-porque no te ve. Dijo Gohan.

-ustedes 4 hicieron un ritual que permite verme por 24 horas solo demonios o otras muertes pueden verme. Dijo Johnny.

-ya veo. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

-Shizune crees que podrías darle las gracias a la Muerte el nos guio hasta aquí. Dijo Korra.

-pero…no hay nadie. Dijo Shizune desconcertada.

-muchas gracias señor Muerte. Dijo Lunch haciendo una reverencia.

-um…gracias…Muerte. Dijo Shizune sintiéndose extraña.

-hmpf. Dijo Johnny.

-Johnny dime ese sujeto sigue vivo. Pregunto Gintoki.

-si. Asintio Johnny.

El Samurái se levantó y camino hacia la casa del demonio junto con el Equipo Avatar, Shizune y Lunch.

-despierta. Dijo Gintoki.

Korra lanzo Agua sobre el rostro demonio haciendo que este despertara del susto.

-tuu ah…no mas ya no me rindo. Dijo Mizun asustado.

-cálmate…quítale los sellos. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-los sellos. Dijo Mizun.

-si mi amigo de ahí me dijo que la razón por que las tienes hipnotizadas es porque tú les pusiste un sello. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

Gin señalo a Johnny haciendo que Mizun se asustara mas de la cuenta.

-de acuerdo…sellos fuera. Dijo Mizun asustado.

Kakei chasqueo los dedos haciendo desmayar a las 2 chicas.

-listo les quite los sellos. Dijo Mizun asustado.

-dice la verdad. Dijo Johnny en tono serio.

-bien ahora te diré una última cosa me entero que haces contratos a la gente inocente no voy dudar en volver a patearte el trasero. Amenazo Gintoki.

-sí, sí, si lo que digas no más contratos cambiare lo prometo. Dijo Mizun asustado.

-te digo la verdad estamos hablando entre personaje real y oc. Dijo Gintoki.

-oc. Dijo Mizun confundido.

-si tú eres el oc y yo el personaje real así que jura tu juramento de oc. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

-lo juro por el juramento de OC. Dijo Mizun asustado y levantando su mano derecha.

-más te vale. Señalo Gintoki con una gran sonrisa.

Así el Equipo Avatar y la Muerte se retiraban mientras que Gin cargaba entre sus brazos a Shizune y Korra cargaba a Lunch.

-en verdad gracias. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-no digas nada con esto ya estamos a mano Gin. Dijo Johnny.

Johnny se subía a su motocicleta.

-niño quieres que dar una vuelta a casa. Dijo Johnny sonriendo malignamente.

-a ah no gracias. Dijo Naruto sudando entre mares.

-jajaja solo bromeaba…ah casi lo olvido Gin. Dijo Johnny.

Lo cual llamo la atención del Samurai

-eh pasa algo. Dijo Gintoki desconcertado.

-tu hijo está vivo. Dijo Johnny con una leve sonrisa.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH HIJO. Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra en shock.

-y eso que su hijo no es oc. Dijo Deadpool.

 **-Deadpool deja de revelar spoiler.**

Volviendo al tema Gintoki parecía tranquilo y la vez feliz hasta el no podía evitar que sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gin tienes un hijo. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-y la madre. Preegunto Korra curiosa.

-ella ya no está en este mundo. Dijo Johnny.

-oh…lo siento. Dijo Korra triste.

-no…el que debería sentirlo sería yo le debo muchas explicaciones a ese chico. Dijo Gintoki triste.

-hmm…Gin eso quiere decir que puede regenerar sus heridas igual que tú. Dijo Gohan.

-no mi regeneración es una maldición según mi raza podemos vivir 8 milenios yo por ahora tengo 5 milenios viviendo en la Tierra. Dijo Gintoki.

-guao eres un viejito. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-un viejito que puede moverse mejor que tú. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-y tu hijo sigue siendo joven. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-bueno, aunque se conviertan en adultos creo que está a su edad de adolescencia. Respondió Gintoki.

-bueno…nos vemos. Dijo Johnny.

Johnny se iba en su motocicleta, pero este fue detenido por el Samurái.

-gracias por avisarme. Dijo Gintoki haciendo una reverencia.

-solo no cometas el mismo error que hiciste la última vez. Dijo Johnny seriamente.

-el error de esa vez a que se refiere. Dijo Korra desconcertada.

-no me sorprende que no les hayas contando sobre esto. Dijo Johnny.

-adelante díselo ya no tengo más secretos que contar. Dijo Gintoki apenado con la mirada baja.

Lo cual llamo la atención del Equipo Avatar que había hecho Gin con su hijo hasta que el Espíritu de la Venganza respondió.

-Gin intento asesinar a su propio hijo jajaja pero fallo ya que él seguía vivo. Dijo Johnny en tono neutral.

-intentaste matar a tu propio hijo. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-uno de mis compañeros estaba a punto de hacer su trabajo, pero…dijo que vio que una presencia divina lo estaba sanando de esa herida. Dijo Johnny.

-y quien fue el que lo salvo. Pregunto Naruto calmándose.

-no lo sabemos, pero si fuera ustedes aprovecharía mi tiempo de vida…nos vemos. Dijo Johnny en tono tranquilo.

Johnny se alejó con su motocicleta y empezó a reírse malignamente.

-Gin dime…tu hijo...le apuntaste en su costilla derecha. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-s si. Dijo Gintoki haciendo que sus ojos se muestren de impresión.

-y de casualidad no lo tiraste como si fuera basura a un precipicio donde estaban en las montañas verdad. Gruño Korra.

-cómo es que. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Ya que Korra le pateo con una patada de fuego en su estómago haciendo que este rodara por los suelos.

-Korra. Dijo Naruto.

El Avatar corrió hacia Gin este ni siquiera se movió del suelo mientras que Korra corría para así golpearlo en su cara.

-tienes idea de lo que sintió tu mujer al perder a su bebe. Dijo Korra molesta.

-acaso la viste. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

-LA VI GIN LA VI LLORAR FRENTE A MI OJOS PORQUE LO HICISTE. Grito Korra.

-lo hice por una buena razón. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-cuál es esa razón. Pregunto Korra molesta

-no puedo decirte, pero puedes odiarme si quieres. Respondió Gintoki.

Korra dio un grito de guerra formando una piedra en su mano derecha, pero esta fue detenida por el Joven Son.

-suficiente Korra. Dijo Gohan.

-Gohan…apártate. Dijo Korra molesta.

-nosotros no tenemos derecho a meternos en la vida de los demás y si no mal recuerdo el bebe sobrevivo ¿no?. Dijo Gohan en tono serio para así tornarse con una gran sonrisa como su papa.

-s si tienes razón lo siento deje que mis emociones me controlaran. Dijo Korra apenada.

-no te culpo por estar molesta. Dijo Gintoki un poco triste.

Gintoki se levantó del suelo.

-Gin prométeme que cuando te rencuentres con tu hijo lo crías. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-sí, pero…lamento decirte que nose cómo se llama mi hijo. Dijo Gintoki sudando entre mares y nervioso.

-vaya papa resultaste ser. Dijo Naruto decepcionado.

-tampoco recuerdo el nombre de mi mujer…pero sé que me gustaba discutir con ella me hubiera gustado decirle todo…ha pasado siglos desde que recuerdo. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El Equipo Avatar se preguntaba quien fue la primera chica en llegar al corazón de Gintoki y como luciría su hijo hoy en día ¿seria igual que el Samurai la misma actitud que el?, eso nunca lo sabrán.

-bien volvamos a la aldea. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-vaya que día. Suspiro Naruto.

-si yo tengo sueño. Dijo Korra.

-oigan. Dijo Gintoki.

Todos se voltearon haber al Samurai.

-escuchen no le contaran sobre esto a nadie. Dijo Gintoki.

-te refieres a los demonios o a tu hijo. Dijo Naruto.

-pueden contárselo a los demonios, pero no le digan a nadie sobre mi hijo. Dijo Gintoki.

-de acuerdo a cambio si nos invita ramen de Ichiraku. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-eres un…ok. Dijo Gintoki con sonrisa forzada y un tic en su ojo.

-perfecto. Dijo Korra feliz.

De ahí el Equipo Avatar volvía rumbo a Konoha.

…

…

En mañana se podía ver Tsunade dirigiéndose a su oficina la verdad no pudo dormir ni siquiera un rato y tenía que hacer su trabajo esta se sentó mirando la mesa deprimida.

-ah…Shizune. Dijo Tsunade preocupada y triste.

De repente alguien toco la puerta.

-pase. Dijo Tsunade deprimida.

De ahí se podía una torre de papeles cargados por una sola persona era nada menos que Shizune.

-oiga que hace dormida rápido estos papeles no se van a sellar solos. Dijo Shizune en tono alegre.

-SHIZUNE. Grito Tsunade feliz.

La Rubia mayor fue hacia Shizune quien recibió con un abrazo materno haciendo que los papeles se caigan eso no le importaba a la Goidame lo que importaba era la Peli Negra.

-Tsunade-sama. Dijo Shizune feliz y con ojos llorosos.

-gracias a dios que estas bien. Dijo Tsunade feliz.

-Tsunade-Sama me…alegra verla, pero. Interrumpida Shizune

Tsunade comenzó abrazar fuertemente a la Peli Negra dejándola sin aliento y haciendo que esta termine como la espalda rota.

-ahora…sé cómo se siente…Gin. Dijo Shizune adolorida y con ojos en espiral.

-aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Shizune vuelve, vuelve en ti. Dijo Tsunade desesperada.

Es ese mismo día en la Noche en el hogar del Equipo Avatar quienes estaban en la mesa.

-ah…no hay nada como el hogar. Dijo Shizune aliviada.

-la cena esta lista. Dijo Lunch en tono alegre.

-eh...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh OIGAN QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ. Reclamo Shizune.

-ah es nuestra nueva sirvienta. Dijo Anko molesta y celosa.

-no le digas así Anko yo le pide a Gin si ella podía quedarse con nosotros. Dijo Gohan.

-por mí no hay problema. Dijo Gintoki.

-Gin te sirvo sake. Dijo Lunch en tono inocente.

-ah por favor. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Haciendo que las 2 chicas salgan venas rojas por detrás de su cabeza.

-Gohan estás seguro que es una buena idea de que se quede aquí. Susurro Korra en voz baja.

-tranquila Lunch sabe defenderse. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-alguien me pasa la pimienta. Dijo Naruto.

Lunch le entrego la pimienta al Rubio este la agito demasiado causando que el polvo sin querer entrara en las fosas nasales de la chica de pelo azul esta estornudo.

-oh no. Dijo Gohan nervioso.

Todos a excepción de Gohan parpadearon ya que vieron una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Gohan…que tanto están mirando todos. Amenazo Lunch.

-Lunch eres tú. Pregunto Korra sorprendido.

-que, si soy yo, TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES NIÑA. Dijo Lunch molesta.

-oye. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Lunch volteo molesta hacia a Gin este le dio de comer su mitad de carne esta se la comió haciendo que las 2 mujeres quedaron en shock.

-delicioso, aunque eso no calma mis ansias de matar. Dijo Lunch un poco molesta.

-que acaso no te gusto la mitad de mi mordida de un trozo de carne. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

-espera…tu carne eso…significa un beso…in in in. Tartamudeo Lunch con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Pero en ese entonces Lunch fue noqueado por un derechazo de Shizune y Gin en su cabeza fue clavado por una Kunai de parte de Anko ambas chicas se iban molestas a su habitación dando un portazo.

-increíble…creí que mi mama hacia someter Lunch pero me equivoque. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

Si sin duda todo iba bien en la casa del Equipo Avatar.

 **Fin del capítulo 15.**

 **Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecer a ChaosGodInfinity por darme la idea del Ghost Rider en fin sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	16. Tienes que interrumpirme cada vez

**No soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, dicho esto pasamos a las respuestas que dejaron en los reviews.**

 **SaiyajinSannin:** cada uno tiene su manera de narrar un fic ¿no lo crees? gracias por tu comentario amigo.

FanOpening: si la verdad yo extraño a Lunch y no podemos culpar a Toriyama por olvidarla, pero tengo esperanza de que en el manga ella haga una pequeña aparición.

56eragon: lo dice en mi perfil, pero te diré a la persona que me inspiro a escribir los triples croosver o como a mí me gusta decir multi-croosver…y esa persona es **SuperPonySaiyanX9000** pero debo decir que los triple crossover no es lo único que el hace si vas y les echan un ojo veras de lo que hablo jejeje.

…

…

…

En un escenario oscuro caminaba el Semi Saiyajin quien parecía tranquilo.

-hola.

Gohan observaba a su alrededor no había rastros de sus amigos el Joven Saiyajin siguió avanzando.

-como llegue aquí. Pregunto Gohan.

Se fijó el cielo era oscuro no podía ver la luz hasta que escucho el sonido de una gota.

-eh…Nar…uto…Ko…rra. Tartamudeo Gohan.

Los ojos de Gohan estaban en shock ya que vio a sus 2 amigos caídos en el suelo con manchas de sangre en sus cuerpos el Joven se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto.

-chicos quien fue el que les hizo esto. Dijo Gohan preocupado y molesto.

-…fuiste…tu. Señalo Naruto débil.

-que…no Naruto jamás les haría daño. Negó Gohan.

-mentiroso. Dijo Korra molesta y débil.

-no bromeen. Reclamo Gohan.

-Gohan…suel…tame. Dijo Naruto débil.

-dime quien fue. Dijo Gohan.

-el asesino…esta…frente…a mí. Dijo Naruto débil

-eres…un monstruo…Gohan. Dijo Korra débil y molesta

Naruto y Korra seguían respondiendo a Gohan un asesino, pero de repente estos ya dejaron de moverse haciendo que el Semi Saiyajin agite la cabeza del Rubio.

-Naruto...no, no,. Dijo Gohan Preocupado.

Luego el Joven Son se acercó a la Amayashi quien pedía que se levantara.

-Korra responde…CHICOOOOOOOOOS. Dijo Gohan que no podía evitar llorar.

Gohan solo gruño que estaba haciendo este solo dio un grito hacia los cielos y este se fijo a su alrededor.

-DONDE ESTAS SAL DE AHÍ ASESINO. Grito Gohan enojado.

El Semi Saiyajin se alejaba de los cuerpos a pesar de estar oscuro estaba decidido a encontrar al asesino.

-jajajajaja.

-AHÍ ESTAS. Grito Gohan.

Gohan lanzo una esfera de Ki hacia el lugar oscuro donde se escondía al parecer se escuchabas sus pasos.

-no podrás ocultar tu Ki por mucho tiempo. Gruño Gohan.

-no soy el asesino, yo solo observaba como matabas a tus amigos sin duda fue muy divertido con solo verlo.

-MENTIROSO. Grito Gohan.

Gohan lanzaba bolas de Ki al azar mientras que el extraño reía sin parar.

-los Saiyajin no les gusta quedarse atrás y tu tenías envidia como tus amigos se volvían más fuertes que tú.

-CALLATE MONSTRUO. Grito Gohan.

Gohan iba atacar nuevamente, pero se detuvo ya que se escuchaba los pasos del extraño al parecer este comenzó a sentir su presencia y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al Semi Saiyajin este estaba a la misma altura que el Joven Son.

-por fin te muestras. Dijo Gohan enojado y determinado.

-solo te diré que tú eres el verdadero asesino Son Gohan.

De repente abrió los ojos de golpe viendo una preocupada Karin.

-¿Gohan?. Pregunto Karin.

-eh…Karin y el asesino. Dijo Gohan molesto.

-asesino.

Gohan volteo a ver, Shion quien parecía un poco desconcertada a la actitud de su amigo, mientras que Naruto y Korra quien estaban preocupados.

-Naruto…Korra están bien. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-me perdí de algo. Dijo Shion un poco confundida.

-de seguro fue una pesadilla.

Gohan volteo a ver a Gin quien estaba sentando con la Rubia de Lunch esta estaba cruzada de brazos, al lado izquierdo del Samurái estaba la Mitarashi.

-ah cierto el viaje jaja. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-no me digas que olvidaste la misión idiota.

Gohan se fijó en el Uchiha quien tenía una mirada molesta, a su derecha estaba Inuzuka junto con su fiel cachorro Akamaru.

-jajaja que escandaloso eres Gohan. Dijo Kiba que sonría de manera burlona.

-que fastidio al menos déjenme descansar un poco.

Esa era Shikamaru quien se rascaba su ojo derecho al parecer el Semi Saiyajin hizo ruido tras levantarse.

-lo siento Shikamaru no era mi intención despertarte…por cierto Gin. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

-si. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-adónde vamos. Pregunto Gohan en tono inocente.

Esto hizo que todo cayeran al estilo anime.

-Gohan que no lo recuerdas. Dijo Naruto.

-sé que estamos en una misión, pero a dónde vamos. Pregunto Gohan en tono inocente.

-que acaso, NO LO RECUERDAS VAMOS IR A. Interrumpida Korra.

Ya que se escucho la bocina de un barco.

 **Flashback del Equipo Avatar.**

Hace unas semanas atrás Konoha tenía un inesperado visitante y esa era Lunch, muchos hombres la consideraban una belleza demasiado que podrían aprovecharse para su suerte está siempre iba acompañado con Naruto o Korra o Gohan, pero la otra Lunch Rubia era violenta y esta podía cuidarse sola ella no iba huir como siempre lo hacía tampoco iba a robar ya que si lo hacía sentiría la ira de la Goidame y la otra razón para quedarse era el Samurái que le tomaba un poco el interés.

Y esto fue lo que paso cuando las 2 Rubias se conocieron, Lunch ahora traia pantalones cortos de color amarillo y una camisa verde guantes marrones, y zapatos deportivos color rojo, en la parte superior de su cabello llevaba una cinta roja.

-porque estoy aquí. Gruño Lunch.

-Gohan me dijo que te gusta robar joyas más especialmente el dinero. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-ese mocoso…y que me va hacer enviar a la cárcel jaja debo decirle que sé cómo salir. Dijo Lunch con sonrisa confiada.

-sé que controlas el Ki pero también me contaron que no lo sabes controlar a la perfección. Dijo Tsunade en tono tranquilo.

-tsk. Gruño Lunch.

-también oí que Shizune logro noquearte me pregunto…que habrás hecho…para que se enojara contigo. Dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

-aaaaargg esa chica…solo tuvo suerte en golpearme. Reclamo Lunch molesta.

-si claro. Dijo Tsunade burlándose.

-usted que sabe de mi vieja. Dijo Lunch molesta.

La Rubia Mayor tenía un tic en su ojo y en un parpadeo logro golpear a Lunch en la cabeza dejándola estampa contra el suelo, de a poco esta levanto su vista a Tsunade quien tenía una mirada desafiante.

-normalmente en la Aldea no aceptamos ladrones, pero…como tu otra mitad me cae bien dejare que te quedes en Konoha y que te sirva de lesión quedo claro. Comento Tsunade en tono neutral.

-s sí. Asintió Lunch adolorida.

…

Unos días después el Equipo Avatar junto con Anko, Sasuke, Kiba, Shion, Karin, Shikamaru quien ahora era un Chunin, y Lunch quien no dijo nada, pero pidieron que se presentara.

-pedí su presencia para esta misión. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-genial haremos equipo con Sasuke. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-a mí no me alegra mucho que digamos. Dijo Naruto decepcionado.

-y de que se trata la misión. Pregunto Anko.

-según los reportes de Lin Beifong. Interrumpida Tsunade.

-LIN BEIFONG. Grito Korra emocionada.

-la conoces. Pregunto Naruto.

-conocerla…es la hija de Toph Beifong en una de las grandes maestras Tierra a pesar de ser ciega. Dijo Korra emocionada.

-guao…entonces deber ser fuerte. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-escuchen aun no termino. Protesto Tsunade.

De Ahí Korra empezó a calmar su emoción.

-ah lo siento Tsunade-sama. Dijo Korra haciendo una reverencia.

-como decía según los reportes de Lin Beifong…se han visto unos ninjas del sonido así que su misión será ir. Dijo Tsunade.

-CIUDAD REPÚBLICA. Grito Korra emocionada.

Tsunade dio una mirada haciendo que la Amayashi se avergonzara.

-ah lo siento. Dijo Korra apenada.

-Tsunade-sama tengo una pregunta. Levanto Anko la mano.

-si. Dijo Tsunade.

-he oído que esa mujer no acepta la ayuda de nadie más especialmente de ninjas. Dijo Anko en tono neutral.

-es cierto lo que dices…pero nos reuniremos en encubierto con cierta persona. Dijo Tsunade en tono tranquila.

-entonces esta misión será como una infiltracion verdad. Dijo Gintoki.

-así es y estos reportes no son reportes son solo un escrito. Dijo Tsunade.

-entonces el que escribió esto sin duda debe ser de confianza para acercarse a Lin y…si esto es una trampa. Dijo Korra sospechando.

-no porque la persona que escribió esto fue…Mizushima Tenzin su esposo. Respondió Tsunade en tono tranquilo.

De repente el tiempo se detuvo todo se veía en blanco y negro mientras que Gintoki comenzó a mirarte a ti.

-vaya al parecer al escritor le gusta más esta pareja me pregunto cuántos cambios vamos a ver en este fic. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo.

De ahí todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EL HIJO DEL AVATAR AANG, EL MISMO MIZUSHIMA AANG!. Grito Korra emocionada.

Korra salto de alegría hasta que.

-…si el mismo…me harías el favor de dejarme hablar. Dijo Tsunade un poco molesta.

De ahí Avatar se quedó quieta y todos empezaron a escuchar el plan de la Goidame.

 **Fin del flashback del Equipo Avatar.**

En total eran 3 Jonin, 7 Genin y un Chunin para esta misión finalmente se podía ver desde la izquierda una enorme estatua esta tenía un báculo en su brazo izquierdo era el Avatar Aang.

-increíble. Dijo Korra asombrada.

-le tomare una foto. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Gohan sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto a la estatua de Aang.

-mmm…Korra quieres tomarte una foto con la estatua de Aang. Pregunto Gohan.

-claro. Asintió Korra feliz.

-Naruto acércate un poco a Korra así podre guardar esto como recuerdo. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

-si…no hay problema. Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

El Rubio se acercaba al Avatar una distancia un poco alejada.

-vamos Naruto acércate un poquito a Korra. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

Naruto hizo caso mientras que el Semi Saiyajin hacia unas señas de que se acercara un poco más a Korra.

-bien ahí…Korra podrías dar un paso hacia a Naruto. Dijo Gohan.

Korra dio un paso esta estaba cerca del Uzumaki ambos desviaron las miradas sonrojadas.

-perfecto…ahora sonrían oigan no sean tímidos. Suplico Gohan

Ambos sonrieron forzosamente de ahí Gohan apretó el botón pero.

-no esta vez Korra.

La imagen que tomo Gohan, fue de Shion empujando al Avatar que tenía una cara de sorpresa y un Naruto asustado.

-oh…no salió bien oigan que dicen si repetimos la foto. Dijo Gohan un poco triste luego se tornó feliz.

-no, ya no estoy de humor. Dijo Korra molesta.

La Amayashi se retiraba dejando a par de rubios junto con Gohan.

-Korra. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-hmf, quien se cree que ella. Dijo Shion.

-Shion…eso no fue amable de tu parte. Reclamo Naruto.

-y porqué debería comportarme. Dijo Shion un poco confundida.

-Korra vino a la aldea para conocernos y hacer amigos, con la entusiasmada que esta pensé que con esto podrían volverse amigas. Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto. Dijo Shion asombrada.

-mira…no voy forzarte a que te disculpes puedes hacerlo ahora o después de esta misión. Dijo Naruto en tono sereno.

-¡OIGAN MOCOSOS!

Todos voltearon al ver al Samurái.

-banda ninja fuera ya llegamos a la Ciudad República. Ordeno Gintoki.

-Si. Dijeron Gohan, Shion, Naruto, y Korra.

Todos tenían sus bandas ocultas mientras que el Barco se paraba frente al muelle y único problema era como iban pasar la seguridad.

-tienen guardias revisando el pasaporte. Dijo Kiba.

-pues que crees yo no necesito pasaporte para pasar. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gin se fijó en el Semi Saiyajin quien entendía la señal.

-enseguida. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

El Semi Saiyajin se alejaba del grupo de Konoha este cerro los ojos detectando las energías, que había en el barco para su suerte los pasajeros ya habían salido del barco y esto hizo que Gohan respirara de alivio.

-aquí va haaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo Gohan.

El Joven Son lanzo una esfera de Ki dirigida a la parte trasera del Barco, realizando una mini explosión haciendo que las personas griten del terror mientras que los guardias se preparar para evacuar a la gente.

-este era tu plan. Dijo Anko con una gota de sudor.

-aprovecha la situación. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

De ahí el Grupo de Konoha comenzó a dispersarse para así no llamar mucho la atención.

…

Con Gohan, Karin, Kiba y Lunch.

-miren este lugar…es perfecto para robar. Dijo Lunch con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Lunch no lo hagas. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

-solo bromeo. Dijo Lunch con una leve sonrisa.

-que le pasa esa mujer. Dijo Karin un poco desconcertada.

-no lose, pero me cae bien. Dijo Kiba admirando la belleza de Lunch.

Ante la vista de los 3 genin y la Rubia la gente iba caminando con ropa urbana un poco antigua pero actual la multitud caminaba tranquilamente, mientras que el Semi Saiyajin se fijaba en la ciudad.

-ah nada mejor que la ciudad. Dijo Gohan.

-Gohan tu…vivías así antes. Pregunto Karin.

-si digamos que…me gustaba visitar a ciertos compañeros. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

Gohan se alejaba un poco de su grupo mirando carteles al azar mientras que los 2 Genin y Lunch lo seguían.

-Kiba, ya rastreaste a Tenzin-san. Pregunto Gohan.

-no con tanta multitud no puedo rastrear su olor. Dijo Kiba un poco molesto.

-tendremos…que esperar a que Gin nos llame por intercomunicador. Dijo Gohan poniéndose su comunicador al oído.

Gohan se fijó que el Inuzuka se adelantaba, pero este fue tirado de su capucha por parte el Semi Saiyajin.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!. Grito Kiba mientras que Akamaru hacia un guao.

-que no sabes Kiba mira…semáforo en verde. Señalo Gohan.

De ahí los Vehículos no muy actuales aceleraban frente un semáforo en verde, mientras que Kiba ni lo había notado.

-por eso siempre mira la calle antes de cruzar. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-Kiba lo mejor sería que los escuches Gohan conoce más ciudades que nosotros. Dijo Karin.

-…de acuerdo te sigo y…gracias. Dijo Kiba apenado.

Gohan solo podía darle una leve sonrisa al Inuzuka.

-mira luz roja ahora si podemos pasar. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

Los 3 Genin y la Rubia avanzaban hasta que de repente se escuchó el ruido de un auto.

-LUNCH NO. Grito Gohan.

-pero si yo no hice nada. Dijo Lunch cruzada de brazos y un poco confundida.

-ah entonces quien.

-Gohan mira por ahí. Señalo Karin.

El Joven Son desde lejos veía un auto tipo limosina subida a la verada asustando a los civiles.

-rápido antes de que la policía nos alcance.

-lose estos yuanes no han sido fáciles de robar.

El auto aceleraba hacia una niña que solo tenía un peluche.

-alto no lo hagas amigo.

-a nadie le importa una niña.

El hombre aceleró su vehículo, pero lo que no esperaba era que este se detuviera de golpe por una simple pierna de parte 2 jóvenes eran Gohan y un ¿extraño?

-eh. Dijeron Gohan y ?

Gohan vio a un chico de su edad este tenía una ropa urbana tenia zapatos rojos combinados con negro incluyendo sus pantalones llevaba una chaqueta roja con conjunto de camiseta negro, tenía un Logo B en pectoral izquierdo y por detrás el mismo logo solo que era enorme también llevaba unos guantes negros con agujeros para cada dedo este tenía ojos rojos y una gorra en forma trasera que cubría un poco su pelo largo hasta cuello.

-umm…hello.

-ah, you speak in english. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-…ah yes, what do you say if we take care of this 2.

-i agree. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

En el Vehículo salieron 2 hombres que estaban tambaleándose y estos se fijaron en los 2 chicos.

-mi auto nooooooooooooooo.

-hay que irnos amigo la policía llegara pronto.

-no primero me encargaré de esos 2 mocosos.

-acaban detener tu auto con una pierna.

-si claro.

-de seguro son Maestros del Ki.

-eso solo un mito no hay posibilidades que haya uno aquí.

El hombre molesto se acercó a los 2 chicos que estaban tranquilos.

-hey niños van pagar mi auto.

-i m sorry i do not understand your language.

-que, que dijiste.

-dijo que no entiende tu idioma. Respondió Gohan.

-ah pero tu si entiendes mi idioma.

El extraño se acercaba a los 2 niños.

-si bien…TRADUZCAN ESTO.

El extraño iba golpear al Peli Rojo con fuego en su brazo al parecer era un Maestro Fuego, pero ante la sorpresa de Karin y Kiba a excepción de Gohan y Lunch quienes observaba la situación el joven detuvo el brazo con solo bloquearlo y apretar fuertemente.

-aaarg…pero que. Interrumpido

-i will not pay for your car…but i ll pay you to ruin the peace in this place.

Con un simple golpe al estómago dejo inconsciente al Maestro de Fuego.

-yo me voy de aquí.

Mientras que su compañero decidió huir con la bolsa de dinero, pero no esperaba recibir una patada directo en el cráneo por parte del Semi Saiyajin este término noqueado.

-hey you are strong. Comento el Peli Rojo.

-you too. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras que Karin, Kiba y Lunch se acercaban al Semi Saiyajin.

-Gohan sabes que debes no llamar la atención. Dijo Karin un poco molesta.

-lose Karin pero…esos ladrones iban robarse ese dinero. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

-pues él se hubiera encargado de la situación. Señalo Karin al Peli Rojo con gorra.

-you have a very annoying girlfriend. Comento el Peli Rojo.

La Uzumaki no era tonta y sabía lo que decía el Peli Rojo es más sabia otros 3 idiomas Gohan iba hablar sobre eso, pero Karin se adelantó.

-hey you do not want to but this guy here is stupid and he s no my boyfriend. Dijo Karin molesta y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-wow relájate niña, tampoco es para que insultes a tu amigo. Comento el Peli Rojo.

-con que sabes hablar mi idioma. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

-claro que si la verdad me pareció divertido hablar un poco mi idioma. Comento el Peli Rojo con una leve sonrisa.

-mi nombre Son Gohan, ella Karin, el chico con el cachorro el Akamaru y Kiba y ella es Lunch.

A lo cual el Peli Rojo solo dio un leve saludo.

-disculpa no pregunte tu nombre. Pregunto Gohan.

-mi nombre es Brick Him.

Interrupción en el fic.

-espera un momentito…gorrita hacia atrás ese logo B y pelo rojo eso significa (jadeo), los enemigos de las Chicas Súper Poderosas están aquí lo que significa los Chicos Cocosos son los principales villanos. Comento Deadpool.

 **-no.**

-que no lo son. Pregunto Deadpool.

- **no, no solo observa el fic.**

…

-veo que ustedes son turistas. Dijo Brick observando al grupo de Konoha y Gohan.

-si solo estamos de turistas verdad Gohan. Dijo Karin con sonrisa forzada.

Luego Karin comenzó a empujar al Joven Son haciendo que el Peli Rojo mire un poco desconcertado.

-bueno uh, nos vemos. Dijo Gohan.

-Gohan…dime a juzgar por tu traje vas participar. Pregunto Brick.

Mientras tanto con Naruto junto con Shikamaru y Shion.

-guao nunca espere visitar una ciudad. Comento Naruto asombrado fijándose a su alrededor

-admito que esta ciudad es enorme y me encantaría explorar, pero tenemos que continuar. Dijo Shikamaru en tono tranquilo.

-oigan creen que tengan un puesto de ramen por aquí. Dijo Naruto.

-es enserio. Dijo Shikamaru con una gota en su cabeza.

-oye Naruto yo conozco un lugar donde hay ra. Interrumpida Shion.

-no, no gracias buscare uno por mi cuenta. Dijo Naruto nervioso y asustado.

El Rubio se alejó de la Fujimura saltando sobre los edificios.

-que fastidio. Suspiro Shikamaru en derrota ya que tendría que buscar al Rubio.

Naruto finalmente aterrizo en el suelo comenzó a buscar un restaurante que sirva un tazón de ramen para su antojo.

-veamos. Comento Naruto fijándose en las calles de Ciudad República.

-pasen, pasen.

Eso hizo que llamaran la atención de Naruto este volteo su mirada a un chico o más bien a tres chicos que casi tenían su edad uno vestía con botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas incluyendo sus pantalones alrededor llevaba un medio oscura chaqueta con mangas arremangadas y una bufanda color rojo su cabello era oscuro lo tenía un poco parado gracioso sus ojos eran color ámbar.

El otro chico llevaba una camisa china de color medio gris con un poco de verde, tenía pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas con un conjunto de un cinturón verde tenía unas botas medio verdes y su pelo era negro y un gracioso copete en su frente sus ojos verdes y en su hombro llevaba un hurón de piel roja.

El ultimo chico estaba sentado con un cabello largo hasta cuello su color de pelo era parecido al de Shion sus ojos eran violeta en su cuello llevaba una bufanda azul marino, este llevaba una camisa color violeta llevaba un pantalón azul con sandalias negras

El Rubio decidió acercarse al ver una multitud reunida.

-¿qué está sucediendo?. Pregunto Naruto.

-nadie puede vencer a ese niño en fuerza de brazos.

El Uzumaki se fijó en un hombre que hacía, pero fue en vano.

-muy bien, quien sigue quieren intentarlo.

-Bolin no crees que ya tuvo suficiente.

-tonterías Mako él puede resistir verdad. Pregunto Bolin al rubio.

-si…creo que una última partida no hará daño.

Bolin trataba de convencer al público estos se negaron.

-vamos quien se atreve a derrotar al invicto puede ganarse un premio. Dijo Bolin.

-y cual ese premio. Pregunto Naruto.

-un boleto de pase de un restaurante de ramen gratis. Dijo Bolin levantando a los aires el boleto.

-genial…ramen gratis. Dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-serán 15 yuanes. Respondió Bolin mostrando una cubeta de metal llena de dinero.

Para la suerte de Naruto él tenía dinero para esto y este se acercaba al Rubio este mostraba su brazo derecho.

-disculpa nos conocemos.

-eh…no, no recuerdo. Dijo Naruto un poco desconcertado.

-oh…quizá te estoy confundiendo con otra persona.

El Oji Violeta estrecho la mano del Rubio estos comenzaron hacer fuerza en sus brazos para la sorpresa de todos Naruto había durado más tiempo que los otros.

-te dije que algo andaba mal. Dijo Mako preocupado.

-tranquilo de seguro solo está jugando con él. Dijo Bolin en tono tranquilo.

En ese entonces el Oji violeta perdió frente a Naruto haciendo que Bolin quede con la boca abierta.

-me ganaste.

-siiiiiiiiii ahora dame mi premio. Dijo Naruto.

-ten. Comento Bolin con la cabeza baja.

Mientras que la gente se iba dispersado dejando solos a 4 chicos.

-disculpa de casualidad eres un Maestro del Ki.

-uh si acertaste espera no me digas. Interrumpido Naruto.

-¡EXACTO NOSOTROS LOS HERMANOS WATANABE TAMBIÉN SOMOS MAESTROS KI!. Grito Bolin con orgullo.

-Bolin no era necesario presentarse así. Comento Mako en tono neutral.

-son tus hermanos. Señalo Naruto.

-no, pero una vez que los conoces te encariñas con ellos y…cuál es tu nombre. Comento el Oji Violeta en tono alegre.

-Uzamaki Naruto. Señalándose a si mismo con orgullo.

-mucho gusto Naruto mi nombre es…Menma.

Interrupción en el fic  


-un momento este Menma no es del Road to Ninja ni su contra parte es Menma de la Ocarina. Comento Deadpool

- **acertaste Deadpool es** **el primer Menma y no ese Menma que es la contra parte de Naruto.**

-un momento si este el que pierdo la memoria entonces significa que trabaja para Orochimaru revelando el verdadero villano. Dijo Deadpool levantando un dedo como si fuese una teoría.

- **no, no es un villano tampoco es…para tanto.**

 **-** ah no. Dijo Deadpool desconcertado.

- **sé que este estaba al lado de los malos, pero lo más curioso de este personaje es que Kishimoto jamás revelo su verdadero nombre.**

-entonces Menma no es el villano principal. Comento Deadpool.

- **nope…que el fic continúe lectoras/res.**

…

-jajaja Menma que nombre tan gracioso. Dijo Naruto quien no podía evitar un mini risa.

-Naruto también un nombre gracioso. Dijo Menma en tono inocente.

-oye. Gruño Naruto.

-jajaja, dime Naruto vienes aquí con tus padres de turismo. Pregunto Bolin.

De ahí el Rubio empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso no podía que estaba en una misión.

-umm…bueno si vengo por lo del turismo, pero…no tengo padres. Respondió Naruto con tristeza.

-Bolin. Reclamo Mako molesto.

El Mayor de los Watanabe dio un codazo a la costilla de su hermano menor.

-ouch…lo siento. Dijo Bolin apenado.

-no, no hay problema. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Naruto no te gustaría unirte a nosotros todos aquí perdimos a nuestros padres. Pregunto Menma en tono tranquilo.

-eh…no, aprecio que se preocupen por mí, pero ya tengo a alguien cuidándome. Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo.

-ah, ya veo debe ser una gran persona. Comento Menma feliz.

-bueno…no lo veo como una figura paterna, pero es divertido estar cerca de él. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna haciendo que cierto Samurái estornude en su posición.

-me gustaría conocer a esa persona. Dijo Menma en tono tranquilo.

-jajaja…dudo mucho que te caiga bien. Dijo Naruto.

El Uzumaki se alejaba de los 3 chicos haciendo que Bolin salte de los nervios.

-bueno tengo que irme. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto empezó a saltar por los techos sorprendiendo a los 2 Hermanos Watanabe, este corría al estilo ninja hasta que.

-Naruto. Comento Oji Violeta.

Lo que hizo que el Rubio gritara del susto y comenzar a rodar por los suelos.

-eres…rápido. Dijo Naruto con ojos de espiral.

-estas bien. Pregunto Menma preocupado.

Mientras que el Uzumaki trataba de levantarse.

-s si y ahora pasa algo. Dijo Naruto adolorido.

-bueno ya que estas de turismo de seguro tú vas participar ¿verdad? Dijo Menma feliz.

Mientras tanto con Korra esta se habia separado de Anko y Sasuke aunque de seguro ustedes ya sabrán la razón.

-Ciudad Republica. Dijo Korra mirándose alrededor.

Korra caminaba entusiasmada a decir verdad les gustaba Konoha pero a la chica le emocionaba conocer algo nuevo.

-debo encontrar a Tenzin. Dijo Korra un poco seria.

El Avatar miro su alrededor hasta que se fijó en gente que hacia una reverencia esto le llamaba mucho la atención decidió acercarse.

-con permiso. Dijo Korra.

Al ver a la gente hacer una reverencia por unos segundos se fijó en dos 2 chicos o más bien un chico y una chica ya que tenían el mismo rostro sus ojos eran azules tenían piel morena llevaba el atuendo de la Tribu del Agua del Norte, solo que en manga corta tenían pelo largo de color oscuro la chica tenía una cinta para cada mechón mientras que el chico lo dejaba suelto.

-Desna, Eska. Comento Korra feliz.

-mira Eska es nuestra prima. Dijo Desna sin emoción alguna.

-hola prima. Dijo Eska de manera tranquila.

-cuanto tiempo. Dijo Korra feliz.

Korra quien solo abrazo a sus primos estos solo dieron unas leves sonrisas a ella no le importaba de que fueran de la realeza.

-escuche…lo que paso sobre…nuestro tío. Dijo Korra un poco triste.

-…no hables de ese hombre. Gruño Eska con veneno en su voz.

-papa era un hombre malvado. Dijo Desna.

-de acuerdo jeje…y que los trae por aquí. Pregunto Korra un poco apenada.

-donde están nuestros modales te presentamos a nuestro guerrero temporal. Dijo Desna con un poco de orgullo.

-¿guerrero temporal? Dijo Korra desconcertada.

-es que derroto a nuestro maestro del Ki. Respondió Eska al oído de su prima.

El Avatar la verdad no estaba sorprendida de que sus primos controlaran el Ki de hecho no quería sentirse única con tanto poder, pero sin embargo empezó a sentir una presencia oscura pero esta su ki parecia pasivo algo tranquilo este se acercaba podía ver una silueta con ojos brillantes sin duda daba miedo.

-es temible no. Susurro Eska.

-tranquila es amigable. Dijo Desna con una leve sonrisa.

La silueta mostró un chico piel clara de su edad sus ojos eran verdes este tenía el cabello oscuro largo hasta espalda sus pantalones eran oscuros en su rodilla tenía un signo de un cristal rojo, traía una chaqueta azul marino con mangas largas debajo de ella traía una camiseta blanca.

-hola mucho gusto…Avatar-sama. Comento Peli Oscuro haciendo una reverencia.

-ssshh…te pueden escuchar. Dijo Korra un poco nerviosa ya que ella no quería llamar la atención.

-oh lo siento es que es emocionante conocerla.

-bueno no es para tanto umm…uh…umm. Dijo Korra feliz.

-Sombra…Sombra Hoshi.

Interrupción en el fic

-oh ya sé quién es. Dijo Deadpool emocionado.

- **haber dilo.**

-damas y caballeros voy a cantar…My Little pony, My Little Pony aaaaaaaa, ah My Little Pony me preguntaba que era la amistad My Little Pony hasta que su magia me quisieron a dar aventuras, diversión, es fuerte y fiel, de gran corazón, ser amable es la solución la magia lo hace aún mejor porque es My Little Pony y por siempre habrá una gran amistad. Canto Deadpool.

- **bravo, bravo no solo eso acertaste en el personaje.**

-y de seguro Sombra reencarno en sed de venganza y destruira a todos si sin duda estan j#$&%&s. Dijo Deadpool.

- **y…acabas de arruinarlo.**

-entonces que. Comento Deadpool cruzando de brazos.

- **Deadpool aprecio el reconocimiento de personajes, pero…creo que deberías dejar hacer teorías.**

-estúpidas. Respondió Deadpool.

- **no iba decir eso, pero solo mira cómo termina esto.**

…

-oiga…es verdad que el Avatar puede entrar al mundo de los espíritus. Dijo Sombra curioso.

-bueno…aun no logre comunicarme con los espíritus. Dijo Korra un poco triste.

-oh ya veo. Dijo Sombra.

-por cierto, prima que haces por aquí. Pregunto Eska.

La Amayashi se puso nerviosa no quería mentirles ya que no les había enviado una carta de que ahora vivía en Konoha, tampoco quería revelar mucho de su "misión".

-umm…vine…de turismo…sí. Respondió Korra asintiendo.

Cosa que los gemelos la miraron entre cerrojos poniendo a la Avatar mas nerviosa..

-seguro que vienes por la gran atracción de turismo que tiene la Ciudad República. Dijo Sombra emocionado.

Mientras tanto con Gintoki quien se encontraba solo explorando las calles de Ciudad República no lograron atraparlo ya que se había mezclado entre la multitud.

-al menos esta ciudad está un poco actualizada.

Gin solo avanzo se fijó que había turistas con otra ropa.

-al parecer esta ciudad es muy popular ya que fue fundada por el anterior Avatar.

Mientras que el Yorozuya caminaba este observaba el pergamino que curiosamente llego antes de que se les avisaran a todos a ir a Ciudad República esta información no se compartió a los otros a excepción de Shizune y Goidame.

- _maldito viejo…cuantos secretos escondidos tenías en la aldea. Penso Gintoki._

 **Flashback de Gintoki.**

Tsunade quien analizaba el pergamino se fijó que había sido firmado por su sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Tsunade-sama. Comento Shizune preocupada.

-Gin, trae a todos a mi oficina, Shizune. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-s si. Dijo Shizune atenta a la Rubia mayor.

-avisa a Shikamaru, Kiba, Karin, Shion y Sasuke que se reporten en mi oficina. Ordeno Tsunade.

-si. Asintió Shizune.

La Peli Negra iba a dirigirse a buscar, pero volteo su mirada a Gin quien llamo su atención.

-nos va enviar en una misión. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-si…por como veo la situación tenemos 2 objetivos en Ciudad Republica. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-Ciudad Republica. Dijo Gintoki levantando una ceja.

-después te lo explico por ahora quiero que ustedes 2 guarden este secreto de los demás. Dijo Tsunade con una mirada seria.

Tras explicar la misión a los demás, Gohan, Naruto y Korra hablaban directamente con la Peli Negra.

-Shizune vas ir con nosotros verdad. Dijo Korra emocionada.

-si ven con nosotros Shizune-neechan. Suplico Naruto.

-será divertido. Comento Gohan en tono alegre.

-jaja lo siento niños, pero si voy con ustedes de seguro Tsunade-sama, estaría de floja. Dijo Shizune en tono alegre y sus brazos en su torso.

-te escuche. Dijo Tsunade molesta.

-lo siento. Dijo Shizune apenada.

-puedes quedarte tranquila, te traeré un recuerdo. Dijo Gintoki.

Lo que puso a la Peli Negra se alegrara y esta se acercara al Samurái.

-de enserio. Dijo Shizune feliz.

-s…si es…enserio. Dijo Gintoki sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

-mientras no sea un regalo caro. Dijo Shizune desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-no pensaba traerte algo tan caro. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-pero me lo prometes. Dijo Shizune.

-si, si, si te traeré tu recuerdo. Dijo Gintoki.

 **Fin del Flashback de Gintoki.**

Gin por su parte no podía evitar dar una ligera risa en total no podía ignorar a la Peli Negra y de enserió hacía falta.

-bueno…al menos llegue al hotel donde marco ese Tenzin. Dijo Gintoki delante de un hotel 5 pisos común en un barrio.

Yorozuya saco un intercomunicador quien este se lo había repartido a Korra, Naruto quienes no se lo habían puesto a excepción de Gohan.

Con Gohan que estaba totalmente quieto mientras que la Peli Roja lo empujaba.

-disculpa…a que te refieres con participar. Pregunto Gohan curioso.

-pensé que estabas informado acaso no notaste a los turistas. Dijo Brick.

-ah…no pensé que era por Avatar Aang. Dijo Gohan.

-si eso también…pero aquí se celebra un torneo de 3. Dijo Brick en tono serio.

Con Naruto.

-un torneo de 3. Dijo Naruto en shock.

El Rubio se quedó pensado si es un torneo de 3…en ese caso se refería a las Artes Marciales.

-dime Menma no se tratará de. Interrumpido Naruto.

-las Artes Marciales si…será un equipo de 3 miembros. Dijo Menma con una leve sonrisa.

Con Korra.

-eso suena genial. Comento Korra emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

-lose y se celebra por la fundación de 35 años de la Ciudad República. Dijo Sombra entusiasmado.

-esto fue aprobado por los concejales. Dijo Desna.

-ese torneo lo ganaremos nosotros. Dijo Eska un poco seria.

-oiga va participar ¿verdad? Pregunto Sombra.

-claro que voy participar…tengo mi propio equipo. Dijo Korra con orgullo.

-en ese caso no perderé. Dijo Sombra feliz.

Volviendo con Naruto.

-ya veo jeje…no sé si esto sea destino…pero lo decidí, Menma. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y apretando su puño.

-eh. Comento Menma desconcertado.

-participare en el torneo y no solo eso planeo ganar, aunque te me cruces en mi camino. Dijo Naruto determinado.

-ya veo en ese caso también tendré que pelear con todo. Dijo Menma con una leve sonrisa.

-ahora si me disculpas tengo irme. Dijo Naruto.

El Uzumaki se despidió de Menma mientras que detrás llegaban los hermanos Watanabe.

-dime que le dijiste que el boleto era un papel. Dijo Bolin alarmado.

-ah…me olvide decírselo. Dijo Menma desconcertado.

-cuando Naruto, se entere del boleto falso se desahogará contigo. Dijo Mako con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que hizo que Bolin gritara del terror por otro lado el Oji Violeta no podía evitar dar una risita.

Volviendo con Gohan.

-lo decidí. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

-eh. Parpadeo Karin.

-participare. Dijo Goha determinado.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH GOHAN QUE NO SABES QUE EST. Comentaba Karin pero esta se tapó sus propios labios.

-Gohan…en ese caso tengamos una buena competencia. Dijo Brick en tono amable.

Brick se acercó al Semi Saiyajin estos estrecharon sus manos de forma civilizada.

-te veo en el torneo Gohan. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa.

El Peli Rojo se alejaba del Joven Son quien fue recibido por un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Karin.

-itai…eso por qué. Dijo Gohan un poco molesto.

-casi revelas nuestra misión. Reclamo Karin.

-y eso que tiene de malo. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-¡MUCHO!. Grito Karin.

Por otro lado, Kiba desviaba la mirada hacia el Peli Rojo había algo raro que estaba oliendo ante el chico, pero se había sorprendido con lo que veía de Brick unas 2 personas, pero una le resulto familiar.

-Naruto. Dijo Kiba desconcertado.

-no…ese no es Naruto el no llevaría esa ropa urbana. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

-entonces quienes rayos son. Dijo Kiba.

Los 2 chicos tenían el mismo traje que Brick solo que uno tenía pelo rubio y otro oscuro además estos no llevaban gorra, el Rubio tenia ojos azules su atuendo decorado de azul y el Peli Oscuro con ojos verdes su traje era verde.

-ya era hora de que llegaras ya no soportaba hablar con Boomer.

-cállate Butch…y bien hermano de que hablaban tú y ese chico.

-ah nada interesante. Dijo Brick en tono tranquilo.

-vi que le estrechaste la mano. Dijo Boomer.

-apuesto que sufrió del dolor. Dijo Butch con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El Peli Rojo no respondió a sus 2 hermanos mientras este se alejaba mientras que Boomer y Butch lo seguían.

-no respondiste a mi pregunta. Reclamo Butch.

-tiene sentido responderla. Dijo Brick burlándose.

-solo te pregunte si ese niño sufrió. Dijo Butch molesto.

-no lo estreche como siempre lo hago haciéndolos sufrir, pero…nada paso. Dijo Brick un poco feliz.

Cosa que dejo desconcertados a sus 2 hermanos.

-después de todo este torneo no será tan aburrido como parece. Dijo Brick apretando su mano con la que estrecho al Semi Saiyajin.

…

Ese mismo día en la tarde todos estaban en el hotel para así tomar un leve descanso después de un largo viaje había 4 habitaciones separadas uno era para Anko y Lunch la segunda era para Kiba, Sasuke y Shikamaru, la tercera era Korra, Karin y Shion, y la última era Naruto, Gohan y Gin.

Se escuchaban el sonido de una puerta.

-soy yo. Dijo Korra.

-pase. Comento Gohan.

Al pasar dentro de la habitación la Amayashi la cerro con cuidado.

-porque la cautela. Pregunto Naruto.

-les dije a las chicas que iba al baño. Respondió Korra.

Mientras que la chica se acercaba a los 2 chicos sentados en el suelo.

-¿y como les fue en ciudad República? Pregunto Korra.

-conoce un chico amigable llamado Brick. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-yo conocí a los hermanos Bolin y Mako…y un chico con un nombre gracioso llamado Menma. Dijo Naruto con sonrisa.

-Naruto también es un nombre gracioso. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-tu también Gohan. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-yo me reencontré con mis primos Desna y Eska…y su guerrero temporal Sombra. Dijo Korra feliz.

-guerrero temporal…vaya significa que gobernadores deben confiar mucho en ese sujeto Sombra. Dijo Gohan.

-gobernantes tus primos son…como reyes. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-si…manejan a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-guao debe ser enorme. Dijo Naruto.

-claro que lo es si vas al Polo Norte. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-a todo esto, díganme…ellos no vinieron de turismo. Dijo Korra seriamente.

-así que no son los únicos. Dijo Naruto en tono serio.

-veo que todos vienen por lo mismo. Dijo Gohan que también se puso serio.

-participemos. Comento Korra feliz.

A lo que Naruto y Gohan se levantaron junto con Korra.

-esperaba a que dijeras eso. Comento Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-cuenta conmigo. Asiento Gohan.

-pero hay un problema…que le diremos a los demás. Dijo Korra dudosa.

De ahí se escuchó alguien entrar.

-por mí no hay problema.

-Gintoki. Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

El Avatar se acercaba a un Gintoki quien lucía un poco cansando.

-y…te reuniste con Tenzin. Pregunto Korra.

-no…ya pase como unas 3 horas esperando y además ya casi vas hacer las 11 de la noche. Respondió Gintoki un poco molesto.

-dime Gin es cierto lo que dices. Dijo Naruto.

-que participen sí. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

Lo cual los 3 chicos no pudieron gritar y saltar de la emoción mientras que Gin solo tapaba el oído este iba echarse a una siesta larga.

-solo…asegúrense de ver un ninja del sonido en el torneo quien sabe que pueda pasar. Dijo Gintoki.

Al día siguiente en las afueras de Ciudad República.

-no puedo creer que el Torneo sea hoy. Dijo Korra.

-eso explica los turistas. Comento Gohan.

Tras llegar a la mesa de inscripciones se reencontraron con unas caras conocidas que veían desde lejos.

-así que esos son amigos eh. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa

-mira ese Gohan tiene a un Boomer. Dijo Butch burlándose.

-tsk no se parece nada en mí. Dijo Boomer molesto.

-al final decidió unirse. Dijo Desna un poco feliz

-prima. Dijo Eska sin emoción alguna.

-esos deben ser sus amigos ah ya quiero que empiece. Dijo Sombra emocionado.

-no parece estar molesto con lo del boleto. Suspiro Bolin aliviado.

-tienes suerte no crees Menma. Pregunto Mako.

-me pregunto si Naruto llegara a las finales. Dijo Menma en tono tranquilo y sereno.

En la mesa de inscripciones Naruto, Gohan y Korra habían entrado con el nombre del Equipo Avatar al recibir un signo cada a uno cosa que confundió a los 3.

-a mi toca una gota. Dijo Gohan mostrando una gota artesanal de Agua.

-a mi toco un remolino. Dijo Naruto mostrando un tornado de Aire circular.

-y a mí una flama. Dijo Korra mostrando una flama de Fuego.

-lo que tengan el signo de Fuego por aquí por favor.

Mientras que otros hombres decían lo mismo solo que estos dijeron "Agua, Tierra y Aire" cosa que al escuchar eso Korra se deprimió por unos segundos cada uno estaban separados a un grupo.

-escuchen con atención tendrán que buscar un objeto que solo representa el papel detrás será buscarlo para así dirigirse al coliseo una vez que lo encuentren.

Todos se preparaban para salir de la línea de meta solo un equipo podía pasar a las finales el Equipo Avatar estaba determinado a ganar.

… **Continuara.**

 **Fin del Capítulo 16.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	17. Cuanto tiempo

**En algún lugar de Argentina cierto escritor estaba deprimido que se olvidó actualizar los fics este estaba encerrado en su habit perdón oficina.**

-Zangaman sal de ahí has estado encerrado como 3 semanas sin ninguna actualización. Comento el mercenario bocazas.

- **déjame solo sniff…mi infancia se fue.**

-sé que Dragon Ball Super acabo, pero mira el lado bueno tienes doblaje y la película. Dijo Deadpool en tono sereno.

- **al menos sabes la fecha sniff… tienes idea de cuánto tengo que esperar para otra temporada de Dragon Ball.**

 **-** no lose. Respondió Deadpool.

 **-2 años, 2 años tengo que esperar eso…es injusto extraño a Gohan…Vegeta…Goku porque, PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **-** mira jovencito yo no trabajo para Toei así que sal ahora antes de que destryuya la puerta. Dijo Deadpool en tono neutral.

- **no.**

 **-** (suspiro)…bien te lo advertí bien muchachos destruyan esta puerta. Comento Deadpool.

De ahí la puerta fue tirada a los suelos mientras que el escritor observaba siluetas conocidas entre ellas vio a Natsu, Brick, Luffy, Mordecai, Rigby Chavo y Goku.

- **oigan como encontraron mi casa.**

 **-** Deadpool. Dijeron Natsu, Brick, Luffy, Mordecai, Rigby Chavo y Goku.

-soplones bueno eso no importa atrápenlo. Señalo Deadpool.

- **q q que hacen sue suéltenme.**

Todos sujetaron al escritor para sacarlo de su habitación y actualizase los fic que tenía, ahora a responder los reviews.

Guest: si tienes toda la razón.

Sotti: que comes que adivinas.

 **PD; No soy dueño de los personajes que aparecen aquí todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

…

…

…

Ciudad Republica el torneo de equipo de 3 ya había comenzado Korra se encontraba corriendo junto con los competidores que tenían su signo, pero…por otro lado.

Con el chico Peli Rojo quien solo caminaba tranquilo parecía tranquilo tanto que solo tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y silbaba.

-hmm…veamos tengo la de fuego así que dice…no piensen en ellas como armas porque son 2 partes de una espada…pfff esto fácil. Dijo Brick en tono sereno.

El Peli Rojo se alejó del grupo que ni siquiera se atrevió a leer sus logos pero el Avatar lo siguió ya que ella ya había leído su carta.

-me estas siguiendo que tramposa. Dijo Brick un poco molesto.

-claro que no, yo ya lo había descifrado antes de que todos se salieran al punto de meta. Comento Korra.

-entonces dime que es lo que hay que buscar. Dijo Brick ya que esa nota era acertijo.

-las Espadas duales dao. Respondió Korra en tono neutral.

-oh…chica lista. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Menma quien le había tocado un logo de Tierra este decía " _su forma es cuadrada con un peso metálico tanto que los mitos dicen que los tienen son dignos"._

 _-_ los Martillos de combate. Comento Menma.

El Oji Violeta siguió su camino hasta que finalmente llego ante su vista vio estatua de un guardia de Tierra hecha de piedra.

-como lo suponía. Dijo Menma.

Menma avanzo dentro vio el Martillo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-con permiso. Comento Menma un poco serio.

El OJi Violeta sujeto el mazo y este salió del lugar luego Menma empezó a girar el martillo.

-hmm…esperaba que fuera más pesado, pero esto parece una réplica perfecta. Comento Menma.

De repente escucho un chico de su edad correr parece estar cansado su cuerpo no era del todo un atleta.

-(jadeaba)…no puedo creer que me deje convencer por esto.

El Chico traía una ropa casi parecía un samurái, pero tenía una máscara en forma de felicidad.

-disculpa estas bien. Dijo Menma preocupado.

-ah, ah sí estoy bien, por lo que veo tienes el martillo.

-si…no será que quieres pelear por esto. Dijo Menma en tono tranquilo.

-q q que claro que no. Este negó con sus manos.

-ah…sabes si quieres otro maso está ahí al lado de la estatua de piedra. Señalo Menma.

-g gracias.

-si me disculpa. Dijo Menma.

Menma se puso de correr este había desaparecido delante del extraño que estaba shock no podía creerlo.

-…increíble no tenía posibilidad alguna contra el…pero su cara se me hacía un poco familiar.

Mientras tanto con el Samurái quien estaba acompañado de Anko, Lunch, Karin quien traía en sus manos a Akamaru, Shion y Shikamaru.

-no puedo creer que les hayas dado permiso de entrar. Dijo Anko un poco molesta.

-supuse que dirías eso y aquí mi defensa, un torneo enorme puede ser un gran objetivo para ciertos Ninja del Sonido. Respondió Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Mientras que Shikamaru observaba su alrededor.

-sabes podríamos haber entrado al Torneo. Dijo Lunch.

-lo siento, pero no se me antoja participar. Dijo Gintoki.

-disculpa, Gin. Dijo Shikamaru.

-qué pasa. Dijo Gintoki.

-no he visto a los chicos desde esta mañana. Pregunto Shikamaru.

-hmm…ahora que preguntas eso…no lose. Dijo Gintoki ladeando los brazos.

-no me digas que les diste permiso de entrar a este torneo. Dijo Anko con sudor en frente.

-créeme solo le di permisos a mis alumnos. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-en verdad eres irresponsable. Dijo Anko en tono neutral.

Mientras tanto con Sombra este tenía el signo de Agua que decía " _vuelve cada vez que lo lanzas esto es gran parte de tu identidad"._

-con gran parte…se dice que nuestro cuerpo estamos hechos de agua y…con esto se refiere al gran lago de Ciudad Republica. Dijo Sombra.

Sombra admiro el paisaje sin duda era tranquilo y hasta que vio un chico de su edad este era nada menos que Gohan quien traía consigo un Boomerang.

-lo conseguí. Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-oye…tú de casualidad estas con el Avatar Korra. Dijo Sombra asombrado.

-eh, ah sí. Respondió Gohan.

El Peli Oscuro se acercó a Gohan analizando sin duda eran de la misma estatura haciendo que el Semi Saiyajin lo mirara extraño.

-eres fuerte por lo que veo debiste tener un duro entrenamiento. Dijo Sombra feliz.

-umm…sí. Dijo Gohan un poco desconcertado.

-y veo que ese es el Boomerang de Sokka. Señalo Sombra.

-si su viaja y confiable, pero solo es una réplica exacta. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-replica o no se ve real, bueno nos vemos extraño. Dijo Sombra en tono alegre.

-mi nombre es Gohan.

-Gohan, pues mi nombre es Sombra nos vemos.

EL Peli Oscuro se metió al agua mientras que el Joven Son decidió ir al estadio pasaron los minutos finalmente Sombra salió del agua junto con el Boomerang.

-por fin. Dijo Sombra un poco feliz.

Sombra ahora mismo iba directo al estadio, pero unas kunais se interpusieron en su camino se fijó vio un ninja Anbu con mascara de gato.

-se te ofrece algo. Dijo Sombra en tono tranquilo.

-entrégame ese Boomerang.

-sabes podrías meterte al agua ahí está lo que buscas. Señalo Sombra.

Pero el Anbu desapareció este estaba delante de Sombra quien logró esquivar una patada.

-eso estuvo cerca. Dijo Sombra en tono sereno.

-no te lo volveré a repetir entrégame ese boomerang.

-no. Respondió Sombra.

De ahí el extraño dio un gran salto hacia atrás lanzando un kunai pero Sombra lo atrapo pero lo más extraño es que venía con un papel.

-y esto que. Dijo Sombra desconcertado.

Una explosión se produjo en lugar del Peli Oscuro mientras que el Anbu se acercaba de a poco el humo se dispersaba

-no sintió su Ki de seguro lo más probable es que no resistió la explosión.

Pero se escuchó toser al Peli Oscuro mientras que el Anbu estaba en shock.

-como…ya veo.

-dime tienes miedo a nadar al agua o…solo quieres probar tus habilidades conmigo. Pregunto Sombra en tono alegre y luego tornarse un poco serio.

-no…quiero ver si los rumores son ciertos de que los más fuertes se reúnen aquí.

-no soy el más fuerte mi maestro lo es. Respondió Sombra.

-veamos si puedes esquivar esto.

El Anbu rodeaba a su oponente se movía velozmente haciendo que el Peli Oscuro observara todos los lados.

-je perfecto en ese caso voy usar mi técnica contigo. Dijo Sombra con una leve sonrisa.

 _-la técnica que uses será inútil eh estado entrenado con el idiota de Gohan_ _no te va servir. Penso Sasuke._

Si el Anbu era Sasuke iba atacar detrás de la cabeza del Peli Oscuro que lo miraba haciendo que Uchiha se sorprendiera dando una patada.

-me puedo ir. Dijo Sombra en tono tranquilo.

Sombra solo retrocedió un puño a la vez levanto un puño haciendo que el Uchiha recibiera el golpe en su entrepierna.

-ah…oye…estas…bien no era mi intención golpearte, quería usar mi técnica al parecer no funcióno como yo lo esperaba. Dijo Sombra preocupado ya que no espero atacar ese lugar.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha solo gruñía tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-mal…dito…t t tu nom…nombre. Gruño Sasuke.

-mi nombre...ah, soy Sombra.

-Sombra recuerda mis palabras voy vencerte en torneo no olvidare esto. Gruño Sasuke tratando de aguantar su dolor.

-s sí. Asintió Sombra con una gota al estilo anime.

Sasuke desapareció ante la vista del Peli Oscuro.

Con el Avatar y el Peli Rojo estos ya tenían las espadas duos.

-bueno ahora al estadio. Señalo Korra feliz.

-alto. Dijo Brick seriamente.

La Amayashi se detuvo ya que sintió 2 pequeñas presencias que acercaban acaso eran los ninjas del Sonido.

-salgan. Dijo Brick seriamente.

Los pasos se escuchaban se mostraron 2 hombres uno era de piel moreno y de piel beige ambos llevaban ropa de fábrica uno tenía una máscara de gas.

-parece que nos descubrieron.

-momento no me digan que son del mismo equipo. Dijo Korra un poco desconcertada.

-no…solo estamos haciendo una pequeña alianza.

-ya veo es muy inteligente. Dijo Brick en tono tranquilo.

-si…oigan pequeños háganos un favor entreguen esas espadas y no les haremos daño.

-no consíganse la suya. Dijo Korra molesta.

Los 2 oponentes se pusieron en guardia lo cual Korra hizo lo mismo, pero se vio interrumpida por el Peli Rojo quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia los 2.

-niña vete adelantando. Dijo Brick en tono tranquilo.

-disculpa yo se defenderme por si no lo sabias. Protesto Korra.

-será mejor que hagas una alianza somos 2.

-no. Respondió Brick en tono sereno.

Brick estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los 2 desconocidos lo cual aprovecharon para atacar, pero uno se detuvo ya había caído al suelo.

-q q que paso.

- _que rápido. Parpadeo Korra._

El Peli Rojo se fijó en su siguiente victima este solo retrocedió con miedo este comenzó a huir, pero Brick decidió seguirlo dando un salto y realizando un pisotón rompiendo el suelo.

-…creo que me pase…oye estas vivo. Dijo Brick en tono tranquilo.

Brick empezó a tocar el cuerpo para su suerte estaba bien aún respiraba mientras que Korra tenía una mirada sorprendida a la vez trato de salirse de ese trance.

-sabes tienes la misma fuerza que amigo Gohan. Dijo Korra.

-Gohan acaso lo conoces. Dijo Brick un poco sorprendido.

-está en mi equipo. Dijo Korra.

-que interesante. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos fueron en dirección del estadio mientras que desde lejos estaba Kiba disfrazado de Anbu con mascara de perro.

-ah rayos por un momento que se refería a mí. Dijo Kiba sudando del miedo.

El Inuzuka se sentó asustado.

-rayos yo entre al torneo para vengarme del Avatar. Dijo Kiba suspirando en derrota.

 **Flashback de Kiba.**

Esa misma mañana el Uchiha reunió a Kiba y Choji en privado.

-que pasa Sasuke. Pregunto Kiba.

-si no vas animar a Gohan. Dijo Choji feliz.

-no…quiero entrar al torneo. Dijo Sasuke en tono neutral.

-qué, pero. Interrumpido Kiba.

-dime Kiba no quieres vengarte de Korra oí que fue humillante para ti. Dijo Sasuke.

-rayos, tienes razón quiero mi revancha. Gruño Kiba.

-y tú que dices Choji. Comento Sasuke.

-ah, yo…no, no la verdad no tengo nada en contra de Naruto y Gohan son buenos amigos. Dijo Choji en tono tranquilo.

-je sabía que dirías eso que tal si te invito la comida que tu quieras. Dijo Kiba con sonrisa astuta.

-lo que yo quiera. Dijo Choji feliz.

-claro lo que quieras. Asintió Kiba.

-bien entonces le entro. Comento Choji emocionado.

-en ese caso hay que estar disfrazados si no queremos llamar la atención. Dijo Sasuke en tono neutral.

 **Fin del flashback de Kiba.**

Pasaron las horas y la mitad de los competidores no pudo encontrar los objetos que decía la carta, ya que ninguno poseía la sabiduría que se requería solo quedaban 10 minutos y el Uzumaki no tenía tanta suerte que digamos.

-aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA maldición no entiendo esto. Dijo Naruto frustrado.

La carta decía _en lo más alto podrás volar y llegar en la paz yace en tu interior la gran figura guía tu camino._

-¡qué demonios significa eso!. Comento Naruto molesto.

Naruto camino con la cabeza baja no encontró lo que buscaba estaba por darse por vencido, pero de repente sintió un fuerte en su cabeza causándole un chichón.

-ITAIITAIITAI, QUIEN FUE. Grito Naruto enojado.

Ante la vista del Rubio se fijó en Gin quien lo había golpeado con su cubierta de madera.

-Gin que no estabas con Anko-sensei, y Lunch. Dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-lo estoy…pero te diré una cosa Gohan y Korra están en el estadio ellos lo harán con o sin ti. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-ah de enserió. Parpadeo Naruto.

-dime cuál es tu acertijo. Pregunto Gin en tono neutral

-no lo entiendo, pero dice…en los más alto podrás volar y llegar en la paz que yace en tu interior la gran figura guía en tu camino. Comento Naruto en tono tranquilo.

El Samurái se tocó su mentón de forma pensante mientras que el Rubio dudaba de la inteligencia de Gin.

-ve ahí. Señalo Gintoki

Al principio Naruto pensó que Gin señalaba la estatua de Aang pero no fue así vio una bandera que representaba el Aire.

-ahí está. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-no me agradezcas. Dijo Gintoki orgulloso.

Pero Naruto decidió ignorar a Gin quien se fue sin decir gracias.

-que grosero la próxima no le ayudo. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

Gin volteo alejándose del Rubio.

-bueno y…ahora magia. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

En el estadio los espectadores esperaban pacientemente.

-ah ahí estas por que la demora. Dijo Anko.

-si te lo dijera no me creerías. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES PRESENTAMOS A LOS PARTICIPANTES.

Se escuchaba el ruido se fijaron que había plataforma gigante mostrando a los participantes en total eran 20 participantes.

-no veo Naruto por ningún lado. Dijo Shion preocupada.

Desde el otro estante lejos de la plataforma salía un extraño disfrazado de rojo y negro.

-hola todos mi nombre es Deadpool y seré el comentarista de esta contienda…jeje me cole de este fic. Susurraba.

El Mercenario bocazas caminaba tratado de animar el público.

-este torneo es patrocinado por Raccon Empire.

-raccon empire. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-lo conoces Gohan. Pregunto Korra.

-no mucho ya que esta competí contra la Corporación Capsula. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

De ahí vio una cámara flotar cerca haciendo que el chico mirara confundido mientras que en las gradas arriba de la plataforma se formara una pantalla holográfica.

-…lastimosamente el presidente de Raccon Empire no está aquí para darnos unas palabras, pero a cambio nos dio estas cámara a prueba de sujetos que controlen el Ki…así es señores los maestros de Ki están apareciendo de a poco y no olvidemos barrera protectoras para los espectadores, sin más que decir ¡QUIEN ESTA LISTO PARA LA MASACRE! Decía Deadpool

El Publico grito de ánimo.

-resumiré las reglas no caigan al agua porque quedan eliminados tampoco se permite matar al oponente se una auto descalificacion y recuerden solo puede quedar un equipo ganador. Explico Deadpool

De ahí en la pantalla se mostraban los equipos.

-bien comien. Interrumpido Deadpool.

-ALTO.

El Mercenario bocazas se fijó en su alrededor y vio en los cielos al Uzumaki quien estaba planeado con un báculo.

-Naruto. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-ese báculo es de los maestros del Aire. Dijo Korra en tono alegre.

Naruto aterrizo frente a sus 2 amigos.

-llegue a tiempo. Dijo Naruto.

Ahora el problema era que si podía participar en pantalla mostró el rostro de Naruto

-bueno esa fue una buena referencia así que…al c#%$&o las reglas estas dentro. Dijo Deadpool.

El Rubio podía estar más tranquilo.

-bien peleadores prepárense que el combate…COMIENCE. Dijo Deadpool

Hubo un grito de Guerra en la plataforma los espectadores observaron atónitos el combate mientras que el Oji Violeta observaba la situación.

-vaya esto será más difícil. Dijo Menma un poco feliz.

-saben podemos intentarlo el otro año. Dijo Bolin temblado un poco.

-no habrá otro año Bolin. Comento Mako molesto.

-bueno…y si mejor acampamos podemos estar ocultos debajo de la tierra. Dijo Bolin en tono alegre.

-Bolin acampar es para perdedores. Dijo Mako.

-pero es una buena idea. Reclamo Bolin.

-¡NO LO ES!. Grito Mako.

-los 2…deténganse yo tengo la solución. Dijo Menma en tono tranquilo y tratar de calmar la situación.

Menma saco una Ocarina cerro sus ojos y toco la sinfonía de repente los 2 hermanos estaban siendo rodeados de Ki.

-siempre me sorprendes. Dijo Mako.

-ya me siento poderoso. Dijo Bolin con sonrisa confiada.

El chico abrió los ojos que ahora dejaron de ser Violeta estos se tornaron a un color azul oscuro.

-Menma tus ojos. Señalo Bolin preocupado.

-no le tomes importancia no necesito mi poder ahora…que esperan hagamos esto. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

-tiene razón que tal si usemos el ataque de los meteoritos. Dijo Mako sonriendo.

-me parece bien. Comento Menma con una con una leve sonrisa.

-con que algo fuerte eh. Dijo Bolin con una leve sonrisa.

Con el Semi Saiyajin quien parecer detecto los 2 ki de la nada.

-qué incremento de energía. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

Con el Uzumaki quien desde lejos observaba a Menma había algo extraño en ese chico pareciera que lo conociera o quizás era su imaginación.

- _ese sonido se me hace familiar. Penso Naruto._

Con los Hermanos Watanabe el menor empezó hacer 3 gigantescas piedras estas fueron enviadas los cielos mientras que Menma, dio un gran salto destruyendolas haciendo que estas se dividieran a la vez caían mientras que el Mayor de los Watanabe lanzo una llamarada incendiando las rocas ahora si parecían meteoritos que caían justo en la plataforma.

-es enserió. Dijo Choji asustando.

-tiene que ser una broma. Dijo Boomer sudando en su frente.

-combinaron elementos. Dijo Korra sonriendo nerviosamente.

Los meteoros impactaron a la plataforma dañándola casi por completo unos fueron heridos estos apenas podían esquivarlo algunos decidieron destruir meteoros esos fueron Gohan, Brick y Sombra mientras que la Uzumaki Peli Roja podía respirar aliviada y Shion estaba preocupada por el Rubio quien al parecer estaba esquivando los meteoritos.

-¡INCREÍBLE AL PARECER LOS HURONES DE FUEGO HAN DESTRUIDO LA MITAD DE LA PLATAFORMA!. Grito Deadpool asombrado.

-QUE…Mako creí nos llamaríamos la triple amenaza. Comento Bolin molesto.

-creí que tu estaba a cargo del nombre del equipo. Dijo Mako en tono neutral.

-yo fui. Dijo Menma en tono alegre.

-Menma. Reclamaron Mako y Bolin.

-y no solo eso, sino que también eliminaron a 2 individuos del equipo dragón. Comento Deadpool.

-vaya que manera de comenzar. Dijo Gintoki.

-esa ocarina…hay algo raro en ese chico. Dijo Anko sospechando.

Con los Príncipes mellizos.

-nosotros no nos quedaremos a observar es mejor atacar. Dijo Eska en tono neutral.

-avancemos. Dijo Desna.

Eska y Desna con elemento del Agua congelaron el suelo mientras que los 2 avanzaban seguido del Peli Oscuro, el Príncipe decidió separarse para encontrar a su oponente por otro lado la princesa dio salto y esta se dirigió al Avatar quien bloqueo la rodilla de Eska.

-eh. Dijo Korra sorprendido.

-quiero ver si eres digna de pelear contra a mí. Dijo Eska con una leve sonrisa.

-me sorprendes Eska yo también quiero pelear contra ti. Comento Korra determinada.

-Korra peleara contra su propia prima. Parpadeo Gohan sorprendido.

-ella es la reina. Dijo Naruto en shock.

-creo que el termino es…princesa. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

Ambas chicas retrocedieron empezaron a disparar esferas de Agua de repente el Avatar se detuvo ya que ella ya no podía moverse se fijó que sus piernas se congelaban.

-pero. Interrumpida Korra.

-yo prefiero la estrategia. Dijo Eska.

La Princesa fue tras la Amayashi quien solo tenía sus piernas congeladas, pero esta dio un salto hacia atrás pateando con las piernas de hielo lo cual Eska la recibió en su mentón mientras que el Avatar era libre de su prisión.

-mucho mejor. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

Eska no estaba contenta del todo estaba enojada esta vez iba intentar lanzar bolas de Ki pero Korra logro desviarlos como si nada.

Mientras tanto con Sombra quien iba directo contra Choji este ni siquiera lo noto ya que estaba distraído con la acción en su alrededor.

-rayos. Dijo Choji sorprendido.

-lo siento, pero son las reglas. Dijo Sombra.

El Peli Oscuro había fallado en su ataque ya que Choji apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero freno llevándose la tierra consigo mismo mientras que el Akimichi tomaba la postura de combate mientras que Sombra se acercaba.

- **BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU.** Comento Choji.

El brazo derecho de Choji se expandió cosa que sorprendió al chico este iba directo hacia el, pero repentinamente desapareció esto hizo que el Akimichi este desconcertado.

-mmm…ese jutsu es familiar. Dijo Shikamaru sudando.

-soy yo…o es rápido. Dijo Anko desconcertada.

-no. Respondió Gintoki.

-eh no me digas que pudiste verlo. Parpadeo Anko.

-observa el combate. Dijo Gintoki en tono serio.

Volviendo al combate Choji seguía confundido, pero de repente sintió un dolor en su espalda este rodó por los suelos y vio a Sombra el aún seguía confundido.

-yo también tengo mis trucos. Dijo Sombra determinado.

Por otro lado, Gohan a ver que la gente tenia sus propios oponentes el quería pelear la sangre de los Saiyajin lo llamaba, cerca del estaba el Uchiha quien aparecer podría aprovechar esta oportunidad de luchar contra el.

-Gohan prepárate. Comento Sasuke determinado.

Sasuke corrió al estilo ninja en dirección del Semi Saiyajin pero este freno ya que en su camino vio un rubio moderno quien tenía una sonrisa sádica este era Boomer.

-donde vas gatito. Dijo Boomer burlándose.

-tsk, no te metas. Gruño Sasuke.

El rubio dio un salto y golpeo el suelo ya que el Uchiha lo había esquivado.

- _es fuerte tengo que tener cuidado con sus golpes. Penso Sasuke._

-espera no huyas. Dijo Boomer molesto.

Boomer perseguía a Sasuke este seguía destruyendo los suelos debido a que estaba fallando por otro lado el Semi Saiyajin buscaba a un oponente en ese momento detecto 2 Ki que se acercaban caminado era Peli Rojo y el Oji Verde.

-yo…Gohan. Dijo Brick feliz.

-hola. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se miraban lucían felices pero si miradas se tornaran serias incluso el Oji Verde se dio cuenta de eso y quiso imitarlos, pero esa fue una reacción lenta este avanzo un paso pero.

-entonces que maniobra usaremos. Dijo Butch seriamente.

-no, tu no harás nada yo me encargo. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa, quien hizo retrocede a su hermano con un solo brazo.

-pff, siempre quieres los mejores combates para ti. Dijo Butch molesto.

Brick solo lo ignoro y este avanzaba hacia a él Joven Son.

-comencemos Gohan. Dijo Brick determinado.

-si. Asintió Gohan.

Ambos chicos fueron rodeados por Ki el del Semi Saiyajin era blanco y el del Brick era Rojo.

-Gohan, vamos patéale el trasero. Comento Karin.

En ese instante Gohan y Brick dieron una embestida dando el primer el golpe en el primer puño, luego otro golpe que el Semi Saiyajin pudo bloquear luego sintió el rodillazo en su estómago después el Peli Rojo le dio un leve empujón mientras que el Semi Saiyajin avanzaba unos pasos.

-que pasa, deja de estar contenerte lucha con todas tus fuerzas. Dijo Brick en tono serio.

-jejeje así que lo sabias. Dijo Gohan con una risita.

-no trates de ocultarlo. Dijo Brick seriamente.

Gohan se concentró y se transformó en Super Saiyajin sorprendiendo a todos los presentes a excepción de los Konoha y sus amigos.

-su cabello se tornó rubio. Dijo Butch asombrado.

El Peli Rojo también estaba asombrado este tenia una ligera sonrisa decidió ir directo hacia a Gohan para así darle golpe en el rostro, pero este lo detuvo el Joven Son contraataco con un rodillazo en el estómago nuevamente ataco con una patada mandado a Brick rodar y destruir los suelos.

-¡BRICK!. Grito Butch.

BricK seguía rodando, pero este freno y se dirigió hacia a Gohan.

-mucho mejor. Dijo Brick determinado.

Brick estaba delante del Joven Son quien iba atacar iba bloquearlo, pero noto que el Peli Rojo cambio de dirección y luego volvió hacia el atacado en su costilla derecha inmediatamente comenzó moverse a velocidad increíble atacando todo el cuerpo del Semi Saiyajin.

Gohan estaba bloqueando en forma de X hasta que finalmente esquivo el golpe que iba recibir el Peli Rojo se volteo, molesto para así recibir un golpe en su pectoral luego 12 golpes consecutivos en su cuerpo, pero esto fueron bloqueados.

Ambos empezaron a flotar se daban patadas y golpes que hacían resonar las ondas del sonido hasta incluso volaban alrededor de la plataforma a la vez destruyéndola, pasaron cerca del Menma y Sombra quienes observaban atentamente el combate.

Luego ambos se lanzaron esferas de Ki fallando ya que se esquivaban cosa que apuntaba hacia el público quien al parecer si funcionaba la barrera protectora, nuevamente se acercaron y Gohan dio una patada en la costilla pero Brick contraataco con un unpercut en el mentón.

-increíble. Dijo Anko asombrado.

-es como si quisieran matarse. Dijo Shikamaru sudando.

-desde que empezó la batalla se dio el comienzo del apocalipsis. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-grrr…rayos yo también quiero pelear. Reclamo Lunch frustrada.

-Lunch cálmate por favor. Dijo Shion un poco asustada.

Ambos descendieron llegando al suelo, pero los 2 no se detenían seguían intercambiándose golpes ambos retrocedieron y corrieron para así darse un golpe, pero…se detuvieron.

-p por que se detuvieron. Dijo Karin sorprendida.

-n no te tengo idea. Tartamudeo Shion.

-quizá sea por el eso. Señalo Gintoki en tono sereno.

Todos se fijaron en el cielo una enorme sombra se acercaba esta aterrizo causado un viento poderoso mostrando a un Hombre, del tamaño de un gigante quien tenía una armadura de gladiador de color plata.

-disculpa grandulón llegas tarde la competencia ya comenzó. Dijo Deadpool.

-no necesito ordenes de un enano yo Skart los aplastare.

El Gigante movió su brazo enviando una enorme brisa de viento causado que algunos competidores no puedan aguantar el fuerte impacto.

-BOLIN. Grito Mako.

El Menor de los Watanabe al parecer no pudo aguantarlo este cayó al agua.

-Mako de los Hurones de Fuego queda fuera. Dijo Deadpool.

-eso ni siquiera debería contar. Reclamo Bolin.

-lo siento pero, aunque le diga que se fuera dudo mucho que él quiera salir. Dijo Deadpool en tono neutral.

Mako enojado decidió correr en dirección del Gigante este lanzaba bolas de fuego que al parecer conseguía dañarlo.

-siento cosquillas. Gruño Skart

Skart extendió su puño izquierdo pero el Mayor de los Watanabe consiguió esquivarlo corriendo atreves del brazo, pero el Gigante dio una palmada para aplastar a Mako sin embargo el Gigante sintió algo en su mano.

-Menma. Dijo Mako sorprendido.

-no ataques sin pensarlo. Gruño Menma.

El Rubio estaba haciendo fuerza en las piernas los mellizos decidieron congelar el suelo mientras que Sombra daba doble patada en el estómago haciendo retroceder al Gigante este se resbalo que casi aplastaba a Desna y Eska por otro lado Menma y Mako aprovecharon para escapar.

-más molestias. Comento Skart.

Con Eska quien tenía sus ojos cerrados esta los abrió y vio a su salvador era Naruto la cargaba en sus brazos.

-oye estas bien. Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-s si, porque me salvaste acaso no ves que somos enemigos. Dijo Eska quien tenía un ligero rubor.

-eres familiar de Korra verdad ella se pondría muy triste perdiera un familiar suyo. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-prima…g g gracias. Dijo Eska quien al parecer nunca le había dicho esto a nadie.

-no hay de qué, pero…perdóname por esto. Dijo Naruto nervioso.

-eh. Parpadeo Eska.

El Rubio soltó a la Princesa quien termino cayendo al agua.

-oh que técnica tan sucia la ayudas y la traicionas, Eska de Tormenta Oscura queda eliminada. Comento Deadpool.

-bien hecho Naruto. Dijo Shion un poco molesta y feliz a la vez.

-que buena estrategia. Dijo Gintoki con una gran sonrisa.

-rayos eliminaron a Eska…que se le va hacer. Dijo Sombra rascándose su pelo.

El Gigante se levantaba mientras que Sombra solo extendió sus 2 brazos Skart ya no podía moverse.

-bien ahora. Interrumpido Sombra.

Ya que Gohan y Brick volaron en dirección del Gigante los 2 se turnaron para así golpear cada uno en total fueron 20 veces, Korra se preparó y creo un puño gigantesco hecho de Tierra que choco contra el estómago lo elevo a los aires y de repente la mano desapareció convirtiéndose en escombros.

-ugh…malditos, eh. Dijo Skart adolorido.

Ante la vista del gigante vio al Oji azul.

-esta va por Mako. Dijo Menma determinado.

Menma con un derechazo en la mejilla mando al Gigante fuera del estadio este cayo al lago de Ciudad Republica luego el Rubio aterrizo.

-¡LO VEO Y NO LO CREO SKART ESTA ELIMINADO POR UNOS CHIQUILLOS!. Grito Deadpool emocionado.

Mientras que el Peli Rojo se alejaba de Gohan, Naruto se acercaba al Menma.

-Menma. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Naruto…ya veo. Dijo Menma con leve sonrisa.

- _por alguna razón él se me hace familiar. Penso Naruto._

Ambos tomaron posición de combate Oji azul ataco con golpes Naruto recibió unos cuantos así que decidió contraatacar con una patada directo en la pierna derecha, luego el Uzumaki dio unos 3 golpes 2 puños en su cuerpo y una patada en su mejilla que fue esquivada.

-ese chico el que está pelando contra Naruto me...parece...conocido. Parpadeo Shion.

-si…la nota que toco antes se hace conocida. Dijo Karin.

-nada mal. Comento Menma.

Naruto lanzo unas kunai incluso Menma hizo lo mismo las cuales chocaron el Oji Azul decidió atacar con unas patadas, el Rubio las esquivaba pero recibió una luego otra hasta que Menma decidió golpear consecutivamente el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Pero en ese momento el Rubio sujeto el brazo de Menma quien lo lanzo, pero este aterrizo y corrió dando una patada en el estómago después otra patada, pero en el mentón lo cual hizo caer a Naruto pero dio una voltereta atrás.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Dijo Naruto.

5 clones aparecieron lo que hizo dar una leve sonrisa al Oji Azul los clones fueron tras su oponente el chico pudo esquivar a uno, pero no tuvo éxito contra que recibió un golpe en su mejilla luego otra una patada en su costado.

-aun no termino. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Un clon golpeaba consecutivamente a Menma este recibió 2 dobles patadas haciéndolo retroceder, pero sus piernas fueron sujetadas y empezó a girar debido a otros clones este término contra suelo.

-jeje me tienes atrapado. Comento Menma.

Los clones iban atacar nuevamente al Oji Azul pero este realizo una onda de viento de Ki que logro desaparecer a todos.

-Naruto dime sientes curiosidad. Pregunto Menma en tono tranquilo.

-si…sabes es un extraño presentimiento. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-entonces usa tu mejor técnica contra a mí. Dijo Menma en tono neutral.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto concentro sus energías en su mano derecha **.**

-así que tu también puedes combinar Chakra y Ki. Dijo Menma en tono tranquilo.

-que como lo supiste. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-ya te lo dije…yo también haré lo mismo. Dijo Menma determinado.

El Oji Azul creo una esfera violeta similar a la del Uzumaki quien solo fue unos pocos segundos de sorpresa ya que ambos corrieron a toda velocidad.

- **RASENGAN.** Dijo Naruto.

- **KIIPOU.** Dijo Menma.

Ambas técnicas chocaron entre si formando una enorme esfera de viento lo cual sorprendió a los espectadores.

-increíble…ese chico sí que es fuerte. Dijo Gohan un poco asombrado.

-Naruto. Dijo Korra preocupada.

De a poco la esfera parecía desaparecer mostrando a los 2 Rubios que ahora estaban calmados, pero había algo raro.

-…tu. Comento Naruto.

-así que…lograste recodar algo. Dijo Menma en tono neutral.

-ha pasado tiempo. Dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja.

-te volviste fuerte. Dijo Menma.

-si…me alegra que sigas vivo…snif… TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO MENMA. Dijo Naruto con lágrimas que descendían sobre sus mejillas.

-cuanto tiempo amigo Naruto. Lloraba Menma con ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

 **Naruto reconoce a Menma quien es realmente, dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	18. Demuestra de lo que eres capaz

**No soy dueño de nada todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y ahora responderé a los reviews.**

Feview: en este capítulo te revelare un poco de su pasado.

Guest: el suspenso ya termino.

…

…

…

En la Ciudad Republica se celebra el torneo de equipo de 3 y para finalizarlo era un battle royal, los participantes en total son 13.

-Naruto esta…llorando. Dijo Shion confundida.

-ese chico es un ninja del sonido. Dijo Anko un poco seria.

-que. Dijeron Karin, Shikamaru y Shion sorprendidos.

-yo no lo creo. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

-tengo razón solo ninjas del sonido pueden tocar esa nota. Comento Anko.

-sigo dudando, ese chico también está llorando. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

- _viejo Hiruzen…dime este es el secreto que contenía ese pergamino que se ocultabas en la aldea. Penso Gintoki._

 **Flashback de Naruto**.

Había un pequeño Rubio este era odiado y maltratado a él no le dio importancia seguirá su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, un día escucho una sinfonía.

-eh, y ese sonido. Dijo Naruto.

Al Uzumaki le dio curiosidad este provenía del pequeño bosque el sonido se hacía fuerte y vio un chico igual a su edad este tenía un cabello rubio su ropa era normal.

-hola. Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ah…hola.

El chico al parecer era tímido quizás nunca había hablado con una persona.

-disculpa cómo te llamas

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto supuso que este niño le dijera demonio como todos los otros.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Menma.

-Menma…jaja que nombre más gracioso.

-oye tu nombre también es gracioso. Dijo Menma

-que grosero. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto

entonces tu debe ser…no jajaja. Dijo Menma con los ojos cerrados

Ambos dieron una ligera risa.

-dime que es eso. Señalo Naruto.

-una ocarina. Comento Menma.

-oca…rina. Dijo Naruto desconcertado.

-es un instrumentó de viento, me gusta tocar la música. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

-eres bueno. Dijo Naruto en tono alegre.

-quieres jugar. Pregunto Menma.

-a que. Dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-pues somos niños y deberíamos disfrutar nuestra niñez al máximo no lo crees. Dijo Menma en tono alegre.

2 horas después los 2 niños jugaban incluso jugaban a ser ninjas.

-nin, nin. Dijeron Naruto y Menma.

Lo 2 estaban divirtiéndose hasta que alguien gritaba

-Menma-sama, Menma-sama, donde esta Menma-sama.

-ay no rápido ocultate Naruto. Dijo Menma.

El pequeño niño se ocultó entre los arbustos mientras que el oji azul se alejaba, pero este retrocedió hacia el arbusto donde estaba el pequeño Uzumaki.

-Naruto mañana en la misma hora. Dijo Menma feliz.

-de acuerdo. Asintió Naruto

-ahí esta Menma-sama su madre está muy preocupada por usted. Dijo chico.

-si perdón...es que estaba practicando mis notas. Dijo Menma en tono inocente.

Al día siguiente Naruto esperaba al niño supuso que no vendría.

-Menma...bien hecho Naruto de seguro le contaron que soy el monstruo.

-perdón la tardanza. Dijo Menma feliz.

-ah llegaste. Parpadeo Naruto.

-claro somos amigos no. Dijo Menma.

Menma caminaba hacia al rubio.

-bien a que jugamos. Pregunto Menma.

-no, no vamos a jugar iremos a comer en Icharaku. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Icharaku te refieres a ir…a la aldea. Dijo Menma sudando un poco.

-claro que sí. Asintió Naruto.

Menma traía consigo una mochila este la revisaba.

-que haces. Decía Naruto curioso.

-si vamos entrar a la aldea mis sirvientes siempre revisan las calles. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

Menma se puso una máscara de oni roja.

-te ves aterrador y bien estas listo. Dijo Naruto en tono sereno.

Ambos fueron al restaurante de Icharaku.

-hola señor Teuchi. Dijo Naruto.

-ah Naruto veo que traes a un amigo cómo te llamas.

-eh…yo. Interrumpido Menma.

-el es muy tímido…no habla mucho. Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-está bien, lo de siempre. Pregunto Teuchi.

-sí y que sean 2. Asintió Naruto.

El Hombre sirvió 2 platillos a los 2 niños.

-delicioso. Dijo Menma feliz.

-si el ramen de Icharaku es el mejor. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-no exageres Naruto. Dijo Teuchi feliz.

Después del primer plato vino el segundo cosa que al Rubio.

-disculpe, pero no pedimos otro plato. Dijo Menma.

-ah no, esto es de parte de la casa es un ramen especial que hice. Dijo Teuchi con una leve sonrisa.

Al probarlo era delicioso, pero sabía de forma diferente.

-tiene un sabor diferente. Dijo Naruto.

-pero…como que le falta algo. Dijo Menma.

-así es le puse un brote de bambu aunque es difícil saber cuándo estará listo creo que 2 semanas o una. Dijo Teuchi.

-oiga cree que podamos comer ese ramen de bambu cuando este completo. Dijo Naruto.

-claro. Asintió Teuchi.

Esa misma tarde ambos niños estaban echados en el suelo mirando el cielo.

-sabes Menma he estado pensado en convertirme en ninja. Dijo Naruto.

-¿ninja?. Parpadeo Menma.

-si para así poder convertirme en Hokage. Dijo Naruto determinado.

-mmm…de acuerdo entonces yo también seré un ninja. Dijo Menma feliz.

-ah, de enserio. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-claro no estás solo en esto. Dijo Menma en tono alegre.

-de acuerdo seremos los mejores ninjas que Konoha habrá visto. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-me gusta como suena. Dijo Menma feliz.

Ambos chicos se dieron un apretón de manos.

…

Unos días después los 2 chicos iban reunirse y ya casi empezaba la primaria de academia ninja.

-donde esta…llega tarde. Decía Naruto mirando su alrededor.

De ahí llegaba el niño con una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Menma que te paso. Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-Naruto…no podre…acompañarte a la academia Ninja. Dijo Menma triste.

-que…acaso tus padres. Interrumpido Naruto.

-no es eso Naruto…mi papa dice que no nací con los ojos que debí tener…sniff…lo siento Naruto realmente, lo siento. Lloraba Menma mientras que las lágrimas descendían en su rostro.

 **Fin del flashback de Naruto.**

-Menma. Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

De repente una bola de Fuego se dirigía hacia Naruto este iba estallar, pero una pared debajo de la Tierra lo había protegido haciendo una leve explosión.

-Mako. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

-Korra. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-qué te pasa Menma que no ves que estas en un combate. Dijo Mako.

-ah si…lo siento. Dijo Menma.

-Naruto que sucede no me digas que estabas en un Genjutsu. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-no…veras…es una larga historia. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-retirémonos. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

-qué, pero. Interrumpido Mako.

-no me refiero a eso, necesito planear una estrategia. Dijo Menma en tono neutral.

Los 2 chicos saltaron hacia atrás alejándose del Rubio y la Amayashi.

-Menma espera. Dijo Naruto.

Pero este cayo arrodillado había gastado Chakra y Ki.

-Naruto usaste demasiada energía. Comento Korra.

-aun puedo pelear. Gruño Naruto.

Naruto se ponía de pie.

Mientras tanto con Akimichi Choji.

-porque, porque entre a este torneo. Dijo Choji un poco asustado.

-aguarden. Dijo Gintoki.

De repente el tiempo se detuvo.

-se preguntarán como es que Choji llego aquí eso es fácil miren esto. Dijo Gintoki.

Hace unos días atrás.

-Gohan saca maleta. Dijo Gintoki.

-ok. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

El Semi Saiyajin saco una maleta enorme esta la abrió mostrando al Akimichi salió rodando con bolsas vacías de botanas.

-ya era…hora. Dijo Choji agotado.

-era necesario meterlo a maleta. Dijo Anko.

-oye no voy pagar 500 ryos por cada uno. Protesto Gintoki.

…

Tiempo actual Akimichi seguía huyendo, pero en su camino se metió Desna.

-no quiero pelear contra una chica. Negó Choji.

-soy un chico. Comento Desna en tono neutral.

Una leve brisa de viento soplo a los 2 chicos.

...

...

-QUEEEEEEEEEE YO PENSE QUE ERAS UNA LINDA CHICA. Grito Choji en shock.

De repente 2 látigos de Agua iban a azotar al Akimichi este dio un salto atrás esquivando luego otro, el chico seguía retrocediendo.

-lo siento no quise que eras una chi. Interrumpido Choji.

Ya que Choji fue pateando en el estómago luego un unpecut y una bola de Agua frente a su rostro lo cual mando por los suelos.

-levántate gordo. Dijo Desna en tono serio.

De ahí el Akimichi abrió los ojos rápidamente y este se levantó del suelo.

-como me dijiste. Gruño Choji.

-gord. Interrumpido Desna.

Ya que el príncipe fue golpeando en la mejilla este se mantenía de pie.

-NADIE ME LLAMA GORDO, **BAIKA NO JUTSU**. Grito Choji.

Inmediatamente Choji hizo una posición de manos y tomo forma de bola.

- **NIKUDAN SENSHA**. Dijo Choji.

El Akimichi rodaba rápidamente pero este tomo un camino diferente iba rodando atreves del cuadrilátero unos esquivaban mientras que Nara reconocía esa técnica.

-Choji que está haciendo ahí. Comento Shikamaru sorprendido.

A máxima velocidad Choji iba chocar contra el príncipe, pero este creo una rampa de hielo haciendo que salte hacia fuera del cuadrilátero.

-gane. Dijo Desna en tono neutral.

-no he terminado. Dijo Choji determinado.

De ahí un brazo derecho estirado tomo la pierna de Desna haciendo que este se arrastre y ambos caigan fuera de la plataforma.

-mascara de felicidad y Desna son eliminados para ambos equipos. Comento Deadpool.

Por otro parte Menma y Mako corrían alejándose de los oponentes.

-ya pensante en una estrategia. Dijo Mako en tono neutral.

-necesito un poco más de tiempo. Dijo Menma un poco inseguro.

De la nada apareció el Peli Oscuro ataco a los 2 chicos, pero estos retrocedieron ya que no lo vieron venir.

-seguro gástate tu energía al estar en esa enorme esfera. Dijo Sombra.

-tu, bien me encargare de ti. Dijo Mako en tono confiado.

-espera, Mako. Dijo Menma preocupado.

El Watanabe mayor decidió ir a pelear contra su oponente este lo esperaba atacando con Fuego en sus piernas, pero fueron esquivadas de ahí Oji Azul entra para ayudar a su amigo, pero Sombra con una mano en el suelo este empezó a girar con sus 2 piernas pateando a los 2 chicos.

-mi maestra lo hace mejor. Dijo Sombra con una leve sonrisa.

Menma decidió atacar acertó unos golpes en los pectorales del chico, pero se estaba defendiendo luego el Peli Oscuro dio una voltereta pateando casi el mentón del chico rubio mientras que Mako se acercaba, pero recibió un codazo en su estómago después Sombra golpeo con ambas manos enviando por los aires luego terminara en el suelo.

- _maldición…Menma aún no recupero su energía. Penso Mako._

 _-_ luchaste bien contra ese chico, pero debo ganar este torneo por mi maestro. Dijo Sombra un poco serio.

Sombra se acercaba caminado hacia a Oji Azul quien jadeaba por agotamiento, pero.

-NO DEBERÍAS DISTRAERTE. Grito Mako.

Sombra recibió una patada en la costilla derecha esto lo envió contra el suelo este rodo poniéndose de pie.

-Menma huye. Dijo Mako enojado.

-pero. Interrumpido Menma.

-¡DIJE QUE HUYAS! Grito Mako furioso.

El Oji Azul decidió hacer caso mientras el Mayor de los Watanabe disparo bolas de Fuego consecutivamente gritando en total eran 50 o más podría ser que lo había rostizado al Peli Oscuro el humo comenzó a desaparecer.

-que. Dijo Mako.

Se mostró al chico con una barrera oscura.

-como lo supuse es magia. Dijo Gintoki en tono serio.

-magia. Dijeron Anko, Shion y Lunch.

-eso es imposible no existe la magia. Dijo Karin ajustado sus lentes.

-niña explícame como es que individuos aparecen de la nada y dominan el Ki. Pregunto Gintoki.

-bueno…creo. Interrumpida Karin.

-no necesitas explicármelo, en este torneo todo puede pasar. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-pero cómo es posible que ese chico domine la magia. Dijo Lunch un poco curiosa.

-la aldea de Equestria ahí no solo tienen a sus mejores magos, sino que también tienen buenos peleadores menos mal que no nos tocó una princesa. Explico Gintoki.

Volviendo a la pelea Sombra hizo desaparecer esa barrera.

-vaya que desperdicio de energía. Dijo Sombra en tono tranquilo.

Sombra cerro sus ojos mientras que Mako decidió acercarse corriendo.

 _-mira, esto se envuelve así y así. Comento una voz femenina que al parecer una enseñanza de cocina._

 _-debes enfocar toda esa energía en tu cuerpo cuando conectes tu ataque liberas esa energía. Comento una voz masculina enseñaba a su aprendiz._

 _-viste esto es muy caro. Comento voz femenina preocupada quien traía un papaleo._

 _-tranquila resolveremos esto. Comento Voz masculina._

 _-creo…que debería vender mi collar. Comento voz femenina._

 _-no perteneció a tu madre encontrare una forma de hacer más dinero. Comento voz masculina preocupado_

- _maestros…ellos me dieron un hogar, yo se le pagare. Penso Sombra determinado._

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del mundo se podía un Dojo y una Mujer quien vestía un qipao azul su pecho era copa C y tenía unas buenas caderas de color azul y un pantalón marrón su cabello era marrón esta estaba trenzada en cuernos de buey.

-qué bueno que llegaste. Dijo voz femenina en tono alegre.

El hombre era musculoso su pelo era café llevaba un traje de dogi blanco con cinta negra.

-que pasa Chun-li ya apareció Sombra.

-no es eso Ryu tienes que ver esto. Dijo Chun-li emocionada.

La chica sujeto la mano del hombre trayéndolo a la sala de ahí se fijaron la tele.

Volviendo a la pelea.

-¡TOMA ESTO!. Grito Mako.

- _Maes…no padres si están observando por favor miren esto. Penso Sombra_

Sombra abrió los ojos este vio un punto hueco.

- **SHIN.** Dijo Sombra.

Peli Oscuro dio un golpe directo al estómago con su derecha.

- **SHORYUKEN.** Dijo Sombra

Sombra dio un unpercut directo al mentón estos se mantenían en los aires y nuevamente dio otro unpercut enviando a Mako fuera del cuadrilátero.

-Mako de Los hurones de fuego esta eliminado. Comento Deadpool.

-si ese es mi es mi hijo. Dijo Chun li saltando de alegría.

-Sombra…bien hecho. Dijo Ryu asombrado y con una leve sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Sasuke tenía problemas con otro Rubio.

-que sucede no huyas gatito. Dijo Boomer burlándose.

- **GATSUGA**.

Boomer recibió esa técnica esto hizo que gruñera del dolor.

-eso me dolió. Gruño Boomer.

-no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-tsk guarda tus sermones Sasuke prefiero formar equipo con el callado de Shino que contigo. Dijo Kiba molesto.

-veo que te estas divirtiendo Boomer.

-Butch no molestes lo tengo bajo control. Dijo Boomer confiando.

- _rayos su amigo bien yo me encargare del rubio y Sasuke se encargará del otro. Penso Kiba._

-conque bajo control eh…tu oponente se acaba de ir. Dijo Butch en tono sereno.

-que. Comento Kiba mirando su alrededor.

El Uchiha había desaparecido dejándo solo a Kiba.

-bueno al menos tenemos al perro. Dijo Boomer.

-yo me voy. Dijo Kiba desesperado.

El Inuzuka uso una bola de humo cosa que hizo toser a los 2 Hermanos.

-es mi oportunidad… **GATSUGA.** Dijo Kiba.

Kiba giro como un tornado y este aprovecho para atacar, pero este freno su giro.

-eh, eh. Parpadeo Kiba.

Kiba no podía ver con tanto humo hasta que disperso y vio al Peli Rojo.

-así que…tú eras tipo que estaba escondido cuando comenzó el torneo. Comento Brick en tono serio.

-no pue. Interrumpido Kiba.

Ya que recibió un rodillazo en su rostro destruyendo su máscara este terminara en el suelo.

-chico formación rompe nueces. Dijo Brick seriamente.

Boomer dio un leve salto dando un codazo en el pectoral del Inuzuka.

-levántate. Dijo Boomer sonriendo maliciosamente.

El rubio sujeto la pierna izquierda y lo mando a los aires donde lo esperaba el Oji Verde lo patee hacia los aires, luego ambos hermanos se unieron y atacaron consecutivamente hasta que ambos estrellaron a Kiba contra suelo y le abrieron las piernas, desde aires el Peli Rojo giraba descendiendo y pateo la entrepierna del Inuzuka.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Kiba.

Todos los hombres se horrorizaron con esa técnica luego los 3 Hermanos cargaron el cuerpo de Kiba y lo sacaron de la plataforma.

-que INCREÍBLE y dolorosa combinación, Mascara de Perro es eliminado. Comento Deadpool.

Brick, Boomer y Butch voltearon y vieron a Gohan quien seguía en Super Saiyajin.

-esta vez seremos los 3 quien acabemos con él. Dijo Butch con una leve sonrisa.

-no podrá contra nosotros. Comento Boomer.

-hagan lo que quieran. Dijo Brick seriamente.

El Peli Rojo se fijó que se acercaban 2 personas eran Naruto y Korra.

-damas y caballeros ahora la batalla esta equilibrada quien de los Equipos será el más dominante. Dijo Deadpool emocionado.

-tengan cuidado no son oponentes ordinarios. Comento Gohan seriamente.

-me encargare del rubio. Dijo Boomer sonriendo maliciosamente hacia al Uzumaki.

-lo que signifi. Interrumpido Butch en tono alegre.

-no tu encárgate de la chica yo me encargo del Son. Dijo Brick seriamente.

-que decepción pelear contra una niña. Comento Butch.

-esta niña si sabe defenderse. Respondió Korra molesta.

-Boomer saca la radio. Dijo Brick.

El rubio de su bolsillo tría un capsula esta la lanzo y hizo poof.

-ya veo hermano ahora lo entiendo. Dijo Boomer con una leve sonrisa.

De ahí la radio emitió música Funk mientras que el Equipo Avatar parpadeo ya que los 2 hermanos comenzaron a bailar.

-yo, yo mi nombre es Boomer pero pueden llamarme boom por hacer explotar edificios, no me culpen si salen lastimados por que viene ahí viene el hermano verde. Rapeo

-yeah, yeah les hable Butch y él castigo viene de color verde su dolor será grave porque no somos niños bien muchos dicen que somos héroes jah, que creen somos anti héroes no nos importa lo que nos digan así que cuidado ahi viene el líder. Rapeo

-hey, hey aquí viene Brick y les voy decir que todos los presentes que entraron al cuadrilátero no son dignos rivales, solo son perdedores que se prepararan para el sufrimiento pero descuiden no será lento será doloroso prepárense para pelear por aquí viene The Brotherhood. Rapeo.

Los 3 hermanos posaron con los brazos cruzados.

-que fue todo eso. Dijo Naruto desconcertado.

-eso se llama rap. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-Rap. Dijeron Naruto y Korra confundidos.

-ya que esta la radio aquí voy poner mi música. Comento Boomer.

-oh no. Dijo Butch sudando.

 **(Inserte aquí: Call me maybe Carly Rae).**

El rubio comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música y empezó a cantar la letra.

-you stare was holdin ripped jeans, skin was showin hot night, wind was blowin where you think you re going, baby, HEY, i just met you and this is crazy but here s my number so call me, maybe it hard to look right at you baby, but here s my number so call me, maybe. Interrumpido Boomer.

Ya que una esfera roja casi le da en la pierna de Boomer.

-pon otra música. Gruño Brick.

-l lo siento es…que e es…mi favorita. Dijo Boomer asustado.

Boomer rápidamente cambio la canción.

 **(nota: pongan esta música Dance till you re dead full remix).**

-comencemos. Dijo Brick sonriendo.

De ahí el Peli Rojo desapareció y apareció ante los ojos del Semi Saiyajin que en cámara lenta recibió un derechazo, esto hizo que terminara estrellando contra el suelo junto con Korra y Naruto ya que la chica recibió una embestida y el Rubio una patada.

-oigan atacaron sin avisar. Dijo Korra molesta.

-estuvimos distraídos con sus actos. Protesto Naruto.

-se llama música. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo a la vez molesto.

-como sea. Gruño Naruto.

El Avatar inmediatamente corrió hacia el Oji verde quien recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago esto hizo que escupiera un poco de sangre, el chico se alejó acercándose a sus hermanos.

-maldita…tengan cuidado ella golpea como las chicas súper poderosas. Gruño Butch.

-que. Dijo Boomer sorprendido.

-joo esto no será aburrido después de todo. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa.

-aquí voy combinando con un poco de Ki. Dijo Korra determinada.

La Amayashi con sus manos creaba Agua esta tenía más brillo.

- **MIZUN NO SPLASH** Dijo Korra.

La bola de Agua se dirigía a los 2 hermanos quienes iban, pero se fijaron que el Agua hizo una explosión a chorro haciendo que Boomer y Butch retrocedan de pie adoloridos, de repente vieron a Naruto acercarse con otros 4 rubios.

-que. Dijo Boomer en shock.

Boomer recibió un 2 golpe en parte superior de su cuerpo por parte de 2 clones luego unas 3 patadas en sus pectorales, y un rodillazo en su rostro después por ultimo recibió 3 patadas por partes de los clones que enviaron al Rubio moderno a caer al suelo.

Mientras que Oji Verde atacaba al Avatar estaba bloqueaba sus golpes de repente el Chico recibió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda luego sintió otro golpe poderoso era rocas combinados el brazo derecho de Korra esto hizo caer a Butch terminando en el suelo.

-esto…no está bien. Dijo Brick un poco preocupado.

Brick esquivo un golpe de parte del Semi Saiyajin decidió contraatacar con un golpe al estómago, pero Gohan no sintió dolor alguno este decidió lanzar un derechazo en la mejilla del Peli Rojo que estaba atónito y a la vez molesto agarro la camisa de Joven Son pero termino con un upercut por ultimo un golpe que lo envió con sus 2 hermanos en el suelo.

-ah, ah conque esas tenemos. Decía Brick despreocupado.

Brick se levantó del suelo limpiándose su ropa junto con sus 2 hermanos.

-podemos el usar la maniobra explosiva. Dijo Boomer molesto.

-ya rugiste hermanito. Dijo Brick en tono sereno y limpiando su gorro.

Los 3 chicos empezaron a saltar alrededor del Equipo avatar hasta que los 3 Hermanos estaban en el cielo, pero solo vieron al Rubio.

-donde están sus otros hermanos. Dijo Korra mirando su alrededor.

-aquí estamos. Comento Butch determinado.

Butch patea la costilla de la Amayashi lo mismo hizo Brick a Gohan, mientras que el Uzumaki fue aplastado por Boomer esto hizo que sus clones desparecieran, debido al impacto contra el suelo que lo golpeaba consecutivamente llevándolo por tierra hasta sacarlo a los aires.

-Naruto. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-y tacleada. Dijo Butch burlandose.

Butch ataco la cabeza del Semi Saiyajin y la pierna de la Amayashi incluso Brick hizo lo mismo ambos atacaron repitiéndolo 10 veces por otro lado, Naruto recibía golpes por todo su cuerpo por parte del Rubio moderno por último fue lanzando con una poderosa patada en su espalda mientras que Korra y Gohan fueron enviando contra el Uzumaki por un poderoso golpe de parte de los 2 hermanos los 3 chocaron sus cuerpos.

-INCREÍBLE QUE GRAN COMBINACIÓN, me pregunto si tendrán más trucos escondidos. Comento Deadpool.

El Equipo Avatar trataba de ponerse en pie.

-es nuestro turno de contraatacar. Gruño Korra.

Mientras que los 3 hermanos se acercaban estos atacaron a sus respectivos oponentes, pero Oji Verde recibió una patada de Fuego por parte de la Amayashi en el mentón, Boomer recibió un poderoso golpe en su corazón que casi le da un infarto este fue Naruto, mientras que el Peli Rojo fue atrapado en sus piernas ya comenzó a girar como un tornado por parte del Semi Saiyajin.

Los 3 hermanos fueron estrellados contra el suelo estos fijaron en el Rubio que hacia una posición de manos y dijo **Kage bushin no jutsu** en humo blanco vieron a unos 10 Naruto estos se acercaron y atacaron consecutivamente las partes del cuerpo de Brick, Boomer y Butch.

-¡AHORA CHICOS! Grito Naruto.

En ese momento Korra y Gohan en sus manos empezaron a disparar Ki mientras que el Avatar lanzaba Fuego, Tierra y Agua hacia los oponentes quienes lo recibieron creando una explosión.

-PERO QUE INCREÍBLE CONTRAATAQUE y que manera de vengarse. Comento Deadpool.

Después de que el humo desaparecía lentamente se podía a los 3 Hermanos no muy felices.

-grrrr...triple bombazo. Gruño Butch.

-hecho. Dijo Brick sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los 3 chicos se separaron estos rápidamente disparan esferas de Ki que fallaron pero los 3 hermanos rodeaban al Equipo Avatar devolviéndose la esfera, siguieron así disparando 50 veces luego cada uno embistió a su oponente.

Boomer golpeo al Uzumaki al rostro por otro lado Butch daba unas 3 patadas al estómago del Avatar y por ultimo Brick daba unos cuantos golpes al Semi Saiyajin estos 3 aires terminaron en los aires.

Para la sorpresa del Equipo Avatar los 3 fueron sujetados de las piernas y estos empezaron a rodar mientras descendían rápidamente hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

-SANTA CHIMICHANGA, eso le llamo paliza. Comento Deadpool.

-itai. Decía Naruto.

-bien…alguien tiene un plan. Dijo Korra adolorida.

-yo tengo uno. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

Por otro lado, los 3 Hermanos se reían y chocaban lo 5.

-les estamos dando una paliza. Dijo Boomer en tono confiando.

-tenemos esto ganado. Comento Butch.

-eh. Parpadeo Brick.

En ese entonces un disparo de Agua arrastro a Boomer y Butch después esto fueron envueltos por Tierra quedándose inmóviles por ahora.

-rápido no puedo contenerlos por mucho tiempo. Gruño Korra

-que están tra. Interrumpido Brick.

El Peli Rojo se dio cuenta que Gohan no estaba con sus compañeros de repente sintió un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

-que haces. Gruño Brick.

-jeje. Reía Gohan entre dientes.

-suéltame. Gruño Brick.

-te demostrare de lo que soy capaz. Dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

-que no escuchaste dije que me soltaras. Reclamo Brick.

-¡AHORA NARUTO! Grito Gohan.

-pero claro él es líder y sin una cabeza quien dirigir. Comento Anko

-es una buena estrategia pero que planea Gohan. Comento Shikamaru.

Sin embargo, nada paso el Uzumaki no se movió.

-Naruto. Dijo Korra.

-Gohan no soy tonto si lanzo mi ataque…TU TAMBIEN CAERAS. Reclamo Naruto molesto.

-ahora no es tiempo para eso. Dijo Gohan molesto.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir mientras que el Samurái se levantó de su asiento.

-NARUTO DEJA PERDER TU TIEMPO ES TU OPORTUNIDAD. Grito Gintoki.

El Rubio solo gruño, pero de repente sintió un leve empuje.

-apártate dobe.

-eh Sasuke. Comento Naruto sorprendido.

El Uchiha corría y este concentraba su Chakra en su mano derecha se concentró la electricidad.

 **-CHIDORI.**

 **-** una broma tras otra. Gruño Brick seriamente.

El Peli Rojo empezó a dar codazos sobre el estómago de Gohan consecutivamente hasta que finalmente lo soltó, este dio una patada giratoria sobre el rostro del Semi Saiyajin empujando a la vez esquivando la técnica de Sasuke.

-fallaste. Comento Brick con una leve sonrisa.

-ah, hermano. Dijo Boomer preocupado.

-ssshh no digas nada. Dijo Butch asustado.

-qué pasa. Pregunto Brick.

El Peli Rojo sintió una gota en su mejilla izquierda este se tocó y vio una mancha de sangre.

-jajaJAJAJA. Reía Brick

Brick seguía riendose como un maníaco.

-oye estas bien. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

El Semi Saiyajin recibió un golpe giratorio en la mejilla cosa que lo envió hacia el suelo arrastrándose fuertemente, después desapareció y apareció frente al Uchiha que apenas pudo parpadear.

-en verdad quieres que te mate. Dijo Brick sonriendo maliciosamente.

-rayos. Comento Sasuke.

Sasuke recibió múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo después el Peli Rojo se detuvo y este sujeto fuertemente la frente del chico rompiendo la máscara luego comenzó a correr e arrastrar por los suelos al Uchiha.

-VETE DE AQUÍ. Grito Brick enojado.

El cuerpo de Sasuke fue lanzado fuera de la plataforma.

-mascara de gato es eliminado. Comento Deadpool.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha flotaba en el agua.

-maldición. Gruño Sasuke.

Brick levanto su mano y disparo una esfera de Ki hacia la Amayashi esta pudo esquivarlo lo cual hizo que liberara a Boomer y Butch.

-ya era hora. Dijo Butch.

-gracias. Dijo Boomer feliz.

-usemos el ataque Z. Comento Brick en tono neutral.

Lo cual los 2 hermanos jadearon.

-estas seguro. Decía Butch inseguro.

-tiene razón lo mejor es no usarlo. Dijo Boomer preocupado.

-soy su hermano mayor y dije que usemos el ataque Z. Dijo Brick seriamente.

Los 2 hermanos no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecer Boomer aumento su Ki mostrando que era de color azul y Butch hizo lo mismo su color era de blanco ambos extendieron las manos hacia el Peli Rojo pero una explosión se puso entre ellos.

 **(fin de la música).**

-yo soy T.

-yo soy D.

Tenían trajes raros era difícil describirlo.

-mas OC. Comento Gintoki despreocupado.

Los 2 extraños comenzaron atacar a Gohan mientras que este bloqueaba.

-AVATAR KORRA PELEE CONTRA MI. Grito Sombra.

El Peli Oscuro lanzo una esfera oscura esta fue desviada por la Amayashi ambos corrieron a la vez chocaron, Korra disparo 3 bolas de Fuego estas fueron esquivados, pero de repente el Chico choco contra una pared de Tierra que había salido de la nada este recibió una doble patada en su espalda.

Por otro lado, Boomer fue atacado por el Uzumaki ambos chicos se fueron alejado de su respectivo Equipo.

-espera…Butch ve ayudarlo. Dijo Brick molesto.

-si. Asintió Butch.

El OJi Verde fue hacia Naruto que bloqueo su ataque retrocediendo de pie.

-no sé qué iban hacer, pero el ataque Z parecía algo peligroso. Gruño Naruto.

-no te metas. Dijo Boomer.

Butch comienza con un golpe, pero solo fue pisoteando por un pie de Rubio mientras que el chico rubio recibe una patada en su pectoral saltando sobre él, y girando hacia el Oji Verde quien por sorpresa fue sujetado su camisa y lanzado contra el suelo.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.**

De ahí aparecieron 10 clones mientras que los 2 Hermanos no estaban muy felices.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron Boomer y Butch furiosos.

Ambos Hermanos lanzaron esferas de Ki destruyendo a los clones que hacían poof.

-ninguno de ellos es el auténtico. Gruño Butch.

Mientras que Sombra lanzaba esferas oscuras estas eran esquivadas por la Amayashi pero ella hizo lo mismo ya que uso Fuego, Tierra y Agua combinado con Ki claro.

-haaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron Korra y Sombra determinados.

Ya que ambos lanzaron una esfera de Ki que causo una explosión de humo.

Por otro lado, Naruto dio una patada en espalda del Oji Verde, pero de repente Boomer desde el cielo realizo una doble patada en su rostro haciendo que el Uzumaki terminara arrastrando por los suelos.

-es nuestra oportunidad. Dijo Boomer molesto.

Boomer voló hacia el Rubio ambos chocaron los puños después sus rodillas ambos rubios retroceden de repente, el Rubio moderno empezó a crear una energía en sus manos esta fue disparada como una onda de energía mientras que Butch hizo lo mismo ambas ondas se combinan en una enorme mientras que Naruto se quedó quieto lo cual impacto.

-NARUTO. Grito Shion preocupada.

Ante la vista de los 2 Hermanos vieron solo tronco quemado esto solo los confundió más.

-donde está. Pregunto Boomer mirando a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, Gohan seguía esquivando y bloqueando ataques de 2 oponentes cosa que lo decepciono.

-esto se volvió a aburrido. Decía Gohan.

El Semi Saiyajin dio un salto hacia atrás este lanzo el **Kamehameha** esto hizo distraer a los 2 Hermanos, pero inmediatamente escucharon **Rasengan** , el rubio junto con su hermano la recibieron desde el punto del publico vieron 2 enormes luces azules.

-que buenos fuegos artificiales T, D, Boomer y Butch quedan eliminados. Comento Deadpool.

-tsk…como siempre tendré que hacer todo el trabajo. Gruño Brick.

-empecemos donde lo dejamos. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Con Gohan con su Ki dorado y Brick con su Ki rojo elevaron su poder ambos se prepararon.

Por otro lado, Naruto miraba el suelo hasta que escucho unos pasos era Oji Azul que tenía una mirada tranquila y serena.

-sabes no esperaba reencontrarme contigo de esta manera. Dijo Menma un poco triste.

-entonces dime como lo esperabas tú. Pregunto Naruto.

-comer un plato de Ramen. Respondió Menma con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlo sus ojos ya eran Oji Violeta esto brillaban con intensidad el chico estaba rodeado de Ki Purpura.

-al final lograste dominar esos ojos. Dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna.

Naruto brillo con Ki Naranja ambos rubios se preparaban para pelear

Con Korra y Sombra el chico retrocedió.

-con su permiso utilizare todo mi poder. Dijo Sombra determinado.

-lo necesitaras es un torneo después de todo. Decía Korra.

-gracias. Comento Sombra haciendo una reverencia.

Un Ki oscuro rodeo a Sombra sus ojos ya dejaron de ser verdes ahora eran rojos como la sangre.

-sentirás el dolor del Satsui no hado. Dijo Sombra determinado.

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Cada uno tenía su propia batalla acaso ¿podrá el Equipo Avatar? Vencer a estos 3 Maestros del Ki.**_

 **Fin del capítulo 18.**

 **Dejen sus review y ponga este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	19. Conclusion

**No soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

…

…

…

En la plataforma solo habían 6 combatientes y estos eran Gohan, Naruto y Korra que miraban seriamente a Brick, Menma y Sombra que tenían la misma expresión en su rostro.

-oigan les propongo esto una pequeña alianza hasta que ellos queden fuera. Comento Brick.

-por mi está bien. Dijo Menma.

-tu que dices. Dijo Brick a el Peli Negro

Sin embargo, Sombra fue directo hacia el Avatar esta la bloqueo cosa que la hizo retroceder solo un poco.

- _luce diferente. Penso Korra._

Sombra atacaba con ferocidad a la Amayashi.

-tomare eso como un sí. Dijo Brick en tono tranquilo.

El Peli Rojo fijo su vista al Semi Saiyajin quien estaba viendo la pelea de Korra y Sombra.

- _ese chico…tiene un Ki extraño. Penso Gohan._

-no deberías distraerte en plena pelea. Comento Brick.

De repente Gohan sintió algo en su camisa después cayó al suelo.

-jeje…lo siento. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

Brick fue tras el Joven Son pero este recibió esferas de Ki causando humo luego de que el humo desapareciera se fijó que Semi Saiyajin estaba volando y a la vez este volvía a la dirección de su oponente cosa que hizo sonreír al Peli Rojo, ya que en su mano derecha lanzo una mediana esfera roja hacia Gohan quien solo realizo un golpe para así destruirlo y crear una explosión.

Mientras que por otro lado Menma y Naruto corrían al estilo ninja alejándose del grupo hasta que el Oji Violeta, decidió atacar el Rubio sintió un golpe en su pectoral luego otro seguido y por último en su rostro su oponente iba volver a golpearlo, pero el Uzumaki sostenía su mano fuertemente.

-ya te divertiste. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto dio golpes consecutivos en total 20 luego decidió dar un cabezazo cosa que un poco anonadado al otro rubio, el Uzumaki iba seguir con su ataque, pero Menma contraataco con una patada en voltereta ambos se miraron seriamente necesitaban ganar.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijeron Menma y Naruto.

Menma dio golpe en la costilla el Uzumaki dio un golpe en el rostro, ambos chocaron las rodillas hasta que el Oji Violeta decidió sujetar el cuerpo de Naruto hasta elevarlo hasta los aires sin embargo el Rubio se soltó.

-ahora la pelea será en el cielo. Dijo Menma determinado.

Menma lanzo unas kunai cosa que el Rubio termino esquivando pero frente a ya se encontraba su oponente que termino golpeando, con una embestida luego otra y otra esto el Oji Violeta se movía velozmente por los cielos hasta que ante los ojos de Naruto vio la mano derecha de su viejo amigo.

- **KIIPOU.** Dijo Menma.

Esta técnica impacto el estómago de Naruto haciéndolo caer al suelo fuertemente.

-Naruto. Comento Korra preocupada.

Pero la Avatar no debía distraerse ya que tenía al Peli Oscuro que disparaba esfera de ki, Korra las esquivo decidió lanzar unas rocas medianas al chico.

-HAAA. Gruño Sombra.

Sombra y Korra intercambian golpes hasta que ambos estaban en distancia el Avatar iba usar la Tierra.

-es momento de usar el Ki y la Tierra. Dijo Korra determinada.

Korra puso sus 2 manos en el suelo el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

- **CHIKYU NO YAMAN.** Dijo Korra.

Montes de Tierra se elevaron en el suelo dirigiendo a Sombra cosa que recibió el impacto en su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Gohan y Brick disparaban esferas de Ki consecutivamente hasta que se detuvieron.

-se ve que tú no eres de la tierra. Pregunto Brick.

-me atrapaste. Dijo Gohan.

-interesante…yo soy un mutante. Dijo Brick.

-eh. Parpadeo Gohan.

-solo para superar una niña. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa.

-y…la superaste. Pregunto Gohan curioso.

-sí, aunque la batalla fue difícil. Dijo Brick.

-en ese caso ahora siento ganas de pelear contra ti. Comento Gohan emocionado.

-eres raro Gohan. Dijo Brick en tono sereno.

Ambos estaba cerca Gohan dio un golpe al Peli Rojo, pero este lo bloqueo dando una patada en el estómago alejando al Semi Saiyajin se acercó a su oponente atacando consecutivamente al pectoral de Brick.

Cosa que hizo retroceder a Brick en su mejilla izquierda sintió una patada que casi lo hace caer pero este escupió un poco de sangre, el Peli Rojo gruño y dio una patada en la pierna izquierda haciendo perder el equilibro.

-aun no. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan dio unas 2 volteretas hacia atrás mientras que el Peli Rojo lo seguía.

Volviendo con el Rubio que se levantaba.

-aquí voy. Dijo Menma.

Naruto apenas pudo detener los ataques de su oponente hasta que el Oji Violeta vio que el Uzumaki desapareció haciendo poof.

-era un clon. Dijo Menma en shock.

El Oji Violeta sintió el dolor en su espalda este daba unos leves pasos adelante para luego voltear a haber a su oponente.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Decía Naruto.

3 clones aparecieron delante de Menma este se puso a la defensiva, pero recibió una patada en la rodilla izquierda luego uno en la custodia de parte de un clon y por ultimo 2 clones lanzaron al original hacia el Oji Violeta mientras que los clones hacían poof.

-aaaaaaaa. Grito Naruto determinado.

Naruto iba a dar un derechazo en el aire pero el Joven de la Ocarina contraataco con un golpe al mentón cosa que hizo a caer al Rubio, pero este se mantiene de pie ya que Menma iba atacar pero recibió un cabezazo por el Uzumaki.

-itai, itai ya es la segunda vez que me das un cabezazo. Decía Menma un poco adolorido.

-soy un cabeza dura no lo crees. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Menma se acercó dando unos 3 golpes que fueron desviados el último golpe fue bloqueado el Uzumaki dio un golpe directo al pectoral que hizo retroceder un poco a su oponente, luego Naruto lanzo una patada directo al rostro pero fue esquivado y el Oji Violeta contraataco con 20 golpes consecutivos en la parte superior del cuerpo de Rubio.

Luego Menma da una patada, pero el Rubio también hace lo mismo haciendo chocar sus piernas después Oji Violeta recibió un golpe directo en el mentón, pero Naruto también recibió un golpe en su mejilla derecha al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos se prepararon hasta que el Joven de la Ocarina golpeo 2 veces el cuerpo de Naruto luego el Oji Violeta, retrocediendo disparando 2 pequeñas esferas de Ki al cuerpo del Rubio de la nada el Uzumaki sale corriendo sorprendiendo de que viniera hacia al hasta que ambos dieron un cabezazo.

-je…jeje tienes la cabeza…dura. Decía Naruto un poco cansado.

El Oji Violeta dio 3 patadas que fueron bloqueadas de repente Menma sintió un dolor en su rodilla ya que Naruto golpeo esa parte, pero el Joven de la Ocarina se mantenía de pie el Uzumaki aprovecho para atacar pero fue sujetado ya que recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

El público estaba en shock no podía describir las palabras de la batalla.

-je…es bueno estar vivo después de todo. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

( **NOTA:** pongan esta canción si se agota la repiten bah…si quieren… **Stance Punks no boy no cry)**

Mientras tanto con Sombra y Korra esta realizo una patada voladora envuelta en fuego algo que Oji Rojo no pudo detener, ya que la Amayashi decidió atacar consecutivamente mientras que Peli Oscuro trataba de defenderse lo más que podía.

El Avatar elevo la tierra lanzado a Oji Rojo por los aires mientras que Korra iba directo atacando con unas 13 patadas hiriendo el cuerpo de Sombra, este cae el suelo mientras que el Avatar aterriza.

-aun no…he caído…fuera de la plataforma. Comento Sombra un poco adolorido.

-entonces te expulsare. Dijo Korra determinada.

Korra corrió hacia su oponente, pero este desapareció ante su vista de repente atrás de su cabeza fue recibida con una patada después el Oji Rojo, ataco con 3 golpes enviando a la Amayashi por los aires luego recibió una patada en su espalda mientras caía al suelo.

-vamos. Reclamo Sombra molesto.

El Peli Oscuro iba atacar a la Chica que iba caer contra suelo pero el decidió rematar hasta que se escuchó un fuerte bloqueo era el Avatar, quien reacciono esta dio un poderoso golpe al pectoral de su oponente sin embargo Sombra hizo lo mismo conecto un golpe al estómago de Korra.

Ambos intercambiaron golpes y patadas consecutivos mientras que corrían alrededor del Cuadrilátero haciendo ondas de sonido sónica los 2 no se iban a detener hasta que Sombra recibió un derechazo en su mejilla derecha ambos atacaron consecutivamente de repente Korra, sintió una patada en su costilla después volvieron atacarse el Oji Rojo sintió una patada poderosa en su pierna izquierda otra vez volvieron golpearse consecutivamente esta vez el Avatar sintió un dolor en la parte superior.

Avatar y el Peli Oscuro siguieron así hasta que ambos gritaron para darse el golpe de gracia.

 **-SHIN.** Dijo Sombra.

- _RAYOS SI ME DA CON ESO. Penso_ _Korra desesperada._

Korra sintió un poderoso golpe en su estómago.

- **SHORYUKEN.** Dijo Sombra.

El Oji Rojo dio unpercut en el mentón y nuevamente dio unpercut cosa que hizo que el Avatar vaya a fuera de la plataforma.

-este es el fin. Dijo Sombra en tono tranquilo.

De repente el Oji Rojo sintió debajo sus pies la Tierra se movía en dirección al Avatar arrojado fuera de la plataforma, pero ante sus ojos vio a Korra con un puño en su derecha combinado 3 elementos.

-Sombra eres un oponente increíble ahora entiendo porque mis primos te reconocen como guerrero temporal, pero yo te reconozco como un gran guerrero. Dijo Korra determinada.

En su brazo combino algo de Ki aumento el brillo de los 3 elementos.

- **TORI KI PURERUMETARU DRILL.** Dijo Korra determinada.

Esta técnica impacto la cabeza del Oji Rojo enviando velozmente al agua mientras que el Avatar caía de a poco junto con él.

-Sombra Hoshi de la Tormenta Oscura y Korra Amayashi del Equipo Avatar quedan eliminados. Comento Deadpool.

Mientras que los médicos recogían los cuerpos de los eliminados la acción continuaba.

-Korra…bien hecho. Decía Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-ellos dieron todo no crees que debemos hacer lo mismo. Dijo Brick en tono tranquilo.

-veo que aun peleando en Super Saiyajin aún no puedo ganarte. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

-¿ha? Parpadeo Brick confundido a que se refería con Súper.

El Semi Saiyajin grito fuertemente envolviéndolo en un gran brillo dorado cosa que hizo retroceder un poco al Peli Rojo debido a la fuerza del viento.

-que poder. Decía Karin asombrada.

-así que Gohan peleara con su verdadero poder. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-verdadero. Dijo Anko sorprendido.

-muy bien Gohan demuéstrales de que estas hecho. Animaba Lunch.

Ante los Ojos del Brick estaba Gohan Super Saiyajin 2 lo cual no sorprendió para nada al Peli Rojo.

-así que fuiste tú. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa.

-eh. Decía Gohan desconcertado.

-el mismo poder que venció a Cell eras tú ¿verdad? Pregunto Brick.

-si. Respondió Gohan seriamente.

-lo sabía, sabía que ese estúpido de Mr Satan no era más que fraude. Dijo Brick en tono sereno.

-si sabias de la existencia de Cell porque no entraste a su torneo. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-ya te lo dije ¿no?...soy mutante diseñado para superar a esa niña. Dijo Brick molesto.

Brick estaba envuelto de Ki Rojo y mirando fijamente al Joven Son.

-y como mutante mi poder evoluciona con cada batalla. Dijo Brick seriamente.

Ambos corrieron el primero en recibir un golpe fue el Peli Rojo en su rostro luego recibió 20 golpes, en la parte superior de su cuerpo y unas 10 patadas en sus piernas de Brick esto no parecía afectarle lo único que vio el Semi Saiyajin ver la mirada entre dientes de su oponente.

-Gohan que pasa no me digas que estas conteniendo. Decía Brick en tono burlón.

-no, estoy sorprendido y a la vez feliz de que sigas de pie. Dijo Gohan en tono serio.

-no voy dejar que tú me derrotes. Dijo Brick determinado.

El Peli Rojo desapareció dejando su gorra en el aire.

-aquí estas. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan lanzo una patada a la izquierda pero no había nadie.

-que. Decía Gohan en shock.

El Joven Son sintió un dolor en la costilla derecha se fijo en su vista de su oponente que iba conectar un golpe, Gohan decidió bloquearlo con su brazo derecho sin embargo sintió el dolor ese brazo ya que impacto fue brutal.

-argh. Gruño Gohan.

De repente su brazo derecho fue sujetado y este movía poco a poco luego sintió un fuerte impacto a su pectoral de parte del Peli Rojo.

-defiéndete. Reclamo Brick.

El Peli Rojo dio un rodillazo en el mentón cosa que hizo retroceder 2 pasos a Gohan su oponente iba atacarlo, pero este dio un cabezazo pero sin embargo fue bloqueado por el codo del Peli rojo causándolo jaqueca.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Brick furioso.

Los ojos del Peli Rojo estaban brillando de rojo demasiado hasta que Gohan se percató de esto decidió correr alejándose de su oponente, eran láseres por sus ojos destruido todo a su paso por suerte el público estaba a salvo mientras que Naruto y Menma tuvieron que esquivarlo.

-que peligroso. Dijo Naruto asombrado.

-vaya el chico es como un Superman. Dijo Gintoki.

Volviendo a la batalla Gohan empezó a volar para así acercarse al Peli Rojo que lo seguía con su laser hasta que dio una patada poderosa en su estómago, luego comenzó una combinación de 33 combos que fueron golpes y patadas en su cuerpo.

-serás. Gruño Brick.

El Peli Rojo nuevamente iba disparar sus laser, pero su vista fue bloqueada por la mano derecha Gohan quien recibió el láser pero el dolor ya no le afectaba.

-ya no me importa. Decía Gohan determinada.

El Joven Son lanzo una patada en el estómago y ataco nuevamente con una rodilla seguido de un golpe, pero fue bloqueado, ya que el Peli Rojo contrataco con 8 patadas estas fueron recibidas hiriendo a Gohan.

-ganare y demostrare que soy más fuerte que tú. Dijo Brick determinado.

El Peli Rojo dio 2 golpes al estómago y ultimo una patada al mentón luego sujeto el dogi del Joven Son para lanzarlo a los aires, 7 bolas de Ki explotaron en dirección de Gohan por ultimo Brick dispara laser por sus ojos realizando una explosión.

-aun no estas derrotado. Decía Brick con una leve sonrisa.

Brick dio un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia el humo ya que sabía Semi Saiyajin no había caído se escuchó fuerte bloqueo que hizo desparecer el humo, el Peli Rojo dio un golpe pero fue esquivado dio otro que también fue esquivado.

-no pudiste haberte recuperando de esa explosión. Reclamo Brick enojado

El Peli Rojo dio un golpe pero se detuvo ya que su estómago fue herido, por una patada que lo envió contra el suelo haciendo rodar y llevarse pequeños escombros de tierra.

-aquí voy Brick. Decía Gohan determinado.

Gohan voló rápidamente hacia en dirección de su oponente que se tambaleaba.

-yo…no…VOY A PERDER. Dijo Brick furioso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan determinado.

Brick está envuelto en su Ki rojo era un todo o nada mientras que el Joven Son se acercaba.

-ESTO SE ACABO. Grito Brick determinado.

Brick dio un poderoso golpe que iba a destrozar los labios del Semi Saiyajin pero no fue así ya que su cuerpo empezó a hundirse junto con Gohan, ambos atravesaron los suelos hasta caer fuera de la plataforma.

-increíble…Brick Him de the Brotherhood queda fuera junto con Son Gohan del Equipo Avatar. Comento Deadpool.

Se podía ver los 2 cuerpos flotando en el agua mirando los cielos.

-pe…perdí. Dijo Brick en tono sereno y adolorido.

Gohan ahora estaba en su forma normal.

-jjij que mal me olvide calcular mi velocidad…itaitaiitai. Decía Gohan con una gran sonrisa y adolorido.

-ahora solo quedan Naruto. Dijo Gintoki un poco preocupado.

En el cuadrilátero los rubios se miraban fijamente.

-ahora si estoy nervioso. Dijo Naruto.

-jeje parece que somos el centro de atención. Dijo Menma con una leve sonrisa.

-que dices si empezamos. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-claro…Naruto. Decía Menma con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto corrió al estilo ninja hacia su viejo amigo dando una patada en la pierna derecha seguido de otra patada en el estómago haciendo rebotar en el suelo 2 veces, pero Menma rodó y se puso de pie este voló hacia a el Rubio quien se puso en guardia.

-lento. Decía Menma.

El OJi Violeta de repente se arrastró por los suelos pateando la pierna del Uzumaki terminado en los aires, Menma había desaparecido reapareció detrás de Naruto dándole con sus 2 manos golpeando su espalda causando que este se raspara contra el suelo luego se puso de pie.

-a que no esperabas eso. Decía Menma en tono sereno.

-que. Dijo Naruto en shock.

Naruto volteo hacia atrás al ver su viejo amigo sin duda rápido este no pudo reaccionar a sus golpes que recibía en su cuerpo en total fueron 35 y por ultimo una patada en su costilla izquierda enviando al suelo este reboto 3 veces.

-jajaja. Reía Naruto un poco adolorido.

Ambos sacaron un kunai estas chocaron elevando las chispas hasta que las soltaron debido al fuerte choque.

-haaaaaaa. Dijeron Menma y Naruto.

Los 2 Rubios chocaron los puños fuertemente causando un fuerte sonido ninguno de los retrocedía a la vez gruñeron entre dientes, hasta que el Oji Violeta recibió un unpercut al estómago luego otro golpe en el mismo lugar esto hizo que cayera al suelo pero Menma aterrizo de pie.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Dijo Naruto.

5 clones atacaban consecutivamente el cuerpo del Oji Violeta hasta que termino en los cielos esos 5 clones dieron patadas en la espalda de Menma hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

-veo que estas motivando. Dijo Menma.

Menma solo veía al Uzumaki sin sus clones incluso noto sus ojos eran de una bestia Kyubi, el Joven de la Ocarina se levantaba y concentro el Ki y Chakra en su mano derecha incluso Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-NARUTOOOOOO. Grito Menma determinado.

-MENMAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto determinado.

- **KIIPOU/RASENGAN.** Dijeron Menma y Naruto determinados.

Estas técnicas chocaron formando una enorme esfera de color azul, naranja y violeta dentro de Naruto y Menma.

 **(** fin de la música **)**

 **Flashback de Menma.**

En un hogar se podía a un hombre maduro color marrón con barba no era muy atractivo llevaba un kimono gris sus ojos era azules este estaba discutiendo con su hijo Menma.

-porque, porque papa porque no puedo entrar a la academia de ninjas. Reclamaba Menma.

-crees que no me di cuenta…te hiciste amigo de ese demonio.

-si mama no estuviera muerta ella no pensaría eso. Dijo Menma molesto.

-no metes a tu madre en esto…además aun no dominas los ojos.

-a mí no me importan los ojos de seguro los obtendré cuando tenga 15. Dijo Menma despreocupado.

-te inscribiré al siguiente año.

-NO, quiero comenzar ahora. Dijo Menma.

-ya te dije que no.

-grrrrrrrrrrr. Gruño Menma.

Menma iba atacar su propio padre, este fue derrotado por un simple.

-eres muy joven te falta fuerza.

-…no es…justo. Lloraba Menma.

El niño se fue de su casa llorando mientras que su papa solo se quedo cruzado de brazos.

-Menma-sama. Dijo Sirviente.

-déjalo…si no vuelve en la cena iras buscarlo.

-Masakazu-sama no cree fue…un poco duro con él. Dijo Sirviente.

-acaso me estás diciendo como criar a mi hijo. Decía Masakazu enojado.

-no, no es eso. Dijo Sirviente asustado.

-tsk…yo iré atender un asunto importante. Gruño Masakazu apretando su puño.

- _la verdad nunca me agrado mi papa…mama…debo decirte que hice un amigo que hizo que me olvidara de los problemas que tengo porque…creo que se convertirá en el futuro Hokage de la aldea Konoha. Narro Menma feliz._

 **Fin del flasback de Menma.**

Un splash se hoyo en el agua mientras que el humo se dispersaba mostrando la silueta del ganador.

-el ganador es…UZUMAKI NARUTO junto con su Equipo Avatar que batalla. Comento Deadpool.

El público vitoreo la que más salto con la alegría fue Shion.

-…ga…gane…gane. Dijo Naruto débilmente.

Mientras que el Rubio caí al suelo agotado sin duda la batalla fue dura.

-cielos estos 3 me pusieron muy tenso y me asustaron con cada momento. Suspirando Gintoki aliviado.

-si es la primera vez que te veo así. Dijo Anko en tono burlona.

En el agua Menma solo miraba el cielo sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y por alguna extraña razón estaba feliz.

- _Naruto…la verdad te volviste muy fuerte me alegra que estés vivo mi…amigo. Penso Menma._

Menma cerró los ojos mientras que los médicos hacían el trabajo.

…

Y quien lo hubiera dicho Gohan tenía semilla del ermitaño que le entrego Octavio, este se lo entrego a Korra, Naruto, Menma, Brick Boomer, Butch, Sombra, Kiba, Sasuke que eran los más heridos y los médicos no podían explicar tal medicina.

-ya se me acabo. Comento Gohan triste.

…

…

Al día siguiente en Konoha en el hogar del Equipo Avatar se podía escuchar tararear alegremente a Shizune, quien limpiaba la casa para el regreso del Equipo Avatar hasta incluso la Tv esta prendida al parecer domina la tecnología.

-hola soy Ketsuno Ana reportado desde las calles de Ciudad República, me encuentro ahora con el ganador del Torneo de Avatar Aang nada menos con Uzumaki Naruto.

-que bien. Decía Shizune en tono alegre.

El Rubio solo parpadeo en confusión.

-y eso que es. Dijo Naruto desconcertado.

-dinos Naruto que se siente estar dentro del cuadrilátero. Pregunto Ketsuno.

-bien…supongo. Dijo Naruto.

-eres uno de los 12 jóvenes en participar en torneo y las redes ya están empezado a hablar de ti. Dijo Ketsuno en tono alegre.

-redes. Decía Naruto confundido.

-puede preguntarte cual fue el rival más. Interrumpida Ketsuno.

-fueron suficientes preguntas.

-Gintoki. Parpadeo Shizune.

El Samurai estaba con otro traje era un smoking de color oscuro y elegante incluyendo sus zapatos de color oscuro este llevaba unas gafas.

-disculpe quien es usted. Pregunto Ketsuno.

-soy su sensei y representante del Equipo Avatar mucho gusto Ketsuno-chan. Dijo Gintoki ajustando sus lentes.

- _él nunca me dice chan que le pasa. Penso Shizune molesta._

-y díganme desde cuando conoce a los miembros del Equipo Avatar. Pregunto Ketsuno.

-ah pareciera que fue el día ayer que los conoci, cuando ellos no sabían controlar el Ki pero yo vi su futuro tenían talento. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado

Gintoki se acercaba a la reportara demasiado tocando solo su hombro y esto solo hizo gruñir a la Peli negra destruyendo la escoba.

-sabes esto de las entrevistas es muy agotador si quieres podemos hablar de esto en lugar privado. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TRAIDOR. Grito Shizune furiosa y con vena roja en su cabeza.

Shizune lanzo el televisor hacia afuera destruyéndolo.

Mientras que el Yorozuya era pisoteado por Lunch y Anko.

-uh…bueno el clima de hoy será cielo despejando por la tarde habrá una leve tormenta, esto ha sido todo que tengan un buen día. Dijo Ketsuno con una leve sonrisa.

…

…

…

Era el mediodía y Equipo Avatar caminaban por las montañas cerca de Ciudad República.

-Gin ya hemos caminado bastante no crees. Dijo Naruto molesto

-aquí es. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh aquí. Parpadeo Gohan.

-este lugar se me hace familiar. Dijo Korra observando su alrededor.

Delante del Equipo Avatar vieron una casa que al parecer era mediana estaba envuelta lianas el techo era Rojo oscuro.

-mi hogar es un desastre. Dijo Gintoki.

-eh…Gintoki acaso este tu antiguo hogar. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-así es. Respondió Gintoki.

-guao sigue intacta. Dijo Gohan asombrado.

Gintoki solo toco la pared.

-no recuerdo cuántos años lleva construido quisiera poder recodar al menos un poco a mi mujer jeje...sé que dije que ella tenía la culpa, pero…yo soy quien la tiene. Dijo Gintoki triste.

Al revisar la casa solo encontraron una cuna.

-debe haber una foto. Dijo Naruto.

-en ese tiempo no existían las cámaras. Dijo Gintoki con la mirada baja.

-porque no cuentas esto Gin. Dijo Korra curiosa.

-es curioso cuando vi a los 3 por primera vez pensé no valdría la pena, pero terminaron sorprendiéndome al final felicidades…se ganaron mi confianza. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-entonces porque no se lo contaste al viejo. Dijo Naruto.

-solo le conté de mi vida de samurái jamás le conté mi pasado. Dijo Gintoki.

-pero ustedes eran amigos. Decía Naruto molesto.

-porque el obligaría a ese chico a ser ninja de Konoha. Dijo Gintoki.

-y eso es malo. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-es solo una opinión mía estoy seguro que Hiruzen lo usaría como un arma. Dijo Gintoki un poco serio.

-arma. Dijo Naruto desconcertado.

-el viejo quiere la paz, pero todos sabemos que no existe esa paz…o al menos eso pensé hasta que llegaron ustedes cambiaron mis motivos sabían eso mocosos. Decia Gintoki en tono neutral.

Gin se levantó y se alejó del Equipo Avatar luego el Samurai froto la cabeza el cabello de Naruto.

-ahora creo que en esa paz que tanto anhela Hiruzen. Dijo Gintoki en tono alegre mirando el sol.

Luego se sentó en una roca cosa que su Equipo preguntara.

-Gin te quedaras aquí. Pregunto Gohan.

-claro que no aún tengo mucho porque enseñarles. Bromeo Gintoki.

-ya podemos volver. Dijo Naruto.

-vuelvan si quieren yo estaré aquí los alcanzo luego. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Gohan decidió sentarse en el suelo mientras que la Amayashi hacia lo mismo esto hizo suspirar en derrota al Uzumaki.

-y que esperamos. Pregunto Naruto.

-un vi. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Ya que una luz cegó a los 4 cosa que hizo poner en guardia a Gohan, Naruto y Korra mientras que Gin solo levanto un brazo.

-quien…ese. Parpadeo Gohan.

-es muy alto. Dijo Naruto.

-lo conoces Gintoki. Dijo Korra.

Delante de ellos vieron un hombre con una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello también lleva un largo cetro de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte posterior, sus ojos eran violetas su pelo era blanco con forma de copete hasta arriba, su piel era color celeste claro al parecer tenia los labios pintados de purpura.

-oh, hola Gin-san.

-yo, ha pasado mucho tiempo Whis. Saludaba Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo 19**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	20. De rivales a amigos

**No soy dueño de nada y ahora vamos con reviews que dejaron.**

Feview: me alegra que te gustara y sobre el futuro mmm…está difícil.

368: si fuera tu no me centraría en Gintoki, ya que hay otros personajes que tienen un pasado, NO CANON.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** entiendo amigo lo de "muchísimo mejor que tu" me niego por aquí entre nosotros yo no soy esa persona, así que sobre las letras e intentando mejorar eso, pero al pasar los años sigo siendo un novato en fin nos leemos amigo.

…

…

…

Delante del Equipo Avatar estaba Whis un extraño que vino desde cielo lo más raro era que conocía al Samurái.

-¿lo conoces?. Pregunto Korra.

-Gin te acaba decir esa palabra. Susurro Naruto.

-en primera claro que lo conozco y segunda él tiene permitido llamarme así. Respondió Gintoki un poco molesto.

Gin y su equipo se acercó para hablar con el recién llegado.

-niños les presento a Whis. Comento Gintoki en tono alegre.

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto el próximo en ser el siguiente Hokage, Dattenbayo.

-Amayashi Korra soy el Avatar.

Whis observaba giraba a ver al Semi Saiyajin lo miraba entre cerrojos a la vez sudaba hasta que Gin le da un empujón.

-preséntate. Golpeaba Gintoki el hombro del Semi Saiyajin.

-a ah si, si lo siento…hola señor mi nombre es Son Gohan.

-veo que tiene nuevos dicípulos Gin-san. Decía Whis en tono alegre.

Sin duda su manera de hablar era un tono elegante.

-si…y como fue tu viaje. Pregunto Gintoki.

-oh un poco agotador, ya sabe que viajar a este planeta no está muy cerca del templo. Respondió Whis.

Mientras que los 3 se acercaban a Whis.

-usted es de otro planeta al igual que Gin. Pregunto Korra curiosa.

-dígame hay sujetos poderosos donde usted viene. Pregunto Gohan.

-cómo es que como conoce a Gin. Pregunto Naruto.

-oigan ustedes ya deténgase…lamento eso. Decía Gintoki avergonzado.

-no hay problema, pero responderé a sus 2 preguntas. Dijo Whis.

Los 3 se acercaron atentamente a Whis.

-si vengo de otro planeta, pero Gin y yo no vinimos del mismo planeta y segunda hay solo una persona más fuerte en donde vengo. Respondió Whis.

-y la tercera es. Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-es un secreto. Decía Whis en tono alegre.

-no, puedes contarles…todo. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

Cosa que hizo parpadear a del copete raro este acerco a Gin.

-está seguro Gin-san. Pregunto Whis.

-si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. Respondió Gintoki un poco molesto.

Gin se acercó al Semi Saiyajin, Rubio, y al Avatar estos estaban curiosos.

-verán…Whis es mi maestro. Aclaro Gintoki las dudas que tenían los 3 cosa que los sorprendió.

-eh, maestro, pero…si tú tienes muchos años lo que significa. Tartamudeaba Naruto.

-usted es viejo. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-¡OYE MAS RESPETO! Grito Gintoki molesto.

-vaya el universo está lleno de sujetos extraños. Comento Korra feliz y mirando el cielo.

-tienes razón Korra-san en un universo hay muchas personas con habilidades al igual que usted. Dijo Whis en tono sereno.

-se refiere al ki ¿verdad?. Pregunto Korra.

-claro que si, además un universo tiene un Dios de la Destrucción. Aclaro Whis en tono sereno.

-un Dios…de la…Destrucción. Parpadeo Korra confundida.

-un Dios de la Destrucción mantiene el balance entre la creación y destrucción en el universo. Explico Whis.

-y ese Dios de la Destrucción vive en su planeta. Pregunto Gohan.

-si digamos que soy su asistente por así decirlo soy como un Ángel. Comento Whis con los ojos cerrados.

-un Ángel…no luce como uno. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

-jojojo, tienes suerte de tener unos discípulos tan divertidos Gin-san. Reía Whis.

-sí, si tú lo dices. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

Whis caminaba alejándose un poco del Equipo Avatar.

-niños los envidio tienen a un Dios de la Destrucción a su lado. Decía Whis en tono tranquilo.

-eh. Dijeron Korra, Gohan y Naruto desconcertados.

Los 3 observaron a Gin quien tenía una mirada despreocupada.

-Ex Dios de la Destrucción además eso era antes. Respondió Gintoki con los brazos cruzados.

-tiene razón antes usted era muy fuerte y ahora se debilitado Gin-san. Decía Whis en tono sereno.

-lo dejare pasar y como lo están haciendo Bills y Champa. Pregunto Gintoki un poco molesto.

-no he sabido nada de Champa-sama solo sé que encarga del sexto universo y Bills-sama sigue dormido como siempre. Respondió Whis en tono tranquilo.

-no puede creerlo sigue dormido. Gruño Gintoki un poco molesto.

Lo cual el Ángel asintió.

-sí, aunque usted haya activado Zon al parecer no llego a sentir Bills-sama. Decía Whis.

-bueno…que se le va hacer. Dijo Gintoki decepcionado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Zon. Pregunto Korra.

-es única habilidad entre la especie de Gintoki aunque…Gin fue el único que encontró su secreto. Explico Whis en tono sereno.

-Gin se refiere a la vez que rescataste a Shizune y Lunch. Pregunto Gohan.

-si así es como yo le llamo Zon. Respondió Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-y por qué no la usas batallas. Pregunto Naruto.

-es sencillo para ti decirlo, pero para mí no lo es ese fue solo suerte. Hablaba Gintoki un poco molesto.

Gin noto algo en el Semi Saiyajin miraba fijamente al Ángel entre cerrojos hasta que decidió darle un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-si estas tratando de sentir el Ki de Whis es inútil para ti. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-lo sé, pero…tengo curiosidad. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-este niño. Gruño Gintoki.

El Semi Saiyajin se acercó a Whis.

-señor Whis me encantaría pelear contra usted así que se lo pido…por favor. Decía Gohan haciendo una reverencia.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!. Grito Gintoki enojado.

El Samurái dio fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Gohan causándole dolor de cabeza.

-hmm…la verdad no tengo ningún problema con eso así que Gohan-san acepto amablemente tu duelo. Respondió Whis con una leve sonrisa.

-de enserio gracias. Decía Gohan emocionado.

-claro que si quieren pueden atacarme entre todos. Comento Whis en tono neutral.

-bien me parece genial. Dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna.

-no estoy de acuerdo con las peleas en desventaja, pero servirá para entrenar mi Ki. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

Gohan, Naruto y Korra se prepararon para pelear contra Whis este mismo se fijó en el Yorozuya quien se alejaba para sentarse.

-Gin-san no se va unir a nosotros. Pregunto Whis en tono alegre.

-claro que no, sé como terminara esto. Respondió Gintoki un poco molesto.

-vaya en verdad Gin tiene miedo. Comento Naruto burlándose.

-NO ES ESO. Grito Gintoki enojado.

-¡AQUÍ VOY!. Grito Gohan.

( **Nota:** inserte **Dragon ball budokai 2 opening** )

Gohan dio un puñetazo, pero fue esquivado, esta vez era turno del Avatar quien elevo las rocas y las lanzo, pero estas fueron destruidas inmediatamente.

-qué velocidad. Dijo Korra asombrada.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Decía Naruto determinado.

-oh vaya. Parpadeo Whis.

Delante del Ángel estaban 10 rubios estos amenazaban con sus kunai, pero Whis levanto su cetro este voló hacia los clones, y de repente los clones desaparecieron en un poff dejando ver al Naruto original.

-te encontré. Dijo Whis en tono tranquilo.

-ah que acaba de pasar. Parpadeo Naruto.

Whis estaba frente a Naruto quien apenas pudo reaccionar, sin embargo, fue salvado por Korra que hizo que este saltara sobre la Tierra apropósito.

-aaaaaah, tiene una velocidad increíble. Decía Naruto asombrado.

-en ese caso ataquemos a la vez. Hablaba Korra determinado.

Los 3 rodearon al Ángel para atacar al mismo tiempo, pero sus golpes fueron bloqueados a la vez desviados nuevamente lo intentaron a atacar a Whis en cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fue inútil el Equipo Avatar retrocedió.

-bloqueo todos nuestros ataques. Dijo Gohan.

-de esa manera no ganaran. Hablaba Gintoki despreocupado.

Los 3 se voltearon en el Samurái.

-pueden usar todo su poder. Sugería Gintoki.

-todo. Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

El Joven Son dio un grito guerra este se transformó en Super Saiyajin 2.

-oh…veo que eres un Saiyajin. Hablaba Whis en tono tranquilo.

-no sé cómo lo sabes, pero iré con todo. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-yo también haaaaaaaaa. Dijo Naruto determinado.

El Uzumaki al abrir los ojos era igual que una bestia.

-no tengo ninguna transformación, pero…ayudare en lo que pueda. Comento Korra determinada.

Gohan y Naruto atacaron al Ángel con una gran velocidad, pero este esquivaba a la vez bloqueaba los ataques de los 2 chicos hasta que este logro sujetar los puños de Joven Son y el Uzumaki sin embargo notaron que no podían moverse.

-q que. Gruño Gohan.

-Ggrrrrr suéltenos. Gruño Naruto.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra.

Amayashi disparo 8 bolas de Fuego, pero Whis había desaparecido junto con sus 2 amigos.

-¿dónde está?. Observaba Korra su alrededor.

El Avatar localizar el Ki de Naruto y Gohan hasta que finalmente los encontró.

-están arriba. Decía Korra.

Sin embargo, Whis estaba girando en círculos lanzado al Semi Saiyajin y al Uzumaki hacia los suelos.

-estoy impresionado por su poder, pero…su coordinación en equipo es mala. Decía Whis en tono tranquilo.

-se equivoca. Gruño Naruto.

Naruto corrió al estilo ninja y este había invocado a un clon.

 **-RASENGAN.** Decía Naruto.

-cuidado. Dijo Whis en tono tranquilo.

Whis esquivo la técnica después con su pie y un mano en la espalda hizo tropezar al Uzumaki que termino en el suelo.

-TOME ESTO. Grito Korra.

El Avatar disparo esferas de Tierra, Agua, Fuego junto con Ki en total eran 30 estas se dirigían hacia su oponente, tras esa explosión el humo como desvanecerse lo cual se mostró a un Whis sin daño alguno.

-no recibió ningún daño. Tartamudeo Korra.

Por otro lado, Gohan junto sus manos esta reunía una energía azul

- **KAMEEEHAAMEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Grito Gohan determinado.

Una enorme energía se acercaba al Ángel quien no se movió de su posición, este solo con su centro desvió el **KAMEHAMEHA** a los cielos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-increíble desvió mi Kamehameha. Comento Gohan asombrado.

El Ángel se acercó a los 3 estos se prepararon.

-…fue suficiente. Dijo Whis en tono tranquilo.

-eh. Parpadearon Gohan, Naruto y Korra confundidos.

El Joven Son y Uzumaki volvieron a la normalidad después los 3 jadearon con cansancio por otro lado Whis estaba tranquilo no había sudando ninguna gota de sudor o daño.

-ahora vieron la diferencia entre poderes. Decía Gintoki

-si…señor Whis usted es muy fuerte. Hablaba Gohan emocionado.

-jojo, debo decirles que hacia siglos que no me divertía tanto. Dijo Whis en tono alegre.

-oiga no quiere venir con nosotros a la aldea. Pregunto Naruto.

-sería un placer, pero…vine hasta la tierra para visitar por última vez a Gin-san. Respondió Whis.

Whis se acercó al Yorozuya quien parecía una mirada tranquila.

-Gin-san recuerda el nombre de su familia. Pregunto Whis.

-no…no puedo recodar es extraño. Respondió Gintoki un poco triste.

Lo cual Whis cerró los ojos este se alejaba viendo el acantilado y este señalo con su cetro.

-ese fue el lugar donde encontré a su hijo herido. Señalo Whis.

-déjame adivinar fuiste tú él lo curo llegaste a tiempo…presencia divina. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-presencia divina. Comento Whis desconcertado.

-lo quiere decir es que hay Semi Dios de la Destrucción en la tierra. Hablaba Gohan entusiasmado.

-podría decirse que sí. Dijo Whis en tono sereno.

Mientras que Whis se alejaba del Equipo Avatar.

-Gin-san quiere venir conmigo tengo un trabajo especial para usted. Pregunto Whis en tono alegre.

Lo cual puso a los menores un poco tristes.

-lo siento Whis…pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la tierra. Respondió Gintoki un poco feliz.

-ya veo (suspiro)…niños asegúrense de que Gin-san no se meta en ningún problema. Dijo Whis en tono alegre.

-si. Asintieron Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

-gracias…Whis. Susurro Gintoki un poco triste

En ese entonces el Ángel había desaparecido entre una enorme luz y arco iris.

-adiós señor Whis. Decía Gohan sonriendo como su padre.

-recuerde que somos de la Tierra. Dijo Korra con sonrisa.

-y esperáramos su llegada para comer un ramen. Comento Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-oigan se van quedar ahí o los dejo. Bromeaba Gintoki.

Los 3 vieron que el Yorozuya se adelantaba hacia Ciudad República.

…

…

Seguía siendo mediodía y Shion se había disculpado con el Avatar durante lo sucedido.

-Naruto creo que ya sé quién es Menma. Dijo Shion preocupada.

Momentos después Naruto corría en las calles de Ciudad República buscando a Menma, hasta que finalmente se encontró con él pero no estaba solo eran Mako y Bolin.

-…Naruto. Parpadeo Menma sorprendido.

El Uzumaki se acercaba y recordaba nuevamente su infancia.

 **Flashback de Naruto**.

Estaba oscuro no podía ver nada hasta que finalmente le quitaron la venda de sus ojos este vio un hombre que no estaba feliz era Masakazu.

-quien es usted. Decía Naruto asustado.

-no hables demonio. Ordeno Masakazu molesto.

El pequeño niño se fijó en el brazo derecho de Masakazu era Menma quien estaba desmayado.

-Menma. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al adulto, pero fue inútil lo golpeo.

-silencio demonio. Gruño Masakazu.

Masakazu intento despertar a su hijo con una botella de agua este tosió al abrir.

-que pasa eh…Naruto. Dijo Menma sorprendido.

Este miro a su papa con enojo.

-al fin despiertas. Dijo Masakazu.

-papa. Comento Menma molesto.

-el es tu papa. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-deja a Naruto en paz lo que vayas hacer recibiré su castigo. Dijo Menma molesto.

-oh…se ve que son buenos amigos, pero en el mundo Shinobi no se necesita esa amistad. Hablaba Masakazu.

Masakazu saco un kunai y este se lo dio al Oji Azul.

-Menma ¿quieres ir a la academia de ninjas verdad?. Pregunto Masakazu.

-si. Gruño Menma.

-es tu oportunidad te dejare ir a la academia si…asesinas a tu amigo. Ordeno Masakazu con sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo cual dejo en shock a los 2 niños.

-qué esperas hijo ve. Ordeno Masakazu.

Menma miraba su kunai mientras que pequeño Uzumaki estaba temblado hasta que Oji Azul se acercaba caminado.

-Menma, espera. Tartamudeo Naruto asustado.

Se podía ver un chorro de sangre que caí al piso era Menma quien se había clavado el kunai en su costilla izquierda este cayo al suelo, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes mientras que el Uzumaki se acercaba.

-Menma resiste por favor, resiste. Decía Naruto preocupado.

-quítate demonio, que se supone que estás haciendo Menma. Pregunto Masakazu molesto.

Masakazu vio que su hijo tenía una leve sonrisa aun sangrando.

-jeje papa ahora todos te verán como el demonio que eres tan solo verme sospecharán de ti. Respondió Menma débil.

El Adulto miro molesto al Uzumaki.

-en ese caso yo lo matare. Gruño Masakazu.

Naruto iba huir pero desgraciadamente tropezó el adulto sujeto su izquierdo sometiendo.

-ayúdenme, ayuda, AYUDAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto.

-ahora quédate quieto demonio porque…ES TU FIN. Dijo Masakazu sonría maliciosamente.

En ese entonces detrás su cuello fue apuñalando por un kunai era su propio.

-AAAAAAAA MUERE, MUERE, MUERE. Grito Menma.

El Oji Azul atacaba el mismo lugar repetidamente mientras que Naruto retrocedía con miedo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Menma sus lágrimas atreves de sus mejillas.

-…me…men…Menma. Tartamudeo Naruto.

Menma volteo a ver a su amigo este estaba asustado por su apariencia el Uzumaki se fijo que la ropa del Oji Azul estaba empapada de sangre.

-lamento…que hayas visto eso. Dijo Menma un poco triste.

Luego lentamente Menma saco una Ocarina.

-Naruto esta será mi última canción…puedes escucharla. Tartamudeaba Menma débil.

-oye. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

El Oji Azul toco una nota era muy relajante a la vez pasiva sintió sueño sentía que sus recuerdos empezaban a olvidarse.

- **JUTSU MEMORI ROKKU.** Decía Menma tocando las notas.

Luego 2 ninjas de Konoha se acercaban al lugar estos vieron a Oji Azul huir, misteriosamente ese día Konohagakure, decidió olvidar a Menma el Tercer Hokage se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba bajo un jutsu decidió dejarlo así para no recodar este trauma.

 **Fin del flashback de Menma**.

-crees que te libreras de mí. Hablaba Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-no…pero se que nunca me librare de ti amigo. Dijo Menma feliz.

Menma iba abrazar al Rubio pero.

-será mejor que abraces a tu familiar. Señalo Naruto feliz.

Menma se fijó en Fujimura quien al parecer siguió al Uzumaki.

-p p…prima. Lloraba Menma.

El Oji Azul se acercó a la chica para abrazarla.

- _si…Menma era la rama principal de los Fujimura. Penso Naruto._

…

…

…

Más tarde ese día finalmente todos decidieron ir a comer en restaurante.

-ah, tengo hambre. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-si yo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Interrumpido Naruto asustado.

El Uzumaki se fijó en Eska quien lo miraba seriamente.

-ah, Desna, Eska y Sombra que bueno verlos. Dijo Korra feliz.

-decidimos probar la comida de Ciudad República. Hablaba Desna sin sentimiento alguno.

De repente los adultos, Genins estaban sentados frente a los príncipes de la Tribu de Agua del Norte.

-me siento incomodo con solo verlos. Susurro Choji.

-opino igual. Susurro Kiba.

-también yo. Asintió Bolin.

Por otra parte, Korra, Naruto, Gohan, Menma y Sombra estaban juntos en una mesa.

-no sé qué pedir. Comento Sombra rascándose la cabeza.

-¿tendrán ramen? Pregunto Naruto.

-este lugar me parece bien.

-creo que se reconozco esa voz. Parpadeo Gohan.

Al abrir las puertas se mostró a los 3 Hermanos que miraron al resto.

-vaya que coincidencia. Parpadeo Karin.

-crees que siga rencoroso. Susurro Shion.

-tsk, nos vamos. Ordeno Brick molesto.

-eh, pero dijiste que este. Interrumpido Butch.

-vamos. Dijo Brick molesto.

El Peli Rojo se retiraba junto con Butch.

-pero yo tengo hambre…espérenme. Decía Boomer.

-se fueron. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

Sin embargo, afuera se escuchaba una tormenta los 3 Hermanos no tuvieron más opción que quedarse en el restaurante, esta vez el Peli Rojo sento con Korra, Naruto, Gohan, Menma y Sombra.

-oye, oye, oye esto es enserio los perdedores comiendo junto con los ganadores. Susurro Butch.

-crees que se contenga. Susurro Boomer.

-esto es interesante. Dijo Anko con una leve sonrisa.

-esto se pondrá bueno. Dijo Lunch en tono neutral.

-tú lo dijiste. Dijo Gintoki.

-que problemático. Agrego Shikamaru.

El Uchiha solo gruñía con solo ver a esos 6 no podía creer hubiera gente más fuerte que el por otro lado, mientras que en la mesa de 6 estaban esperando sus órdenes mientras que Brick tenía una mirada molesta y aura roja hacia el Semi Saiyajin quien ladeaba la cabeza en confusión.

-te diré una cosa solo fue suerte. Gruño Brick.

-si tienes razón si no fueran por las reglas podríamos continuar por siempre. Contesto Gohan en tono sereno.

-bueno, bueno vamos a tranquilizarnos. Sugirió Sombra nervioso tratado de calmar la situación.

-y tú no estás molesto con que hayas perdido. Gruño Brick.

-n no para nada además sé que me falta un largo camino por recorrer. Dijo Sombra en tono alegre.

-que tal tú. Pregunto Brick.

-hmm…tienes razón digamos que estoy molesto, pero a la vez feliz. Respondió Menma en tono tranquilo.

-haa, con razón no ganaron. Dijo Brick molesto.

-tu tampoco ganaste. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

Lo cual hizo gruñir a Oji Rojo de rabia.

-que ordenaste. Pregunto Brick enojado.

-todo del menú. Respondió Gohan en tono inocente.

-OIGA MESERO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TODO DEL MENU. Grito Brick.

-s si.

-tengamos un duelo de comida. Dijo Brick sonriendo maliciosamente.

-de acuerdo. Hablaba Gohan sonriendo.

En ese entonces todos disfrutaron de una buena comida de calidad, y los más glotones eran Gohan, Naruto, Brick, Sombra y Korra aunque ella comió solo 7 platos mientras que los demás.

-aaa que ricos frijoles rojos. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-no puedo creer que comas eso. Dijo Anko asqueada.

-jee perdón son mis gustos. Hablaba Gintoki.

Con mesa de los 6.

-y...bien que fue todo ese poder de esta mañana. Pregunto Brick.

-eh...que poder. Pregunto Gohan.

-ahora que los recuerdo sentí lo mismo ese poder era ustedes. Hablaba Sombra.

-no creo que sea coincidencia algo sucedió. Agrego Menma.

Lo cual puso nervioso al Equipo Avatar ya que juraron no decirle a nadie sobre el encuentro con Whis.

-no sera un oponente bastante poderoso ¿no? porque eso seria imposible una persona a ese nivel. Dijo Brick con una leve sonrinsa.

-claro jaja solo estábamos entrenado jajaja. Reia Gohan nerviosamente

-me pregunto cuanto será la cuenta. Pregunto Korra tratado cambiar el tema.

-jaja tranquila Korra por eso vengo preparado. Respondió Naruto.

Naruto saco su pase donde habia vencido a Menma por primera vez.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Bolin.

-dile la verdad. Hablaba Mako.

El menor de los Watanabe se acercó con la cabeza baja al Uzumaki.

-Naruto. Decía Bolin.

-eh que pasa. Dijo Naruto

-ese boleto es falso. Dijo Bolin triste.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Comento Naruto.

-podrás notar que ese símbolo lo dibujo yo. Dijo Naruto.

-ah, ah no puede ser. Deprimido Naruto.

-tranquilo Naruto usaremos el dinero que ganamos. Decía Gohan feliz.

Momentos después.

-Sombra dime…en verdad necesitaba ese dinero. Dijo Korra.

-bueno era para pagar las deudas, pero creo…buscare algo con que ayudar. Decía Sombra.

-en ese caso…Gohan cuanto tenemos. Contesto Korra.

-2 millones. Dijo Gohan.

Korra entrego 2 bolsas.

-como siempre malgastando el dinero...da igual. Decía Gintoki despreocupado.

-no sé qué decir…gracias Avatar Korra. Dijo Sombra feliz.

-de nada además luchaste por eso. Señalo Korra feliz.

De repente Eska chasqueo los dedos de ahí llegaba un sirviente que trajo 3 bolsas entregándoselas a Peli oscuro este se tambaleaba un poco.

-oiga, pero…ni siquiera gane. Dijo Sombra sudando.

-mi prima tiene razón luchaste por eso así que se agradecido. Dijo Eska en tono tranquila.

-gracias su majestad. Comento Sombra feliz

Sombra emprendió un vuelo llevándose 5 bolsas de dinero.

-nos vemos. Se despedía Sombra con una gran sonrisa.

Gohan noto que el Peli Rojo y sus hermanos se iban sin despedirse.

-oye no te vas ir sin despedirte. Decía Gohan sonriendo.

Lo cual el Peli Rojo volteo este se acercó estrechando su mano cosa que sorprendió a sus hermanos.

-Gohan te pediré la revancha cuando nos volvamos a ver, sigue entrenado porque si dejas de entrenar seré yo el ganador. Contesto Brick con una leve sonrisa.

El Joven Son solo pudo asentir sin duda lo esperaría con una revancha.

 **Fin del capítulo** **20**

 **Dejen sus reviews en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	21. Las cosas de la vida

**No soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos ellos pertenecen a sus creadores respectivos…ahora vamos con los reviews.**

Guest: ya losé gracias por tu review.

Feview: si tampoco es la mía, pero hay que rescatar al resentido.

 **Dragon saku:** veamos Gohan domina a SSJ2 así que dudo que Bojack y sus secuaces estén vivos, pero gracias por la idea.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** me alegra que te gustara amigo, lo de Whis el resultado era imposible para los 3 aunque aún no sabemos su poder actual en el anime o manga, lo de los personajes…bueno quizá si el futuro me mantiene vivo ya veremos.

…

…

…

Finalmente, el Equipo Avatar junto con los demás vuelven a Konoha debido a los falsos reportes, y...extrañamente Shizune había golpeado al Samurai, mientras Naruto y Korra decidieron volver a entrenar a los chicos conforme el paso de los días.

El día actual, el Joven Son estaba Bibloteca leyendo libros.

-será mejor que vuelve con los chicos. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Gohan iba pasar por la salida hasta que se encontró Haruno, quien tenía una pila de libros esta se tambaleaba debido al peso hasta que fue atrapada por el Joven Son.

-eso estuvo cerca. Decía Gohan.

-g Gohan. Parpadeo Sakura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-déjame ayudarte con esos libros. Dijo Gohan en tono amable.

El Semi Saiyajin decidió cargar los libros de la Peli Rosa y acompañarla hasta su casa.

-Sakura porque llevas demasiados libros. Pregunto Gohan.

-veras un ninja siempre debe estar informado, no solo siempre se gana con fuerza lo primero es planear su estrategia. Respondió Sakura.

-oh, pero es necesario llevar tanto. Dijo Gohan un poco desconcertado.

-por supuesto que sí, hay que estar preparados para lo que viene. Dijo Sakura un poco determinada.

El Semi Saiyajin no podía evitar reírse lo cual molesto un poco a la Peli Rosa.

-que es tan gracioso. Decía Sakura un poco molesta.

-bueno es que jeje…nada. Desviaba Gohan su mirada.

Los 2 caminaban iban conversado y por alguna razón Sakura se sentía cómoda con el Joven Son, desde que le conoció sintió que era molestia, pero era todo lo contrario o más bien todo lo contrario al Uchiha, Gohan era un chico valiente, amable y protegería a lo que más lo necesitaban.

- _se que Sasuke no piensa en mis sentimientos…pero ¿tú te fijaras en mis sentimientos?, Gohan-kun. Penso Sakura._

Había algo que tenía curiosa a Haruno y era.

-disculpa, Gohan, veras hace tiempo…tu antes mencionaste a otra Peli Rosa. Decía Sakura curiosa.

-ah, eso. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-¿es algún amigo en especial? Pregunto Sakura.

-es mi mama. Respondió Gohan.

-mama. Parpadeo Sakura.

-ella tiene un cabello rosa al igual a tuyo, aunque…sus ojos son de otro color. Decía Gohan.

-y como se llama. Pregunto Sakura curiosa, quizá un día podría conocerla.

-su nombre es…

…

…

Mientras tanto en el hogar del Equipo Avatar se encontraban Gintoki y Shizune quienes habían terminado de escribir su libro, y estos esperaban sentados para escuchar la opinión de Gama Sennin.

Esto sin duda ponía nerviosa a la Peli Negra y el Samurai estaba despreocupado la verdad estaba más tranquilo.

-sientó que olvidemos un detalle. Susurro Shizune nerviosa.

-exageras, escribimos ese libro y analizamos cada parte. Decía Gintoki despreocupado.

-cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. Susurro Shizune nerviosa y temblaba del miedo.

-no lose y deja de temblar. Contesto Gintoki.

-yo temblado estamos frente a otro escritor. Susurro Shizune molesta.

-no me digas que leíste ese libro. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-bue bueno, algunas partes…OYE. Comento Shizune con cara roja de vergüenza y molesta.

Sin embargo, el libro fue cerrado Jiraiya tenía una mirada seria, lo que asusto a Shizune a excepción del Samurái.

-y…bien. Pregunto Shizune nerviosa.

-hmm...bueno hay poco de comedia, acción, y veo que hay pasión en esto. Hablaba Jiraiya en tono neutral.

-que más. Decía Shizune nerviosa.

-no está nada mal, aunque no puedo esperar por el siguiente libro. Comento Jiraiya con una leve sonrisa.

Lo cual hizo suspirar a la Peli Negra de alivio.

-me alegra escuchar eso de otro escritor. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

En la habitación entraba Lunch quien estaba forma buena.

-les traje Te. Dijo Lunch en tono amable.

-ah, gracias Lunch-san. Decía Jiraiya feliz.

Los 4 tomaron te tranquilamente hasta que Gama Sennin iniciaba la conversación.

-oí que fueron a una misión…encontraron a ninjas de Otagakure. Dijo Jiraiya un poco serio.

-no, al final solo eran falsos reportes. Decía Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-estas seguro. Pregunto Jiraiya.

-hicimos patrullaje revisamos cada esquina de Ciudad República. Respondió Gintoki en tono neutral.

-qué extraño…mmm…como va con tu trabajo de sensei. Pregunto Jiraiya.

-me ves acaso entrenar a esos mocosos, ellos pueden entrenar por sí solos. Respondio Gintoki.

-últimamente las otras aldeas que visite se están actualizando. Dijo Jiraiya.

-tecnología. Pregunto Gintoki.

-no, es eso me refiero a como ustedes le llaman. Respondió Jiraiya.

-Ki, no los culpo estamos en estos tiempos, aunque me sorprende que los seres de la Tierra evolucionen. Dijo Gintoki.

-solo espero que no haya una guerra. Dijo Jiraiya un poco preocupado.

-estoy de acuerdo. Asintió Gintoki despreocupado.

De ahí venia la Mitarashi rascándose su pelo.

-Gin. Dijo Anko.

-si. Dijo Gintoki.

-veras un antiguo compañero vino de visita. Interrumpida Anko.

-ah, qué bien entonces es una cita. Dijo Shizune burlándose.

-CLARO QUE NO. Grito Anko enojada.

-¿que es esta vez? Pregunto Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-como decía mi antiguo compañero es un Hyuga y su amo le ordeno que estamos invitados a su hogar. Respondio Anko.

-una invitación de los Hyuga. Dijo Shizune asombrada y poniendo su cara en shock.

-no pienso ir. Contesto Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-eh. Dijeron Shizune, Anko y Jiraiya.

-ya me oyeron no me interesa visitar a alguien, ahora solo quiero leer mi Jump. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

-pe pero es un Hyuga t te están invitado a su hogar. Decía Shizune.

-que él sea la mayor influencia no me interesa. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo y a la vez leyendo su libro.

-no deberías rechazar la invitación además esto podría causarte problemas. Decía Jiraiya preocupado.

Lo cual Gin cerro los ojos este se levantó de su lugar.

-si tanto insisten iré. Suspiro Gintoki derrota.

-que bien. Decía Shizune feliz.

-yo iré. Dijo Anko.

-yo también. Agrego Lunch feliz.

-Jiraiya nos acompañas. Pregunto Gintoki.

-me gustaría, pero tengo que hacer una investigación para mi libro. Respondió Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa eso significa una cosa.

…

…

Mientras tanto con Naruto este entrenaba a los chicos de Konoha.

-vamos, muévanse. Ordeno Naruto.

- _tengo que volverme más poderoso necesito más poder. Pensó Sasuke._

Por otro lado, Korra observo al Uzumaki este tenía una mirada triste.

-Naruto, es Menma verdad. Decía Korra un poco triste.

Lo cual el Rubio asintió.

-era tu primer amigo ¿verdad? Pregunto Korra.

-bueno digamos que Iruka-sensei fue el primero, pero parece que ese jutsu que utilizo conmigo lo convierte en mi primer amigo. Respondió Naruto un poco triste.

-ojalá hubiera podido venir con nosotros. Dijo Korra un poco feliz.

-si. Decía Naruto un poco feliz.

 **Flashback de Naruto.**

Ciudad República en algún lugar.

-cómo es eso que no puedes venir con nosotros. Protesto Naruto molesto.

Lo cual Menma tenía la mirada baja.

-es por el Tercer Hokage o…es por otra cosa. Decía Gintoki un poco serio.

Lo cual el Fujimura asintió.

-verán mi padre tenía un contacto llamado…Danzo. Dijo Menma.

- _Danzo..._ _ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, pero en dónde. Pensó Gintoki_

-Danzo, quien es el. Pregunto Naruto confundido.

-era un contacto de mi padre al parecer trabajaban juntos. Respondió Menma.

-que tiene que ver tu padre en esto. Pregunto Naruto.

-no lose, pero él siempre iba a escondidas a hablar con él como si estuviera tramando algo. Explico Menma.

-eso no importa, acompáñanos Menma. Dijo Naruto.

-lo siento Naruto…no puedo aun sabiendo que Danzo se encuentre ahí. Decía Menma preocupado.

-pero. Interrumpido Naruto.

Era Semi Saiyajin quien tomó la palabra.

-Naruto déjalo, seguro que si va con nosotros Danzo quera matarlo. Dijo Gohan.

-que importa si lo intenta solo tenemos que protegerlo. Decía Naruto molesto.

-no, si lo haces estarás en grandes problemas. Hablaba Menma preocupado.

-y. Interrumpido Naruto.

-Danzo es uno de los consejeros si haces algo te podrían considerar un traidor. Aclaro Menma preocupado.

-que. Decía Naruto.

-mantente alejado de ese hombre, Naruto. Dijo Menma preocupado.

-y si te dijera…que podría hacer algo. Comento Gintoki.

-a que se refiere señor. Comento Menma un poco desconcertado.

-digamos que si algo le pasara a ese Danzo. Dijo Gintoki sonriendo maliciosamente.

-no estará pensado. Interrumpido Menma.

-déjame encargarme de todo te enviare un mensaje con su cabello. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

-pero eso seria. Interrumpido Menma.

-no te preocupes Gin, lo tiene todo resuelto cuando se trate de él siempre lo cumple. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-en serio. Dijo Menma asombrado.

-si hablo en serio mocoso solo espera mi mensaje. Dijo Gintoki.

El Samurái se acercó al Uzumaki.

-y tú se paciente resolveré ese problema en Konoha. Decía Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-si. Asintió Naruto un poco triste.

El chico Fujimura se acercó a Rubio.

-la verdad no quiero que esta sea una despedida Naruto, pero cuando llegue el mensaje ahí estaré para ayudar y después comeremos un delicioso ramen de Icharaku como prometiste. Decía Menma triste y con una leve sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, Menma tienes toda la razón no tengo tiempo para deprimirme estaremos esperándote. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ambos Rubios chocaron los puños.

-cuídate primo. Dijo Shion triste y preocupada.

-descuida y cuida bien de Naruto. Dijo Menma feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

Esa fue la última vez que el Uzumaki veía a Menma.

 **Fin del Flashback de Naruto.**

-pero…hasta ahora no he visto a Gintoki hacer algo en contra de ese Danzo. Comento Naruto cruzado de brazos.

-dale su tiempo sabes que el actúa cuando se le da la gana. Dijo Korra en tono serena.

-eso espero. Suspiro Naruto en derrota.

…

…

De repente Gin estornudo.

-salud. Decía Lunch.

-espero que valga la pena visitar a los Hyuga. Dijo Gintoki.

Gin, Lunch, Shizune y Anko estaban frente a la mansión de los Hyuga aunque la verdad no se comparaba a su hogar.

Un Hyuga se acercaba este llevaba el típico traje de los Shinobis de la aldea de Konoha.

-hola, estábamos esperándolo por favor pase.

Los 4 observaban a varios Hyuga entrenado su **Byakugan.**

-tome asiento por favor.

Los 4 se sentaron.

-para que te habrá llamado. Pregunto Shizune curiosa.

-Shizune tiene razón no causaste gran impacto en Konoha. Dijo Anko.

En la puerta venia un hombre con un pelo largo de color negro, sus ojos eran distintivos que tenía una túnica holgada, con mangas largas y un haori marrón.

-mucho gusto en conocerlo Gin, mi nombre es Hiashi soy el líder del clan Hyuga.

-porque la invitación. Pregunto Gintoki

-veras Gintoki he estado pensado en el futuro de mi clan, y veo que eres tutor de Naruto. Dijo Hiashi.

-soy tutor y sensei. Agrego Gintoki despreocupado.

-como vera hay que cuidarnos entre nosotros además de que los tiem. Interrumpido Hiashi.

-ve al grano por favor. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

-arreglemos un matrimonio concertado. Dijo Hiashi.

-se refiere a un matrimonio arreglado, ¿verdad? Pregunto Gintoki con los ojos cerrados.

-sí, es por eso que ofrezco a Hinata como mi sucesora. Respondió Hiashi.

-entonces me está pidiendo que ofrezca a Naruto. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Lo cual el Hombre asintió.

-g gi Gintoki n n no sé si esto de arreglar un matrimonio este bien. Tartamudeaba Shizune.

-quizás tengas razón. Dijo Gintoki, que estaba de acuerdo con la Peli Negra.

-seguro esto lo hará cambiar de opinión. Dijo Hiashi en tono tranquilo.

Hiashi saco un papel al parecer un contrato.

-usted sí que lo piensa en todo. Contesto Gintoki.

-por favor léalo. Dijo Hiashi.

Gin, Shizune y Anko leyeron el contrato, pero ambas chicas terminaron completamente sorprendidas.

-cuantos ceros. Dijo Anko en shock.

-creo que son 8 o 10. Dijo Shizune en shock.

Por otro lado, Gin estaba relajado demasiado.

-estas bien. Pregunto Lunch preocupada.

-si, hmm…los números no mienten. Respondio Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-claro que no. Decia Hiashi feliz.

-entonces supongo que tengo que firmar aquí verdad. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-por supuesto. Asintió Hiashi.

Gin tomo el bolígrafo mientras que la Peli Negra pensaba que esto estaba mal, ella sabía que Naruto tenía sentimientos al Avatar.

-ah que mal el viento es demasiado poderoso. Comento Gintoki.

Todos vieron que Gin lanzo el bolígrafo.

-estas seguro. Interrumpido Hiashi.

Gin se levantó.

-lo siento, aunque usted me ofrezca toda esa cantidad de dinero…usted está desperdiciando su tiempo negociar conmigo. Contesto Gintoki seriamente.

Gintoki hizo una reverencia junto con las 3 chicas.

-con su permiso. Dijo Gintoki.

Los 4 se alejaron de la mansión de los Hyuga.

-no creí que Hiashi ofreciera a su hija. Dijo Anko un poco molesta

-Gin. Interrumpida Shizune.

-que no me digas, que ahora querías ese dinero. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Lo cual la Peli Negra negó.

-no para nada. Decía Shizune con una leve sonrisa.

-si hiciera eso de seguro Naruto me odiará más de lo que odio a él, y es mejor no contarle a nadie sobre esto. Dijo Gintoki un poco serio.

-de acuerdo. Dijeron Shizune, Anko y Lunch felices.

Finalmente era de noche y todos comían el delicioso alimento de Lunch.

-dime Gohan, como está tu mama. Pregunto Lunch.

-bien y cuidando a mi hermanito. Respondió Gohan feliz.

-ah, no sabía que tenías un hermanito. Parpadeo Lunch un poco desconcertada.

-cierto…creo que tengo unas fotos aquí. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan fue a buscar en unas de sus mochilas hasta que llego con 2 fotos una era Gohan y su familia sin duda eran felices, la otra era el pequeño Goten dormido.

-aww, que bonito se parece a Goku. Dijo Lunch en tono amable.

Mientras que en la otra foto vieron un hombre musculoso este tenía unos cabellos alborotados un gi totalmente naranja incluyendo sus pantalones sus botas eran azules también sus muñequeras.

-vaya ahora veo el parecido entre Goku y Goten. Decía Anko.

Sin embargo, había algo que noto el Uzumaki se fijó en una mujer Peli Rosa esta tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda en medio de su frente un mechón rojo, quien tenía una camisa blanca con manga este llevaba pantalón totalmente azul, unos zapatos blancos con calcetines.

-Sakura…no, sus ojos son rosa. Parpadeo Naruto.

-ah, sí. Dijo Gohan feliz

-qué raro, que no hayas nacido con el cabello rosa. Dijo Naruto burlandose.

-oigan soy yo o esos son…cuernos. Señalo Shizune.

-Gohan acaso tu mama le gustaba disfrazarse. Pregunto Korra curiosa.

-bueno…no. Respondió Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

-la primera vez conocí a Suno también creí que era un disfraz, pero no lo era. Comento Lunch en tono inocente.

-¿Suno? Decía Korra desacertada.

-es el nombre de mi mama y si son cuernos. Afirmo Gohan en tono alegre.

( **Nota de autor:** ok, ok sé que dije que la mama iba hacer un oc pero decidí cambiar de idea AHORA, y decidi combinar a Suno con un poder de otro anime que se nombra).

-cof, cof, Elfen lied, cof, cof. Tosía Gintoki.

-estas bien, Gin. Dijo Gohan un poco desconcertado.

-o si tu tranquilo, tengo curiosidad ahora de tu mama como es que conoció tu papa. Pregunto Gintoki.

-bueno…todo comenzó años atrás cuando mi papa tenías una de sus aventuras en la Aldea Jingle es un pequeño pueblo de la aldea Norte que siempre está cubierta de nieve durante el año, cerca de ese pueblo estaba una de las bases de la Patrulla Roja, la Torre Musculo mi papa decidió entrar y de ahí conoció a Octavio y después a mi mama al parecer la Patrulla Roja planeaba hacer experimentos, desde entonces los 3 tuvieron grandes aventuras…supongo que se enamoraron desde niños. Explico Gohan.

-amigos de la infancia hee. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa mirando al Rubio.

-y es fuerte. Pregunto Naruto.

-claro que lo es, inclus hay un par de pervertidos que quieren acercarse a ella, estos terminaron lastimados. Dijo Gohan un poco molesto.

Naruto se fijó que Gin seguía observando la foto decidio hacer una pequeña broma al Semi Saiyajin.

-oye Gohan no sería genial que Gin fuera tu nuevo papa. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-bueno…si…creo. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

Gohan no sabía cómo funciona el amor, por otro lado, Gin estaba tranquilo mientras que Shizune y Anko sus miradas eran amenazantes para el Uzumaki.

-oye no mocoso no le des ideas. Amenazo Anko enojada.

-aawww Naruto eres tan abrazable. Gruñia Shizune.

Shizune abrazaba fuertemente al Rubio.

-claro que no, Suno le pertenece a Goku. Reclamo Lunch con los ojos cerrados y agitando sus brazos cómicamente.

Gin ignoraba la situacion este seguía mirando la foto tocándose su mentón.

-bueno es linda, pero…no me gustan las mujeres solteras con hijos. Contesto Gintoki en tono neutral.

Lo cual alivio a las 3 chicas.

-lo siento, pero no puede ser tu papa. Dijo Gintoki.

-ok. Dijo Gohan un poco desconcertado.

Gin acaricio la cabeza del Joven Son.

-pero puedes imaginar que esta es tu familia como por ejemplo 3 mamas, y un papa, un hermano hiperactivo y una hermana. Comento Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Lo cual ruborizo a las 3 chicas.

-ah ya entendí. Dijo Gohan feliz.

…

…

Así eran las cosas de la vida en el Equipo Avatar conforme pasaba el tiempo eran felices, sin embargo, esa felicidad no duraría para siempre.

-Gohan, Gohan, pssssssss, Gohan.

-esa voz. Dijo Gohan.

El Semi Saiyajin miro su alrededor todo estaba oscuro sin embargo las cosas eran rojas sin duda era siniestro.

-jejeje, Gohan mátalos.

-eres esa misma persona. Contesto Gohan molesto.

-la sangre de los Saiyajin te llama Gohan mata, vamos, destrúyelos.

Gohan decidió perseguir esa voz.

-nunca me encontraras porque yo.

El Semi Saiyajin sintió algo en su espalda.

-déjame en paz. Reclamo Gohan molesto.

-cielos Gohan no creí despertaste te molestaría tanto. Dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

-ah, eh. Dijo Gohan confundido y mirando su alrededor.

-levántate tenemos una misión. Comento Naruto determinado.

Así el Equipo Avatar estaban frente a la Quinta Hokage.

-y bien Oba-chan que tiene para nosotros. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tsunade tenía una mirada seria en su rostro parece que esta misión no sería como las otras.

-todos los Shinobis no están disponibles debido a que están cumpliendo misiones…lo únicos que quedaron fueron ustedes. Decía Tsunade.

-tenemos suerte ¿no? Korra. Pregunto Naruto.

-si. Respondió Korra sonriendo.

-no me alegría tanto la misión es una muy peligrosa. Comento Tsunade seriamente.

-es sobre Sasuke ¿verdad? Pregunto Gohan un poco serio.

Los presentes se fijaron en Joven Son.

-cómo es que lo sabes. Pregunto Tsunade.

-he notado que ha estado actuando extraño últimamente hasta incluso sintió 4 presencias a lo lejos de la aldea. Dijo Gohan.

-escuchen esta es una misión de rescate es traer Sasuke de vuelta. Decía Tsunade seriamente.

-en una mision de rescate que divertido. Dijo Gintoki en tono sarcástico.

-tsk…Sasuke, siempre pensé que algún día de estos iba pasar. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-tranquilo Naruto estoy seguro que Sasuke tiene una explicación para, ¿verdad Korra?. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

El Avatar asintió.

- _eso espero Gohan pero…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión. Penso Korra dudaba si el Uchiha era amigo o enemigo._

…

…

…

Omake

En el hogar del Equipo Avatar en el baño los 3 hombres tenían una maquinilla en sus manos.

-muy bien niños les enseñara como afeitarse. Decía Gintoki.

-pero porque tenemos que aprender afeitarnos. Pregunto Gohan un poco confundido.

-sí, acaso es necesario. Pregunto Naruto.

-claro que sí, es un consejo que les servirá a ustedes tanto que ni sus papas les van a aconsejar sobre esto. Respondio Gintoki

Los 2 chicos se deprimieron.

-NO EXAGEREN y miren…primero ponemos esta crema, luego nos afeitamos puede que si fallamos tomas este papel higiénico luego arrancas unos pedacitos y los pones donde haya sangre no te preocupes por la sangre se te quedara el rostro. Explico Gintoki.

Quien arrancaba unos pedacitos de papel y después sujeto la loción frotándola en sus manos poniéndolo entre mentón y labios.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIJO DE P&%A, C!&$#O, M#$#/A…y así como se afeita inténtelo. Dijo Gintoki adolorido.

Mientras el Semi Saiyajin se afeitaba, el Rubio decidió echar loción sobre el rostro de Gin.

-jajaja. Reía Naruto

-aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES UN PEQUEÑO DEMONIO. Grito Gintok furiosoi.

Gin decidió estrangular a Naruto, mientras que Gohan ignoraba la situación este se puso loción entre el mentón y labios.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan.

Gohan no pudo evitar transformarse en Super Saiyajin 2 mientras que Gin seguía estrangulando al Uzumaki.

 **Fin del capítulo 21**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	22. Fuerza y estrategia

**No soy dueño de nada todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y ahora los reviews.**

 **SaiyajinSannin:** gracias por leer y como me dije no puedo revelar más detalles.

368: sin duda ese fue un buen anime.

Guest: pues quien no conoce Suno, Octavio pues si hablo de esa saga.

…

…

…

En alguna parte de un bosque se podía ver al Equipo Avatar saltando a través de árboles.

-no lo entiendo porque tenemos que ir tras Sasuke que no se lo considera ya un traidor. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-no, si cruza la frontera entre Konoha y Otagakure quizá podríamos tener a un ninja traidor. Comento Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Gohan…puedes sentir el Ki de Sasuke. Pregunto Korra.

El Semi Saiyajin asintió.

-parece que los 4 están tomando un descanso, pero…el Ki de Sasuke disminuye. Dijo Gohan un poco serio.

-que…¿disminuye? Parpadeo Naruto.

-no me digas, que se está muriendo. Dijo GIntoki sudando un poco.

-no lose…pero hay algo raro en su Ki. Contesto Gohan un poco preocupado.

-sea a lo que sea hay que apresurarnos. Decía Korra seriamente.

Siguieron su paso hasta que vieron 2 kunai con un sello explosivo hasta que el humo comenzó a dispersarse, mostrando al Semi Saiyajin intacto protegiendo a sus amigos mientras que los 4 del Sonido estaban sorprendidos.

-ustedes devuelvan a Sasuke. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-este niño no me manda ustedes son basura. Decía una Peli Roja.

-Tayuya una mujer no deb.

-CALLATE GORDO. Grito Tayuya

El Avatar vio algo extraño atrás de los 4 del sonido.

- _acaso…ahí tienen a Sasuke. Penso Korra._

-Sasuke vino a nosotros así que este no es asunto de Konoha.

-grr…maldito Sasuke. Gruño Naruto.

El Samurái dio un paso adelante frente a los ninjas de Otagakure.

-muy bien escuchen podemos resolver esto rápido en una pelea de 4 contra 4, lo ven somos 4 ustedes son 4 ya me entienden. Hablaba Gintoki.

-suena bien.

El hombre con sobre peso ajuste sus nudillos, pero fue detenido por el hombre de seis brazos.

-no seas tonto, no debemos perder el tiempo con ellos además Orochimaru-sama está esperándonos.

-je…Orochimaru no es mismo al que yo vencí a si es cierto lo que significa que ustedes servirme a mí en vez de esa serpiente debilucha. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

Lo cual hizo gruñir a los ninjas de Otagakure.

-como te atreves a hablar así de Orochimaru-sama.

-maldito hombre. Gruño Tayuya.

-tú lo pediste.

Pero el Hombre de seis brazos se calmó levanto sus manos ante los 3 ninjas.

-alto…es lo que él quiere no caigan en su truco.

-tsk…no puedo creer que un par de ninjas caiga en este truco para niños. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Jirobo.

Jirobo su apariencia es grande más que sus 3 compañeros ninjas, sus ojos son naranja incluyendo sus 3 mechones de cabello al estilo Mohawk es decir un mecho en el centro del cráneo los lados, llevaba una túnica sin mangas con el símbolo los 4 del Sonido en el dobladillo, junto con sandalias en sus brazos unos calentadores y un pantalón negro junto con esto llevaba también unos calentadores en las piernas cubiertas por vendas, un cinturón morado en la cintura y un collar que se compone de piezas circulares separadas por unas largas piezas metálicas.

- **DOTON KEKKAI DORO DOMU.**

De repente una cúpula de tierra atrapo al Equipo Avatar.

-bien son todos míos. Decía Jirobo.

-sí, si cuando acabes con ellos trata de seguirnos el paso.

Los 3 Ninjas de Otagakure se retiraban junto con el cuerpo de Uchiha

Dentro de la cúpula de tierra.

-nos atrapo un domo de tierra. Parpadeo Korra.

-sintió que está absorbiendo un poco de nuestro Ki. Hablo Gohan.

-entonces que…le damos 5 minutos de ventaja o decimos que fallamos en traer a Sasuke. Bromeo Gintoki.

-jejeje…no podrán escapar estarán en esta prisión hasta quedarse sin Chakra. Dijo Jirobo.

De repente se abrió una puerta de Tierra donde salían tranquilamente el Equipo Avatar.

-¡QUE! Decía Jirobo en shock.

-parece que olvidaron que hay Avatar que controla la Tierra. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

-malditos mocosos. Gruño Jirobo.

El Sono Yon corrió para atrapar a Equipo Avatar sin embargo en su camino fue detenido por el Joven Son.

-adelantase, yo los sigo después. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

Jirobo no podía creer que un simple chico pudiera detenerlo ya que según es el más fuerte en fuerza, mientras que el Equipo Avatar decidió seguir con la misión.

-ahora…me encargare de ti. Decía Gohan un poco serio.

El Semi Saiyajin lanzo a su oponente al suelo como si nada.

-esto tiene que ser una broma. Dijo Jirobo un poco sorprendido.

Pero Sono Yon sacudió su cabeza en negación quizás solo era su imaginación.

-tuviste suerte mocoso, pero…los debiluchos de tus amigos no tienen posibilidades contra los 3 ninjas del sonido. Comento Jirobo.

-sabes no deberías subestimar a la gente solo por su tamaño, eso te llevara a la derrota. Contesto Gohan en tono inocente.

El Ninja de Otagakure decidió embestir a su oponente, pero este fue empujado hasta un árbol.

- _maldición, este niño de donde saco esa fuerza. Penso Jirobo molesto._

-quieres intentarlo de nuevo o iré por ti. Dijo Gohan.

Jirobo iba ir tras él, pero este decidió calmarse no dejar con un simple lo provocara, era momento de calmar su ira.

-bien…en ese caso iré yo. Hablo Gohan seriamente.

Gohan voló hacia Ninja Otagakure este estampo sus manos sobre el suelo.

- **DOTON DORUKU GAESHI**. Dijo Jirobo.

Una barrera de tierra se levantaba frente el Joven Son sin embargo este no le importa ya que esta misma barrera había sido destruida, lo cual sorprendió a Jirobo quien recibió una palma en su estómago destruyendo 3 árboles.

Mientras tanto con el Equipo Avatar, el Uzumaki y Avatar se miraban un poco preocupados.

-se tanto les preocupa Gohan el ganara no comparen a ese con los otros combatientes que pelearon en el torneo. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-lose. Dijo Naruto.

-a los Saiyajin les encanta pelear así que de seguro se está emocionado. Dijo Gintoki.

-detecto los 3 Ki adelante. Decía Korra seriamente

-creo que deberíamos planear un plan de ataque. Hablaba Gintoki.

El Oji Azul se fue adelantando sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-Naruto. Dijo Korra preocupada.

Con los 3 Ninjas de Otagakure.

-oyen eso.

Los 3 voltearon a ver a Naruto no muy feliz que digamos este lanzo una patada que fue esquivada.

-que fuerza.

-yo me encargo, sigan.

El Ninja de Otagakure lanzo el contenedor donde tenían a Sasuke a la Peli Roja, mientras que Naruto decidió atacar nuevamente.

 **-NINPOU KUMO SHIBARI**.

Desde su boca escupió una telaraña atrapando al Rubio, pero este era un clon que hizo poof.

-que.

Detrás del Ninja de Otagakure habían 5 cinco Naruto pero su oponente no parecía asustado del todo, con sus 6 brazos aplasto la masa de telaraña.

 **-NINPOU KUMO SOUKAI**.

Naruto fue atrapado por la enorme red telaraña mientras que el Hombre de Seis brazos, seguía en los aires hasta que vio al Avatar con un puño de Fuego, pero fallo ya que este se columpiaba con unas sogas hechos de telaraña.

-jeje, ahora no pueden escapar.

Korra se fijó en sus pies había leve telaraña en árbol estaba pegada.

-rayos. Decía Korra molesta.

El Hombre de 6 brazos disfrutaba esto quería finalizarlo hasta que el Samurái con su Katana iba atravesar su espalda o al menos eso creía, Ninja de Otagakure con sus 6 manos atrapo con sogas de telaraña las piernas y brazos de Gin.

-qu que asco. Comento Gintoki molesto.

Gin intento moverse, pero era inútil.

-te envolveré en un capullo.

El Ninja de Otagakure envolvió al Yorozuya en un capullo de Telaraña.

-retiro lo que dije, esto más asqueroso. Decía Gintoki asqueado.

-pelear contra mí es como pelear contra una araña, jejeje es inútil mi tela no se daña con nada ni siquiera. Que fue interrumpido por.

La fuerza bruta de Naruto gracias a los entrenamientos del Semi Saiyajin.

-que.

La Amayashi decidió usar Fuego para liberarse.

-eh.

De repente escucho en capullo este partía en 8 pedazos era Gin con su Katana destruyendo su prisión de telaraña.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH, COMO.

-a decir verdad, no puedo recodar como encontré esta Katana. Contesto Gintoki despreocupado.

 **-** déjense de bromas.

-oigan mocosos yo me encargo de este, además hace tiempo que no entro en acción. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Lo cual Korra y Naruto hicieron caso al Yorozuya.

-ah, NO LOS VOY A DEJAR ESCAPAR.

El de 6 brazos lanzo una telaraña para atrapar al Uzumaki y Amayashi, pero con unos cortes con Katana esta se deshizo inmediatamente.

-que no me escuchaste yo me encargaría de ti. Dijo Gintoki.

Lo cual puso molesto al Ninja de Otagakure ya que Avatar y Rubio habían escapado con éxito.

-antes de comenzar cómo te llamas extraño. Pregunto Gintoki.

-Kidomaru…me gustaría jugar contigo, pero no puedo perder el tiempo a propósito cual era tu nombre ah, no importa lo olvidare cuando te mate.

Kidomaru su apariencia piel oscura con pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color este lleva un top negro sin mangas y pantalones cortos, sobre esto una túnica marrón que posee el símbolo de los 4 del sonido y cinturón de cuerda ademas de protector de frente de Otagakure, junto con los calentadores del brazos, sandalias y vendajes alrededor de sus piernas.

-cielos que persona menos amigable dudo que tengas 21 o 30. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

-tengo 14.

Gin se quedó en silencio el viento soplaba.

- _en que rayos pensaba Kishimoto. Penso Gintoki._

-…ok. Dijo Gintoki con cara de Pokerface.

Pero el Samurái noto que el Sono Ichi tenía sus mejillas infladas este escupió redes de telarañas rápidamente su oponente.

-en serio. Hablo Gintoki ya que este no se iba a dejar atrapar fácilmente.

Las redes estaban siendo cortadas por la Katana de Gin.

-había oído de esto de parte de Orochimaru-sama sobre los samurái son una gran fuerza militar esto pueden emitir Chakra sobre su Katanas dime…acaso vienes desde Tetsu no Kuni. Pregunto Kidomaru.

-no soy solamente un simple samurái que se topó con Konoha. Respondió Gintoki.

Ante los ojos de Kidomaru, Gin lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe en pectoral.

-en segunda yo no utilizo Chakra digamos que un poco de Ki, o más bien ambas. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

En un instante Gin guardo su Katana lo cual hizo rasgo la túnica que formaba del estómago hasta el pectoral hiriendo a Kidomaru, este mismo caía desde el árbol hasta el suelo.

-supongo que gane. Comento Gintoki en tono neutral.

El Samurái iba retirarse, pero escucho un sonido de algo roto este volteo a ver al Ninja de Otagakure que estaba cubierta con una armadura que cubría su piel.

-eso es…oro. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

-eso fue peligroso, y todas gracias Kumo Nenkin es un metal que se endurece instantáneamente al salir jejeje, hasta un Samurai no podría romperla y eso que no sale de mi boca, sino también de mis glándulas sudoríparas. Explico Kidomaru.

-joo, entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es córtate hasta que no te queden más glándulas. Decía Gintoki con una sonrisa maligna.

Lo cual hizo retroceder un poco al Ninja del Sonido ya que tenía razón no podría atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, lo más seguro era atacar a distancia.

-se fue. Parpadeo Gintoki.

Gin miraba a su alrededor buscando al Sono Ichi.

-no me digan que ya se escapó. Gruño Gintoki

Por lo tanto, Kidomaru se ocultaba entre los arboles este una expresión astuta.

- _no me he ido…solo será un movimiento silencioso. Penso Kidomaru malignamente._

El Ninja del Sonido soltó un hilo que lanzaba un Kunai desde arriba pero esta fue esquivada por el Samurái, sin embargo este mismo se fijó que llevaba un sello explosivo rápidamente dio un leve salto al suelo cubriendo su cabeza y oídos.

-are…donde está el kaboom. Decía Gintoki desacertado.

Gintoki se levantó se fijó en su vista unas kunais hechas con Kumo Nenkin.

- **ITTORYU SANJUUROKU POUND HOU.** Decía Gintoki que sacaba la Katana rápidamente.

Todos las Kunais fueron desviadas por la técnica a la vez corto arboles mostrando el escondite de Kidomaru.

-te encontre. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El Sono Ichi estaba cubierto con Kumo Nenkin pero este inmediatamente se rompió, mostrando unas heridas logro afectar sus brazos del medio a la vez su estómago donde fluía sangre.

-parece que no pudiste protegerte a tiempo. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

- _este tipo…bien no será aburrido después de todo. Penso Kidomaru._

El Ninja de Otagakure con sus piernas atadas con tela de araña este estaba boca abajo, Gin noto la piel de su enemigo se tornaban unos tatuajes oscuros.

-qué onda con ese tatuaje. Hablo Gintoki despreocupado.

 _-si no puedo atacar a distancia entonces no me queda otro remedio._ Penso Kidomaru.

Kidomaru se preparaba para realizar un jutsu.

 **-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**. Dijo Kidomaru.

En un enorme humo se formó mostrando una Tarántula gigante.

-eh. Parpadeo Gintoki.

La Tarántula empezó a crear un saco de redes.

-esto…tiene que ser una broma. Decía Gintoki asqueado.

-muere. Dijo Kidomaru.

El Ninja del Sonido corto el saco mostrando más 50 tarántulas.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki asustado.

El Yorozuya huyo cómicamente confundiendo a su oponente.

-yo me voy, yo me voy, yo me voy. Hablo Gintoki asustando.

El Samurái volteo este noto que las arañas lo perseguían.

-porque, porque, porque de todos los enemigos me toco un fan de las arañas. Reclamaba Gintoki asustado.

-no era parte de mi plan, pero…jajaja, esto perfecto tienes un gran miedo a las arañas, ahora todo está a mi favor. Comento Kidomaru sonriendo malignamente.

Gin seguía corriendo hasta que tropezó las arañas empezaron a envolverlo con su tela de araña mientras que el Samurái seguía asustado.

-es tu fin. Dijo Kidomaru.

Era imposible de huir para Gin hasta incluso se le salió unas leves lágrimas este mismo cerro los ojos.

- _esta batalla es imposible no puedo…arañas, aléjenlas, alejen esas cosas sobre mí. Penso Gintoki._

Todo se puso en blanco acaso el Yorozuya finalmente había ¿muerto?

…

El cielo estaba resplandeciente cierto Samurái admiraba el paisaje.

-nee, Gin mira lo que encontré. Comento una voz femenina.

-que es. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Este volteo no podía ver bien la figura de la Mujer pero esta entre sus manos llevaba una Tarántula, lo cual provoco que el Samurái saltara del susto rompiendo el techo y aterrizando afuera de la casa.

-¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI! Grito Gintoki asustado.

-porque huyes al menos dime que es esto.

La Mujer se acercaba mientras que Gin huía cómicamente.

…

De repente la tarántula gigante con todo su peso aplasto a Gin esta de inmediato fue cortada en trozos.

-no puede ser…no solo bromeaba. Decía Kidomaru sorprendido y sonreír malignamente.

De la nada salieron más Kunai que incrustaron la espalda de Gintoki este cayo al suelo.

-bueno, esto fue divertido después de todo. Hablo Kidomaru en tono tranquilo.

Con Gohan.

-¡NO TE PONGAS ENGREÍDO CONMIGO!. Grito Jirobo molesto.

El Semi Saiyajin noto en el rostro de Sono Yon unas marcas, este le dio un golpe al estómago a Gohan con éxito este tenía frente oscura.

-mi fuerza es incomparable. Afirmo Jirobo confiando.

En ese momento Jirobo fue lanzado contra 3 árboles nuevamente.

-imposible...nunca creí usar esto en un mocoso como tú. Gruño Jirobo furioso.

Jirobo se levantaba lentamente cambiando su aspecto su pelo se alargó más hasta la espalda su piel parecía de color naranja, había ganando verruga en su cara y hombros.

-ahora que estoy así soy 10 veces más fuerte. Afirmo Jirobo con una sonrisa maligna.

El Sono Yon caminaba hacia a Gohan quien no temía a su apariencia.

- **GAN GEKI**. Grito Jirobo.

Jirobo lo golpeo con esa técnica, pero nada paso el Semi Saiyajin no se movió ningún centímetro el Ninja del Sonido juraba que lo golpeo con toda la fuerza.

-escucha te dejare ir…esta batalla ya la perdiste. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

El Sono Yon tras recibir ese tipo de comentario sintió ofendido, acaso ese niño se estaba apiado sobre el por ser debilucho Jirobo iba a lanzar otro ataque.

-…deja de dec. Interrumpido Jirobo.

Ya que recibió un unpercut en el mentón que lo enviaba a los aires el Ninja de Otagakure se fijó que estaba cerca a pesar de estar en el aire.

-sin duda la fuerza que te dieron fue enorme es una pena que la desperdicies en un falso poder. Hablo Gohan determinado.

El Joven Son con un simple pero poderoso puño lo conecto al estómago este mando a estrellar a Jirobo, contra el suelo sacudiendo un poco la tierra a la vez terminando con esta batalla ya que las marcas de su tatuaje desaparecieron después Gohan aterrizaba en el suelo.

-…lo siento. Dijo Gohan arrepentido y haciendo una reverencia.

Volviendo con Kidomaru.

-que fue eso. Pregunto Kidomaru ya que un extraño temblor se escuchó a lo lejos.

El Sono Ichi volteo al ver Gin que seguía en pie no tenía los Kunais en su espalda.

-ese temblor significa una cosa, que Gohan se acerca en ese caso me encargare de terminar esto de una vez. Dijo Gintoki un poco serio.

-imposible acaso ese niño venció a Jirobo bah…era el más débil de todo por lo tanto tú. Interrumpido Kidomaru.

Ya que Gin tomaba leche de fresa.

-ah, que refrescante. Decía Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-grr, yosh decidido acabare contigo. Dijo Kidomaru furioso.

El aspecto de Sono Ichi cambiaba se abría un tercer ojo, su piel se tornó más oscura sus colmillos y uñas crecieron unos cuernos en par de frente su iris se vuelve negro y su cabello gris.

-si traigo tu cabeza Orochimaru-sama me dará una recompensa. Hablo Kidomaru entre dientes.

Ya que este tenía un arco y flecha que apuntaba al Yorozuya esperando su ataque, al soltarla esta atravesó quedando clavada en el hombro de Gin quien seguía de pie mientras que Kidomaru estaba seguro en su escondinte.

-jeje que paso sigo vivo. Dijo Gintoki burlándose

- _tuviste suerte esta vez. Penso Kidomaru._

Kidomaru preparo otra flecha esta fue lanzada atravesando el estómago quedando clavada.

-eso es todo, porque ahora mi turno. Comento Gintoki seriamente.

Gin se dirigió justo en posición que se encontraba su oponente.

- _no me importa si vienes aquí en total la siguiente flecha será tu perdición. Penso Kidomaru._

Ya que Kidomaru tenía una flecha especial este iba combinado con una tela de araña.

- _aunque cambies de dirección no funcionara. Penso Kidomaru._

El Samurái solamente corrió recto sin cambiar su curso hasta que Kidomaru disparo esta sin duda tuvo un gran impacto tanto que hizo retroceder a Gintoki.

-te tengo. Sonría Kidomaru orgulloso.

Pero Gin aún seguía de pie con otra flecha atravesada en el centro de su pectoral, este avanzaba hacia Sono Ichi.

-sigues con vida…je solo tengo que lanzar otra flecha. Comento Kidomaru sorprendido y un poco serio.

Pero Gin había desaparecido y apareció frente al Ninja de Otagakure quien estaba escondido en un árbol este fue recibido con un abrazo, o más bien las flechas clavadas que tenían Gin en su atravesaba el cuerpo de Sono Ichi ambos estaban en los aires.

-uuuUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, IDIOTA AMBOS MORIREMOS PORQUE VAS TAN LEJOS. Grito Kidomaru.

-te diré porque soy único que le gusta atacar por la espalda, además yo sobreviviré. Hablaba Gintoki con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo salpicando sangre a la vez lentamente Gin se separaba del cuerpo medio vivo de Kidomaru.

-aun no…he. Tartamudeo Kidomaru débil.

-cállate. Ordeno Gintoki con voz fría.

Gin con su Katana atravesó el tercer el ojo del Ninja de Otagakure de repente este volvió a la normalidad, finalizando su pelea.

-(suspiro)…normalmente me echaría al suelo y vería el cielo tranquilo, pero…este no es momento. Hablo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Las 3 flechas que tenía en atrapada en su cuerpo fueron tiradas digamos que no fue lindo sacarlo, Gin se tocaba su cabeza que era ese recuerdo de mujer con una tarántula.

-acaso…esa era mi esposa. Dijo Gintoki desconcertado y feliz.

Ahora era el turno del Uzumaki y el Avatar para poder recuperar al Sasuke.

 **Fin del capítulo 22.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	23. キュービ y アバターステータス

**No soy dueño de nada, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos ellos pertenecen a sus creadores originales.**

Konohagakure.

Oficina del Hokage.

-usted hizo que. Comento Kakashi en shock.

-iba a llamar a Shikamaru pero…como el único adulto que se quedó en Konoha era Gintoki. Contesto Tsunade.

-se enfrentan contra ninjas de Otagakure, con su permiso iré. Dijo Kakashi determinado.

Mientras tanto los 2 ninjas del Sonido se llevaban al Uchiha.

-deténganse. Hablo Korra molesta.

-estos niños sí que le gusta molestar.

El Rubio se fue adelantado, pero de repente hubo una explosión, Korra noto esto se fijó que su compañero caía junto con un ninja del Sonido a un precipicio.

-¡NARUTO! Grito Korra preocupada.

-KORRA VE POR EL IDIOTA DE SASUKE. Grito Naruto.

Naruto y Ninja del Sonido caían al precipicio.

-maldición. Gruño Korra.

La Amayashi decidió continuar.

- _tranquila, Korra…el estará bien conociéndolo, Naruto no se dará por vencido._

Korra saltaba entre los arboles hasta alcázar a la Peli Roja quien traía el barril.

-rayos la mocosa.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra determinada.

El Avatar ataco con su derecho, la ninja del Sonido no pudo prevenirlo esta aterrizo en el suelo.

-me quedaría a pelear contigo…pero necesito cumplir con la misión. Hablo Korra feliz.

Korra estaba a punto de sujetar el barril hasta que sintió un golpe en el pecho luego esta aterrizo en el suelo.

-que haces aquí…Kimimaro.

La Amayashi al notar esa expresión en la Peli Roja, de seguro era el tipo más fuerte.

-llegas tarde, Tayuya…por cierto ¿dónde están esos 3? éramos los 5 del Sonido.

-huh…5. Parpadeo Korra.

-porque tu cuerpo debería. Decía Tayuya confundida.

-mi cuerpo esta destrozado, estoy usando mi fuerza de voluntad para moverlo. Explico Kimimaro.

-maldito, ¿no sabes cuándo es hora de morir? Pregunto Tayuya molesta.

-ahora puedo comprender un poco esta sensación de vida tras ser liberando de la prisión de mi cuerpo. Contesto Kimimaro

- _al parecer no se llevan bien, utilizare eso a mi favor si son 2 contra uno no importa. Penso Korra._

Kimimaro bajo su mirada en Tayuya.

-Tayuya, te encargaras de matar a esa escoria, mientras que yo llevare el sueño de Orochimaru-sama. Hablo Kimimaro en tono tranquilo.

-detente. Dijo Korra molesta.

-no te distraigas. Gruño Tayuya.

La Peli roja le dio un golpe en el rostro, el Avatar lo bloqueo luego Tayuya comenzó un Jutsu.

- **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**. Hablo Tayuya.

Delante de Korra había 3 enormes demonios o como eran llamados Doki cada uno llevaba un arma.

La Peli Roja sacaba una flauta.

-tocare una melodía de la muerte. Hablo Tayuya.

-vaya…no sabía que te gustaba tocar instrumentos. Dijo Korra burlándose.

Korra empezaba escuchar la flauta mientras que los 3 Doki empezaban a moverse estos rodearon al Avatar para así atacarla, el impacto sacudió el bosque.

-debo terminar rápido. Hablo Korra.

En sus 2 manos envolvió Fuego.

-comencemos. Comento Korra con una leve sonrisa.

…

Con Naruto este corría al estilo ninja junto con su oponente Sakon.

-jajaja, por que huyes. Hablo Sakon.

-no estoy huyendo. Gruño Naruto.

Naruto freno luego lanzo un golpe contra el suelo mientras que el ninja del Sonido lo había esquivado saltando hacia atrás.

-ah, qué miedo. Hablo Sakon con sarcasmo.

- **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Había 5 Uzumakis.

-prepárate te supero en número. Hablo Naruto molesto.

El Peli Rubio se dirigía hacia su oponente, pero sus clones fueron destruidos por 4 kunais.

-ahí está el verdadero, **TAREN KEN.** Dijo Sakon.

Naruto recibió múltiples golpes en su rostro, lo cual hizo retroceder de pie al Uzumaki.

-esos golpes…hay algo raro en tu cuerpo. Hablo Naruto un poco serio.

-recién te diste cuenta mi hermano mayor Ukon, puede sacar su cabeza, brazo o pierna por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo…y puede atacar y defender. Explico Sakon.

El Uzumaki noto algo en el cuerpo de Sakon tenía leves tatuajes en su cuerpo.

-date prisa y acabemos con esto, entra en fase 2. Hablo Ukon.

-sí, sí, sí, mi hermano es un impaciente. Dijo Sakon sonría malignamente.

Sakon y Ukon tenían la piel roja incluyendo un cuerno a cada uno mostraban sus colmillos y su cabello gris eran largo hasta el cuello, los hermanos habían activado su sello maldito en fase 2.

- _qué les paso a su cuerpo. Penso Naruto sorprendido._

Ambos hermanos se dirigían hacia el Uzumaki este recibió un buen golpe, pero hizo poof.

-¿este era un clon? Comento Sakon desconcertado.

-¿Dónde está? Dijo Ukon observado su alrededor.

- **RASENGAN.** Dijo Naruto determinado.

Los 2 ninjas de Otagakure voltearon hacia atrás hasta recibir la técnica del Peli Rubio, los 2 terminaron volando.

-lo consigue. Comento Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto vio a su enemigo partido a la mitad.

-cielos sin querer lo partí a la mitad. Dijo Naruto sudaba entre su rostro.

Sin embargo, empezó a escuchar un ruido familiar vio que los 2 hermanos regeneraban su brazos y piernas faltantes.

- _acaso son igual que Gintoki…no solamente reconstruyeron sus piernas y brazos. Penso Naruto._

 _-_ sí que te has pasado. Dijo Ukon.

 _-_ perfecto, estábamos pensado en separarnos para luchar contigo. Dijo Sakon.

Tras esa respuesta Naruto solo pudo gruñir entre dientes.

-así es, si nos golpeas directamente hubiésemos salido mal parados. Dijo Ukon.

-el verdadero combate empieza ahora. Contesto Sakon.

Volviendo con Korra quien decidió lanzar bolas de fuego hacia la Peli Roja quien no paso a dar desapercibido por esto.

-inútil, aunque me ataques ellos me defenderán.

La Peli Roja seguía tocando su flauta.

-en ese caso escucha esta última melodía, **MAKYOU NO RAN.** Hablo Tayuya en tono tranquila.

El ritmo de la flauta avanzaba con rapidez, el Avatar tuvo que saltar hacia atas ya que los Doki abrieron sus mandíbulas.

-q q que es eso. Hablaba Korra asqueada.

Por la boca de los Doki se podía ver un gusano con múltiples labios, el Avatar se alejaba saltando hacia atrás uno estaba a punto de morderle la mano.

-por poco. Dijo Korra un poco seria.

Korra decidió encender sus manos y lanzar 3 bolas de Fuego a las extrañas criaturas lo que provoco humo casi no se podía ver nada.

- _me ocultare. Penso Korra._

Amayashi se ocultaba entre los arbustos, mientras que las criaturas buscaban su presencia.

- _debo centrar mi ataque en esa chica, lo malo que esas cosas están rodando por ahí, mis bolas de Fuego no les afectan…tengo que pensar una estrategia. Penso Korra._

Hasta que algo por su paso por su mente el Avatar ya tenía una idea.

-aún hay algo que no he intentado. Decía Korra un poco feliz.

La Amayashi salió de su escondite mientras que los Dokis iban hacia ella, la Peli Roja noto que las manos de su oponente estaban rodeadas de fuego.

-vas seguir atacando con fuego, da igual que seas el Avatar. Dijo Tayuya confiada.

-combinado con KI. Dijo Korra determinada.

Korra con una mano apretando fuertemente el rostro del demonio, ella combino el Ki disparando una Onda de Fuego incinerando por completo al Doki.

- _destruyo a un doki…no importa tengo a 2. Penso Tayuya impactada._

El Avatar desde sus pies empezó a elevar la Tierra estaba en la cima después hizo aparecer puntas afiladas para la sorpresa de la ninja de Otagakure, Korra golpeo el suelo causando que la puntas de Tierra salieran disparadas lo cual impacto a los 2 Doki que terminaron clavados contra el árbol mientras que la Peli Roja tuvo que esquivarlo.

Alrededor de Korra los arboles fueron destruidos, solo el mínimo mientras tanto la Ninja del Sonido gruñía entre dientes sus 3 Dokis habían sido destruido.

-supongo que no se puede evitar, tendré que usar mi poder para terminar esto, no puedo creer que haya tenido que usar la fase 2 aquí, eres bastante buena dentro de ser escoria. Gruño Tayuya.

Ante los ojos de la Amayashi el pelo de Tayuya se ponía más rojizo, su piel se volvió marrón su cabello había crecido, se podía ver unos cuernos blancos.

-terminemos con esto a golpes. Reclamo Tayuya enojada.

-me parece bien, no usare Fuego, Tierra, Agua. Hablo Korra determinada.

Ambas chicas se acercaban para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto con Naruto este saltaba por los aires junto con Sakon y Ukon estos chocaban.

-que pasa, hermano porque nos convertimos en parásito. Hablo Sakon.

-idiota, su fuerza nos arrancaría con tan solo hacerlo. Dijo Ukon molesto.

El Uzumaki decidió acercarse, pero de repente se escuchó una explosión.

-me tome la libertad de poner sellos explosivos durante nuestro combate. Dijo Ukon sonriendo malignamente.

-ugh, serán. Interrumpido Naruto

Al dar un paso adelante hubo otra explosión.

-si fuera tu tendría cuidado donde pisas. Hablaba Sakon burlándose.

El humo se dispersaba aún se podía a Naruto jadear con un poco de cansancio.

-ya verán. Reclamo Naruto molesto.

El Peli Rubio querías golpearlo este fue enviando contra el suelo debido a otra explosión.

-jajaja el sueño de Orochimaru-sama, se cumplirá finalmente. Dijo Sakon en tono neutral.

-mientras que tu morirás por entrometerte. Dijo Ukon en tono neutral.

Naruto se levantaba del suelo.

-si…mi camino Ninja está lleno de obstáculos como ustedes…si tengo que traer al IDIOTA de Sasuke…ya no me importa las consecuencias. Contesto Naruto.

-¿camino ninja? Hablo Sakon confundido.

Los 2 hermanos notaron algo extraño en el Peli Rubio notaran el Chakra que estaba rodeando su cuerpo el rojo brotaba como burbujas.

-ja cualquier técnica que uses es inútil. Afirmo Ukon.

 **-eso es.**

 **-** haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Naruto sus ojos se tornaron rojos como bestia.

- **emplea más poder puedes hacer mucho más.**

Naruto avanzo para la sorpresa de los 2 hermanos del Sonido.

-com. Interrumpido Sakon.

Sakon recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla causando que rebotara contra el suelo 3 veces.

-Sakon. Dijo Ukon sorprendido.

Ukon sintió una patada en el estómago enviando junto con su hermano, de a poco se levantaba del suelo.

-oye, levante. Dijo Ukon molesto.

 **-** lose, solo me tomo por sorpresa. Dijo Sakon molesto.

El Uzumaki corrió hacia donde estaban sus oponentes

-hagámoslo. Ordeno Ukon.

Sakon y Ukon realizaron un jutsu de Invocación delante una gigantesca puerta de metal con la cara de un demonio y unas cadenas con pesas a cada lado, los 2 hermanos se escondieron detrás de esa puerta

- **RASHOMON.** Dijeron Sakon y Ukon.

-no podrá pasar. Aclaro Sakon.

-nadie puede destruir esta técnica. Afirmo Ukon.

Naruto junto con 14 clones estos traían el **Rasengan** en cada uno,lo cual los 2 hermanos del Sonido no se dieron cuenta de esto.

- **RASENGAN.** Grito Naruto.

Esta técnica destruyo por completo la gigantesca puerta a la vez causo una explosión en forma de esfera de viento color roja, los 2 hermanos ya no estaban con sus transformaciones estaban muertos.

-…uff…espero que esta misión, valga la pena. Comento Naruto en tono neutral.

Con Korra esta enviaba golpes contra el cuerpo de la Peli Roja.

-vamos eso es todo. Gruño Tayuya molesta.

Tayuya daba 3 golpes uno el pecho y 2 en rostro lo cual Avatar lo bloqueo, ella seguía atacando con una patada, quien fallo era el turno de la Peli Roja quien lanzo una patada pero esta choco con la pierna de Korra.

-no voy a perder. Gruño Korra molesta.

La Amayashi dio un golpe directo en el estómago sin embargo la Ninja de Otagakure dio una patada en la costilla izquierda de Korra.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Korra y Tayuya.

Ambas chicas se dieron un derechazo en sus mejillas las 2, se alejaron tambaleándose para así poder mirarse entre sí.

-jeje admito que tienes agallas niñas. Dijo Tayuya con una leve sonrisa.

-tu también. Contesto Korra con una leve sonrisa.

-pero…este se acabó. Decía Tayuya sonriendo maliciosamente.

Luego saco su flauta para empezar a tocar.

-no. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

- **MATEKI MUGEN ONSA**. Hablo Tayuya.

La vista de Korra se empezó a poner borrosa.

-esto es un genjutsu, lo que debo hacer es. Interrumpida Korra.

Delante de la vista de la Peli Roja, Korra estaba de brazos abierto y de rodillas.

-no es real, no es real. Decía Korra.

Su mano derecha empezó a derretirse lo único que pudo era gritar del horror.

- _en mi fase 2 puedo controlar muchas ilusiones con la flauta de todas ellas, esta melodía es la que más pega a ti porque…este detiene el movimiento de la presa y la ata. Pensaba Tayuya en tono maligno._

Tayuya detuvo su sinfonía esta se acercaba a la Amayash, la Peli Roja sacaba una kunai mientras que Korra seguía atrapada en el genjutsu.

-¡ES TU FIN! Grito Tayuya.

La Amayashi levanto su vista lucia diferente sus ojos eran totalmente blancos lo cual asusto a la Peli Roja.

-que. Interrumpido Tayuya.

Korra le dio un golpe en el rostro de la ninja, de Otagakure salió disparada ella sintió en su cuerpo algo afilado había jurado que la toco un viento.

-había oído sobre esto es…el Estado Avatar. Hablaba Tayuya en shock.

Delante de los ojos de la Peli Roja vio una ola de Viento que cortaba los arboles esto la afecto dañando su cuerpo y volando por los aires siendo aplastada por los escombros.

-…uh…que paso. Parpadeo Korra observando su alrededor.

El bosque estaba medio destruido se fijó que Tayuya estaba fuera de combate.

-yo…hice esto…tengo que darme prisa. Comento Korra un poco despreocupada.

Las manos del Avatar temblaban se pregunto así misma que había pasado.

…

…

Con Kimimaro este se detuvo debido a un extraño individuo.

-¿quién eres? Pregunto Kimimaro molesto.

-Sakata Gintoki, flojo por naturaleza.

 **Fin del capítulo 23.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	24. Romper huesos

**No soy dueño de nada, todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

… **3**

… _2_

…1

En medio del bosque estaban Kimimaro y Gintoki viéndose desde distancia.

-ya que te que te dije nombre ahora te hare la misma pregunta. Dijo Gintoki en tono despreocupado.

-no necesito responder a una escoria como tu…como debería matarte. Dijo Kimimaro en tono tranquilo.

Kimimaro su piel era blanca y ojos verdes tenía dos puntos en la frente, rasgos faciales masculinos y el pelo largo hasta los hombros color blanco, que llevaba dividido por la mitad en la cabeza, con dos separaciones individuales a cada lado de la cara, llevaba una versión especializada de la agrupación tradicional de Los Cuatro del Sonido, que consiste en una lavanda luz, holgada, de manga larga, camiseta con cremallera, pantalón negro cortó a mitad de la pantorrilla, vendas envueltas alrededor de los tobillos, sandalias tradicionales, y un cinturón púrpura, de cuerda, atado en un arco invertido alrededor de su cintura. También llevaba dos adornos rojos para el cabello en forma de tubo, uno a cada lado de la cabeza, asegurando dos mechones de su pelo de color blanco plateado.

-ya derroté a tu amigo de seis brazos, también a Orochimaru. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

La expresión del Peli Blanco se tornó seria tenía algo extraño en sus manos.

-aquí estoy. Comento Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Gin desenvainaba su Katana pero en ese entonces Kimimaro estaba frente los único que se escuchaba era un choque, el Samurái hacia fuerza contra su oponente ya que este tenía un hueso en sus brazos.

-que c%$#$. Dijo Gintoki en shock.

El Ninja de Otagakure intento atacar a su oponente el Yorozuya solamente lo bloqueaba con su Katana, intento tomar distancia.

-acabemos con esto. Hablo Kimimaro seriamente.

-ya que quieres irte. Dijo Gintoki un poco feliz.

Nuevamente Kimimaro estaba frente a su oponente, lo cual Gin apenas pudo defenderse de 3 ataques, hasta que termino su estómago termino incrustado con algo afilado.

-buaaaaaaah. Grito Gintoki quien escupió sangre.

-te dije que acabaría contigo. Hablaba Kimimaro.

-h hue…s sos. Tartamudeo Gintoki sorprendido.

El Samurái cayó al suelo por otro el lado el Peli Blanco se alejaba para así llevar al Uchiha a la guarida de Orochimaru.

-hey, adonde vas. Pregunto Gintoki.

Kimimaro volteo al ver a Gin de pie sin sufrir daño alguno su atuendo parecía intacto.

-ahora que lo pienso usas tus propios huesos para atacar. Hablaba Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

El Ninja de Otagakure no respondió este lentamente se sacaba un hueso de su hombro izquierdo para así utilizar como una Katana.

-jooooo, no me equivoque hasta incluso la usas como si fuera una Katana. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-este hueso esta creado con la máxima densidad y es duro como el acero. Comento Kimimaro.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, la caja donde estaba Sasuke empezaba a tirar hume esta se cubría de a poco.

-tengo 5 danzas te mostrare… **TSUBAKI NO MAI.** Decía Kimimaro seriamente.

-bien, adelante, bailemos. Sonrió Gintoki.

Gin corrió hacia el Ninja de Otagakure estos chocaron sus katanas entre sí.

-conque dura con el acero. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

Nuevamente los 2 decidieron chocar katanas ambos hacían fuerza.

- _no puedo concéntrame con esa cosa que contiene a Sasuke, me está dando un mal presentimiento. Penso Gintoki._

Gin decidió retroceder ya que la caja.

-veo que te diste cuenta, de que la ambición de Orochimaru-sama…está dando su primer paso. Decía Kimimaro en tono tranquilo.

Una nube de humo morado apareció en medio de los 2 este de a poco se desvanecía se podía ver al Uchiha, con un pelo largo, pero este volvió a como era antes.

-tu…cómo te llamas…ah sí, Sasuke ¿verdad?, ven aquí, ya deja de jugar con gente peligrosa. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

Sasuke solamente avanzaba saltando entre arboles e ignorado a Gin.

-qu que oye me estas escuchando. Protesto Gintoki molesto.

-es inútil. Dijo Kimimaro.

Kimimaro estaba detrás de Gin.

-muere. Hablo Kimimaro seriamente.

Un salpicón de sangre llego al suelo ante los ojos del Peli blanco, el Yorozuya con su mano izquierda sostenía fuertemente la katana de su oponente, los ojos de Gin cambiaron a fríos.

-hay una sola cosa en especial que odio en este mundo y son…LOS TRAIDORES. Decía Gintoki con voz fría.

El Samurái le dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de Kimimaro este cayó al suelo para su sorpresa, Gintoki estaba los aires apunto de incrustar su Katana en su cuerpo este decidió rodar por los suelos esquivándolo.

-los odio, odio, odio. Decía Gintoki repetidamente.

Yorozuya atacaba al Peli blanco, pero este bloqueaba sus ataques.

- _sus movimientos son rápidos, está atacándome impacientemente. Penso Kimimaro._

Los 2 chocaron, pero la Katana se fue por los suelos.

-ya no me importa. Reclamo Gintoki enojado.

Gin decidió dar 3 golpes luego una patada haciendo retroceder al Ninja de Otagakure.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki.

Pero Gintoki se detuvo ya que su cuello chorreaba sangre por parte de Kimimaro, este uso su " **Tsubaki no mai",** apuñalando 30 el cuerpo del Samurái.

-dejaste tu defensa abierta. Aclaro Kimimaro en tono tranquilo.

-GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki.

El Samurái decidió acercarse al Ninja de Otagakure sin pensarlo 2 veces.

- **KARAMASU NO MAI.** Dijo Kimimaro cerrando sus ojos.

Kimimaro tenía huesos afilados este decidió girar haciendo rodar a Gin por los aires hasta llegar al suelo, el Peli blanco decidió retirarse.

-…espera. Reclamo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

La herida en el cuello del Samurái se regeneraba además de los hoyos en su atuendo lo cual sorprendió un poco al Ninja Otogakure,

-vas tener que usar todos tus huesos para matarme. Hablaba Gintoki un poco serio.

Luego Gin comenzó respirar a tomar aire calmándose.

-me disculpo con lo sucedido de antes, que dices se empezamos con todo…transfórmate tu amigo se transformó y no le fue bien que digamos. Dijo Gintoki en tono serio.

-interesante, entonces te concederé esa petición. Dijo Kimimaro seriamente.

Kimimaro estaba su nivel 1 se podía ver marcas en su cuerpo.

-veo que no estas oyendo mi petición. Comento Gintoki decepcionado.

-acabare contigo. Dijo Kimimaro seriamente.

Ambos chocaban Katanas, eran 5 hasta que Kimimaro decidió disparar por sus dedos diciendo **Tenshi sendan,** pero Gin era más rápido.

- **ITTORYU SANJUUROKOU PONDO HOU.** Decía Gintoki determinado.

El Ninja de Otagakure había sido cortado en su hombro y pectoral.

-aahgrr. Gruño Kimimaro.

-creo que no fui claro…transformate. Ordeno Gintoki con voz fría.

La apariencia del Peli Blanco era diferente su piel gris oscuro, 6 espinas, un hueso grande que sobresale de su espalda y una larga cola sus ojos eran amarillos.

-eres todo un monstruo. Hablo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Kimimaro corrió hacia el Samurái quien recibió una embestida este acabo en el suelo.

-me has defraudado tanto querías que me trasforme para esto. Hablo Kimimaro decepcionado.

-eso debería decirlo yo. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

De repente Kimimaro sacaba por su espalda su propia columna vertebral mientras que el Samurai lo miraba asqueado.

- **TESSENKAI NO MAI**. Dijo Kimimaro molesto.

El Peli blanco estiro esa columna enredándola al cuerpo del Yorozuya apretándolo fuertemente mientras que en su mano izquierda creaba un enorme hueso en forma de taladro.

-parece que estoy en problemas. Hablo Gintoki sudando gotas en su rostro.

- _acércate. Penso Gintoki en tono tranquilo_

Kimimaro se acercaba con el taladro hecho de huesos hasta que Gin dijo **SHISHI SONSON** este misma ya estaba detrás de su oponente sin la columna atada en su alrededor, el Ninja Otagakure oía una grieta abriéndose o más bien algo roto su taladro y su columna habían destruido hasta que su hombro izquierdo sintió un fuerte dolor.

-aaaaaaaa…como. Hablo Kimimaro un poco adolorido.

-es simple, soy más fuerte además…mira mi Katana también se rompió. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Los pedazos de Katana caían al suelo.

-me quede sin armas. Hablo Gintoki.

-Kimimaro…es mi nombre.

-recordare este combate, además me ganaste usa tu último ataque. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gintoki se paró con los brazos abiertos mientras Kimimaro ponía sus manos en los suelos.

- **SAWARABI NO MAI**. Dijo Kimimaro determinado.

Gin saltaba por los aires hasta ver al Peli Blanco frente a él con un taladro este término incrustado en ambas partes de su cuerpo.

-gane Orochimaru-sama…finalmente podrá cumplir su sueño. Dijo Kimimaro debilitado.

-definitivamente te lavaron el cerebro. Hablo Gintoki.

Para la sorpresa de Kimimaro, el Samurái seguía con vida este de a poco se movía empujando el taladro y saliendo de los huesos incrustados en la espalda desde esa altura podia ver que la Katana de su oponente se había reconstruido.

-que vas saber tú de Orochi. Interrumpido Kimimaro.

-cállate y deja que los adultos hablen ahora, dime tienes una enfermedad en tu corazón. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Lo cual Kimimaro se quedo en silencio mientras que Gin está parado frente a su oponente los 2 estaban sobre un bosque de huesos.

-nose que clase de pasado tuviste, pero si te hubiera conocido antes de seguro las cosas hubieran cambiado. Decía Gintoki

Gin solo acaricio la cabeza del Peli blanco.

-disfrute el combate. Hablo Gintoki.

Kimimaro se sorprendió esta persona no iba rematarlo.

-eso…de haberme conocido antes…ahora me da curiosidad…dime me hubieras ayudado en la enfermedad…que tengo. Comento Kimimaro debilitado.

-por supuesto no eres, un mal tipo después de todo. Contesto Gintoki.

-Gint. Interrumpido Kimimaro.

Kimimaro no se movía ya no mostraba signos de movimientos estaba muerto, por lo tanto, Gintoki caí al suelo herido estaba agotado, pero de a poco se levantó.

-aun…no hay tiempo para descansar. Dijo Gintoki un poco serio.

Gin caminaba en dirección de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto con el Uchiha quien avanzaba hasta detenerse frente a la segunda estatua viendo delante al Semi Saiyajin.

-así que…te vas. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo y feliz.

-apártate, imbécil. Aclaro Sasuke seriamente.

Gohan camino lentamente hacia el Uchiha apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, el Semi Saiyajin noto el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke.

-volvemos a casa, Sasuke. Sonrió Gohan.

La mano del Joven Son fue abofeteada de repente recibió un golpe en su estómago, Gohan solo retrocedió un poco.

-jajaja. Reía Gohan feliz.

-que es tan gracioso. Gruño Sasuke.

Gohan dio un salto hacia atrás aterrizando frente a una estatua que miraba frente a estatua donde estaba Sasuke.

-veamos si eres que capaz de derrotarme…Sasuke. Comento Gohan seriamente.

-yo hago mi propio camino ninja. Dijo Sasuke sin emoción alguna.

El Semi Saiyajin penso que el Uchiha podría cambiar y ser su amigo, nuevamente iban a enfrentarse.

 **Fin del capítulo 24.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	25. Punto de quiebre

**No soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos ellos pertenecen a sus creadores originales.**

Ahí estaban frente a frente Gohan y Sasuke.

-acaso, Sakura te mando. Pregunto Sasuke.

-no, solamente estamos tu y yo, Sasuke si quieres cobrar venganza contra tu hermano, tendrás que pasarme a mi primero. Respondió Gohan un poco serio.

-esta vez será diferente ya que ahora empiezo a entender cómo funciona esto del Ki. Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-eso quiero verlo. Dijo Gohan interesado.

El tatuaje izquierdo comenzó a desaparecer, ambos saltaron hasta que el Uchiha dio un rodillazo que fue sujetado para así ser lanzando al lago.

-vamos, Sasuke sé que ese poder no te va servir de nada. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

El Peli Negro salía del agua este mismo sabía que el Semi Saiyajin era un reto para cruzar la frontera.

-no…soy como tú, haces amigos en vez destruir una aldea, es por eso que buscare el poder que me ofreció Orochimaru, solo eso. Decía Sasuke sin sentimiento alguno.

Gohan notaba la expresión del Uchiha en verdad planeaba hacerlo.

-entonces porque no me superas. Contesto Gohan en tono tranquilo.

El Joven Son se acercaba a su oponente, pero.

- **KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**. Dijo Sasuke.

Con su **Sharigan** activado una enorme bola de fuego fue directa hacia el Joven Son.

-je. Dijo Sasuke un poco feliz.

Entre en fuego salía Gohan caminado.

-crees por solo aumentar tu poder te servirá aún no he muerto. Hablo Gohan seriamente.

Sasuke corrió para así dar 2 golpes y una patada que fueron bloqueadas luego lanzo un golpe que fue detenido, para así ser empujado al agua.

Después el Semi Saiyajin empezó a tararear y admirar las nubes, el agua comenzaba a salir a burbujar mostrando al Uchiha.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI! Grito Sasuke.

En el brazo Izquierdo de Sasuke estaba el **Chidori,** esta técnica fue esquivada **.**

-sabes esa técnica se llama Raikairi por si no lo sabias. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

- _debo pensar en una abertura el solo se dedica a Taijutsu. Penso Sasuke._

- **KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU.** Dijo Sasuke molesto.

El Peli Negro disparo un montón de bolas de fuego, Gohan ni si quiera se movió hasta que este desvió solo una.

-hiciste mi traje cenizas. Decía Gohan en tono neutral.

Gohan se quitó su camisa.

-lento. Hablo Sasuke.

Sasuke dio una patada, pero fue bloqueada luego dio un golpe, pero de repente el Semi Saiyajin contraataco con un golpe al estómago de repente hizo un poof.

-sustituto. Parpadeo Gohan.

Gohan sintió el Ki de su oponente.

-atrás. Dijo Gohan.

Una leve sangre derramada descendía en el lago.

-jajaja porque y me das. Reía Gohan.

Ante los ojos de los Uchiha, el Joven Son sostenía su brazo izquierdo en los aires sin tocar su cuerpo, después lo soltó y lanzo una patada en la columna una no tan fuerte.

-vamos, Sasuke volvemos todos en la aldea están preocupados. Decía Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-yo…ya dejé todo atrás, no tengo regreso, ven Gohan. Contesto Sasuke seriamente.

Gohan avanzo hacia a su oponente, pero dio 3 golpes, que eran desviados por el Uchiha.

- _que. Penso Gohan sorprendido._

Sasuke lanzo 13 patadas, haciendo retroceder un poco al Joven Son.

-es idea mía o sus golpes se están fortaleciendo. Hablo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

 **-KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU**. Grito Sasuke.

Una enorme onda de Fuego cubría al Semi Saiyajin, este tuvo que cubrir sus brazos en forma de X el Uchiha solo estaba un poco exhausto este oía una voz.

-ahora lo veo bien…tus ojos finalmente dominaban el Sharingan por completo. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

Gohan estaba suficientemente cerca del Uchiha.

-felicidades Sasuke. Dijo Gohan feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

Lo cual Peli Negro no lo tomo como un halago sino como una humillación.

-cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE GOHAN, TE ODIO DESDE QUE LLEGASTE SOLO OCASIONASTE PROBLEMAS. Reclamo Sasuke enojado.

-huh. Parpadeo Gohan un poco desconcertado.

El Uchiha daba múltiples golpes y patadas en el cuerpo de Gohan haciéndolo retroceder a poco a poco.

-tranquilo Sasuke, puedo ayudarte con tu venganza. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-NO NECESITO AYUDA DE NADIE. Grito Sasuke.

Sasuke dio un rodillazo en la cabeza del Semi Saiyajin.

-más especialmente viniendo de ti. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

La piel de Sasuke comenzaba a cambiar había una cruz positiva de color oscuro en su nariz, su pelo comenzó a alargarse hasta su espalda siendo azul.

-con esto te venceré porque yo soy especial. Decía Sasuke sonrisa confiada.

-ahora dices ridiculeces. Dijo Gohan entre cerrojos.

Ante los ojos de Gohan, la espalda de Sasuke empezó a salir unas manos gigantes.

-que Ki más impresionante, veo que ahora si ese poder comienza brotar en ti. Hablaba Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-Gohan quiero que me derrotes con todo tu poder. Reclamo Sasuke confiando.

-todo mi poder…jeje la verdad…es que no quiero destruir este lugar creo que le llaman el Valle del Fin. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

El Semi Saiyajin observaba su alrededor, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

-pero ya que tantas ganas quieres ver mi poder, te lo mostrare. Comento Gohan en tono neutral.

En posición el Joven Son comenzó a transformarse en Super Saiyajin fase 2 lo cual sorprendió al Peli Negro.

 _-cuanto Chakra…no esto es Ki, aun si no voy retroceder. Penso Sasuke determinado._

Sasuke se acercaba su oponente dándole una patada, pero ni siquiera hizo efecto en su oponente.

-aun no. Susurro Sasuke.

El Uchiha se preparó para realizar un Jutsu.

\- **KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU.** Contesto Sasuke determinado.

30 veces bolas de Fuego se dirigían hacia su oponente, Gohan solo comenzó avanzar volando unas eran desviadas a la vez esquivadas.

-admito que tu poder en el Fuego aumento. Aclaro Gohan determinado.

Gohan desapareció ante la vista del Uchiha.

- _donde está, donde esta se supone que estos ojos vean la velocidad de mi oponente. Penso Sasuke._

Sasuke recibió 4 poderosos golpes en su cuerpo.

-ugh. Grito Sasuke este mismo escupio sangre por su boca.

Después recibió una patada en su estómago, otra patada en el mentón mandado a Sasuke por los cielos.

-no…otra vez. Tartamudeo Sasuke.

El Joven Son junto sus 2 manos para así golpear la espalda de su oponente enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo creando un humo, mientras que Gohan descendía lentamente frente al Uchiha herido este ya podía moverse de a poco volvía a normalidad.

-se acabó Sasuke...tal vez hubieras ganado si no estuviera en fase 2. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

El Semi Saiyajin torno su pelo a la normalidad, camino hasta el Peli Negro para así cargarlo entre su brazo derecho.

-volvamos a la aldea. Decía Gohan feliz.

Gohan dio un paso adelante hasta que un charco de sangre salió disparado por los suelos, el Joven Son quien retrocedió lentamente miraba su herida era su estómago que fue traspasado por el **Chidori**.

-s s Sasuke. Hablo Gohan debilitado.

Gohan se sentaba tapando su herida mientras que el Uchiha solo sonreía con maldad.

-JAJAJAJAJA, sorprendido Gohan descubrí tu debilidad, es la confianza fuiste un ingenuo. Hablo Sasuke sonriendo malvadamente.

-t t tu. Interrumpido Gohan.

-no te molestes en hablar, ya que tu vida se agota. Decía Sasuke.

- _combino el Ki con su Chidori, lo oculto mientras fingía. Penso Gohan apenado tras su acción de confianza._

-nos vemos, Gohan. Dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke se tambaleaba las heridas comenzaban a afectarle más la energía que uso recientemente estaba agotado, pero eso no lo detendría.

-Orochi…maru, usare tu…cu cuerpo n n no sabes q q…que c co corres p p pel li ligro. Tartamudeo Gohan debilitado y tosía sangre.

-…no me importa. Contesto Sasuke en tono neutral.

Tras esa respuesta al frente del Semi Saiyajin se oscureció, dando entender que había fallecido o al menos eso creía el Uchiha.

-imposible. Dijo Sasuke sorprendido y en shock.

El Joven Son estaba de pie sin embargo el ambiente se empezó a sentir extraño el cuerpo de Gohan ahora estaba rodeado de flama de Ki rosada, en su cabeza había 2 cuernos de ahí se derramaba sangre ensuciando el rostro del Joven Son.

-voy agradecerte por haberme liberado. Sonría Gohan malignamente.

-Gohan, que eres. Pregunto Sasuke aterrado.

Sasuke quien no se podía mover recibió un golpe en el pectoral causando que volteretas hacia atrás a la vez chocaba con el lago.

- _que…fuerza. Penso_ Sasuke en shock.

El Peli Negro estaba atónito y anonadado ya no sentía sus piernas apenas podía levantarse, hasta que recibió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda seguido de un combo de un golpe en su pectoral y 2 patadas en su cuerpo este término en flotando dentro del agua.

-aun no termino de jugar contigo, Sasuke. Comento Gohan con voz de lujuria.

Por la espalda del Joven Son salieron 4 brazos alargados trasparentes esto emitían un leve brillo rosado divino.

-HAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan.

Mientras tanto con Korra.

-Korra.

-Naruto, me alegra verte sano. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

-tuve problemas con ese Ninja del Sonido, pero…aun puedo pelear. Aclaro Naruto determinado.

-de acuerdo, avancemos. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

- _nose si esto es mi imaginación, pero más allá hay algo enorme…no creo que ese Ki provenga de Sasuke ni de Gohan. Penso Korra quien tenía un mal presentimiento._

-mira es Gintoki. Decía Naruto con sonrisa zorruna.

El Samurái corría este fue acompañando por sus 2 alumnos.

-Gin, aun puedes moverte. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-crees que voy a morir. Contesto Gintoki despreocupado.

-nadie puede matarte ¿no? Dijo Naruto.

-tsk. Gruño Gintoki.

Los 3 llegaron al Valle del Fin, observaron su alrededor esta medio destruido no encontraron la presencia del Semi Saiyajin ni tampoco Uchiha.

-donde están. Observaba Korra su alrededor.

-Gohan…Sasuke si hiciste algo a g. Interrumpido Naruto.

Naruto y Korra vieron a Gohan flotando este estaba ante un Sasuke mal herido que aún seguía con vida.

-Gohan. Dijeron Korra y Naruto en tono alegre.

Los 2 fueron corriendo hacia a Gohan quien lentamente volteaba, a la vez desapareció y apareció frente a Naruto y Korra.

-¡CUIDADO! Grito Gintoki.

Todo fue lento para los 2, ante Avatar y Peli Rubio sus sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros, ya que fueron empujados por el Yorozuya quien recibió una gigantesca onda de Ki haciéndolo cenizas por completo.

-UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito Gintoki aterrorizado.

En Konoha, en el hogar de las 3 Leyendas, se podía ver a Lunch en su forma buena haciendo sus deberes hasta que se oyó cristal roto.

-qué barbaridad. Dijo Lunch un poco triste.

Esta misma comenzaba a limpiar los cristales rotos, después fue a la cocina, pero de repente se escuchó otro plato roto.

-es un…mal presagio. Dijo Lunch asustada.

Pero esta misma empezaba a negarse con su cabeza.

-no, sé que los chicos vendrán sanos y salvos, cuando vuelvan les prepare sus platos favoritos. Hablaba Lunch en tono alegre.

Con Naruto y Korra quienes presenciaron la muerte de Gin a manos del Joven Son.

-Gohan…porque. Pregunto Naruto se podía ver unas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

-el tipo era un inmortal así que lo mande finalmente al Mas Allá. Respondió Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-hay algo raro en esto tú no eres Gohan. Señalo Korra.

-exacto.

Ahora el Semi Saiyajin estaba frente a el Uzumaki y la Amayashi.

-su amigo Gohan murió.

Naruto y Korra quedaron impactados tras esa información es verdad notaron como su amigo tenía otra voz, pero como podía ser si estaba delante de ellos.

-yo soy Hango y ustedes 2 serán mis juguetes.

-COMO SI LO FUERA. Grito Naruto furioso.

El Uzumaki recibió una palma en su pectoral haciendo retroceder violentamente.

-jajajajajajaja. Reía Hango.

Hango disparaba esferas de Ki que eran esquivadas por Korra quien se deslizaba por el Agua, esta creo una ola de Agua, pero fue inmediatamente destruida por el Semi Saiyajin, Korra termino en los aires.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR. Grito Korra determinada.

Esta decidió dispara esferas de Ki pero resulto se inútil en contra del Joven, esta recibió una patada seguido de 5 golpes en su cuerpo esta termino incrustada en una pared.

-voy divertirme con ustedes 2 hasta que sus cuerpos no quedo ningún rastro de vida. Dijo Hango.

-en ese caso, REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ GOHAN. Reclamo Naruto enojado.

Hango recibió un derechazo en su rostro lo cual solo lo hizo retroceder un poco, el Peli Rubio atacaba, pero eran esquivados hasta que el Joven Son contraataco con una patada es su pectoral, pero Naruto insistió en atacar, pero nuevamente recibió una patada en el mentón mandándolo a los aires.

-acabare contigo de una buena vez. Sonría Hango malignamente.

Hango junto sus manos en posición mientras que el Uzumaki caía en dirección de su oponente.

-detente…Gohan. Dijo Korra preocupada y debilitada.

 **-KAMEEEEEEEE.**

En un escenario completamente oscuro se podía ver el cuerpo del Semi Saiyajin hundiéndose en aguas oscuras.

-que…está pasando ahí afuera, pero…esto se siente relajante. Hablo Gohan lentamente cerrando los ojos.

Volviendo con Naruto.

- **HAAAMMMEEEEEEE.**

- _maldición Gohan…en verdad mataste a Gin, si tan solo pudiera moverme. Penso Naruto._

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Grito Hango.

La **Kamehameha** del Semi Saiyajin se dirigía hacia el Uzumaki causando una explosión.

-Naruto…no. Decía Korra triste.

Hango solo sonría malignamente, pero esa expresión se tornó en una seria.

-quien. Dijo Hango.

Ante la vista de Hango podía ver a Gin sosteniendo a un inconsciente Uzumaki.

-Gohan, detén esta locura ahora mismo. Hablo Gintoki en tono neutral.

El Semi Saiyajin noto que los ojos desprendían electricidad alrededor de sus ojos.

-esa es Zon…perfecto. Sonría Hango confiando.

Gin lentamente descendía al suelo para acercarse al Avatar, este levanto su mano para restaurar la energía de Korra.

-puedo moverme. Parpadeo Korra confundida.

-escucha Korra, llévate a Naruto lejos de aquí las cosas se podrán feas. Hablo Gintoki un poco serio.

-pero…si, entiendo. Asiento Korra.

La Amayashi se llevó al Peli Rubio.

- _Gintoki, espero que puedas rescatar a Gohan. Penso Korra preocupada._

Por otro lado, Gintoki se acercaba lentamente al Joven Son este no iba esperar a que llegar decidió disparar esferas de Ki pero estas eran desviadas.

-quien quiera, que seas abandona el cuerpo de Gohan. Comento Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Hango dio 2 golpes en el cuerpo este ni siquiera se movió hasta que decidió atacar nuevamente, pero fue detenido por la mano de Gin.

-te lo advierto no quiero hacerte daño. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

Con una simple patada mando a Hango de pie arrastrando la tierra hacia el lago este reacciono.

-eso fue una advertencia hazme el favor de abandonar el cuerpo de Gohan. Comento Gintoki determinada.

Pero Hango desapareció y reapareció frente al Samurai para así darle un derechazo en la mejilla derecha, que ni siquiera movió a su oponente.

-toma esto como un no…huh. Sonría Hango pero su expresión se convierto en sorpresa.

Ya que el Sakata lentamente volteaba para mirar a su oponente con su puño pegado a la mejilla.

-te lo advertí. Hablo Gintoki con voz fría.

 **(nota:** pongan música de **Pray** por **Tommy Heavenly).**

Gin con su mano izquierda solo señalo el pectoral de Hango.

-…bang. Dijo Gintoki.

Un poderoso golpe dejo aturdido al Semi Saiyajin quien vio el puño derecho de Gin impacto su costilla izquierda.

-t t tramposo. Tartamudeo Hango adolorido.

Hango escupía sangre este se alejaba para así lanzar una enorme onda de Ki causando una explosión.

-lo logre. Sonría Hango.

Ante el humo se mostró a Gin quien seguía intacto.

-jeje, en ese caso voy tener que arrancarte todos tus órganos. Dijo Hango en tono maligno.

El Semi Saiyajin con sus brazos extra empezó a disparar esferas de Ki mientras que Gin solo corría para esquivarlo.

-si no me equivoco esas manos extra son vectores. Hablo Gintoki despreocupado.

Gin corría por las paredes hasta llegar donde su oponente para así deslizarse para atacar la pierna derecha de Hango, seguido de un unpercut que lo mando a los aires luego recibió unas 3 patadas en su estómago por ultimo dio una palma causando que el Semi Saiyajin se estrelle contra el suelo.

-je. Sonría Hango.

Yorozuya notaba que esos vectores apuntaban al lago.

-que tramas ahora. Pregunto Gintoki un poco curioso.

Debajo de Gin noto que múltiples esferas de Ki se dirigían a él, este solo se cubrió causando humo.

-sé que eso no será suficiente, pero…planeare una estrategia para matarte. Comento Hango confiado.

-como matar a alguien que ya es inmortal. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Hango fue lanzado hacia el lago.

-aaaa, paga. Interrumpido Hango sorprendido.

Ya que arriba del estaba Gin.

-pagar que. Dijo Gohan.

-no te burles de mí. Gruño Hango.

Los Vectores atraparon a Gin después, el Joven Son empezó a ahorcarlo con sus propias.

-muere, muere, MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. Exigió Hango molesto.

-Gohan…sé que puedes escucharme no…dejes que esto te domine. Decía Gintoki preocupado y tranquilo.

Con una patada el rostro Gin logro liberarse, después el Sakata decidió darle 7 golpes en sus cuerpos por ultimo le dio un leve empujón haciéndolo retroceder.

-PELEA CONTRA MI GINTOKI. Reclamo Hango enojado.

Ambos pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo intercambiando golpes y patadas rápidas consecutivas, los 2 desaparecieron y aparecieron causando ondas de sonidos a la vez destruyendo los suelos hasta que finalmente el Samurái acertó una patada causando que Hango se estrelló por los suelos llevándose la tierra.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…GRRRRRR, SE ACABO TE MATARE JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA. Grito Hango furioso.

Hango estaba por los aires luego estaba rodeado de Ki rosado esto hizo sentir escalofríos a los Maestro del Ki.

En la base del Equipo Magma que estaba absolutamente destruida.

-que poder…increíble jamás sentí un Ki como este, que interesante.

Con Goku quien observaba la situación junto con Kaio-sama es una bola mágica.

-Gohan su Ki esta aumentado desesperadamente. Dijo Goku preocupado.

-Gin, debe detenerlo sino la Tierra. Dijo Kaio-sama preocupado.

Con Korra.

-Gintoki. Decía Korra preocupada.

Volviendo a la batalla.

-aumentaste tu poder. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-lo suficiente para destruir la tierra. Reclamo Hango.

Hango junto sus manos.

- **KAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Grito Hango.

Una gigantesca onda de poder se dirigía al Yorozuya quien decidió entrar dentro del **Kamehameha** esta comenzó dividirse en 2 haciendo desaparecer la energía por los cielos.

-te liberare Gohan. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

El Semi Saiyajin quien estaba en shock.

Dentro del agua oscura, Gohan abría los ojos debido a una luz brillante podía ver la figura de Gintoki, Korra y Naruto.

-mis amigos. Decía Gohan en tono alegre.

Gohan extendía su mano hacia la luz que de poco comenzó a levantarse saliendo de aguas oscuras.

Volviendo a la batalla Hango estaba atrapado en un tornado cubriéndose de los golpes del Sakata que sonaban como fuegos artificiales, hasta que Gin decidió sacar su Katana.

- **ITTORYU IAI SHI SHISHI SONSON.** Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

Ante los de Hango vio que sus 2 cuernos fueron cortados.

-i i imposible. Tartamudeo Hango sorprendido.

Los ojos del Semi Saiyajin comenzaba a ponerse blancos sus vectores desaparecieron este empezó a caer en el suelo.

-se…acabo. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

 **(** fin de la música)

Gin empezo a caer al suelo ya que su Zon fue desactivado.

-cierto Sasuke. Comento Gintoki.

Para la mala suerte de Gin, el Uchiha no estaba, quizás aprovecho la situación.

-me las pagaras…Gohan. Gruño Sasuke adolorido.

En el Valle del Fin estaba destruido tanto que la estatua de Madara comenzó a caer, desde lejos de la batalla se podía ver 2 miembros de Akatsuki tenía el rostro blanco por la mitad y rostro negro por lado su pelo era verde lo más extraño es que sobre sus hombros parecía una planta carnibora, este era Zetsu.

-deberíamos aprovechar esta situación no lo crees…líder. Pregunto Zetsu.

Se oían unos pasos llevaba mascara de un oni este movía su cola de que larga superando a la de Freezer.

-paciencia, mi amigo aun no es el momento, los Jinchurikis que reunimos no son suficientes.

 _-Sakata Gintoki…serás un buen aliado._

-por cierto, ya está listo el nuevo miembro.

-está esperando donde siempre hacemos las reuniones. Hablo Zetsu en tono neutral.

-perfecto no hagamos esperar nuestro querido amigo.

Ambos Akatsuki se retiraron del Valle del Fin.

 **Fin del capítulo 25.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


	26. Nos volveremos mas fuertes

**No soy dueño de nada, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Konoha pasaron días desde esa misión, nadie podía creer que el Equipo Avatar haya fallado.

-chicos Gohan, despertó. Avisaba Lunch y feliz de que el Semi Saiyajin despertara.

Lo cual alivio todos los presentes eran, Naruto, Korra, Shion, Shizuka, Karin, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Choji, ShIkamaru, Gintoki y Anko.

-esperen, no puedo permitir que entren entre todos Gohan, necesita reposo. Dijo Shizune un poco seria.

-hola.

Shizune se dio vuelta para ver al Semi Saiyajin quien estaba siendo ayudado por Lunch.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE LO AYUDASTE A LEVANTARSE! Protesto Shizune con sus ojos en forma de plato.

-jajaja, no puedo evitarlo. Dijo Lunch con los cerrados y alegre.

-TU, deberías estar en la cama. Exigió Shizune molesta.

-déjalo Shizune.

-t Tsunade-sama. Dijo Shizune un poco tranquila.

-todos están preocupados por ese niño, menos mal hiciste un buen trabajo Shizune. Dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

El Joven Son se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Gohan lamento no estar ahí grr…de seguro las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Hablo Lee quien lloraba a cascada.

-si iban conmigo de seguro no tendrían problemas. Dijo Kiba con un poco arrogancia.

-debió ser muy problemático. Dijo Shikamaru en tono neutral.

-chicos lamento haberlos preocupado. Comento Gohan en tono amable y haciendo una reverencia.

Gohan se acercó a la Haruno.

-Sakura, lo siento no pude traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

Había un silencio hasta que todos vieron que Sakura abrazaba al Joven Son.

- _tramposa. Pensaron Ino y Karin molesta con la Peli Rosa._

-no tienes la culpa Gohan, lo importante es que estén bien. Dijo Sakura feliz.

Pero Gohan tenía la cara un poco deprimido lo cual noto el Samurái.

-yo sé que te animara ahora un ramen. Sugirió Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-…perdón, pero…no tengo hambre. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

-lo ven, tienen que dejarlo que repose. Dijo Shizune preocupada.

Más tarde ese día con Naruto y Korra quienes estaban en su hogar.

-Gohan actuó raro. Comento Naruto preocupado.

-…si. Hablaba Korra triste.

-la pelea debió afectarle. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-…si. Dijo Korra triste.

-maldigo a Sasuke, cuando lo vea no saldrá vivo. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-…si. Dijo Korra triste y deprimida.

-estas escuchando lo que digo. Protesto Naruto un poco desconcertado.

-a ah q que l lo siento. Tartamudeo Korra.

-¿sucede algo? Pregunto Naruto.

El Semi Saiyajin no era el único triste, Korra también salió afectada después de esa misión tenia culpa de haber asesinado a una chica y también se sintió inútil en esa pelea contra Gohan.

-Naruto…como es que tu…lo soportas. Pregunto Korra un poco molesta consigo misma.

-el que. Respondió Naruto.

-cuando vine a esta aldea por primera vez escuché los susurros de los aldeanos insultante a tus espaldas, como, como es que tú puedes vivir con eso. Decía Korra molesta.

-los ignoraba. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-no estas molesto con Sasuke. Gruño Korra.

-lo estoy, pero no es el momento para pensar en eso yo… decide mirar adelante, si miro atrás solo veré al traidor. Decía Naruto.

-mate alguien Naruto, de seguro tú también mataste ese ninja del sonido. Dijo Korra triste y esta sentía culpable.

-lo hice…ambos nos manchamos con sangre, pero eras el o tú, fueron las decisiones de ellos. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-NO SIENTES LA MÍNIMA CULPABILIDAD EN ESA MISIÓN. Grito Korra enojada quien sentía culpable de esa misión era una carga para ella.

-si siento culpa, pero aun sonrió y sabes porque sonrió porque me alegre volver vivo a la aldea para así demostrar a los aldeanos se equivocaban sobre mí, les demostrare que soy el siguiente en convertirme en el Hokage, Dattebayo. Sonría Naruto.

Ella sintió el cálido abrazo del Oji Azul.

-ustedes son la razón por que quiero seguir adelante…Korra, Gohan, Gintoki ustedes me motivaron a seguir con mi camino ninja. Decía Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, estaban cerca muy cerca tanto que podrían.

-que romántico. Hablo Gintoki burlándose.

-aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Naruto y Korra avergonzados y con cara rojas.

Unos días después, finalmente al Semi Saiyajin le dieron de alta sin embargo seguía deprimido.

-buen día.

-oh, buen día Ino. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-podemos ir a pasear, te sentirías mejor si tomas aire fresco. Sugirió Ino en tono amigable.

-sí, no hay problema. Dijo Gohan.

-perfecto. Dijo Ino.

Ambos estaban en un campo de césped, en un picnic.

-no debiste molestarte en hacer esto. Comento Gohan en tono tranquilo observando la canasta.

-jaja, digamos que planee cuando estabas en el hospital. Dijo Ino un poco avergonzada.

El Semi Saiyajin no había comido en el hospital, pero este no iba negar a la rubia.

-este sándwich esta delicioso. Decía Gohan un poco triste.

-de…nada. Dijo Ino un poco preocupada.

Gohan solo comía con tranquilidad no parecía estar interesado en comer.

-hay algo que te preocupa. Pregunto Ino preocupada.

-no…realmente nada me preocupa. Respondió Gohan un poco triste.

-Gohan, confía en mi cuéntame un poco de esa misión. Dijo Ino en tono amable.

-(suspiro)…bueno uh. Parpadeo Gohan.

El Joven Son se dio vuelta para ver a Naruto y Korra quienes lo miraban fijamente, Gohan se levantó de su lugar.

-¿pasa algo? Dijo Ino un poco desconcertada.

-solamente hablaremos con nuestro compañero. Decía Korra en tono tranquila.

El Uzumaki dio un derechazo en la mejilla al Semi Saiyajin quien cayó al suelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-na Naruto porque fue eso. Reclamo Ino.

-Naruto dijiste que ibas hablar con él. Susurro Korra.

-eso iba hacer…no lo recuerdo. Dijo Naruto un poco sarcástico.

-merezco eso. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

Gohan lentamente se levantaba del suelo.

-Gohan peleemos. Hablo Naruto determinado.

-de acuerdo, hagámoslo. Contesto Gohan determinado.

Mientras tanto con Akatsuki todos estaban reunidos presenciado un combate contra 2 maestros del Ki una era Ryoko, el otro era una figura masculina no se podía revelar más detalles, solo que llevaba una mascara.

-haaaaa. Grito Ryoko.

La Semi Tsufurijin disparo esferas de Ki, pero entre la explosión salió el extraño quien la envió fuertemente a chocar contra el suelo.

-serás…huh. Interrumpida Ryoko.

Ese hombre ya estaba frente a el apuntando a su objetivo.

-suficiente.

Ya que el lider enmascarado con cola su máscara era un oni de color rojo un poco intimidante este sostenía fuertemente el brazo del extraño.

-todos aquí somos una familia, no queremos que nada pase.

El extraño se calmó.

-les presento a nuestro nuevo miembro, aunque…no habla mucho prefiere hacer su trabajo en silencio.

-ahora cualquiera puede unirse a los Akatsuki.

-yo no puedo creer que Ryoko haya sido derrotada, por segunda vez.

-tsk, líder quiero la revancha. Gruño Ryoko.

-lo siento Ryoko, ya he visto suficiente no quiero perder otro valioso miembro de Akatsuki.

Ryoko solo observo con mirada amenazante al nuevo, pero este no parecía estar asustado no podía ver su rostro ni su expresión era misterioso.

…

…

En Konoha se podía ver al Uzumaki y al Joven Son.

-Korra detén esto. Exigió Ino preocupada.

-si veo que las cosas empeoran me veré obligada a interrumpir. Dijo Korra en tono serena.

-que interesante no esperaba que estos 2 empezarían a pelear en algún futuro.

-…Gintoki. Dijo Ino sorprendida.

-no me voy perder esta batalla. Dijo Gintoki.

Naruto comenzó con 2 golpes consecutivos al rostro de su amigo seguido de otro en su pectoral, ahora turno de Gohan de atacar.

-mi turno. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

El Joven Son dio un golpe que fue sostenido por su oponente esta vez Gohan, intento usar su mano izquierda, pero fue atrapada por Naruto quien dio un cabezazo soltando los brazos de su amigo.

-aaaa. Hablaba Gohan adolorido.

Este empezó a recibir 5 patadas rápidas en su cuerpo retrocediendo un poco, hasta que recibió un derechazo seguido de una patada que fue sostenida por Gohan.

-aaaaaaaaarrrrrr. Grito Gohan determinado.

Gohan hizo girar al Oji Azul soltándolo este reacciona para así dar una voltereta mirando a su oponente.

-aquí voy, **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.** Decía Naruto determinado.

Habían 5 Naruto, 2 atacaron con golpes simultáneos al estómago después 2 clones atacaron al pectoral, el Semi Saiyajin se fijó en cielo podía ver al Uzumaki descender con un **Rasengan.**

Esto causo una leve explosión mostrando a un Oji Azul de pie y a un Gohan con un poco de polvo.

-jeje, Naruto veo que has estado entrenando junto con Korra, mientras que yo solo estuve en la cama. Decía Gohan un poco feliz.

-así es y será mejor que te lo tomes en serio. Contesto Naruto.

-tienes razón. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

Con un grito la flama dorada de Ki rodeaba el cuerpo de Gohan, mostrando el Super Saiyajin.

-bien. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto iba atacar, pero el Joven Son dio un golpe este fue sostenido después con su propia fuerza el Oji Azul lanzo a Gohan en el suelo, se dio cuenta que el Uzumaki aprovecharía mientras estaba en el suelo inmediatamente con una esfera de Ki destruye el suelo haciendo tambalear al Oji Azul.

El Oji Azul retrocede hasta que Gohan se acerca corriendo lo cual él hace lo mismo, ambos apretaban sus manos con fuerza de repente esta hace poof.

-un clon. Hablo Gohan.

Gohan volteo para recibir golpe en su mejilla, pero este abrazo a su oponente para así correr y destruir 3 árboles.

-qué recuerdos. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Todos los presentes notaron la flama Naranja y Rojo sus ojos eran como una bestia.

-veo que ya comenzaste. Comento Gohan feliz.

-prepárate Gohan. Decía Naruto determinado y serio.

Naruto corrió directo al Joven Son quien recibió un golpe este dio una voltereta.

-toma. Dijo Naruto molesto.

El Uzumaki y el Semi Saiyajin corrían para así darse un poderoso golpe con las manos cerradas en sus mejillas.

- _Naruto…tienes más poder creía creces con cada batalla, me pone feliz de que tú seas mi amigo. Penso Gohan_

 _-Gohan…eres mi amigo pese que estamos peleando ahora, quiero que muestres todo tu poder. Penso Naruto._

El Oji Azul dio un golpe en el cuerpo, pero Gohan lanzo una patada en la pierna hasta que Naruto contraataco con unpercut, de repente el Semi Saiyajin giraba en forma de tornando para así dar una patada que fue bloqueado por su oponente este retrocedió un poco.

-jeje. Reía Naruto.

-jeje. Reía Gohan.

El Uzumaki ataco con una patada aérea lo cual acertó seguido de 4 golpes consecutivos en su cuerpo hasta recibir un último golpe que dio justo en el rostro del Semi Saiyajin.

-no estoy acabado. Gruño Gohan.

Naruto reboto por los suelos 3 veces, pero este freno mirando directamente al Joven Son.

-¡Gohan, transfórmate en Super Saiyajin 2!. Reclamo Naruto.

-jejaja, de acuerdo Naruto iré con todo mi poder. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Gohan se transformó en Super Saiyajin 2, sin duda el chico había renacido su espíritu de combate había vuelto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Gohan y Naruto determinados.

El Semi Saiyajin da un poderoso golpe al Uzumaki quien tosió sangre, pero de repente recibió un rodillazo en su estómago, Gohan sabía que su amigo no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

-haaaaaaaaa. Grito Naruto este lanzaba múltiples golpes.

Estos eran bloqueados por su oponente, el Joven Son trataba contener su dolor entre dientes sentía que la fuerza de Naruto aumentaba con el paso de la batalla.

-¡TE ACABARE! Grito Naruto.

El Uzumaki dio una patada, pero fue detenida iba atacar con un golpe, pero fue bloqueada y estaba siendo fuertemente sujetada observaba el puño de Gohan que se dirigía a su mejilla este retrocedió parado llevándose la tierra.

Naruto cierra sus ojos concentraba el Ki y Chakra en su mano derecha era nuevo, la esfera tomo un color anaranjado y era tamaño mediano, era el **Rasengan**.

-yo también haré lo mismo. Decía Gohan emocionado.

Gohan corría con sus manos juntas era **Kamehameha.**

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Naruto y Gohan con determinación.

Ambos iban a chocar hasta que sintieron sus piernas congelarse luego delante de los 2 vieron picos de hielo entre medio, Gohan y Naruto cancelaron sus técnicas al ver al Avatar quien congelo el suelo con una mirada preocupante.

-!deténganse!. Dijo Korra un poco seria.

-tiene razón, entiendo que les guste pelear, pero…deben tener más cuidado. Dijo Ino preocupada.

-ya escucharon no hagas preocupar más a las chicas. Comento Gintoki seriamente.

-no solo Naruto, Korra también se hizo más fuerte, genial. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

Gohan volvió a su forma base este se fijaba en su amigo quien estaba más calmado.

-Naruto, gracias. Sonría Gohan.

-finalmente estas feliz, es mejor que vayamos a casa Lunch sabe que te dieron de alta, e invito a todos nuestros amigos. Decía Naruto.

-y que estamos esperando, Ino vamos. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-ah, s si. Dijo Ino feliz.

Esa misma noche el Equipo Avatar tuvo una fiesta pese a que perdieron seguirán adelante, Tsunade y Anko terminaron borrachas estas eran reprendidas por Shizune, mientras que Jiraiya era enviado por los cielos de parte de una violenta Lunch mientras que Gin solo observaba la luna tranquilamente en el techo.

Mientras que el Uzumaki, Amayashi y el Joven Son se divertían con esta situación.

-Gohan…mañana partiré junto con el Ero-sennin. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-uh…adonde. Pregunto Gohan.

-a entrenar. Respondió Naruto en tono neutral.

-que bien y cuando regresas. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-3 años. Contesto Naruto seriamente.

El Joven Son se sorprendió al saberlo parecía que Korra ya lo sabía.

-es una buena opción y Gin lo sabe. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz y triste.

-claro él lo aprobó hasta incluso Ba-chan, entrenare para así combinar las técnicas con el Ki. Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

-Korra, tu que harás. Pregunto Gohan.

-le envié una carta a Tenzin acepto entrenarme para así dominar el Aire control. Dijo Korra un poco feliz.

-hee, ya tienen planes. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

-lamento que no la hayamos consultado en tu presencia. Decía Korra quien se disculpaba con el Joven Son.

Gohan solo negó con cabeza.

-no, es lo mejor nuestros enemigos los Akatsuki de seguro ya aprenderán a dominar el Ki en ese tiempo nosotros estaremos listos. Hablaba Gohan determinado.

-si. Dijeron Naruto y Korra animados.

Hasta que la Amayashi tenía una idea.

-qué tal si. Explico Korra.

Por la noche los invitados se habían ido, y los huéspedes dormían tranquilamente mientras que el Equipo Avatar decidió ir al bosque aún seguían despiertos, tenían un mini caldero juntos preparaban los condimentos pese que Korra es una mala cocinera decidieron continuar para preparar su ramen.

-ya está listo. Decía Naruto quien era experto cocinado ramen.

-que bien, y luce delicioso. Hablo Gohan feliz.

-espero haber puesto la salsa indicada. Dijo Korra preocupada.

Cada uno tenía su plato, pero antes los 3 ponían un poco de su sangre a ramen.

-con este ramen juro que me volveré tan fuerte y protegeremos a Konoha de cualquier mal…Itadakimatsu Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra serios y felices.

De repente los 3 probaron su ramen.

-sabe un poco amargo. Dijo Korra un poco asqueada.

-quizás la sangre le quito el sabor. Dijo Naruto.

-a mí me parece delicioso. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Al día siguiente por la mañana.

-con que se van, no esperaba que lo planearan así. Decía Gintoki un poco triste.

-Lunch vienes. Pregunto Gohan.

-eh…yo…Gohan, yo. Interrumpida Lunch triste.

-jaja entiendo, puedes quedarte le avisare a mi mama que te encuentras bien. Decía Gohan.

-mándale saludos de mi parte. Dijo Lunch en tono amable.

El Equipo Avatar junto con Iruka fueron a comer un último ramen.

-nos vemos Iruka-sensei. Dijo Naruto feliz este mismo se despedía.

-cuídate, Naruto. Decía Iruka orgulloso que este creciera.

Naruto se quedó viendo la estatua de los Hokage levanto un puño al aire.

- _solo mírame. Penso Naruto animado._

-Naruto te dejaremos atrás. Comento Gohan.

-sí, nosotros nos adelantaremos. Dijo Korra en tono burlón.

-alto espérenme. Decía Naruto alarmado.

Los 3 iban junto con Jiraiya caminaban tranquilamente.

-oigan recuerdan la foto que nos tomamos hace tiempo. Decía Gohan feliz.

-le recuerdo, cuesta creer, pero…extrañare Konoha. Dijo Korra feliz.

-sí, y las fotos. Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

El Semi Saiyajin entrego 2 fotos a sus compañeros donde se podía ver al Samurái con su típica mirada despreocupada y unos sonrientes Gohan, Korra y Naruto.

-genial, estamos todos. Dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa.

-niños, acaso su sensei no va despedirse. Pregunto Jiraiya.

-le dijimos hablo con nosotros…un poco. Respondió Gohan un poco preocupado.

-no le gusto la noticia. Dijo Korra un poco triste.

-ha, como si le importáramos apuesto que ese idiota no va extrañarnos. Decía Naruto molesto y cruzado de brazos.

De repente hubo una explosión por los cielos eran fuegos artificiales de todo color.

-eso proviene de nuestra casa. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-lo ves nos va extrañar y de seguro el también entrenara. Sonría Gohan como su padre

-…tsk, no cambia nada. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Mientras tanto con Gin, este estaba cubierto de polvo negro.

-ahí tienen mi despedida mocosos, que raro ahora quiero ver hasta donde pueden llegar…finalmente no más ruidos insoportables de niños. Hablo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa

Así Gohan volaba por los cielos despidiéndose de sus amigos, hasta ese entonces Korra y Naruto se separaron, cada uno iba seguir su propio camino. los 3 se encontraron con retos, dificultades, peleas que ni ellos esperaban pero lograron atravesarlo juntos y cuando se reencontrarán, tendrán nuevos retos las 3 leyendas se volverían más fuertes solo quedaba esperar 3 años.

 **Fin del capítulo 26**

 **Y fin de este fic de Las 3 leyendas Libro (I):El inicio.**

 **Pese a que fuimos poco los que siguieron este fic les diré de todo corazón gracias, y no, no me arrepiento de haber creado esta historia ya que haré algo nuevo. Y si el libro 2 está en progreso…les mostrare un pequeño fragmento de la segunda parte.**

La Cuarta Guerra mundial Shinobi en la noche la luna estaba en todo su esplendor.

-jajaja, no se necesita el poder de un Uchiha, se necesita el poder de un Dios de la Destrucción para resucitar a Kaguya.

En un campo alejado de la Guerra, se podía ver al Saiyajin Son Goku quien se preparaba para luchar frente a su oponente.

-aquí estaremos alejados de la batalla y no dañaremos a nadie, estás listo Gin. Hablo Goku seriamente.

Gintoki estaba rodeado de un ki plateado era extraño y sus ojos estaban activados era Zon.

-sí, ayúdame a calentar Goku. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

Ambos vuelan para así chocar sus puños.

 **Y eso es todo el libro 2 se subirá en la sección de Naruto y Dragon ball Z en Rated M, ahora voy agradecer a los lectores/ras por haber seguido este fic.**

 **Shadowking23, Arashi namikaze uzumaki, alucardzero, ingridsilla, Ale496, Neko-kun 1, fenixrojo36, nico2883, joss93, Butterfly-Bloom, naruto juubi rinnensharingan, OuroborusDarkness, Jonathan486, superior goku, Jounuel Hidalgo, el critico 2040, Darckaiser2005, Nexxoz Highdraco, SaiyajinSannin, YasuoKashida, Naruto Rikudou Sennin,** **alcarazlopezjudith, InFiNiTSnIpEZ, ferchuelrey007, Brando345, Phoenix wolf 6446, jtc44, ChaosGodInfinity, CAD270895, angelmolina056, LinkJS, josuechiquito99, Sebastian Rojas, RaptorWritter, , FrankyXG4.**

 **Muchas gracias y n…oh casi lo olvide mencionar una cosa para los que me conocen o lo que me siguen anteriormente no sé cómo decir esto aviso que reanudo un fic que fue dejado la fecha de 1/11/2017, ojo que aún no confirmo fecha nos leemos pronto.**

 **ZANGAMAN**


End file.
